


Redemption of Love

by Starfox_50000



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Problematic Father-Son Relationship, Slow Burn, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 97,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfox_50000/pseuds/Starfox_50000
Summary: Love is a mysterious thing. It can bring the greatest of joy and the deepest of pain. It can break someone completely and it can bring redemption and healing.
Relationships: Glorfindel/Legolas Greenleaf, Gorfindel/Legolas, Legolas & Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 70
Kudos: 242





	1. Arrival in Imladris

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely different from what I usually write. It tells the story of the building relationship between Legolas and Glorfindel. Legolas has to endure a lot of hardship and it is the friendship and love that he finds in an unexpected place that helps him to get through everything.
> 
> I never thought I would write Thranduil other than as a loving and caring parent, but people make mistakes and it was a nice experience to explore this side of him. He comes around later and acknowledges his errors, so there will be a happy end.

**13th of March, Third Age 2541**

**Imladris**

Elrond, Lord of Imladris, was enjoying a quiet and peaceful afternoon. He had finished his paperwork and now he put his pen down, stretched his cramped muscles and rose from his chair. He strode through his study and went out onto his balcony. The sun was shining and countless rainbows glittered in the waterfalls that were visible from his study. It was a magnificent view and even after all the time he now lived in the valley he still marveled at the sight. Deciding to indulge himself he sat down in one of the armchairs, soaking in the warm sunrays and enjoying the view over the valley. For once things were slow, there were no major renegotiations of trade contracts due and at the moment there weren't many visitors in Imladris.

He leaned back and just enjoyed the afternoon sun when he heard his study door open. Light footsteps came closer. He didn't bother to turn around, there were only five elves who would enter his study without knocking.

"Enjoying a quiet afternoon?" came a voice from his balcony door.

"Hmm," Elrond murmured.

The footsteps came closer and Glorfindel sat down in a chair beside Elrond, stretching his legs out and getting comfortable.

"How was the patrol?" Elrond asked after a while. 

"Quiet. We didn't see any tracks of orcs or trolls."

"That's good," Elrond murmured.

For a while there was only silence. The two elves had been friends for so long that they were comfortable with each other even without talking. They simply enjoyed the afternoon sun and the quiet.

Suddenly Glorfindel leaned forwards. "We are getting visitors," he announced.

Elrond opened his eyes and followed his gaze. The view from his balcony also encompassed the mountainside which led into Imladris. As he looked, he could see two riders making their way down the steep path into the valley.

"Do we expect anybody?" Glorfindel asked.

"No, not at the moment," Elrond answered, watching the two riders. They were too far away at the moment to discern details.

Both elves silently watched the riders make their way down into the valley and onto the road that led down to the bridge. Finally, they had come close enough that Glorfindel recognized the pointed hat of Gandalf. "It's Mithrandir," he said, curious.

Elrond also recognized Gandalf by now. The wizard was a frequent guest in Imladris, although it had been a while since he last visited. The other rider was now discernible as an elf. He was too tall and slight for a human. He had blond hair and was dressed in a green tunic and grey trousers and he wore a bow and quiver on his back. Elrond was curious. Although his clothing resembled that of the Galadhrim, it was different enough to make him wonder. Normally the elves of Lothlórien wore other colors. Maybe it was a messenger from Cirdan.

"That's odd," Glorfindel commented. "I don't think he's from Lothlórien."

"That's exactly what I thought," Elrond agreed. "Maybe a messenger from the Havens. We will see soon enough."

They waited until the visitors had reached the bridge before they left the office and went to the doors of the Last Homely House to await the riders there.

Gandalf and the elf had already reached the courtyard and were just dismounting and handing their horses over to grooms. Something seemed eerily familiar about the elf, but Elrond couldn't place it. He waited until Gandalf turned in his direction and then walked down the steps towards the wizard.

"Mithrandir, welcome. It has been a while since your last visit."

"Elrond, Glorfindel," Gandalf inclined his head in greeting. "May I introduce my companion," he said, pointing to the elf who had come to stand at his side, "Legolas, son of Thranduil, from Greenwood the Great."

Elrond froze. The son of Thranduil was in Imladris. Who would have thought that something like that would happen? He and Thranduil hadn't parted on good terms after the siege to Mordor and the defeat of Sauron. Thranduil had lost his father and nearly two third of his warriors during the siege and he had never forgiven Elrond that he had let Isildur keep the one ring instead of forcing him to destroy it.

The prince put his hand on his heart and bowed politely. "Well met, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel."

Elrond returned the gesture stiffly. "My Prince," he greeted, without adding anything else, still reeling from the information.

Glorfindel returned the greeting himself, then he gave Elrond a surprised look, his greeting was extremely reserved, bordering on unfriendly.

Elrond tried to overcome his surprise. "I'm sure you want to rest and refresh yourselves after the long journey. Sellion will show you your chambers." He nodded to Sellion, his housekeeper, who took the hint and took charge of the visitors.

Elrond watched them leave and took a deep breath. "Well, Mithrandir is always good for surprises."

"Legolas Thranduilion," Glorfindel said thoughtfully. "Did you know that Thranduil has a son?"

"His birth was announced sometime after Arwen was born, but more than that I don't know. It's just as with the death of the queen, we didn't get much information."

Elrond turned towards the house, not in the mood to discuss it further. He would talk with Gandalf and listen to what news he was bringing, the son of Thranduil wasn't his concern at the moment.  
********************  
Legolas felt the tension at his introduction and looked to Gandalf but the Istar ignored him and followed Sellion without a word. So Legolas had no other choice than to follow too. 

The housekeeper showed first Gandalf to a door and shortly after addressed Legolas: "My Prince, I hope these chambers are to your liking." He opened the door and led the way into a suite of rooms. 

The central room was a warm and cozy sitting room with doors leading to a luxury bathing chamber and a sleeping room which contained a comfortable looking bed, a big wardrobe and matching shelves, elegantly furnished armchairs and a side table grouped around a fireplace, and beautiful glass doors which led onto a big balcony. The rooms could easily compare with his chambers at home.

"Thank you, they are more than fine."

"I'll let you refresh yourself. I'll send somebody to fetch you for the evening meal."

"Thank you."

Sellion left and he wandered through the rooms, inspecting everything and trying to settle his nerves. He had accompanied Gandalf on a mission at a request from the Istar, but the wizard hadn't declared what the mission was. Legolas had never traveled further than Dale before. Since the death of his mother things had been difficult and he had never expected to visit another elven realm.

He decided to freshen up and change his clothing so that he wouldn't embarrass himself at the evening meal. Unfortunately he hadn't packed any formal clothing, since he hadn't known that they would head for Imladris. So that could prove difficult too, if they were to stay longer.

He stepped onto the balcony, which offered a nice view over the valley. Legolas' breath caught. Imladris was beautiful. Large gardens sprawled across the valley, in the distance waterfalls fell from great heights into the river and the sun painted rainbows on the mist that hung in the air above them. Legolas could see several of them, glinting like jewels. It was a magnificent sight. Trees grew throughout the valley but not as dense as in his home. There were also fields where the inhabitants of the valley grew crops and other things. While the Greenwood held a wild beauty, Imladris seemed more kept, more cultivated, but it held a beauty of its own. He couldn't wait to go explore and see everything more closely.

It knocked on his door and Legolas went over and opened it. Gandalf stood in front of him. To his surprise the wizard was dressed for travel. Legolas stepped aside and bade him enter. "My dear boy," Gandalf began, while he stepped into the room, "something has come up, so I have to leave. I'm terribly sorry but it requires my immediate attention."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "Do you wish me to accompany you?"

"No," Gandalf declined, "that is something I must do alone."

"I understand," the prince said. "Then our mission is cancelled? If that's the case, then I'll head home."

The wizard coughed. "Actually, I had hoped that you could wait for me here and that we could continue on our way when I'm finished." Blue eyes looked at him imploringly. "I'm sure Elrond will be glad to grant you his hospitality."

Legolas wasn't so sure of that, but he didn't want to argue with the wizard. "When will you be back?"

"Oh, I don't think I'll take longer than a few weeks."

Legolas had trouble to hide his dismay. After the cool reception he had received from Lord Elrond he was a bit unsure if he should look forward to his stay. As Gandalf had revealed that they would travel to Imladris before continuing on the mission the wizard had requested his help for, Legolas was inwardly delighted. He had heard so much of Imladris that he had looked forward to seeing the Last Homely House, but now he didn't want to intrude somewhere where he wasn't welcome. "I don't know," he said hesitatingly, "I can't stay away from home for an indefinite amount of time." Despite his reluctance now he had been more than glad to leave his home for a while. Since his mother's death his father's behavior had changed drastically, worsening over time so much that he was glad when he could go on patrol and didn't have to see him for a while. So, Gandalf's request for his company had been more than welcome. Actually, he was surprised that his father had let him leave at all. Gandalf must have been quite adamant in his request.

"You would do me a great favor if you would wait for me here," Gandalf insisted.

Legolas sighed. "Very well, I'll stay."

"Good," Gandalf smiled. "I'm sure you'll find the valley to your liking."

"Won't you at least stay for the evening meal?"

"Unfortunately, I can't delay any longer, I need to hurry."

"I'll see you at your return then. I wish you a safe and speedy journey."

"Farewell, Legolas, I'll be back as soon as I can," Gandalf turned around and headed for the door.

Legolas watched him leave with a growing sense of unease. He had the feeling that Gandalf would be away for several weeks at least. Well, since he had promised Gandalf to wait for his return he would make the best of the situation and hope that his misgivings would prove incorrect. It would be nice to be pleasantly surprised for once.  
********************  
Elrond and Glorfindel had retreated to Elrond's study after Gandalf had given them the news of his unexpected departure.

The Lord of Imladris was still dismayed with the latest development. "So, Mithrandir has saddled us with the Prince of Mirkwood." He shook his head and sat down.

"Did he tell you why he brought Legolas to Imladris?" Glorfindel asked. "I find it odd that he drags the young prince here and leaves again."

"He told me that he asked the prince to accompany him on a mission but that something else has come up that he has to attend to. So he asked him to stay in Imladris and wait for his return."

Glorfindel nodded. "That at least makes sense. Although I would like to know what needs his attention so urgently that he interrupts one mission for another and leaves nearly immediately after his arrival."

Elrond sighed. "You know how Mithrandir is, always secretive."

"Hmm," Glorfindel leaned back. "Did he say when he'll be back?"

"No, only that he'll be back."

"So, for the time being we have the young prince as guest."

"So it seems," Elrond said grudgingly.

Glorfindel chuckled. "Come on, it can't be so bad. He seemed quite polite."

Elrond grimaced. "We will see." With that, he decided to forget about the prince for now and attend to other matters.  
********************  
Not long after the departure of Gandalf a servant came and led Legolas to the great hall where the evening meal would be served. As a high-ranking guest Legolas' place was at Elrond's table. Not all elves had arrived yet so the place to his right side was empty while on his left side sat a dark-haired elf who nodded his head in welcome.

Welcome to Imladris, my name is Lindir," the elf introduced himself.

"Thank you, I'm Legolas."

Lindir's eyes widened. "You're the son of King Thranduil from Mirkwood."

Legolas grimaced. "Actually, we prefer Greenwood, although the name Mirkwood seems more fitting nowadays."

Lindir blushed. "Of course, forgive me, my Prince."

Legolas smiled. "It's alright, we know what others call our home."

Glorfindel and another elf entered the hall. Glorfindel sat down opposite Legolas and nodded in greeting while the other elf took the seat next to Legolas. He introduced himself as Erestor. The four of them made idle conversation until a pair of identical looking elves took the seats at Lord Elrond's right side and next to Glorfindel. Both of them wore their long, raven-black hair open, they had grey eyes and were similar dressed in black tunics and black leather trousers. They were more muscular than other elves and bore a striking similarity to Lord Elrond, although where Elrond looked friendly and open their faces were sterner. The prince immediately recognized them as the twin sons of Elrond. They greeted the other elves and looked at Legolas curiously.

Lindir addressed the twins. "Elladan, Elrohir, may I introduce Prince Legolas from Greenwood the Great?"

Elrohir inclined his head politely. "Well met, my Prince. I hope you find our valley pleasant."

Legolas returned the greeting courteously. "It is indeed very beautiful." He turned to Elladan, who glowered at him. A bit surprised about the dark look he bowed his head in greeting.

"Well met," Elladan greeted before brusquely turning away.

Legolas was taken aback by his curt behavior and his twin seemed surprised as well. Inwardly Legolas sighed. What was it with the family of Elrond that nearly every family member seemed to take an instant dislike to him?

Before the situation could grow any more uncomfortable the servants started to deliver the meal and soon they all were busy eating.

During the first course Legolas caught Elladan scowling in his direction a few times. He thought it odd since he didn't know the other elf at all so how could he have invoked his ire?

Slowly conversation started again and Elrohir asked a few questions about Eryn Galen. At least the younger twin didn't seem to share his father and brother's misgivings.

As Legolas told about the struggle against the spiders and orcs Elladan broke his silence. "One would think a few spiders and orcs shouldn't be that big a problem, but it seems our kinfolk isn't able to keep their borders clear."

Legolas looked at him, aghast. Never had somebody belittled the struggle of the elves of Greenwood in such a way before.

Lindir and Elrohir looked thunderstruck but they remained silent, obviously lost for words.

Glorfindel, who sat next to Elrohir and had heard the exchange, glared at Elladan. "That was uncalled for. What has gotten into you? Apologize immediately."

Elladan glowered but mumbled an apology. 

Lindir continued their conversation but there was a palpable tension in the air so Legolas was glad when the meal was over. He didn't join the elves who went into the hall of fire after dinner but instead sought refuge in the gardens. The peaceful atmosphere there did a lot to calm his rattled nerves. 

Life at home had become unbearable for him. Whatever he did, his father found fault with him. Legolas had become the target for his frustrations after his mother's death. He couldn't do anything right, no matter how hard he tried. Thus, he had been relieved and surprised as his father had informed him that Mithrandir had requested his company for a mission and that he had granted this request. As Mithrandir had told him that they would visit Imladris on their way, he had been delighted. He had hoped that he would find peace and maybe even friendship in the fair valley. He hadn't expected to be greeted with cool indifference and even hostility.

The prince sighed and sat down on a bench, lowering his head into his hands. That Mithrandir had to leave so suddenly seemed odd, but he didn't doubt that it had been important. He just wished he could have accompanied the wizard. The journey with Mithrandir had been pleasant. He didn't pry but he always had an open ear and he was easy to talk to. Over the course of the journey Legolas had found that he had revealed more about the situation at home than he had intended. Mithrandir didn't judge, he just sat and listened, a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Legolas wondered what the wizard had noticed on his visits. The tension between Legolas and his father was unmistakable. Legolas tried very hard to not let anybody see how much he suffered from Thranduil's indifference and contempt. But Mithrandir wasn't stupid, and he was a good observer. So surely he had noticed how strained things had been.

Legolas suspected that that had been the reason that he had requested his help. He was still astonished that his father had let him leave. As he got the news, he had had trouble to not let it show how delighted he was to leave his home for a while. It was sad that it had come to that. That he now was glad to leave the Greenwood.

Sighing, Legolas stood and slowly headed back to the house. At least the atmosphere in Imladris was peaceful. He would try to make the best out of his visit here. If it meant he had to avoid Elladan and Lord Elrond, that would surely be no hardship. He doubted that they would show much interest in his whereabouts.  
********************  
Legolas' thoughts proved partly correct. He only saw Lord Elrond at the evening meals, otherwise the lord seemed to be quite busy. During the meals he occasionally made polite conversation but there was always a cool indifference to him. 

Elrond remembered his parting from Thranduil after the fall of Sauron. Thranduil had been enraged that Isildur had been allowed to keep the ring and they had a heated confrontation. As the Greenwood army left, Thranduil had been embittered. In his opinion the seven-year long war had been in vain because the evil hadn't been destroyed. It had only been vanquished and would rise again.

To his dismay Elrond had to admit that Thranduil had been right.

The dispute had soured their relations and Elrond didn't look too kindly at the woodland king. So it was no wonder that his son didn't get an enthusiastic welcome. Elrond ordered his servants to see to his guest's needs but other than that he didn't really care about the prince. He saw Legolas at the meals and that was enough. This attitude also led him to not admonish Elladan who took every opportunity to make snide remarks to Legolas during dinner.

For Legolas it was an uncomfortable situation. Where Lord Elrond was reserved but polite, Elladan was another matter. He had taken an instant dislike to Legolas. So much that it should have been alarming to somebody. He used every opportunity to make disparaging comments and belittle the prince. His disdain and behavior were hard to ignore. Mithrandir had asked Legolas to wait for him and he had given his word, otherwise he would have left and returned home. He attended the evening meals because not to attend would be interpreted as rude, but he started to avoid breakfast and lunch because they were a less formal affair and elves came and went as they pleased. So, he didn't have to deal with the tension at the dining table.

Adding to his discomfort was the fact that he had nothing to do. He had asked for permission to use the training facilities to train with his bow but other than that there wasn't much he could do except visit the library or explore the valley. At least he was lucky in one respect: The elf in charge of the library was Erestor. The older elf was kind and helpful. He suggested some books that he thought Legolas might like as he first searched for some reading material. Erestor was an advisor of Lord Elrond but he seemed to be completely devoted to his task of keeping the library in order and of acquiring new books. Legolas found his passion for his work and his friendliness a refreshing change.

So, he spent his evenings and, when he wasn't able to sleep, his nights with reading and sketching. He had started to sketch images after the death of his mother. At home he now painted mostly on canvas but when he went on patrols or now for this journey he had a sketchbook where he sketched with charcoal. It helped him to settle his mind and to pass the time. Imladris offered a vast number of beautiful motifs and he enjoyed the peace he experienced when he was outside with nobody to bother him. 

He went to the training grounds in the afternoon, when the training activities had died down. He didn't want an audience and he was certain that he would snap when Elladan was present, offering more snide remarks and insults.

In the afternoon the grounds were empty, the perfect time for him to train undisturbed. The only drawback was that he could only shoot stationary targets, but he was content with that. On the third day of training Legolas felt eyes watching him. Sighing he tried to ignore it. He should have known that the peace wouldn't last long. He shot another round of arrows as fast as possible and stopped when his quiver was empty. The arrows were arranged in a thick cluster in the center of the target.

He lowered his bow and took a step towards the target to retrieve his arrows when a voice piped up behind him. "That was amazing." Legolas turned around, in the direction of the voice and saw a young elf, definitely a child. The boy came closer, smiling. "I have never seen anybody shoot that fast." 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Are you allowed to the training grounds?"

The boy scoffed. "I'm old enough to start practicing."

"In your opinion or in that of your parents as well?"

The boy looked to the ground. "In my opinion," he murmured, embarrassed.

Legolas actually felt amused. "So, what's your name?"

The boy looked up again. "Túrwaith," he answered.

"Well met, Túrwaith. I'm Legolas and maybe you can actually help me with training."

"Really?" The boy smiled enthusiastically.

"Yes, really. As long as you're allowed onto the grounds." Legolas looked expectantly at the youth, awaiting an honest answer.

"I'm allowed to watch training and to help but my Ada doesn't want me to start until I'm older." Túrwaith explained.

"Well, then you can help me," Legolas decided. He headed over to the shed where training utensils were being kept, Túrwaith trailing curiously behind him.

In the shed it didn't take long for Legolas to find what he was searching for. He took a bag of clay balls and continued to search until he found another batch that chimed softly when moved.

Satisfied, he motioned for Túrwaith to follow him back to the field. Once there, he gave the boy one bag with balls while he put the ones making noise down for the moment. "Move down the field towards the targets," he instructed. "then take a ball and throw it as high as you can."

"Túrwaith grinned excitedly and obeyed, ambling down the field towards the targets. Once there he turned around and shouted. "Ready?"

"Ready," Legolas confirmed.

Túrwaith threw a ball and Legolas waited until it was at its highest point until he shot it down.

"Throw another one," he called, "and one immediately after that one."

Túrwaith did as he was told and again Legolas hit both balls before they could come even close to the ground.

They continued for a while, increasing the difficulty until Legolas decided to move on to the most difficult training session. He actually enjoyed working with Túrwaith and there was nobody around who could accuse him of bragging or showing off. So he took a piece of cloth out of his quiver and called Túrwaith over. He gave him the bag with the softly chiming clay bells.

"Now we use these," he explained, raising the cloth to his face and covering his eyes. He tied it around his head and got in position, waiting for Túrwaith to return to his place.

"Ready," he called over and Túrwaith threw a ball into the air. Using only his hearing as a guide, Legolas nocked an arrow and shot with movements so fast that eyes could barely follow. Shooting without sight was difficult but Legolas had trained for a long time. When fighting spiders or orcs in the middle of the night sight wasn't really helpful so the elves often only had noises to discern the locations of their foes.

"The next one," he demanded, and the boy threw two balls at once, testing Legolas' attentiveness but the prince shot them down without any problems.

The exercise went on for a while until Legolas called a halt and took off the blindfold. Túrwaith ran over to him, excited and giddy. "That was amazing. Do you think I could learn that as well?"

Legolas smiled. The enthusiasm of the boy was contagious. "Why not, with enough practice. Although it will take time."

"Would you teach me?"

Legolas smiled again. He remembered how eager he had been to start training, so the boy's trying to secure himself some lessons wasn't surprising. "If your parents permit it," he answered, seeing Túrwaith's face fall. "You can't go behind their backs with that. Ask them and then we'll see."

A voice calling Túrwaith's name interrupted them. Legolas gave the boy a questioning look and Túrwaith turned in the direction the voice had come from. "My father. I think I'm late for the evening meal."

Túrwaith called back and they waited for the elf to approach.

It didn't take long, and a male elf entered the training grounds. As he spotted them he hurried over and came to a stop a few feet in front of them.

"Túrwaith, it's time for the evening meal." He turned to Legolas. "I apologize if he disturbed you, he just loves to watch training."

"He didn't disturb me, actually he was a big help."

The elf looked skeptical but accepted the reply.

"Can Legolas teach me with the bow?" Túrwaith asked hopefully. "Please, he is really amazing with it."

The elf's eyes widened as he heard the name, realizing who it was he was talking to. He started to bow but Legolas waved him off. "Thank you for entertaining my son, your Highness, I'm Randir."

"I remember when I was his age, how I wanted to start training, I wouldn't mind teaching him," Legolas supported the boy.

Randir looked indecisive. "All right," he finally said reluctantly. "If you really don't mind, my Prince."

"He can also help me with my training, so it will be beneficial for both of us."

Túrwaith beamed, he couldn't really believe his father had actually agreed. Legolas could well imagine how excited he would be, and he pitied his parents who would have to bear his exuberance. "Can we start tomorrow morning?" he asked, bouncing in enthusiasm.

Legolas smiled. "I don't want to disturb the other warriors. Let's meet tomorrow afternoon, like today." He turned to Túrwaith's father. "If he doesn't have other tasks to fulfill?"

"In the afternoon would be fine," Randir agreed. He turned to Túrwaith. "How did I let you talk me into that? Your mother will be most displeased with me."

Túrwaith laughed, obviously unafraid that his mother would deny him the training, now that his father had agreed.

Watching them was painful to Legolas, who thought about his own strained relationship with his father. He couldn't remember being so relaxed in the presence of Thranduil. "It's settled then," he confirmed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Túrwaith. Now you'll have to excuse me, I have to hurry, otherwise I'll be late for the evening meal." He took his bow and turned in the direction of the training field to collect his arrows.

Túrwaith exchanged a gaze with his father, who nodded, so the boy hurried and helped Legolas gather the arrows. Legolas thanked him and they parted ways, Túrwaith and Randir towards the small cottage where they lived and Legolas to the main house. He hastened his steps because he needed to drop off his weapons and change his clothes before he could go to the great hall. On his way back he hummed softly. The afternoon went well, and he had enjoyed his time with the boy. Maybe his stay wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. A Fatal Loss

During the evening meal Legolas' mood had darkened considerably. As usual he sat between Erestor and Lindir, who were pleasant enough to talk to, and opposite Glorfindel, which wasn't too bad, also, but next to Glorfindel sat the twin sons of Elrond. Although Elrohir was polite and gave an effort at conversation, Elladan didn't even try to hide his disdain. Conversation started innocent enough with talk about the upcoming festivities for the summer solstice which turned to talk about hunting. Erestor tried to include Legolas in the conversation and asked him about his home, what game they were hunting, how they hunted, whether with horses or stealthily from the trees and other harmless questions.

"Well, whatever they do to get supplies, I wonder how they survive if they're as bad at hunting as they are at killing orcs," Elladan sneered.

Legolas gripped his glass tighter, his knuckles turning white. He took a few calming breaths before he stated calmly, "The elves of Greenwood keep the orcs and spiders contained to the southern part of Greenwood for centuries now. If not for my people the orcs would have spread to Lothlórien, Rohan and the Hithaeglir, maybe even further."

Elladan leaned forward, hissing furiously, "They have spread. They're roaming the Hithaeglir and the western lands of Imladris. They're terrorizing people, burning fields and homes."

"There are orcs hailing from Mount Gundabad and other locations. Not all orcs come from Dol Guldur," Legolas pointed out.

"I don't need to listen to your lame excuses," Elladan raged. "Greenwood, what a joke. Everybody knows that it is Mirkwood now."

The rest of the meal passed mostly in uncomfortable silence. 

The twins were seated next to their father, so Legolas was fairly certain that Lord Elrond could hear Elladan, but he gave no indication that he listened to his son or disapproved of his behavior. Legolas tried to ignore Elladan and to give no sign that he was bothered by his snide remarks, but the comments cut deeply. He noticed that Glorfindel obviously tried to defuse the situation when Elladan was especially nasty and he was grateful for that. Legolas himself would never complain or confront the son of his host. 

As the meal had ended and most of the other elves relocated to the hall of fire Legolas excused himself and retreated into the gardens. He needed some time to clear his head and calm himself.

Elrohir watched the prince go. He shook his head sadly. He didn't know what was wrong with his brother, he had never seen him act like this before. He turned to Elladan. "What by the Valar is wrong with you? Why are you so nasty to him?"

"Look how he is strutting around," Elladan seethed, "always it's the king or my king, as if he has to shove it down our throats that he's the king's son." He jabbed onto the table angrily. "He's such an arrogant brat, he thinks us so far beneath him that he doesn't deem us worth a conversation."

Elrohir was shocked by the venom in Elladan's voice. His brother didn't seem to notice how ridiculous his accusations sounded. The fact that Legolas never called Thranduil his father gave him pause. Maybe not all was well with these two? How else was Legolas to refer to Thranduil other than his king if he didn't call him father? And that he wasn't eager to talk to them with the way Elladan treated him was not surprising, either. But Elladan was so caught up in his dislike and contempt that reasoning with him seemed futile. Besides, Elrohir wasn't keen to cause an argument with his brother because of a stranger who would leave them in a few weeks or months. Things would be back to normal then.

"Well, try at least to be polite," he advised, "or you'll put father in a difficult situation."

"Father doesn't seem to mind," Elladan observed with gleeful satisfaction. "It seems he isn't too fond of our visitor, too."

Elrohir rolled his eyes and gave up. He had noticed the reserved attitude of their father as well and it surprised him. Normally their father was an attentive and observant host. But he seemed content to see the prince as little as possible as well. Not once had he enquired if somebody had seen him at breakfast or lunch, obviously assuming that the prince attended the meals at other times as the family. Elrohir wondered if that indeed was the case. With a shrug he followed his brother into the hall of fire for an evening of entertainment, pushing the prince out of his thoughts.  
********************  
Legolas had walked until he reached a remote part of the gardens. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his whirling mind. Dinner had been so unpleasant that he hoped Gandalf would come back soon.

He had looked forward to time away from home but now the thought of staying in Imladris for longer wasn't very pleasant. Elladan's remarks had been nasty and Legolas was tired of the constant jibes from the other elf. He had enough of that at home, he really didn't need more of that here.

Legolas sat down on a bench. He bent down, plucked a blade of grass and swirled it idly between his fingers. He remembered the time his mother died. She had always loved to be outside, even when it rained or stormed. She had also loved their people and had always been eager to help. After a storm had hit the forest she had helped with the repairs when one of the buildings had collapsed, burying her and two other elves beneath the rubble.

~~~  
_Legolas had just finished his studies for the day and was on his way to the royal quarters when he was intercepted by Galion. The butler looked shaken. "Legolas, here you are. There has been an accident, your mother is hurt."_

_Legolas was shocked. For him his parents seemed invincible. Since elves were immortal he had never even considered losing one of his parents, especially not his mother. "What happened, where is she?"_

_"I don't know exactly but they took her to the healing wards."_

_Sudden dread gripped him. Legolas turned and hurried through the palace towards the healing halls. His heart was beating frantically in his chest and he tried to keep his panic in check. Obviously word had spread fast. Elves milled about in front of the healing halls, their eyes full of worry and sorrow._

_Two guards stood in front of the entrance, preventing anybody from entering. They moved aside for Legolas, pity in their eyes._

_Legolas crossed the main room and entered the royal healing room. He stopped dead in his tracks. His mother lay in a bed and in that moment a healer was pulling the sheet up over her head, covering her. "I'm sorry, my King," the healer said, his voice full of sorrow._

_Thranduil swayed a moment and had to lean against the wall to keep standing. After a time he pulled the cloth back, exposing the pale and still face of his mother. She looked as if she was sleeping but there was a stillness around her that revealed that she was dead. Legolas drew in a sharp breath, suddenly feeling dizzy. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he felt a sudden pain in his chest that made it hard to breathe._

_His father stood still as a statue, then, finally, he lifted a hand and brushed his mother's face in an incredibly tender gesture._

_"Ada?" Legolas asked, stricken._

_His father startled, finally noticing his presence. "Legolas…" he started, then he faltered and stared at him for long moments, his face becoming a stony mask. "Your mother is gone," he finally said, "she's now with Mandos."_

_Legolas swayed. He couldn't prevent the tears from spilling over and running down his cheeks. He stared at his father, silently begging for help, for support, for it to not be true._

_Thranduil stood still as a statue, returning his gaze. Finally, he moved, but instead of going to his son and taking him into his arms, he passed Legolas, leaving the room without a word._

_Legolas stood motionless, still not being able to grasp what had happened, that his mother truly was dead. He lifted a shaking hand and brushed his mother's hair, but the healer caught his hand. "I'm so sorry, my Prince. The king ordered to prepare her for burial. Do you wish for somebody to accompany you to your chambers?"_

_Legolas shook his head, not being able to utter a word. He angrily wiped the tears off his face. He felt as if the ground had been pulled from beneath his feet. He cast one last look at his mother and left the healing halls without a word._

_Outside Legolas stood for a moment, overwhelmed by his feelings. Ignoring the pitying looks of the soldiers he straightened his shoulders and walked towards his quarters. Only as he had firmly closed the door behind himself did he break down and start to cry in earnest. Unbeknownst to him then he not only cried about the loss of his mother but also about the end of his childhood, because after that day nothing was as it had been before and his time as a happy, beloved child ended abruptly. Never again would his father address him as son or have a smile for him._  
~~~

With a sigh, Legolas let the blade fall and got to his feet. Aimlessly he kept wandering around, not really seeing the beauty of the garden. His thoughts were in the past, he was remembering how everything had fallen apart after that. His father had first withdrawn from him and Legolas had learned to live with that. But when he had joined the ranks of the warriors and rose to the rank of captain it had grown increasingly worse. First he had been belittled in the war council, no matter how sound his contributions were, Thranduil would criticize and belittle him. It got so bad that he stopped saying anything there. Instead he made sure to tell one of the other captains if he had a suggestion for their defense that he thought had merit. Of course, coming from one of the others his ideas were instantly approved and implemented. It hurt immensely to be treated such unfairly by his own father.

And then the king started to be displeased with the results of his patrols. Legolas did his best to protect his people and to keep the encroaching darkness from Dol Guldur at bay. But for his king, whatever he did, it wasn't enough. Had his patrol killed fifty spiders and one spider escaped, his father would hold it against him and blame it solely on him. Had they managed to kill all spiders but elves from his patrol were injured, then he would be at fault for that. He tried desperately to please his father, but it was never enough. There was always something that displeased the king and offered him the opportunity to vent his anger on Legolas. Legolas was so tired of it. Tired of the constant belittlement, of constantly having to watch out on patrol to do everything to avoid the king's displeasure. He had been glad to be able to leave it all behind for a time but Imladris proved to be nearly as unpleasant as his home.

Was something wrong with him that caused such dislike in others? Did he do something wrong? He didn't know what to do anymore.

He had reached the end of the garden and pulled himself up onto the surrounding wall. The garden was still deserted, and he cherished the quiet and solitude. He listened to the chirping of the birds and let his thoughts drift further. A cool breeze hit his skin and he shuddered.

Recently he always felt cold. He knew that it certainly wasn't a good sign, but he was too tired and heartsick to care any longer. As his father had informed him that he would accompany Mithrandir on a mission he could hardly believe it. He had felt utter relief to escape the stifling atmosphere of the palace for a while. And as Mithrandir had told him that they would visit Imladris he had hoped to find some peace and maybe even make some friends. How bitterly his hopes had been dashed. He couldn't understand the hate of Elladan because the elf was a total stranger to him and he couldn't have any reason to detest him so much. If he was honest to himself, he was also bitterly disappointed at Lord Elrond's cool indifference. Obviously, he had been judged and found wanting and he didn't even know why. He had heard so much about Imladris, that it was a haven and a refuge, but he felt absolutely uncomfortable and unwelcome. He would rather leave as soon as possible.

At home at least, he knew what to expect and as long as he avoided his father live was bearable. He had nobody to confide in and when at home he spent his evenings alone in his chambers but at least there he had only to deal with the disdain of his father. The other elves were polite and the elves in his patrol were friendly, even if nobody wanted to antagonize the king so he didn't have any real friends.

Legolas sighed. It was a lonely existence and recently he found himself entertaining morbid thoughts. During his patrols at home he made every effort to protect his warriors and he wouldn't mind dying in the process of rescuing one of his patrol members. He wondered if what was told about the Halls of Mandos was the truth. It didn't sound too bad. At least there would be peace.

He chuckled bitterly. He found that he envied Túrwaith. So far the boy had been the only good thing on this visit. He enjoyed having him around even if watching him interact with his father gave him a stab to the heart. Oh, how he wished it could be like this with his own father. But the time when his father had treated him with love was long over.  
********************  
It was late in the evening and Glorfindel stepped out onto his balcony to take a break from the duty rosters. He gazed into the sky, searching for the familiar constellations, letting his mind drift while he looked up at the twinkling stars. The sky was clear this night, not one cloud impeding the view.

He took a deep breath and felt his muscles slowly relax after having been sitting at his desk for far too long. It was a really lovely night. The birds seemed to think so too, they were singing and chirping merrily. He listened to their songs and leaned onto the railing, looking out over Imladris.

He spotted a lone figure below in one of the gardens. On closer inspection he recognized the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas was sitting on a wall, arms around his legs and head lowered to his knees. The whole scene projected a picture of abject loneliness and misery and Glorfindel's heart went out to him. He also felt deeply ashamed. Imladris was supposed to be a haven for visitors but nobody had tried to make Legolas feel welcome. On the contrary, Elladan's behavior was absolutely terrible. To his shame he had to admit that he, too, hadn't made an effort. He had let himself be influenced by Elrond's dislike although the prince was infallible polite, albeit quiet and reserved. Glorfindel sensed that there was more to his behavior and felt intrigued.

Neither of them really knew Legolas and they hadn't even given him a chance. He decided to try to change that and attempt to get to know the prince. He knew that Legolas went to the training grounds in the afternoon because the prince had politely asked for permission to use the facilities. So, he would seek him out there and talk with him.

Once he had reached this decision he felt better. He would try to make the prince's acquaintance and judge his character for himself.  
********************  
The next afternoon Glorfindel made his way towards the training fields to speak with the prince. To his surprise Legolas was not alone. He was standing next to a boy which Glorfindel recognized as Túrwaith. Túrwaith was holding a bow and Legolas corrected his stance before he encouraged him to shoot. The arrow grazed the target and Túrwaith seemed disappointed, but Legolas praised him and encouraged him to try again. The next arrow was closer to the center and the boy beamed at the prince, who nodded at him, smiling. Glorfindel watched them from a distance. He saw Legolas interact with the boy and was surprised by his kindness and patience. As they finished Túrwaith's lessons and took out the clay balls for Legolas' training Glorfindel drifted closer, fascinated. He had never seen anybody shoot so fast and so precisely.

His breath caught as Legolas put on the blindfold. Túrwaith threw three balls in short order and in different directions and Legolas shot them down faster than the eyes could follow. They continued like that for a while until the exercise ended.

As Legolas removed the blindfold, Glorfindel started to clap, stepping closer. Legolas turned around and watched him approach. "Impressive," he said, inclining his head in respect.

"My Lord," Legolas greeted politely. Glorfindel was sad to notice that his expression immediately became guarded.

"You have remarkable skill," Glorfindel complimented.

"Thank you, my Lord." Legolas turned to Túrwaith, who came ambling back from the other side of the training field and handed the prince the bag. "Thank you, Túrwaith, you have been a big help," he praised the boy.

Túrwaith grinned. "I had fun. Do you think someday I'll be as good as you?"

"With a lot of practice, why not?" Legolas encouraged the boy. "Now you should go home, it's nearly time for the evening meal. Give your parents my regards."

Túrwaith nodded. "Yes, thank you, see you tomorrow."

"Yes, until tomorrow," Legolas returned the greeting.

The boy headed for home, leaving the two older elves alone.

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, Glorfindel spoke up. "How long did it take for you to reach this level of skill?"

Legolas regarded him warily. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to answer such a question but with things as they were in Imladris, he didn't know if Glorfindel wouldn't find anything objectionable with his answer or find him lacking in another way. But not to answer would be extremely rude. "I started training as I turned thirty. At the age of fifty I finished my warrior training and qualified as a warrior for the patrols. Of course, by then I wasn't nearly as practiced as I'm now."

Glorfindel whistled softly. "You were quite young to go out against the orcs."

Legolas didn't say anything to that. After his mother had died and his father had closed himself off from him he had been determined to help protect his people and prevent them from losing loved ones. He had spent nearly every waking hour on the training grounds.

He moved onto the training field to collect his arrows. Glorfindel followed and helped him to pick up the arrows. He swept the field with his gaze to make sure they hadn't missed one then he went over to Legolas and handed him the arrows.

"Thank you, my Lord." Legolas took the arrows and put them back into his quiver.

Glorfindel nodded, not sure what to say.

Legolas turned to the shed where the training utensils were kept. "I have to put that away," he said, indicating the bags with the clay balls.

"I'll walk with you," Glorfindel offered, falling into step next to him.

Legolas gave him a considering look before he reluctantly started to speak. "My Lord, it has been some time since Mithrandir departed and I find myself becoming restless. I heard that you are responsible for the defenses of Imladris and that patrols regularly search for signs of orcs."

Glorfindel nodded affirmatively.

"I would offer my service to join one of the patrols."

Glorfindel was surprised. He hadn't expected that. He wondered how Elladan or Elrond could think the prince arrogant or haughty. The young elf was polite and humble and Glorfindel couldn't find fault with him.

Nonetheless, it would be highly unusual if he let Legolas ride out with one of the patrols. "You are our guest," he pointed out. "It's not our habit to let visitors work for the protection of the valley."

"I asked you for it," Legolas disagreed. He opened the door to the shed and put the bags with the clay balls back into their places. "But I can understand if you don't want outsiders in your patrols." He sounded disappointed and maybe that was what decided the issue.

Glorfindel suddenly found that he couldn't deny the prince his wish. "I'll head out with a few warriors in three days," he explained. "We'll scout the foothills of the Hithaeglir and then move north along the border of the Trollshaws. If you really want to come, you're welcome." Glorfindel mentally went through the warriors who would accompany him. He was glad that the twins wouldn't be with them, Elladan's attitude wasn't acceptable at all. The warriors of the patrol would follow his example and if he made clear that the prince was an honored guest, there shouldn't be any problems.

"Thank you, my Lord." Legolas sounded delighted. He turned around and smiled and Glorfindel couldn't help himself but return the smile.

"If you really want to spend your time here in the valley hunting orcs I would be foolish to refuse your help. I have seen you shoot after all." He grinned at Legolas.

Legolas closed the door of the shed and they headed towards the house. 

"Would you mind if I watched your training tomorrow?" Glorfindel asked. "I can also help with the clay balls, if you like."

Legolas hesitated with his answer and gave him a wary look. Glorfindel did his best to meet his gaze evenly and honestly, to show him there was no bad intent behind his request.

Finally, Legolas relented. "I teach Túrwaith first and we would like to train undisturbed, so I would appreciate it if you come alone."

"As you wish," Glorfindel agreed. Inwardly he was pleased. The first step to get to know the prince better was made.


	3. On Patrol

The next day, Glorfindel first watched Legolas' session with Túrwaith and once more he was impressed how kind and patient the prince interacted with the boy. Glorfindel's weapon of choice was the sword so he couldn't really contribute to the lessons, but he enjoyed being there and watching nonetheless. As the time came for Legolas' training Glorfindel helped to throw the balls and he was thrilled to witness his skill and to challenge him to ever more difficult shots. Legolas managed up to five balls thrown in different directions before they fell to the floor. Never before had Glorfindel witnessed such skill by shooting with a bow. He was more than impressed but Legolas was almost embarrassed as he told him so.

"I had a lot of training," was all he said to that.

Glorfindel was pleased that Legolas slowly relaxed his guard in his presence. The prince was still wary, but he answered Glorfindel's questions more willingly and seemed to unwind a bit when Glorfindel was there. He was still a fair deal more guarded than he had been when Glorfindel had watched him with Túrwaith, but they were making progress.

Elrond wasn't thrilled when Glorfindel informed him that the prince would accompany him on his patrol.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he asked, getting up from his seat in front of the fireplace and collecting a bottle of wine.

"Why not?" Glorfindel countered. "He's quite skilled so we can definitely use his talent."

"You don't know him, so you don't know how he will react in a combat situation. You also don't know how he will behave in camp, so that could cause problems." Elrond opened the bottle and filled two goblets, passing one to Glorfindel.

The seneschal took it with a nod of thanks. "He told me that he's going on patrols since he turned fifty, so he should be experienced enough." Ignoring Elrond's doubting gaze, he continued, "He's also polite enough so I don't think that he'll make a fuss when we set up camp."

"I don't know," Elrond said, reluctantly. "I really don't like the idea."

Glorfindel took a sip of wine. "I think you're letting your argument with Thranduil cloud your judgment. Did you even hold a longer conversation with Legolas yet?"

Elrond grimaced. Glorfindel had hit a sore spot. So far he had mostly ignored the prince, glad that the younger elf made himself scarce. He hadn't felt the desire to talk to him yet.

He shrugged. "It's your decision. If you want to drag him along, feel free to do so."

For a moment Glorfindel considered arguing further, seeing that Elrond obviously still didn't think too friendly of their guest and finding it not quite fair, but then he sighed and decided to let it rest. In a few weeks Gandalf would be back and then the prince would leave and everything would be back to normal.  
********************  
Two days later they moved out. They were twelve, ten warriors, Glorfindel and Legolas. Glorfindel had informed his warriors in advance that Legolas would be joining them and so the prince got a friendly reception. 

They left the valley and made their way into the foothills of the Hithaeglir. Here they started to scout for tracks of orcs. On the first day of the patrol they didn't find any signs that orcs had passed and, in the evening, they made camp in a large, level plateau with sparse growth so that there couldn't be surprise attacks.

Glorfindel led the patrol in a calm, assured way. He seemed to know his warriors' abilities exactly and placed each of them where he would be the most useful. Legolas observed the interactions between him and his warriors and felt nothing but respect for the ancient warrior. The only one Glorfindel seemed unsure about was Legolas, which was understandable, since he didn't know Legolas very well.

The patrol members were a functioning team. As they prepared camp everybody fulfilled his task with quite effectiveness. Legolas quickly checked what needed to be doing and helped to care for the horses. That finished, he gathered the waterskins to refill them in a nearby stream. As he returned to camp, a fire was burning and a pot of stew was hanging above it, one warrior stirring the food occasionally.

The warriors gathered around the fire, except for the two who were on guard duty. One of the warriors passed cups with tea out and addressed Legolas: "My Prince, would you like to join us and drink a cup of tea?"

Legolas went to the fire and sat down on a log, accepting the tea gratefully. "Thank you, just Legolas, please."

The warrior, Caldon, inclined his head. "Dinner will take a while longer but we're lucky to have Morcion with us, he is quite a good cook."

Morcion, who stirred the stew, chuckled. "Making stew is easy. You only think me a good cook because you can't cook at all."

Caldon shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I have other qualities," he smirked.

The friendly banter continued for some time and Legolas relaxed slowly. He hadn't been certain of his welcome with the warriors but they seemed open and friendly and accepted him readily in their midst. 

Finally, the stew was ready and Morcion ladled it into bowls which Caldon distributed among the warriors. For a while there was silence while they ate. 

After the meal, another warrior, who introduced himself as Hérion, gathered the dirty bowls and went to the river to clean them. One of the others started to hum softly and soon Morcion joined him. Caldon softly started to sing. Legolas listened, fascinated. He didn't know the song but it was beautiful. Slowly, more elves joined in, until all of them were singing. Legolas leaned back and listened, mesmerized, until the song came to an end. For a moment there was silence, then, slowly, conversation started again.

"He is in love," Caldon, said to Legolas, pointing at the elf who had started humming.

"Deeply in love, so don't wonder if he starts to sing at odd times," Hérion chimed in, winking at Legolas.

The other elf blushed and his companions started to laugh. "Tell me you have never been in love," he grumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Morcion clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Andaer, we understand," he teased good naturedly. "We only didn't feel the urge to break into song at every opportunity."

Andaer couldn't help but laugh, together with the others.

Legolas had to laugh, too and shook his head. The banter helped him to relax and feel like a part of the team.

Glorfindel subtly watched the interaction between his warriors and the prince and noted with satisfaction that they welcomed Legolas without hesitation and included him in their interactions. He smiled, pleased. The patrol promised to go well. At least he didn't have to worry about the interaction between the archer and his warriors.

Glorfindel assigned the watches, while the warriors settled down to sleep. Legolas unrolled his bedroll close to the fire, next to Caldon. He turned on his back and watched the stars. For the first time in a while he felt content. It had been a good decision to join the patrol.  
********************  
The next day Glorfindel assigned Legolas to track for signs of orcs, deciding to trust the elf's abilities.

Legolas followed a path into the mountains, searching for signs of orcs. The path narrowed and finally ended in front of a wall which was riddled with openings. Legolas studied the site. It was perfect for orcs if there were deeper caves along the many small holes in the mountainside. Carefully, he started to examine the openings, looking for deeper ones and for any signs of orcs. Some time passed without something suspicious turning up and it was nearly time to go back and meet up with the patrol. He decided to take a closer look at one more cave before he returned.

This time, the cave opened up in the backside and a tunnel led further into the mountain. Cautiously, Legolas made his way further in, his bow in hand and listening for any suspicious noise. He hadn't found any tracks at the entrance but maybe the tunnel connected to other caves. On silent feet, he followed the tunnel, always on his guard. The tunnel led deeper and deeper into the mountain. He listened and finally he thought that he could hear a noise. He stopped and strained his senses. From a distance he could hear voices and a faint smell of smoke wafted out. Obviously, he had found the orcs. Staying close to the wall, he slowly crept closer. The tunnel made a sharp bend here and the opening was so small that he had to squeeze through. No wonder the orcs hadn't used it as far as he could tell. They would have a hard time to fit. Legolas doubted that hey even knew that the tunnel continued much further past the bend in the wall.

Finally, he could hear the crackle of the fire. Cautiously he looked around the corner and could see about twenty orcs milling around the fire and speaking in black speech. He could see two other tunnel entrances which seemed to be in use.

He had seen enough. It was time to retreat and report his findings to Glorfindel before he got caught. Slowly, carefully, he retreated, watchful to avoid any noise. He breathed in relief as he reached the cave entrance again.

He dusted himself off and hurried the path back, towards the other elves.

As he reached the patrol Morcion was just handing out rations for the midday meal. He offered Legolas some food, but he declined. Instead he sought out Glorfindel and reported his findings to the older elf.

The balrog slayer listened attentively. "Thank you for the information," he scrutinized Legolas, seeing the dirt from the cave that clung to his face and tunic, "but it could have waited until you had a chance to clean up and eat something."

"My king expects immediate reports," Legolas explained.

Glorfindel scrutinized the archer. Something wasn't right, he was sure of that. Why did Legolas always refer to his father as 'my king' or 'King Thranduil'? He not once had said 'my father'. By now Glorfindel was convinced there was a lot more to that than simply the respect of a son for his father.

Legolas held Glorfindel's gaze and for the first time the balrog slayer noted that his eyes looked old. He knew that Legolas was only a few centuries old but his eyes held a depth and seriousness that were uncommon for one so young. By now he wondered what kind of person Legolas was behind the façade that he presented to the world. He also wondered what kind of experiences had led to him maturing much faster than elves of his age normally did. He hoped that he would gain Legolas' trust enough to get a glimpse behind that façade. By now the prince thoroughly intrigued him.

He decided not to pry, knowing instinctively that it was too early for that, and he just inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Then go, eat something now. I'll talk with Hérion. We will decide whether we risk an attack or get reinforcements and take care of that hiding place later."

Legolas nodded, satisfied. It showed that Glorfindel was a good leader that he didn't head blindly into danger but calculated the risks and thought of a plan for an attack. He turned and headed towards the other elves, finally accepting the food from Morcion.

While he ate, once again memory crept up at him. He remembered one time in the healing halls, when he had come home from a patrol with an injury.

~~~  
_It had been the first time since Legolas had joined the patrols that he came home injured. An arrow had hit him in the shoulder. It had been a serious injury but no grave one. He had been sitting on an examination table while a healer had removed the arrowhead when the door opened. Legolas looked up and to his surprise he saw his father enter. For one moment Legolas saw naked fear in his father’s eyes. The king stopped abruptly._

_"Adar?" he asked cautiously, hopefully._

_His father had distanced himself from him more and more. The day Legolas had taken his vows as a warrior he had treated him like a stranger. Not one word of encouragement or acknowledgement. So now, for a short moment, hope flared in Legolas. But that hope was squashed badly. The king took in the scene before him and his face shuttered immediately._

_He turned to the healer who had entered behind him and who had obviously alerted him to the fact that his son was injured. "Why do you waste my time? Why do you alert me because of a simple injury? He threw a scathing look at Legolas. "Until he's mortally injured I wish not to be troubled."_

_With that he turned and strode out of the room, leaving an uncomfortable silence behind._  
~~~

Legolas sighed. Life had been hard for centuries now. It had hurt immensely that his father didn't care any longer about him. Instead he used every opportunity to vent his frustration and anger on him. He shook his head, deciding not to dwell on things he couldn't change but instead on concentrating on the patrol and whatever he could contribute to the hunting of the orcs.  
********************  
Glorfindel and Hérion had decided to take care of the orcs Legolas had discovered. Glorfindel didn't want to risk a coordinated attack on the patrol from this group with maybe other ones so that they would be hemmed in from different sides. 

Since they didn't know where the two entrances Legolas had seen were, they would attack through the tunnel. Glorfindel had asked Legolas to lead the way, so he was at the front, stealthily making his way to the bend in the tunnel.

Once there, Glorfindel motioned to the others to stay behind while Glorfindel and Legolas slipped through and checked on the orcs. Since it was day and the orcs didn't like daylight, they could be relatively certain that not many orcs were outside of the cave, so they didn't have to expect reinforcements.

Glorfindel quietly took in the scene. As Legolas had reported, it was a group of about twenty orcs and most of them were sleeping. It shouldn't be too hard to defeat them. Along with Legolas, six of his warriors carried a bow, so when they surprised the orcs enough, the ones close to their hidden entrance should be taken care of. The only difficult thing would be to enter the cave undetected and not have most of his warriors still stuck in the tunnel when the orcs noticed them.

He clasped Legolas' shoulder to get his attention and motioned for them to withdraw. Silently they made their way back to the others.

"There are twenty-three orcs," Glorfindel said quietly. "Archers, I want you to go through first. Wait with attacking until we're all through or until the orcs notice us. If somebody alarms the others, you may shoot. Remove the ones next to us first."

Legolas and the other warriors nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Glorfindel ordered.

The group managed to make their way undetected to the cave where Legolas slipped out first, staying close to the wall and out of sight of the orcs. He silently slipped along the wall to make space for the others while he already searched for a target.

They managed to get most of the warriors into the cave before an orc stirred and looked into their direction. His eyes widened but before he could cry out, Legolas silenced him with an arrow through his throat. Another orc looked in the direction of the fallen orc, for a moment not realizing what he saw. This one was the next to die through an arrow from Legolas. By now the other archers had started shooting and the orcs were in chaos.

A few orcs saw where the attack originated and tried to reach the elves, but they were mostly cut down by arrows before they could attack. Overall the surprise attack of the elves was a big success. The archers took care of most of the orcs, only three orcs managed to come close enough to force elves to defend themselves and kill their foes with blades.

The battle was over shortly after the elves started their attack. The orcs lay dead while the elves didn't even have injured warriors. The campaign had been a complete success.

"Search the other tunnels," Glorfindel ordered. "We don't want to risk any surprises."

Legolas, Morcion, Caldon and Andaer went into one of the tunnels and explored it. They found a small cave to one side that contained supplies the orcs had obviously pilfered on raids on travelers. Finding nothing of interest they continued down the tunnel which ended in another entrance. They checked but didn't see any orcs in the vicinity of the entrance. They found tracks that revealed that the entrance wasn't used often. Obviously, the other tunnel led to the main entrance.

As they returned, the elves that had scouted the other tunnel reported that they had found an entrance that showed signs of heavy use. Glorfindel decided that they would scout outside that tunnel to check if they found tracks of other orcs. But they didn't find signs of more orcs so after a while Glorfindel decided that the vicinity was clear of orcs and they returned to the main road.  
********************  
They moved out of the mountains and then moved along the border of the Trollshaws where they encountered two more groups of orcs. But these were relatively small in numbers and were easily dispatched. Finally, the patrol had reached the end of the area they were to scout this time and they turned around and made their way home. The days on their way back passed peacefully and Legolas nearly regretted that they had to go back. The elves of the patrol had accepted him readily and he enjoyed the easy camaraderie he experienced with them.

They slowly made their way towards Imladris and had only a few hours more to travel when Caldon and Andaer, who had scouted ahead, suddenly sounded the alarm. A large group of orcs had hidden between rocks and trees and attacked from the side. The attack was clumsily executed, they had left their hiding places much too early. Their hatred for elves clouding their judgment, so the scouts spotted them in time and the elves could ready for the attack. Nonetheless there were at least fifty orcs and their numbers made them dangerous.

Legolas had strung his bow and loosed the first arrow in record time. Three more orcs fell to his arrows before the group reached them and they were forced to revert to hand-to-hand combat.

Glorfindel had dispatched the orcs in his immediate vicinity. Now he stood, searching where his help was needed the most. His gaze fell on Legolas and for a moment he watched, mesmerized. The prince moved with deadly grace and elegance while he dealt out death. Glorfindel had been in doubt about his weapons, two long knives that he carried fastened to his quiver, but now he could see how devastating these weapons were to the enemy. Legolas was lithe and fast, the orcs with their crude fighting style didn't stand a chance. The knives seemed an extension of his body and he moved so fast that the eyes could barely follow. Glorfindel was impressed. Legolas was a formidable warrior not only with his bow but also with his knives.

An orc came up to him and he returned to the fight but after what he had seen he would love to cross blades with the prince during a sparring session.

Legolas was a golden hurricane of fury. He hated the orcs nearly as much as the orcs hated elves. He threw himself into the battle with a nearly frightening fierceness. The first orc that reached him got skewered on his knives instantly. The next one made a clumsy effort at striking at him with a scimitar only to lose his arm by Legolas' parry. Legolas turned out of the way of the next orc's blow and thrust his knife deep into its chest. With a gasp the orc dropped to the ground, twitching for a moment before lying still as death ended its misery.

Legolas attacked another one, a large orc, who brandished a scimitar and slashed at his arm. He blocked the weapon with one of his knives while he thrust the other one into the orc's throat. The beast let the scimitar drop and clutched at his throat with a gurgling sound, dropping down before Legolas' feet. In disgust he turned around and faced his next opponent, gutting him with a swift stroke. Finally, most of the orcs around him were defeated and there was a temporary lull in their assault, so he could check on the others.

Morcion had been separated from the others and faced five orcs on his own. He tried to prevent them from getting behind him, keeping his back towards a tree but he was hopelessly outnumbered. He managed to block the scimitar of the orc in front of him and to his luck the orcs hindered each other, attacking uncoordinated and getting in the way of each other.

He used the opportunity to drive his sword into the belly of one of them, but he paid dearly for it because one of the others got him in the shoulder. Hissing in pain he blocked another attack and turned out of the way of another scimitar that nearly got him in the side. But then his luck ended. One of the other orcs dealt him a heavy blow to the head. Luckily it was with the blunt side of his weapon, but it was enough to make him see stars and to send him to his knees, dropping his weapon from suddenly nerveless fingers. With a sudden flicker of fear he realized that that would be his end. That he would die here in the fight against the orcs.

The orc in front of him grinned. For a moment there was a delay as the orcs squabbled about who would be the one to finish him, then the one who had wounded his shoulder lifted his weapon and Morcion braced for death. Time seemed to slow, stretched endlessly and everything happened in slow motion. Morcion saw the blade come down, aiming for his head when suddenly the orc jerked and the tip of a blade erupted from his chest, accompanied by black blood. The scimitar dropped from his hand and he stumbled back and disappeared from Morcion's sight. 

Morcion was stunned. His mind couldn't deal with the sudden change so fast and it took him a moment to realize that he was still alive and the orcs were rapidly decimated. Finally, the shape fighting the orcs registered and he comprehended that Legolas had come to his aid and was battling the remaining orcs. Already three were lying dead on the ground, the fourth clutched at his stomach, where blood and his innards were spilling out, and the fifth faced the prince in all his fury. Legolas hadn't remained completely unscathed, a cut on his arm was oozing blood, but it didn't seem to hinder him much. He blocked the blade of the orc who had aimed for his head and drove his second knife into the orc's heart. With a gasp the orc sank to his knees and then collapsed, face down, on the ground.

Legolas once again proved that he was an experienced warrior by making sure that all orcs were really dead before he turned to Morcion to assess his injury.

"My thanks," Morcion said through gritted teeth, clutching his shoulder, "I thought that would be the end of me."

"No thanks are necessary on the battlefield," Legolas replied, removing Morcion's hand from the wound so he could see how bad it was. He cut strips from his cloak and wrapped them around Morcion's shoulder and chest. "Which one got you?"

Morcion pointed with his head at the orc who had wounded him, wondering why Legolas wanted to know.

The prince tied the bandage and checked if it was tight enough, then he clapped Morcion on his uninjured shoulder. He stood and went over to the orc, picking up his weapon. He checked it carefully with his eyes, even lifting it to smell it, grimacing at the odor. He turned to Morcion. "It doesn't seem to be poisoned." With that, he dropped the weapon and went over to another orc, examining his weapon in the same way. Morcion assumed that that had been the orc who had wounded his arm. His respect for Legolas grew even more. He wouldn't have thought to check the weapons for poison.

The fighting had died down completely by now and Glorfindel had spotted Morcion kneeling on the ground and came over. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"A scimitar to the shoulder," Morcion replied, shrugging it off. "Legolas saved my life, without him I would be dead."

Glorfindel turned to Legolas, who had come back from checking the weapons. He noticed the wound on his arm. "You're hurt too."

Legolas had wrapped another strip of his cloak around his arm and shrugged dismissively. "It's nothing, just a cut. The weapon wasn't poisoned."

Glorfindel frowned. "Nonetheless I want you to let a healer take care of it."

Before Legolas could argue, Hérion came up to Glorfindel. "We have three seriously wounded," he reported. "We need to bring them to Imladris for treatment."

Glorfindel nodded. He surveyed the battle scene. "Let the orcs lie," he ordered. "Ready for departure, we will leave for Imladris in half an hour."

He went with Hérion to check on the wounded and helped to care for their wounds so that for now they had done what they could for the injured. One of them was able to ride on his own, while the other two rode in front of other warriors, held securely in place. 

They set out to Imladris at a fast pace, Glorfindel wanted to deliver the injured elves to the healers as fast as possible. After four hours they reached the Bruinen and crossed into the territory of Imladris. As they reached the courtyard Elrond and a few other healers were already waiting, helping the three injured warriors down from the horses and putting them on waiting stretchers. Swiftly they were carried into the halls of healing, the other warriors watching them for a moment.

Grooms came to take care of the horses and Legolas gave his stallion a gentle pat on his side as he was taken to the stables. He turned towards the house but before he could head to his chambers Glorfindel stopped him.

"I want you to let a healer check your wound."

Legolas stopped and looked at him, surprised that he even cared about the injury. "That's not necessary, it's only a cut."

Before they could argue further one of the warriors called for Glorfindel and Legolas used his distraction to slip away. He knew that it wasn't a bad wound and he wanted to take care of it on his own.

On his way to his chambers he thought back on one of his confrontations with his father.

~~~  
_The king sat at his desk, face stern as always. He leaned back and gave Legolas a critical look. "Report, captain," he ordered._

_"We eliminated a colony of thirty-five spiders," Legolas reported, gaze fixed firmly at a spot above his father. "None escaped. There were no causalities, five warriors sustained minor injuries."_

_The king gave a pointed look at the blood-stained bandage Legolas had hastily wrapped around his chest after the battle. "Does that include you, captain?" he asked icily. Before Legolas could answer he continued, "Since you managed to take injury during a simple mission, I think additional training sessions are in order. Report to Suiadan tomorrow morning. You will train each day for five hours until you leave on patrol again."_

_Legolas struggled to keep his face impassive. He had looked forward to a few free days, he was weary, the constant patrols had exhausted him. He had sustained the injury to his side as he had intercepted a spider that was about to skewer one of his warriors. But he knew that it was futile to argue. It would only anger the king more and then who knew what he would come up with. So he simply bowed and waited for his father to indicate that he was dismissed._

_The king seemed almost disappointed that he didn't fight. "Dismissed, captain," he said, turning back to his paperwork and paying Legolas no further attention._

_It took every ounce of self-control to walk calmly out of the room. Once out of the door Legolas leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to get the dizziness under control. After a minute he took a deep breath and pushed off the door. He slowly walked to his chambers where he collapsed onto the bed._  
~~~

Legolas went over to a chest where he stored different items and retrieved his healing supplies. Then he went over to the table and spread them on the surface. He also got a bowl with water and a washcloth from the bathing chamber. Peeling the field bandage off, he cleaned the wound as best as he could. It was a deep cut which had bled profusely. He heated a needle in the flame of the lamp and cleaned it then he threaded it and sat down. Now came the difficult part. Gritting his teeth, he started to stitch the injury.

After the incident with the wound to his side he had learned to take care of most injuries himself. He always kept a stock of healing supplies in his quarters and had become quite adept at patching himself up.

He was one third through when there was a knock at his door. Legolas froze. There was no chance that he could tidy up fast enough. He briefly considered to not answer but he didn't know if somebody knew he was there, so it would seem rude or suspicious. Sighing he accepted that he had no other choice than to bid his visitor enter and being caught in the act of taking care of his wound.

"Enter," he called, thankful that his voice was steady and firm despite his racing heart.

The door opened and Lord Elrond entered. "Glorfindel told me you were wounded…" he stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Legolas sitting at the table, needle and thread in hand and his wounded arm in front of him. Elrond raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing? Why didn't you go to the healers?"

Legolas met the gaze of the lord steadily. "This hardly requires the attention of a healer," he stated calmly.

Elrond came closer and examined the wound. "This is deep. It needs to be cleaned and treated properly."

"I cleaned it," Legolas stated. "On patrol we have to deal with injuries without the help of healers."

Elrond held his gaze for another long moment until finally he sighed and sat down opposite Legolas. "I am a healer, I'm here at the moment, so please let me take care of it."

Legolas knew that it would be futile to argue so he extended his arm wordlessly and handed Elrond the needle.

Elrond examined the wound, took the washcloth Legolas had used to clean it and wiped the injury once more before he took the needle. He looked up at Legolas. "Did you numb it?"

"That's not necessary."

Elrond raised his eyebrow once more. "There's no reason for you to suffer unnecessarily. I'll be right back." With that he stood and left the room.

Legolas sighed. He hadn't wanted to cause a fuss. It really was a minor injury and would heal within a few days.

The door to his rooms opened again after a few minutes and Elrond returned, carrying a few items. He put them down on the table and sat down again. He chose a jar with salve from his collection and smeared it generously onto the wound. Immediately the burning pain vanished and the skin felt numb.

Lord Elrond studied him questioningly and after a few moments Legolas nodded, letting him know that the salve had taken effect. The healer took the needle again and started to stitch the injury closed the rest of the way.

Legolas sat stoically, holding his arm as still as possible.

Finally, Elrond was done, tied the thread and then cut it. "There," he said, satisfied, "all done." He took another jar and covered the wound with a thick paste before he wrapped a bandage around Legolas' forearm. "The salve should prevent infections and aid in the healing," he explained. "Keep the wound covered for at least two days."

"I will," Legolas agreed, "thank you."

Elrond studied him for a moment and it looked as if he wanted to say something else but finally he started to gather his things. "The wound should be mostly healed within a week. I'll take out the stitches then. If you experience any difficulties, please come to me." Legolas nodded and the healer turned to leave. "I'll see you at the evening meal."

"Yes, my Lord."

Lord Elrond left, closing the door softly behind himself.

Legolas took a deep breath. Well that had gone over relatively well. For a moment he wondered why Glorfindel had told Lord Elrond that he had been injured but then he surmised that the seneschal had given his report about the patrol. That still didn't explain why Lord Elrond had deemed it necessary to check on him. After all, he hadn't done so in all the time that Legolas was in Imladris now.

He shook himself out of his musings and decided to not dwell on it any further. At least the patrol was a success and he had really enjoyed his time with the warriors. Too bad they had to return already. He would have liked to stay outside at least a few days longer. For once there was no tension, nobody who had made derisive remarks or made him feel unwelcome. No, the warriors had accepted him with open arms and had been kind enough.

He yawned, feeling suddenly tired and decided to rest for a while. Luckily Túrwaith didn't expect him back today so he didn't have to go to the training fields. With a tired sigh he entered the sleeping chamber and sank down on the bed. He barely managed to drag a blanket over himself to ward off the cold he always felt, then he sank into a deep, exhausted sleep.


	4. Good Intentions

Legolas woke three hours later. He had slept so deeply that for a moment he was confused, until finally he recognized his surroundings and remembered what had happened. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, hesitant to get up. Drawing his hands over his face he tried to get his bearings. After a few minutes he gazed out of the window and saw that he needed to get up if he wanted to refresh himself before the evening meal.

Sighing, he stood, chose new clothes and made his way over to the bathing chamber.

He had just finished with refreshing himself and making himself presentable again when there was a knock at his door. "Enter," he called tiredly, wondering who wanted something from him now.

The door opened, and a female elf entered. "My Prince, I'm Saeloril," she greeted, curtsying, "Lord Glorfindel asked me to sew new garments for you. He told me that you ruined your clothes as you saved Morcion's life during the fight against the orcs."

Legolas was surprised. He hadn't expected somebody to even give one thought to the state of his clothes. He hadn't packed much as Gandalf requested his company and that put him into a difficult situation indeed, but he would never have addressed the issue himself.

"Yes," he confirmed, grimacing as he thought of the dirty and torn clothes in the hamper. "I don't think there is much salvable. I traveled light, so a replacement would be appreciated."

She smiled at him. "We'll see to that. Would you please stand so I can take your measurements?"

"Of course."

Legolas stood in front of her and waited patiently until she was finished.

"Thank you, my Prince. We will deliver them as soon as possible."

"Thank _you_ ," he said politely.

Saeloril left and he watched her go, staring at the closed door for a moment. Glorfindel's kindness and thoughtfulness were unexpected and he found to his surprise that it affected him more than it should. Had it really come so far that the smallest kindness surprised and moved him? Was all he expected now from other elves disdain and indifference? He shook himself out of his musings, knowing that he was heading into a dangerous direction. He couldn't afford for the walls he had put around his feelings to get cracks. It could be his undoing if he allowed himself to deal with his emotions.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened, schooling his features, and headed out of the door and towards the great hall.  
********************  
Legolas' arm healed relatively fast. After a week Elrond removed the stitches and cleared Legolas to use his bow again, but he also told him to take it easy and not overdo it. Nonetheless Legolas was so used to the constant reprimands and extra training he had to take when he returned with an injury, that he decided to put in a few extra trainings in the evenings. He wanted to be back to his usual form as fast as possible.

He knew that the training grounds were unoccupied in the evening and so he used the opportunity to head there when everybody else was mostly gathered in the hall of fire for the evening entertainment.

He slipped out of the great hall after dinner, like usual, went to his quarters and gathered his bow and quiver. Inwardly he chided himself that even far from his father's influence, he still reacted to his demands. But he also felt restless and knew that to blow off some steam could help him to settle down.

Glorfindel hadn't felt like merrymaking this evening, so instead he had taken a walk in one of the gardens. Now he saw a slender figure head down the path nearby. He saw the light hair and immediately recognized the figure as Legolas, since he was the only elf with that shade of hair color.

The balrog slayer watched the prince walk down the path to the training grounds, quiver strapped to his back and bow in hand. He frowned. It was well past his usual time for training and he knew that Elrond had told Legolas to take it easy because his arm wasn't fully healed. He could wield his bow, but the strain of drawing would prove uncomfortable. He knew that the prince had trained Túrwaith, as usual, and surmised that he had also completed his daily training then.

He followed Legolas and discovered that he was indeed heading for the training grounds. Once there, he readied one of the training areas for use.

Glorfindel quickened his steps and reached the training area just as Legolas was shooting his first arrow. Only because he had watched him several times now while training did he notice a minute hesitation before he released the arrow, as if he had to battle some minor inconvenience during his draw.

He crossed over to the younger elf and came to stand before him. "What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I managed to take injury during patrol, so I'll have to do extra training sessions," Legolas stated as a matter of fact.

Only his long ages of experience prevented Glorfindel from losing his composure. Inwardly he wanted to mount a horse, ride to Greenwood and ask Thranduil what by the Valar he had been doing to his son. The more he got to know Legolas and the prince opened up to him, the sadder the picture became that he was painting with his statements. Something was seriously wrong and Glorfindel slowly began to realize that there was a good reason why Legolas was so quiet, withdrawn and mistrusting.

Outwardly he stayed calm, looked the prince into the eyes and said: "You took injury while saving Morcion's life. You should rest, not take extra training sessions, you lost a fair amount of blood."

Legolas looked aghast. "It was only a cut," he replied. "It hardly required any treatment."

Glorfindel caught his arm and pushed the sleeve up, exposing the healing injury beneath. "I wouldn't call that 'just a cut'," he commented drily, raising an eyebrow. The wound went from Legolas' wrist up to his elbow and still had an angry red color.

Legolas gently freed his arm and pushed the sleeve back down. "I've had far worse and been able to train," he stated.

That didn't exactly inspire Glorfindel's confidence in the younger elf's ability to properly judge his injuries. If he had trained with worse somebody should have stopped him, so why hadn't the healers done so?

"You shouldn't do that," Glorfindel insisted. "If you were one of my warriors I would restrict you to a maximum of one hour training a day."

"But I'm none of your warriors," Legolas pointed out, "and we do things differently in the Greenwood. This," he pointed at his arm, "is _nothing_. We can't afford the luxury to spoil ourselves with unduly long recovery periods. We have to constantly be on the alert for the attacks of the minions of the shadow."

He took his stance in front of the target again and nocked another arrow. He released and this time Glorfindel could see that he had difficulty drawing. Nonetheless the arrow thudded into the target. Another arrow followed shortly thereafter and another one until the strain on Legolas' arm became ever more apparent. Finally, Glorfindel could stand it no longer and stepped up to him.

"Legolas, enough," he pleaded, gripping the archer's arm again.

Legolas lowered his bow and stared at him. 

"Enough," Glorfindel repeated. "You have done enough for now." He pointed in the direction of the target with his head, indicating the arrows sticking out of it. "Do you wish to injure yourself further?" He shoved the sleeve of his tunic up again, indicating the wound that seemed really inflamed from the strain now. He searched Legolas' gaze again. "It's enough," he repeated, holding the prince's gaze.

Legolas gazed at him for a moment and nodded jerkily. He went to the target and retrieved his arrows, the balrog slayer hurrying to help. After checking them for damage he put them in his quiver again, accepting the ones Glorfindel gave to him.

The balrog slayer took a deep breath and took a step back.

Without a word, Legolas nodded at him and turned on his heels, heading back to the house.

Glorfindel watched him go, once more determined to resolve the mystery that surrounded the prince.  
********************  
Two days later, as Legolas returned to his quarters from a walk in the garden, he found that a pile of clothes had been placed on his bed. Obviously Saeloril had finished the promised replacements. There were far more than he had expected. He examined them and found a few outfits similar to his normal, everyday clothes, but also garments for formal occasions and even undergarments. A new cloak and soft grey boots had also been added. Saeloril seemed to have paid attention to his comment that he had traveled with little equipment. It was a pleasant surprise and he was grateful, especially for the formal clothes. The summer solstice was rapidly approaching and since he hadn't packed any ceremonial clothes it would have been embarrassing to attend in his normal traveling and hunting garb. He had already considered to excuse himself from the festivities, especially since he detested participating at feasts nowadays. For him they held nothing but the displeasure and the admonishing of his father.

~~~  
_Legolas hurried to the clearing where the feast would be held. He didn't want to displease the king even more by being late. Straightening his tunic one last time, he took a deep breath, held his head high and approached the king's table. His father was already sitting at the center seat. Legolas came closer and bowed to his king before he took his seat at the right side of his father._

_Thranduil scrutinized him coldly. Legolas knew that he looked impeccable, he had put a lot of effort in his appearance. To his relief the king didn't seem to be able to find anything amiss, he returned his gaze to the other tables, watching his people arrive and take their places._

_A servant approached and filled the goblets of king and prince. Legolas nodded in thanks and took a small sip. He had returned from a month-long patrol two days ago. He would have gladly stayed away longer and skipped the feast, but he couldn't do that to his warriors, who were looking forward to the celebrations. Legolas no longer felt any joy at feasts but was glad when they were over. Silently he waited when it would start this time._

_He didn't have to wait long. "Sit straight," his father hissed, scowling at him._

_Legolas, who already sat ramrod straight, straightened even more, although he knew that it was futile. He couldn't please his father, no matter what he did. He remembered a time when there was laughter and conversation between himself and his parents, now there was only an icy silence and the constant reprimands of the king to pay attention, to not drink so much, to eat properly and so on and on. The whole time the king criticized him unreasonably. Legolas sat straight as a statue, took only small sips of his wine and declined a refill after his second goblet, cut his food into neat pieces and ate properly and still he couldn't do anything right in the eyes of the king. Feasts had become a nightmare to him because he had to attend. His father would be most displeased if he tried to avoid them and he would not accept it._

_He had stopped eating in the great hall for a long time now, taking his meals with his warriors or asking for something to be delivered to his chambers. So he could avoid his father for the normal meals._

_The feast went on for a few hours and Legolas endured silently, outwardly calm and collected while inwardly he couldn't wait for the celebrations to end so he could escape to his chambers._  
~~~

Legolas sighed at the memory. No, he didn't look forward to feasts anymore. For him they held nothing but torment. He was always glad when he could finally retire to his quarters.

At least he now was spared the embarrassment of not being properly dressed. He sorted the garments and put them into the chest to the ones he had brought. He noticed that the cloth was of the finest quality and put one set aside for the summer solstice. The shirt was light blue while the tunic was dark blue with subtle golden embroidery. Completing the outfit were black trousers and grey boots. It was still a few days until the feast but now he felt a lot better about it.

With a lighter heart he dressed in one of his new outfits for the evening meal.

Before Legolas could take his place, he was hailed from another table. Morcion, Caldon and the others from the patrol called a friendly greeting. Legolas went to their table and talked to them for a few minutes before he took his customary place between Erestor and Lindir. Both elves greeted him friendly. Glorfindel on the opposite side of the table nodded in greeting.

For a while he talked animatedly with Lindir and Erestor until Glorfindel leaned forward and asked, "My Prince, is your arm fully healed?"

"Yes," Legolas answered cautiously, not knowing what Glorfindel intended with this question.

The balrog slayer gazed at Elrond who nodded in affirmation. He had removed the stitches five days ago and had approved for Legolas to resume his training without any restrictions then.

"Then would you be willing to spar with me?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas was surprised at the question. Glorfindel could easily have asked him that on the training field.

"Glorfindel will wipe the floor with him," Elladan whispered to his brother, deliberately at a volume that Legolas could catch.

"My Lord, I'm sure there are more worthy opponents who would be glad to spare with you," Legolas replied politely, his face a carefully blank mask.

"I have seen you fight," Glorfindel said firmly. "I'm sure you'll be more than a match for me. I haven't had the opportunity to spar against someone using twin knives and I would relish the opportunity."

Legolas knew that he was beaten. If he continued to deny a sparring match it would seem as if he was afraid. "As you wish," he agreed, inclining his head.

He could see Elladan smirking and knew that he wouldn't miss the opportunity to watch them spar and to taunt Legolas.

Glorfindel looked pleased. "Good, what about tomorrow after your training with Túrwaith?"

Legolas inclined his head, signaling his consent. He caught the surprise on Lord Elrond's face, obviously he hadn't known that he was training Túrwaith. 

"Do the boy's parents know about that?" the lord asked.

Legolas clenched his jaw, trying to suppress his annoyance. Did Elrond really think he would teach Túrwaith the bow without his parents' consent? "Yes, of course," he managed to say calmly, "they gave him permission to start his training."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Some training," he muttered.

Suddenly Legolas was furious. What right did they have to question his every action, to belittle whatever he did? Didn't he have enough of that at home? He wished he could wipe that arrogant sneer from Elladan's face. His fists clenched and he had trouble reining in his temper. He took a few deep breaths and forced himself to stay calm.

As soon as the meal was finished and the others went to the hall of fire he excused himself and left, heading into the garden. He needed to clear his head.

Glorfindel cursed inwardly. He hadn't expected things to go that way. After he had seen Legolas fighting during the patrol he was deeply impressed with his skill and had wanted to spar with him for some time now. He had considered asking him for a sparring match in private but had thought it would only show his support and his confidence in Legolas' abilities.

So much for good intentions. Once more the prince felt it necessary to withdraw from the other elves, deeply troubled by Elladan's scorn. Glorfindel hadn't missed his reaction, the tightening of his fists and the minute narrowing of his eyes. He admired him for his self-control. He doubted that he would have been able to stay so calm outwardly.

He sighed as he made his way to his quarters, not in the mood to join the merrymaking. He only hoped that he could make it up to Legolas and that their sparring match wouldn't turn into a disaster.  
********************  
Legolas cursed himself for accepting Glorfindel's request already as they neared the end of Túrwaith's training session. _Of course_ , he thought bitterly. 

Elladan had just arrived, together with his brother and obviously some of his friends. They kept their distance and for that at least Legolas was grateful.

As usual Glorfindel had kept them company during Túrwaith's training and he threw the spectators a scathing look. He turned to Legolas who had just decided to forego his own training, smiling wolfishly. "Let's give them something to gape at. I'll throw the balls for you."

Legolas shook his head. "It's alright, I'll resume training tomorrow."

Glorfindel scowled. "Listen, I don't know what's wrong with Elladan and maybe he's a lost case, but the others enjoy a good showing of skill and you certainly have skill. Don't let him ruin everything simply by his presence."

Legolas returned his look, clearly considering, then finally he took a deep breath and nodded.

Glorfindel smiled encouragingly. "Fine, let's give them something to see."

As usual they started with one clay ball and increased the difficulty until Legolas shot several within an unbelievable short amount of time. Finally, they moved on to the blindfold. As they finished the training, there was loud applause. Legolas hadn't even noticed that Morcion, Caldon, Hérion and the others had joined the spectators. They applauded loudly and cheered. Legolas smiled and waved in greeting, noticing Elladan's stony expression but deciding to ignore him.

The time for the sparring match had arrived and Legolas felt his apprehension rise. He would have liked to call it off, but there didn't seem to be a way to do so without embarrassing himself completely. He would have loved to spar with Glorfindel in private, but not in front of a crowd where most likely several elves expected him to receive a crushing defeat.

Glorfindel gazed in the direction of the spectators and then searched Legolas' gaze, his eyes serious. "I saw you fight during the battle with the orcs. I have rarely seen anyone fight like this." He inclined his head to Legolas. "That's why I asked you to spar with me and I'm glad that you do me the honor."

Legolas didn't really know what to say to that but his apprehension about the spectators lessened. Glorfindel sounded sincere and he had no reason to doubt his intentions.

He nodded at the older elf and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and ignore the onlookers.

Both elves took positions opposite each other and bowed. They started slow, both circling the other and looking for an opening.

Glorfindel started the attack with a flurry of blows but Legolas easily darted out of the way, blocking his sword with one of his knives while simultaneously launching an attack himself with his other knife. Glorfindel turned out of the way, managing to increase the distance between them.

After this first exchange they circled each other again, warily.

This time Legolas attacked first. He feigned two times and then charged with a speed and agility that kept Glorfindel on the defense. The balrog slayer was heavier built than the archer and also taller while Legolas was slimmer. The prince was incredibly fast and light on his feet. This advantage was offset by Glorfindel's wider range. All in all, they were quite evenly matched. They exchanged blows with a speed that eyes could barely follow. Both felt that the other one was a matching opponent and it was exhilarating to cross blades with each other.

Glorfindel started the next attack, coming at Legolas' chest, but the prince turned out of the way, parrying the blow with one of his knives, while kicking at his feet the same instant. Glorfindel was unbalanced for a moment and needed to regain his footing. Legolas used the opportunity to slide his sword away from himself with one knife, simultaneously placing the other knife against his throat. Glorfindel froze for a moment, then a smile lit up his face. He stepped back and bowed slightly, acknowledging the hit.

Legolas smiled back, and they moved into ready positions again.

Once again, they carefully watched each other for the slightest opportunity. Finally, Legolas attacked, feigning left and evading Glorfindel's counter, bringing his right knife forward against Glorfindel's side. In the last moment Glorfindel managed to block the blow, trying to hit Legolas' side with his counter. The prince managed to turn out of the way, returning the attack with his other blade against the older elf's chest.

They continued to exchange blows for several minutes, neither one managing to get past the other's defense. Finally, Glorfindel attacked in a flurry of moves. Legolas parried, backing away, until Glorfindel managed to deflect his blocking knife and deal him a strike to the side. Legolas acknowledged the point with a smile and a bow before they stepped back into guard position and carried on.

The sparring match continued for another thirty minutes during which both elves scored two more hits before they concluded it with a light bow to each other. The crowd that had gathered by now erupted in cheering, only Elladan glowered at Legolas, he was clearly displeased how the match had proceeded.

Morcion, Caldon, Hérion and the other warriors came over to them, while the other onlookers slowly dispersed.

"That was quite a show," Caldon said, clapping Legolas on the back. "I have never seen anybody being a match for the captain before."

"Indeed," Morcion agreed. "I commend your skill, you're wickedly fast."

Legolas was unused to so much praise and didn't really know what to say.

Glorfindel, sensing his embarrassment, chimed in. "Indeed, I thank you for the workout. I would like to spar with you again, if you're agreeable to more sparring sessions."

"It would be an honor," Legolas agreed, pleased. He had enjoyed their session, except for the spectators, but maybe next time they could spar in peace, without an unwanted audience.

Glorfindel smiled at him and clasped his forearm shortly in a sign of acknowledgment.

They started to walk back to the house, Legolas and Glorfindel in the middle while the other elves walked around them.

"How is your shoulder?" Legolas asked Morcion.

The warrior shrugged. "It's getting better, although I'm still forbidden to train and have to refrain from any strenuous activities."

"Meaning, at the moment he is lazing around, letting us others do all the work and enjoying beating us in Rhyn."

"Rhyn?" Legolas asked, surmising that it was a game, but not knowing if it was one.

"A very popular card game," Glorfindel explained. "You don't know it?"

Legolas shook his head. "At least not under that name. We also have a few games we play but nothing with that name."

"We meet after the evening meal for a game," Caldon chimed in. "Do you want to come and join in?"

Legolas was pleased about the invitation. He had come to like the warriors of the patrol, finding them all friendly and open. "Yes, I would like that," he agreed. For once he wouldn't have to spend his evening alone in the gardens or his quarters.

"What about chess?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes, we have that as well," Legolas confirmed.

"I remember Thranduil being a very good player who didn't miss an opportunity to start a game. If you've learned chess from him, I'm excited to see your skill at the game."

Legolas' gaze was shuttered. "My king is busy," he said curtly. "I didn't have an opportunity to play this game yet, so I don't know the rules."

Once more Glorfindel got the impression that something was very wrong between the King of Eryn Galen and his son. He regretted to have brought up Thranduil, Legolas clearly was uncomfortable speaking about him.

"That doesn't matter," Morcion chimed in. "We'll teach you the rules. So, see you after the evening meal in my quarters?"

Legolas had visited Morcion the day after their arrival from the patrol to check on him, so he knew where his quarters were. "Alright," he agreed, looking forward to an evening in the company of some elves he might call friends someday.


	5. Elladan's Folly

The evening went well, and Legolas felt more comfortable after that. The elves from the patrol continued to invite him to their activities, so in the evenings he now often sat with a few warriors, playing games or listening to stories. Glorfindel joined them occasionally. It was a relaxed and friendly atmosphere, without the tension that permeated the dining hall in Elladan's presence. Legolas actually enjoyed the evenings now.

Glorfindel and he made it a habit to spar after Túrwaith and Legolas' training sessions. Both of them enjoyed their sessions immensely.

Glorfindel also had started to teach Legolas chess and now often invited him to his chambers for a game. Legolas was a fast learner and picked up the moves immediately. It didn't take long for him to develop strategies and learn to think about several moves in advance so that after a few dozen matches he became a challenge to Glorfindel, although he still lost quite often. But he took it with good grace, using the opportunities to improve his skills.

Legolas grew to respect and like Glorfindel immensely. The older elf was easy to talk to and since Legolas was interested in history, Glorfindel had more than enough knowledge to tell Legolas about the past. He also asked questions about Legolas' home and the prince answered these readily enough, although he avoided to talk about his father. Glorfindel subtly moved the conversation in the direction of the king a few times to test the waters and noticed that Legolas only gave short answers, never giving any details. Slowly Glorfindel's suspicion was confirmed. There was something seriously wrong between the two royals and he would have liked to discover what exactly the problem was, but Legolas deflected any questions in that direction.

One day Glorfindel was late to join them in training. Legolas and Túrwaith had already concluded the boy's training and were well into Legolas', when the seneschal finally showed up.

He greeted Túrwaith with a friendly hello and turned to the prince with a smile. "Forgive my lateness, duty kept me."

Legolas sensed that something seemed to bother him. "What's wrong?"

"One of the patrols just reported in. There have been heavy rainfalls in the mountains which caused a rockfall. Half of the path through the Hithaeglir is covered."

Legolas understood his concern immediately. "Is passage still possible?"

"Yes, but there's only a small part of the path that's still free, so it would be easy for orcs to lay an ambush. We will send warriors up to clear the rubble away after the feast for the summer solstice."

Túrwaith, who had gathered Legolas' arrows, came closer. "A rockfall? Where?" he asked enthusiastically. "I have never seen something like that."

Glorfindel turned to him. "It's far up in the mountains and it's quite dangerous, because more rubble could come loose and also fall down."

Túrwaith looked disappointed but didn't comment further.

Glorfindel turned to Legolas again. "Shall we start?" he asked, indicating the blindfold the archer was holding in his hand.

They continued with Legolas' training and their usual sparring match after that and when Morcion and Andaer showed up to watch them and invited them to a card game in the evening the rockfall was all but forgotten.  
********************  
The summer solstice arrived and the whole day the elves of Imladris would celebrate. In the evening there would be a big feast and the gardens outside the great hall were adorned with colorful lampions. The wood for a bonfire had been gathered and waited to be lit when finally darkness would fall deep into the night. Food and drink would be served in the gardens. Tables and banks had already been placed outside, the high table of Elrond a bit separate. The feast would start late, when the sun would sink to the horizon, and last until early into the next morning.

Legolas wasn't looking forward to it, fearing that he would have to endure Elladan's spiteful comments the whole evening. He would much have preferred to sit with Caldon, Morcion, Andaer, Hérion and the others, but it would be considered an insult to Elrond if he didn't take the place appointed to him.

Sighing he checked himself in the mirror one last time. The blue shirt and tunic suited him and he was glad that he didn't have to be embarrassed about his clothing. That would have been the last straw for him, hearing Elladan mocking that he couldn't even dress properly for the occasion. Checking the sun, he noticed that there was maybe half an hour left before the sun would reach the horizon, starting to sink slowly. It was time to go to the garden.

He left his chambers and made his way down to the garden slowly. Inwardly he hoped to meet a friendly face on the way and this time he was lucky. He met Erestor at the door that led outside. "Good evening, Erestor," he greeted.

"Good evening, my Prince," Erestor replied, smiling. "Ready to join the celebrations?"

"Yes," Legolas confirmed. "Although I would feel more comfortable if you would tell me if you have special customs during the celebration. I can imagine that it might differ between Imladris and Greenwood."

"Of course," Erestor replied and while they made their way outside he started to give Legolas a short summary about what to expect during the next hours.

They were still talking lively when they reached the table of Elrond. The Lord of Imladris and his sons hadn't arrived yet but Glorfindel was already sitting at his place and he greeted them with a smile. "Good evening, Legolas, Erestor."

The seneschal had watched them approach and was struck how impressive Legolas looked when not in his customary hunting garb. The blue tunic matched his eyes, which made them stand out even more than usual. His hair shone in the setting sun, making it seem almost like molten gold. He looked stunning and more than one elf openly gazed at him. But still he seemed quite unaware of the effect he had on others, returning the greeting politely and sitting down stiffly. Glorfindel got the impression that he felt very uncomfortable and he could sympathize. Elladan's behavior caused much tension at the table. He decided that enough was enough and that he would talk with Elrond about it, when Elladan didn't finally stop on his own, which seemed unlikely.

Legolas took in the relaxed atmosphere around him. He wished he could enjoy the feast, but the memory of his father haunted him and he knew that the current peace would only last until the twins arrived.

They talked for a few minutes until a hush fell over the crowd, announcing the arrival of Elrond and his sons. The elves stood politely until the Lord of Imladris was seated, then everybody sat down again.

Elrohir and Elladan had also taken their places, greeting the assembled elves with a nod of their head. Elladan glowered at Legolas, who did his best to ignore him.

The feast started and the first course was served. It was a delicious mushroom soup, served with different sorts of bread but Legolas didn't really taste it. He sat ramrod straight, neatly eating his soup and listening to the conversations around him without really participating. Inwardly he heard the chiding voice of his father and from the other side of the table a pair of eyes watched him darkly, making him wish it would already be over.

Glorfindel tried to draw him into a conversation but he kept his responses short, not in the mood for friendly chatter. He was tired and heartsick and the memory of the feasts in Greenwood didn't allow him to relax.

During the next courses he kept to polite conversation with Erestor and Lindir, from time to time including Glorfindel in their talk and doing his best to not offer himself as a target for Elladan.

Glorfindel noticed how withdrawn he was and felt sorrow. The summer solstice was a time of joy and a reaffirmation of life and nobody should feel uncomfortable during the celebrations. It saddened him greatly, that Legolas, who had relaxed his guard considerably during the times with the members of the patrol and with Glorfindel, felt the need to withdraw into himself. Once more he decided to talk to Elrond and Elladan. Things had to change.

After the meal was finished, a group of elves got their instruments and started to play and soon the gardens were full of dancing elves. A speech from Elrond at midnight concluded the official part of the celebration. As soon as he could without being impolite, Legolas excused himself and with a breath of relief, he withdrew from the festivities and walked away.

Glorfindel had witnessed Legolas' retreat and wanted to follow him, but before he could look for him, he saw Elladan standing at the side, watching the festivities. He decided to finally confront him, so he changed his course.

"Elladan, I want to talk to you," he addressed him.

The younger elf stopped and turned towards his former teacher. "Of course," he said affably, "what can I do for you?"

"Come, let's walk a bit," Glorfindel invited, leading the way into a garden where they could speak in private. He didn't want to cause a scene.

Elladan followed him with a curious look and walked beside the ancient elf.

"I couldn't help but notice your behavior towards our guest recently," Glorfindel started. "I find it hard to understand the source of your disdain. After all, the prince is here for the first time." He turned to Elladan and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Elladan snorted. "That princeling? He isn't a real guest, Mithrandir dragged him here. Look at him, how he is strutting around, pretending to be a good warrior when they don't even manage to keep the orcs and spiders in check." His voice dripped with disdain. "Why did you allow him to accompany you on your patrol? Has father asked you to do that? I don't think he contributed much, seeing that he managed to get injured during the fight with the orcs."

"Enough, Elladan," Glorfindel hissed. "I don't know why Elrond allows this to go on but your behavior is inexcusable. You insult and belittle the prince whenever you can. We don't treat guests that way. You don't even know him, so how dare you to judge him?"

Elladan didn't seem fazed by the criticism. "Why do you suddenly spend so much time with him? As you asked him for a match I thought you would put him on the spot. Too bad that it turned out he's a pretty decent fighter. I would have loved to see you wipe the floor with him."

Elladan continued, even louder than before. "Did father ask you to entertain him, so he can be spared this responsibility? I know that he was not pleased that Mithrandir dragged him here. I pity you, that this task came to rest on your shoulders."

Glorfindel was speechless. He had known Elladan since his birth. The capture and torture of his mother had affected him greatly. Especially after she had left for Valinor did he change, he had become hard and determined to wipe the orcs off the face of Arda. But never before had he been so spiteful and so full of hate for another elf. Another elf who hadn't done anything to deserve this scorn. He didn't know what triggered so much disdain in him but in the face of Elladan's outburst he suddenly realized that arguing with him would achieve nothing.

It was hard not to tell Elladan a piece of his mind, but he understood that that would only fuel his hatred. Where Legolas was concerned rational discussion didn't seem possible with Elladan.

So, he just shook his head in exasperation, turned around and left, leaving Elladan standing there.

Unbeknownst to both elves, they had an audience. Legolas had sought solace in one of the trees, trying to let the soft whisper of the wind through the leaves and the feeling of tranquility that emanated from the trees soothe his nerves. Normally his sharp senses would have noticed them from wide afar and he would have left but he had been distracted by his own troubled musings and so failed to notice their approach. As he heard Elladan's angry tirade, it had been too late to leave undetected and he wasn't in the mood to make his presence known. So, he stayed where he was and waited until the other two left.

He had heard Elladan's part of the conversation well enough, the volume with which he had spoken had made certain of that. Glorfindel's replies were too soft so he couldn't make out what he said. But it didn't seem as if he had contradicted Elladan's allegations. He hadn't made much of an attempt to convince him otherwise.

So, was it really on Elrond's behest that Glorfindel had been looking for Legolas' company and spent time with him? Was it no more than an unpleasant task?

The prince was surprised how much the thought hurt. He had enjoyed Glorfindel's company immensely. For once he didn't have to be on his guard the whole time and the balrog slayer had seemed truly interested in what he had to tell. To learn now that he had only sought his company because he had done Lord Elrond's bidding caused a piercing ache in his chest. Legolas sighed shakily. Maybe he should return home, despite his promise to Mithrandir. At least there he knew what to expect from the other elves and he could return to his patrols, thus making himself useful again. 

What Legolas didn't know was that Mithrandir had arrived at Imladris this evening. But since he was weary from the journey he had eaten a meal in his chambers and then retired to bed, therefore not many elves had noticed his arrival.

Legolas slipped down from the tree and wandered aimlessly through the gardens for a while, trying to let the peaceful atmosphere calm him. It was a futile attempt, he couldn't steer his thoughts away from the conversation he had witnessed. After an hour of restless wandering he gave up and returned to his quarters.

As he entered the sitting room, he lit the lantern on top of a side table and sank wearily into a chair. He shivered. The bone-chilling cold, that had gotten a bit better during the last weeks, had come back with a vengeance. Dimly he noticed that his bow, which he had leaned against the wall in one edge of the room, seemed to have been moved, but he didn't investigate further. Maybe a servant had disturbed it while cleaning.

His thoughts were in turmoil so much that he was unable to find rest. After tossing and turning for a few hours he finally gave up on finding sleep. He rose and lit the lantern again, then he took his sketch book out and started drawing. He let his mind wander and didn't really concentrate on what he brought to paper but to his surprise it was Glorfindel. Legolas had captured the moment when the older elf had been sitting at the chess board. His face showed a deep concentration while one hand hovered over his knight. Legolas sighed. Obviously, he couldn't get Glorfindel out of his head. He looked to the window. The sun was slowly rising on the horizon. He decided to go to the stables, take Argalad and go for a ride. Maybe there he could clear his head and decide what to do. 

Without further delay, Legolas gathered his weapons and left his chambers, making his way to the stables. Argalad greeted him with a soft nicker and Legolas stroked his stallion's shoulder gently. "Hello, my friend," he greeted him softly. "What do you say to a ride out of the valley?"

Argalad threw his head and whickered, obviously delighted. For a moment a smile stole onto Legolas' face. He put his forehead against his horse for a second, taking a deep breath and letting his stallion's calm presence soothe him. Argalad was a good friend to Legolas, he was loyal, he didn't judge, and he always loved to run.

"Come," Legolas said, patting Argalad's neck and opening the door to his box. His stallion stepped out and walked a few steps, halting in front of Legolas. He stood stock-still, waiting for the prince to mount. Legolas grabbed onto his mane and vaulted onto his back. Feeling that Legolas had settled, Argalad started to move. They left the stables and Legolas steered his stallion towards the bridge that led over the river.

As they left the vicinity of the Last Homely House Argalad picked up speed and Legolas felt himself slowly relax. For a moment he could leave everything behind. His problems, sorrows and burdens fell away from him and for a glorious moment it was only him and his stallion, thundering along the path. As the path wound upwards Argalad slowed and walked at a much more sedate pace. Legolas took a deep breath and felt free for the first time in a long while. He looked around and let his mind drift, enjoying the feeling of freedom. They neared the Bruinen and Legolas decided to ford the river and continue his ride up into the mountains.

As they reached the river, something caught Legolas' attention. He saw tracks in the sand. They had to be recent because the sand was wet and in one or two hours they would have vanished. They looked like footsteps, but they were small, like from a child, not an adult. Frowning, he dismounted and examined the tracks closer. Indeed, it looked as if a child had been this way. It also seemed that whoever had been there had crossed the river. He mounted Argalad again and they made their way over to the other side, where Legolas dismounted again and searched for the tracks. He found them after a short time and followed them on foot, Argalad close behind him.

Slowly the tracks led up into the mountains and Legolas estimated that he was maybe half an hour behind his quarry by now. His larger stride made up for the fact that he had to look for the signs of passing. Besides, they weren't hard to follow. The child hadn't learned to avoid leaving tracks yet.

Another hour passed and he got ever closer to his prey. He didn't hurry because he knew that it wouldn't be long now and he would catch up with the one he pursued. He was certain that whoever it was didn't have permission to wander in the mountains alone.

A few minutes later his ears picked up the noise of somebody walking over rubble. Small pebbles rolled to the side and he winced inwardly. If orcs were in the vicinity they would notice the noise. Whoever it was had not learned to be careful or how to move in enemy territory. Even Argalad didn't make as much noise as that child.

The way led around a bend and finally Legolas could see the child up ahead on the path. A dismayed groan escaped him. "Túrwaith," he called softly.

The boy cried out in surprise and whirled around. He stared at Legolas dumbstruck for a moment, then he blushed fiercely.

Legolas motioned for him to come closer and the boy obeyed, obviously knowing that he was in deep trouble.

"What are you doing out here?" Legolas asked.

Túrwaith looked down on the ground in embarrassment. "I heard the guards talking about the rockfall, I wanted to see it."

Legolas rolled his eyes. Of course, the boy had been curious. He couldn't even fault him for that, remembering his own inquisitiveness when he had been a child. "It's dangerous out here, there are orcs in the vicinity. You're lucky that I spotted your tracks. Your parents will be beside themselves when they notice that you're missing."

"You will not tell them where I've been, will you?" Túrwaith questioned, looking crestfallen at Legolas.

"I don't think I can keep something like that from them. Come now, let's return to the valley." Legolas turned to Argalad who was standing patiently beside his master.

"What about the rockfall, can't we go there first?" Túrwaith tried to cajole Legolas.

"Túrwaith," Legolas said, exasperated.

The boy flinched. "All right," he mumbled and came to stand beside Argalad. Before Legolas could help him mount, his hearing picked up noises that made him whirl around and search the mountain to their left. A group of orcs had spotted them and was making their way down the mountain and onto the path. The creatures were yelling and gibbering gleefully.

Within moments Legolas considered his options. He could mount along with Túrwaith and try to escape the orcs on Argalad but the way was rough, riddled with stones and pebbles and the risk that Argalad slipped with two riders and trying to outrun the orcs was too high. He quickly counted the orcs and made his decision. Turning to Túrwaith, he hurriedly helped him onto the horse's back. "Quickly now." As Túrwaith was settled he spoke urgently. "Listen to me. I want you to ride to Imladris, Argalad will bear you to safety. Do not look back and do not stop."

"What about you?" the boy asked fearfully, clutching the stallion's mane.

"Don't worry, this is a small group, I'll manage them." He clapped Argalad's shoulder and his stallion whickered unhappily, obviously not wanting to leave his master behind.

"Go," Legolas commanded.

Argalad obeyed and took off and for a moment Legolas watched to make sure that Túrwaith was steady on his back. Then he turned towards the orcs and watched their approach. He took his bow, strung it and nocked an arrow. As he pulled the string back in preparation to shoot the first orc, the unthinkable happened: with a loud noise the bowstring snapped, hitting Legolas above the left eye with brutal force. The injury immediately started to bleed, temporarily blinding him. Without his bow and with his sight impaired his chances to survive this encounter were suddenly very slim.

For a moment he felt fear, then an eerie calm overcame him. So that was how it was meant to end. Well, at least he had saved the child. If he was supposed to die this way, then he would take as many of them with him as he could, then he would go to Mandos' Halls gladly. Finally, the struggle would be over, and he would see his mother again. He dropped his bow and drew his knives instead, facing the oncoming horde. He saw the hatred in their eyes and prepared himself mentally to meet them head-on.

Finally, the first orc reached him, and the battle began.  
********************  
The morning after the summer solstice celebrations most elves slept in. They had stayed up for most of the night after all and so they tended to attend a late breakfast.

Elladan met his brother on the corridor to their chambers and they made their way down to the great hall, noticing that only a few elves were present. They both dug in and ate their breakfast while Erestor and a while later Lindir shuffled in.

After a bit of teasing of the older elves for being later than the twins for once they finished their breakfast and decided to check the gardens and help with clearing away the remnants of the feast.

It was late in the morning when they made their way out of the house and onto the courtyard. They headed in the direction of the gardens when Elrohir suddenly stopped and listened.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hoofbeats," Elrohir answered, turning in the direction of the bridge. At the moment the trees were in the way so they couldn't see anybody approaching but the rider should reach open terrain soon.

And indeed, hoofbeats were fast approaching, thundering down the road to the bridge with an urgency that clearly stated that something was wrong.

They looked in the direction of the noise and saw something unexpected bursting out of the tress. The approaching horse was Legolas' stallion, but it was not the prince riding him. Instead Túrwaith clung to his mane.

The stallion saw them and changed his direction towards them. He came to a stop a few steps in front of them.

"Túrwaith," Elrohir exclaimed. "What by the Valar are you doing with Prince Legolas' horse?"

The boy climbed down from the stallion and came to a stumbling halt in front of them. "Legolas put me on him and told me to go. There were orcs." The child was clearly distressed while the stallion pawed impatiently on the ground and nickered. 

"Slow down," Elladan tried to soothe the boy. "What do you mean there were orcs? Where have you been?"

Túrwaith blushed and looked to the ground. "I wanted to see the rockfall," he mumbled. "So, I sneaked out of the valley in the night." He looked embarrassed. "I didn't think that it was so far. I was trying to get there when Legolas showed up. He told me that he had seen my tracks and followed me."

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a glance. "And then orcs showed up?" Elrohir asked.

Túrwaith nodded miserably. "We were just talking when he heard something. And then we saw the orcs. I wanted to stay but Legolas sent me away."

"How many orcs do you think were there?" Elladan asked.

The boy sniffed. "A lot. They were yelling and screaming. I was really scared." He thought for a moment. "Maybe twelve?" he ventured a guess.

"Can you remember the location?"

"We were not far into the mountains, there were a few large, black boulders."

Elrohir nodded. He knew the place. "All right, you did good that you listened to Legolas. It would have distracted him to have to protect you. Now please go, find Glorfindel and my father and tell them what happened."

Túrwaith nodded, tears in his eyes. "Will Legolas be alright?" he asked anxiously.

"Legolas is a great warrior," Elrohir assured him. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Alright," Túrwaith nodded and took off towards the house.

Elladan had paled considerably. Distress was clearly visible in his face. He turned on his heels and strode towards the stables. "We have to go after him," he said with grim determination.

Elrohir blinked. His brother's behavior confused him. He would have thought that Elladan was pleased that Legolas had run into trouble. Luckily the prince was such a great archer, he shouldn't have too much trouble with a relatively small group of orcs.

He followed his twin to the stables and watched a white-faced Elladan get his horse. Moving to the box that housed his own horse, he said soothingly. "I'm sure that Legolas can handle it."

Elladan faltered for a moment while saddling his stallion. Finally, he met his brother's gaze, shame in his eyes. "I nicked his bowstring."

"What??" Elrohir exclaimed.

Elladan looked down. "Yesterday evening while he was in the gardens, I sneaked into his chambers and nicked his bowstring. I didn't think he would leave the valley first thing in the morning."

Elrohir looked horrified. "What by the Valar were you thinking? You tampered with another warrior's weapon. That is something warriors don't do, no matter how much they dislike each other."

There was real remorse now in Elladan's eyes. "I thought his bowstring would snap during training, causing him some embarrassment."

"A snapped bowstring can cause serious injury," Elrohir fumed, cinching the saddle strap with deft movements. His horse snorted, sensing his agitation and he quickly stroked his mane and murmured reassuringly to him.

Elladan had fallen silent, mortification written all over his face. In Legolas he had found a convenient target for his anger and hatred but now he realized what he had done and that it could easily lead to the prince's death. He clenched his teeth and led his stallion out of the stable, his brother following behind him.

The twins mounted, exchanged a glance and rode out in the direction Túrwaith had indicated.


	6. Revelations

They saw the carrion birds circling in the air before they reached the site of the conflict. Elladan swallowed heavily, they hadn't encountered Legolas yet and that was a very bad sign. If Legolas had prevailed against the orcs he would have made his way to Imladris and they would have met him. The twins shared a look of apprehension.

 _Please, don't be dead_ , Elladan thought, the guilt eating him up.

Finally, they spotted the bodies scattered about. They exchanged a glance and drew their swords, not wanting to be surprised in case orcs had survived the massacre. They dismounted and Elrohir gestured in one direction, indicating that Elladan should start the search there while he turned to the other side of the battle scene.

Elladan checked the fallen orcs to make sure they were really dead, all the time searching for a sign of Legolas. Finally, he spotted the discarded bow and bent down to pick it up. The wood was undamaged, but the string was snapped, like he had intended. He closed his eyes in anguish. He hadn't planned for Legolas to get seriously injured but his immature behavior had led to serious consequences. Gripping the bow tightly, he continued the search.

After a few more minutes of searching, he spotted the crumpled figure of the prince. Legolas lay next to a large orc, one of his twin knives still protruding from the orc's chest, while the other lay beside him. It looked as if he had collapsed immediately after he had slain his last opponent.

"Elrohir," Elladan shouted, before he went closer, heart wildly beating in his chest. As he approached the archer, he had to swallow. Legolas had sustained several wounds, blood had formed a puddle on the ground beneath him. The prince was lying motionless, his eyes closed. Dropping the bow, Elladan fell to his knees beside him, shaking fingers reaching out to search for a pulse. This was his doing. If he hadn't done what he did Legolas would have been able to defend himself with his bow. To make matters worse the bowstring had obviously hit him as it snapped. Blood had seeped from a wound above his left eye. Elladan was sure that it had hampered his sight during the battle.

He held his breath until he felt a weak, thready pulse beneath his fingers. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, although he knew that Legolas couldn't hear him.

Before he could further assess the younger elf's injuries, Elrohir reached them. "By Elbereth," he gasped, kneeling on the ground beside them.

"He lives," Elladan said, "although he has lost much blood. We must get him to Imladris."

"First we have to dress his wounds, he can't afford to lose more blood." Elrohir whistled for his horse and his stallion came closer. He stood and took his healing kit out of his saddle bag.

Elladan took his cloak off and spread it on the ground, then he lifted Legolas carefully and laid him down on the cloak.

Elrohir knelt beside Legolas and they quickly cleaned and bandaged his wounds. After they finished they wrapped him in the cloak and Elrohir gently lifted him from the ground. 

Elladan strode over to his horse and mounted. "Give him to me," he told his brother.

Elrohir didn't argue, knowing full well that his brother was plagued with guilt and regretted deeply what had happened. He handed Legolas up to Elladan before he quickly secured the prince's weapons to his saddle and mounted his horse.

Together they spurred their horses on as they started the short trek back to Imladris.  
********************  
In the courtyard, they were expected by Elrond and Glorfindel, who had been told from Túrwaith what had happened. The balrog slayer raised an eyebrow at the unexpected sight of Legolas in front of Elladan but didn't comment.

Elrond hurried over to his son's horse and took the unconscious prince from Elladan. He saw the blood and immediately headed for the healing rooms, Glorfindel striding ahead to open the doors and his sons close on his heels.

On the way he studied Legolas. The younger elf was deathly pale and the injuries still bled, soaking the bandages. Elrond quickened his steps. The prince required immediate aid, he had already lost a lot of blood.

They reached the healing rooms and Elrond went through to one of the private rooms in the back. He lowered Legolas onto an examination table. Glorfindel took a pillow and placed it beneath his head.

Elrond started a first cursory examination and his first impression was confirmed. The archer was seriously injured and covered in blood. He needed help immediately. "How could he sustain so serious injuries?" Elrond wondered quietly. "Túrwaith told us there were maybe twelve orcs."

Elladan took a deep breath. Now had come the moment he had feared. It was time to confess his sin. "It's my fault," he said tonelessly. "I nicked his bowstring and it snapped, so he couldn't use his bow."

Elrond's head shot up. "What?"

"You did what?" Glorfindel roared, advancing on Elladan. His face was furious. "How could you tamper with another's weapon?"

Elrohir quickly stepped between them. "We can talk about that later," he tried to calm the situation. "Right now, we should concentrate on Legolas. I can assure you that Elladan deeply regrets what he did."

Glorfindel threw Elladan a murderous look, causing the younger elf to shrink back, but he took a deep breath and nodded curtly, stepping back a bit.

Elrond, too, gave his son a disbelieving and disappointed look but returned his attention to Legolas. He took a knife and cut the prince's tunic and shirt off. They removed the torn and bloody clothes and now they could see the full extent of his injuries. There was a deep stab wound in his left side, uncomfortably close to his heart, his right arm had been slashed and another blade had hit him in the left shoulder.

But something more was revealed as Legolas' upper body was bared, something they had missed until now. The prince was thin, bordering on emaciation. They could clearly see his ribs. It looked as if he hadn't eaten properly for a longer time. There were also several scars covering his body in varying degrees of healing, some were relatively fresh, some were nearly faded. His muscles were well developed, that as well as his scars indicated that he had been involved in a lot of battles. All of this had been hidden beneath his clothes. Life clearly hadn't treated him kindly.

Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged a surprised look while Elladan gasped in dismay. His guilt rose another notch. Immediately as he had heard Legolas' name and had realized that he was from Mirkwood he had decided to dislike him. He hadn't bothered to take a closer look or give the prince a chance. So, he had heaped disdain and scorn over him without realizing that the other elf had been troubled enough.

Elrohir, noticing his brother's distress, stepped silently beside him and put an arm around his shoulder. 

Elrond overcame his surprise and examined Legolas' wounds, deciding which one to treat first. Inwardly he berated himself. He should have noticed something, especially when he had treated Legolas' wounded arm. But right now, there was no time to dwell on regrets. He started to clean Legolas' wounds and ordered his sons to get him the things he needed. Glorfindel took a bowl with warm water and a cloth and helped to take care of the injuries. They stitched the wounds and put salve on them to speed the healing process and prevent infection. Finally, Elrond bandaged the wounds and dressed Legolas in sleeping pants, leaving his upper body bare to get faster access to his wounds.

Glorfindel lifted Legolas from the table and carried him to a bed at the window. Elrohir pulled the blanket back and Glorfindel lowered him carefully onto the mattress. Elrond pulled the covers up to his chin, sighing softly. Now all they could do was wait. He hoped that Legolas would recover from this, whatever this was, aside from the recent injury. He touched a hand to the younger elf's forehead and found to his surprise that he was cold. He laid his hand against the prince's cheek with the same result. Legolas' skin felt cold, unnaturally cold. For a moment he thought that it was shock setting in but the skin was not clammy. He took Legolas' hand between his own, it was cold, too.

Elrond frowned. The thinness, the pallor, the diminished appearance, the inability to keep his temperature, it all indicated one thing. "He is fading," he said in surprise.

Glorfindel looked shocked. "What?"

"I feared as much," came a voice from behind them.

"They whirled around and saw Gandalf standing in the doorway.

"Erestor told me that Legolas was wounded," the wizard explained, studying the motionless figure in the bed.

"Mithrandir," Elrond exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us that something was amiss?"

"I thought it best for you to find out for yourself. I didn't expect you to harbor prejudices," he turned to Elladan. "or you to make him a scapegoat for your anger."

Both, Elrond and Elladan, looked decidedly uncomfortable. Elrond had stopped a long time ago to question how Gandalf could know certain things. Right now, he only felt shame because the wizard was right. He had let himself be blinded by prejudices, otherwise he would have noticed that something was wrong with Legolas.

"Well, what's going on with him and Thranduil?" Glorfindel asked.

Mithrandir sighed and stepped closer to the bed. He looked down on Legolas sadly. "They were so happy once. After Legolas was born there wasn't a more joyous couple. Thranduil adored Sirwen and Legolas. The prince was such a cheerful and charming little boy, he had everybody wrapped around his little finger. I have seldom seen Thranduil so happy and full of love."

"After the death of the queen Thranduil changed. They both were overcome with grief. But instead of sharing their grief and comforting each other Thranduil started to distance himself from Legolas. At first, he just buried himself in his work and didn't talk much to his son, he avoided him as much as he could. But later, as Legolas had grown and finished his warrior training things began to get worse. At first, he treated Legolas like any other captain, totally ignoring that he was also his son. But soon things got worse, Thranduil demanding more and more impossible feats of him. And he was never content, regardless of what Legolas did. If they managed to destroy a large spider colony and only one spider managed to escape, he would blame him for that. If they managed to kill all spiders but one or more elves under his command sustained injuries, he would hold him responsible for that. Whatever he did, the king surely found something that displeased him."

"When Legolas got injured himself, he would blame him for that, too. He would demand extra training sessions, no matter how busy Legolas' schedule already was. He also didn't care how Legolas sustained his injuries, mainly by putting himself between one of his warriors and an attacking enemy to prevent his warriors from getting hurt. He wouldn't even visit Legolas in the healing rooms when he was seriously injured."

Gandalf looked at the pale figure in the bed with sorrow. "Legolas stopped calling Thranduil father a long time ago," he explained. "It's always 'the king' or 'my king' now."

Elladan swallowed hard, studying the floor in embarrassment.

"The last time I visited, things had deteriorated so much that I feared the worst. Legolas went on one patrol after another, with nearly no time to rest in between. The strain showed clearly if somebody bothered to look. I knew that somebody had to interfere, so I told Thranduil that I needed Legolas for a mission. To my surprise he let him go, albeit reluctantly and not without argument."

"I asked him to accompany me to Imladris because I hoped he would find peace here. I also hoped that maybe he would find friends, the Valar know he could use them." He looked pointedly at Elladan and Elrohir. 

Elladan flushed and looked to the floor shame facedly. He felt absolutely terrible. Not so much in fear of what his father would do to punish him but because the guilt ate him up. He was responsible that Legolas was lying in this bed, fighting for his life. He had never given the prince a chance. As soon as he had heard Mirkwood he had let his anger and hatred blind and control him. Legolas had been an easy target for his rage.

Elrond drew a hand over his face shakily. He remembered his dismay as he learned who it was that Gandalf had brought with him to Imladris. Like Elladan he had let his prejudices dictate his behavior. It seemed that only Erestor and Glorfindel had been open and welcoming from the beginning.

He turned to Legolas and studied him. The elf was as pale as the sheets. Now, unconscious, the mask that he normally showed to the world was gone. And now, as he took the time to really look, he could see lines in his face that shouldn't be there. His face was gaunt and lacked the vibrancy that elves normally possessed, a fact he should have noticed. He asked himself what kind of healer he was that he had totally missed the signs that Legolas was in a serious condition. Obviously, he hadn't bothered to look beneath the surface.

Normally Legolas' fëa was heavily guarded. He had strong walls and wouldn't let anybody through. But now, injured and unconscious, these walls were down and Elrond took advantage of that fact. Gently and carefully, he advanced, getting past the walls and brushing Legolas' fëa. He encountered such a desperation and loneliness that he flinched back, shocked.

"The fading has obviously gone on for some time," he said quietly, his voice full of sorrow. "That alone is dangerous enough. But now, with this injury…" He trailed off, wishing there was something he could do to help the prince. How bitterly he now regretted his ignorance. "It might well be that he doesn't want to come back, that he gives up his body to go to the Halls of Mandos."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Glorfindel asked. He looked as shocked and disbelieving as Elrond felt.

"We can only tend to his body at the moment," Elrond explained, taking another blanket and spreading it over the prince. "Keep him warm, make sure he takes nourishment, keep the wounds clear of infection. But we can't do much for his fëa now. I'll try to call him back, but we don't have a connection, so I doubt that he'll react to me. We can only hope that he is strong enough to remain."

Glorfindel closed his eyes in despair. He would mourn deeply if Legolas died. He had come to care a great deal about the prince, feeling utterly intrigued by the younger elf. He had just started to reach out to him and to get to know him and already he felt drawn to him like to nobody else. Should all this come to an end already before he even had the opportunity to explore the full potential of their connection?  
********************  
During the night, Legolas' wounds had gotten infected and he had developed a high fever. Elrond also suspected that some of the orcs' weapons had been poisoned, so he had given him a common antidote in the hope that it would be effective. So far it hadn't yielded much results.

The odors of herbs and potions hung heavily in the chamber, permeating the whole room. Elladan had quietly slipped into the room, knowing that he was not really welcome there, but his guilt was eating him up and he needed to know how the prince was doing. Now he leaned against the doorframe, his eyes fixed on the ailing elf. Legolas' breathing was shallow and though he was clearly unconscious, fine lines of strain in his face revealed that he obviously was in pain.

Elrond was sitting with him, but he hadn't heard his son enter, his attention fixed on his patient. He tried to cool Legolas with a cold cloth that he brushed repeatedly over his chest and arms. 

The archer was still deathly pale, adding to his overall look of illness. His eyes were tightly closed, dark shadows showing beneath them, standing out in stark contrast against his pallid skin. His face and body were covered in sweat, sign of the fever that ravaged his body.

Elladan swallowed heavily, the guilt threatening to swallow him. He knew that it was his fault, that nothing of this would have happened if he hadn't let his pain and anger out on Legolas. No matter how much he regretted his actions now, his deeds were done and could easily cost the prince his life.

Legolas moaned softly and twisted in his sleep. Elrond leaned over him, gently lifting his head and holding a cup to his lips. "Drink, Legolas," he whispered.

At first the younger elf turned his head away, moaning slightly and obviously trying to avoid swallowing. "Come on, you have a high fever, you need the medicine." He put the cup against his lips again and this time Legolas swallowed the potion. "That's it," Elrond praised, sounding relieved. He put the cup onto the bedside table and stroked the younger elf's brow. "Rest now, you need to sleep."

Although Legolas had a high fever and his forehead was hot to the touch, he seemed to have understood Elrond. His head sank back into the pillows and his body relaxed against the mattress. He turned into the touch of the older elf and with a sigh he sank into a deeper sleep.

Elrond felt his forehead, sighing quietly. His struggle to hold the fever that threatened to claim the prince's life at bay was a hard one. He had sponged Legolas' body with damp cloths for hours now and still his fever was rising.

Elladan, sensing his father's mood, silently withdrew from the room. He felt terrible, witnessing the consequences his callous act had caused. Reaching his chambers, he went into his sleeping room and sank heavily onto his bed, burying his head in his hands.  
********************  
All day long Elrond struggled with the fever that sapped Legolas' strength. Shortly after Elladan's visit, Glorfindel had returned with something to eat for Elrond and himself and together they continued to battle the fever. Once or twice Legolas seemed to become more aware, but his eyes opened only for short moments, showing no sign of recognition. The heat continued to radiate from his body and he tossed fitfully.

Glorfindel sat down on the bedside with a deep sigh. "Is there nothing else we can do?" he asked wearily.

Elrond shook his head, running thoughtful eyes over his patient. "We are doing everything we can. I gave him an antidote as well as something for the pain and fever. Now all we can do is cool him down and wait for the fever to abate."

A moan from Legolas caught their attention. Both watched him intently for a few moments, hoping that he would awake. But he fell back into a fitful slumber, showing no signs of returning to consciousness. 

Elrond sighed and placed a hand onto his forehead. He frowned. "His fever rises," he said grimly, exchanging a dismayed look with Glorfindel.

"I'll make more potion," Elrond announced, leaving the room and returning shortly with more fever-reducing herbs.

He mixed them together with a bit of water then he motioned for Glorfindel to raise the prince. Legolas groaned softly as Glorfindel lifted him carefully and slipped behind him, holding him in a sitting position, cradled against his chest. The prince's eyes opened a bit, but they were glazed and they could see that he didn't comprehend what was going on around him. He moaned in Glorfindel's grip, obviously in pain, and tried weakly to struggle against the arms holding him.

"Shh, Legolas, it's alright," Glorfindel whispered into his ear, trying to reassure him. "Don't fight me, we only want to help you."

Elrond held the cup against Legolas' lips and after a brief moment of hesitation the younger elf swallowed.

Legolas wasn't really aware of what was going on. He felt like burning and constant pain coursed through his body. As he was lifted he tried to struggle but a soft voice spoke to him and even if he couldn't make sense of the words, the voice was vaguely familiar. Arms closed around him and he leaned into the hold wearily. Something was held to his lips and with the gentle encouragement from the one holding him he managed to drink the liquid. Exhaustion rose up again and his head dropped back against the shoulder behind him.

His eyes closed and weariness claimed him. He was gently lowered onto something soft again and mourned the loss of the calming touch. But as if somebody had read his thoughts a warm hand covered his and the soothing touch remained, anchoring him somewhat amidst the confusion the fever caused.

The voice and the touch continued and finally soothed Legolas into sleep.  
********************  
Finally, after three days, the fever went down considerably but the prince was still not out of danger. The whole ordeal had left him weak and drained. The warm sunlight shone into the room, casting its rays onto the bed. Legolas lay sleeping, his appearance made even more fragile by the bright light that cast his features into stark contrast. The covers were pulled up to keep him warm, hiding the bandages around his chest, so that only the one around his shoulder was visible. 

Glorfindel had nearly constantly stayed at his bedside and, unknown to Elrond, he had enveloped his badly wounded fëa with his own, pouring warmth and affection into him, trying to give him a reason to hold on, to want to live. He was fascinated by the younger elf and in the short time he knew him, he had developed great respect for this quiet, reserved, immensely skilled and troubled elf. He had to admit to himself that he cared deeply for him, a feeling that was growing the more time he spent with Legolas.

Now he sat beside him, trying to coax a few sips of broth into him. It was slow going but at least he was getting some nourishment. Glorfindel was dismayed that he hadn't noticed that Legolas had been dangerously thin. Not even during the patrol or their sparring matches. To see him in this condition hurt almost physically. He could hardly blame Elrond for not noticing that something was amiss with the prince when he had failed himself. He wondered if Thranduil had noticed something or if he just didn't care. From what Gandalf had told them, Legolas' life had been full of hardship and rejection.

Glorfindel's own life hadn't been a walk in the park, his death at the fall of Gondolin while battling a balrog would always haunt him. After the Valar had sent him back he had been with the army of the last alliance that laid siege to Mordor for seven years. That war, too, would forever be carved into his memory. But at least most of his life had been joyful and he always had friends who supported him. He could hardly imagine a life where he was on his own, facing scorn and ridicule for decades.

He shook his head, feeding the next spoonful of broth to Legolas. His respect for the younger elf had only grown after Gandalf's revelations. He silently vowed that he would do whatever he could to help him when he survived this current ordeal.


	7. Awakening

Legolas seemed to drift in darkness. He felt weightless and nothing from outside reached him. Slowly he became a bit more aware and gradually he noticed the pain that permeated his body. At first it was a dull throbbing, but it became more pronounced as time passed and slowly developed into a bad ache.

He concentrated on his surroundings and noted that he was lying on something soft and something equally soft was covering him. For once he didn't feel cold, but comfortably warm. He could hear the soft sounds of songbirds and the rustling of leaves, indicating that the window was open.

He fought to open his eyes and after a while his lids lifted. Bewildered he looked around and found himself lying on his side in a bed, facing outside. He blinked until his gaze cleared. He could see a tree outside the window, the leaves gently swaying in the breeze. A bluebird sat in one of the branches, singing softly. Legolas listened for a while, trying to get his bearings. He felt incredibly weak and the more his senses cleared, the more he felt the pain coursing through his body. It convinced him that maybe moving too much would be a bad idea. 

He tried to recall what exactly had happened to him. It felt as if he had slept for a long time. He vaguely recalled pain, much worse than what he felt now, and a feeling like burning. In his dreams he had felt warmth, like a caress from somebody. It was all one big jumble of confusion.

Then, suddenly, he remembered what had happened. "Túrwaith," he murmured, not expecting somebody to hear him.

"He is safe," came a voice from beside him. "Thanks to you."

He turned his head and his gaze came to rest on Glorfindel, who sat beside his bed in a chair, a book in his hands. The balrog slayer studied him critically. "How do you feel?"

Legolas actually took a moment to assess his condition. He hurt badly and he felt weak but his head was clear. "I've had worse," he said simply, trying to keep still to not aggravate his wounds.

Glorfindel's presence surprised him. He hadn't expected anybody to sit with him, except maybe a healer.

~~~  
_It had been the first time Legolas had been seriously injured in a skirmish against a group of orcs. He had been hit with a poisoned scimitar and had barely managed to hang on during the way back to the stronghold, losing consciousness as they had reached the healing rooms._

_He had developed a fever and been seriously ill for a few days. As he woke with a clear head for the first time, he knew that some time had passed and that by now the king must know that he had been seriously wounded._

_As the door opened he couldn't suppress the hope he felt. Maybe his father had come to visit? He looked over, waiting for his visitor to enter. To his disappointment, it was one of the healers._

_"My Prince, you are awake," the elf greeted._

_He suppressed his disappointment ruthlessly, schooling his features so that his feelings wouldn't show. "Beriothien," he greeted._

_The healer came over and took a glass from the bedside table, helping him to drink. "How do you feel, my Prince?"_

_He was thirsty, so gratefully he accepted the help and drank his fill. Beriothien helped him to lay back down and he nodded at the elf in thanks._

_"I feel better," he finally answered the question. "At least I can think clearly again."_

_The healer smiled. "You had us worried for a time. I want you to sleep now, you're still very weak and need the rest."_

_Legolas didn't argue. He already felt exhausted again. So, he made himself comfortable and fell into a deep, healing sleep._

_A few days after that he had been allowed back to his own chambers._

_His father hadn't checked on him even once. It had been a bitter realization to know that he wasn't interested in his wellbeing at all and it had taken some time to accept that only the healers cared about and would be present during his recovery._  
~~~

Legolas shook himself out of his memories. It wouldn't do to dwell on the past. He turned his head to the window. "Surely you have something better to do than to sit with me," he murmured hoarsely, remembering Glorfindel's conversation with Elladan. He didn't want pity, he didn't want anybody to spend time with him because they felt obliged to it.

Glorfindel was taken aback at Legolas' words. "No, I don't," he said, staring at Legolas in puzzlement. After a moment understanding lit up in his eyes and he scrutinized Legolas critically. "You heard my discussion with Elladan," he stated, nodding in understanding.

Legolas didn't say anything to that, remembering the pain he had felt at the thought that Glorfindel kept him company by order of Lord Elrond. He kept his gaze averted to not let the seneschal see the hurt in his eyes.

To his surprise, Glorfindel leaned over him, searching his gaze and brushing a strand of hair out of his face, his hand hovering for a moment on his cheek. "Listen," he said gently, "I don't know what's wrong with Elladan," his eyes darkened in anger as he thought of the older twin's foolish action, "I spend time with you because I really enjoy your company and I have grown to like you very much." He fixed Legolas with his gaze, his green eyes regarding him seriously.

Legolas was stunned. He didn't know what to say and seemingly sensing his unease, Glorfindel spared him to answer. "I promised Elrond to alert him as soon as you woke." With these words he rose and went to the door. He opened it and called out to somebody. As the person came close, he ordered. "Tell Lord Elrond that Prince Legolas is awake. And send somebody to the kitchen to fetch some broth for the prince."

The person outside confirmed the orders and Glorfindel closed the door again. He returned to the bed and took a glass from the bedside table. Pouring water from a pitcher, he filled the glass, then he sat down next to Legolas, carefully pushing an arm behind his back. He lifted him slowly and gently and Legolas didn't protest. Glorfindel held the glass to his lips and the prince drank a few sips. Finally, he turned his head away and Glorfindel put the glass back onto the bedside table. Slowly he lowered Legolas back to the mattress, helping him to get comfortable.

"Túrwaith is very sorry for what happened," Glorfindel explained. "He would like to see you but I think we should wait with this for a bit, until you feel better."

Legolas nodded. "I'm glad that nothing happened to him."

The door opened and Lord Elrond entered. He smiled as he came over to the bed and sat down on the bedside. "It's good to see you awake, my Prince."

"My Lord," Legolas greeted politely.

Elrond placed the back of his hand against Legolas' brow and cheek. Blue eyes regarded him warily, but the prince didn't pull back. "Your fever is gone, that's good," he stated in satisfaction. At Legolas' questioning look he explained, "Your wounds were infected and poisoned and you had a high fever for a while."

"It has been four days since the battle," Glorfindel explained, heading to the door as a knock sounded. He took the tray that a servant delivered, thanked him and came over to the bed again.

Legolas was stunned. He couldn't remember much of the fight after his bowstring snapped. He had fallen back on his instincts and his experience, fighting without thinking, letting his reflexes take over. Everything was blurry now in his memory. 

Elrond watched him intently, seeing that Legolas needed a moment to digest that information. He decided to take advantage that the prince was awake to get some food into him. "You need nourishment." He took the bowl with broth from Glorfindel and motioned for him to help Legolas sit upright.

The balrog slayer raised him carefully and supported him from behind while Elrond took the spoon and held it to Legolas' lips. 

The prince was mortified that he needed help eating and that the two ancient elf lords were caring for him, but he knew that arguing would be futile. Each movement sent waves of pain through his body, so he had to submit to being fed. After half the bowl he turned his head away and raised his hand slightly to ward off another spoonful.

Elrond frowned. He would have liked for Legolas to finish the bowl, but he didn't press the issue. He put the bowl onto the bedside table and turned to Legolas again. "I need to change your dressings," he said softly.

Legolas nodded silently, bracing himself for the pain that would undoubtedly come with that.

Elrond unwound the bandages around his chest and his shoulder with gentle hands. The wounds were still red and angry looking. Elrond took a wet cloth from a bowl on the bedside table and carefully cleaned the wounds. Then he covered the injuries with a healing salve before he wrapped fresh bandages around them.

Legolas had gone pale and tensed considerably. Glorfindel heard him breathing noisily through his nose, suspecting that his teeth were gritted so much that his jaws locked. He tightened his grip around the prince and murmured soothingly into his ear.

As Elrond finally finished, Legolas went limp in Glorfindel's arms, exhaustion catching up to him.

Elrond waited a moment for him to get his bearings then he turned to the wound in his arm. Finally, that too was taken care of and Elrond nodded to Glorfindel to resettle Legolas in the cushions.

Glorfindel carefully lowered him down and arranged the pillows for him.

Legolas' eyes closed, the ordeal had drained him. He felt himself drift off even as he tried to fight it.

Elrond pulled the blanket up over his chest. "Now sleep," he ordered gently, "you need rest."

A soft murmur of protest escaped him, but his eyes remained stubbornly closed and his consciousness left him completely as he fell into a deep sleep.  
********************  
Elrond took hold of Legolas' wrist and checked his pulse, then he lowered his arm to the mattress and pulled another blanket over him. He looked up into Glorfindel's worried eyes. "He is out of immediate danger, but he has a long way to go." 

Glorfindel nodded, studying the prince's pale features. "What about the fading?"

"That's still a very serious concern. So far, he withstood it but that doesn't mean anything." Elrond looked pained. "It's my fault that it has gone so far." He chuckled bitterly. "Imladris is supposed to be a refuge and a place of healing. I have let my argument with Thranduil from an age ago blindside me. And Thranduil wasn't even wrong. If we had taken the ring from Isildur and cast it into Mount Doom much could have been prevented." He brushed a strand of hair out of Legolas' face in a surprisingly tender gesture. "I should have noticed that something was wrong but from his arrival here I treated him with coldness and ignored him, even worse, I let Elladan's behavior go unchecked." He shook his head. "A fine host I turned out to be."

At Glorfindel's incredulous look he nodded. "Yes, I noticed Elladan's behavior, but I didn't do anything about it. I never thought he would go so far. If I had intervened in the beginning, none of this would have happened."

Glorfindel took a deep breath. "Too long has the anger and pain festered inside of him. But to let it out on somebody else, somebody who had nothing to do with any of it and who faces enough battles of his own, that's totally unacceptable."

"What am I to do with him?" Elrond asked despondently. "His action nearly cost Legolas' life, that can't go unpunished."

"Don't do anything rash," Glorfindel advised. "I think it's for Legolas to decide, so you should at least wait until he's better and talk with him."

"And place such a burden on him? Do you think that's right?" Elrond returned his attention to the sleeping prince. Legolas was still deathly pale and much too thin. Once more Elrond marveled that he had survived at all. It would take much time for him to recover from everything, if they managed to stop his fading at all. If not, he might have survived his current injuries, but he wouldn't have long until he would finally succumb to his grief.

"Listen at least to what he has to say, he is the wronged party after all, so it is his right to be heard."

Elrond nodded tiredly. "I'll consider it. He certainly has a right to make his opinion known, if he wants to do that."

Glorfindel nodded in satisfaction. Surely, they would find a way to deal with Elladan once Legolas was up to it.

"But the bigger concern is Thranduil," he reminded Elrond. "Elladan's behavior was childish but Legolas is not fading because of Elladan. What Thranduil did to his son is inexcusable."

The Lord of Imladris took a deep breath. "I try to understand him but then I see his son and I ask myself, how could he do that? How could he push him away, letting him deal with his grief over his mother's death on his own? How could he treat him so badly, blaming him for everything that went wrong, demanding impossible things from him?"

He looked at his friend. "As Celebrían decided to sail it was a hard time for me. I fear I also neglected my children then, so I can't really fault Thranduil."

"You were shrouded in grief and for a while you weren't able to go to your children and comfort them. But you didn't lock yourself away and you didn't send them away when they came to you."

"Was it really so different?" Elrond wasn't so sure that he was free of blame. "I couldn't help Arwen, why else did she feel the need to flee to her grandparents?"

"Elrond, stop flaying yourself. You did the best you could. Thranduil simply pushed his son away and treated him worse than the lowest servant."

"Don't be so hasty to judge, I think we had enough of that recently." The healer grimaced. "I owe him an apology for that, too." He looked at his friend, noting how tired Glorfindel looked. He had stayed the last critical days with the prince, helping Elrond to battle the fever and stating that he should see a friendly face when he woke. "You look exhausted. Go, get some rest, I'll stay with him. He won't wake again for a few hours."

Glorfindel nodded tiredly. "Alright," he agreed, "if something changes, please send for me."

"I will," Elrond promised, starting to make himself comfortable.  
********************  
The next time Legolas woke, it wasn't Glorfindel sitting beside him or Lord Elrond, but one of the twins. It took him a moment to recognize that it was Elladan. As soon as he realized who was sitting beside him, he tensed involuntarily and tried to sit up. The resulting pain left him gasping.

"Please don't," Elladan said imploringly, pushing him gently back down. "Don't move, you're badly wounded." The twin studied him with worried eyes until he had settled down and was breathing normally again. "I want to apologize," he said softly. "It's all my fault." 

Legolas was surprised at the subdued manner and the contrite tone of the other elf. He definitely hadn't expected that. After all the hate and disdain Elladan had poured over him, to now see him so meek was disconcerting. "I don't think you asked the orcs to attack, so how could it be your fault?" he asked, dismayed how weak his voice was.

Elladan looked down, unable to meet his gaze. "I nicked your bowstring," he admitted softly.

Legolas felt like somebody had kicked him in the chest. Normally he checked his weapons, but he had done so after training so the next morning it hadn't been necessary and he had been too upset to think about it. For a moment he was silent, unable to comprehend what could have driven Elladan to such an action.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he finally asked, stunned. "What have I ever done to you?"

Elladan flushed crimson, swallowed heavily and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "After our mother decided to sail, I was angry. Angry at our father for not being able to help her, angry at the orcs who had captured and tortured her, angry at my mother for leaving us. You were a convenient target for my anger. As soon as I heard that you're from Mirkwood I convinced myself that you were at fault because you couldn't keep the orcs in check." He lifted his head and met Legolas' silent gaze. The prince didn't say a word, just stared disbelievingly at him. Elladan could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. 

Legolas was stunned. Didn't this elf realize what kind of life they lived in his home? How hard they tried to keep the threat from Dol Guldur in check? Did he really expect them to keep the whole north clear of orcs? He shook his head in disbelief and finally he managed to voice some of his thoughts. "Do you have any idea what kind of life we live? How hard we try to keep the orcs and spiders in check? How many of my people died because of orcs," he had to stop for a moment and catch his breath, "my people bleed and die to keep the orcs and spiders in check. And you dare to accuse us that our efforts are not enough?" He was furious now and made the mistake of moving and trying to rise in his anger. The pain the movement caused left him breathless and gasping.

Elladan leaned forward, alarmed. He took Legolas by the shoulders and once again pushed him gently back into the pillows. "I'm sorry, I know it's stupid. I just needed somebody to vent my anger on. Please, forgive me, I never intended for you to get hurt."

Legolas tried to catch his breath. The pain shot in waves through his body, leaving him weary and exhausted as it finally receded. He didn't know what to say. Elladan's animosity and scorn had hurt, especially since he had treated him so from the beginning. Legolas had never been given a chance from him. Suddenly, he felt tired. "Whatever you say," he murmured, turning his head away. 

Elladan felt miserable. He knew that he had hurt the other elf deeply and knowing that Legolas had almost died because of his stupid act felt extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry. I know that won't change anything but please, believe me, I really am."

Legolas didn't know what more to say. He felt uncomfortable with Elladan present, witnessing his weakness and pain. He needed to think about everything, to come to terms with what had happened.

In that moment the door opened and Glorfindel stepped in, carrying a tray. He stopped in the doorway as he noticed Elladan's presence. The younger elf got up guiltily and flushed.

"What are you doing here?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas realized that Elladan wasn't supposed to be here. Obviously, the elf had used the opportunity to slip in while Glorfindel had been away. He was surprised that he felt relief at that. The thought that they would leave him alone with Elladan had made him distinctly uncomfortable.

"I wanted to see how he is," Elladan finally replied. "I also wanted to apologize."

Glorfindel snorted but didn't say anything to that. Elladan turned to Legolas. "Please, consider my words. If it's alright, I'll visit you later."

Legolas nodded tiredly, watching him go.

Glorfindel came over and put the tray on the bedside table. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "he wasn't supposed to be here. Although I can assure you that he's devastated about what happened." He scrutinized Legolas for a moment then he sat down on the bedside. "I brought some soup and lembas. Can you sit up a bit?"

Legolas didn't really want a repeat performance of the pain he had felt earlier but it seemed that he didn't have much choice. "I'll try," he said, gritting his teeth and pushing himself up on his arms a bit.

Glorfindel leaned forward and pushed an arm behind his back, supporting him carefully as he helped him to sit up. He stuffed pillows behind Legolas' back and lowered him gently against them. Legolas rested gratefully for a moment, catching his breath. 

Glorfindel let him rest a short time, then he took the bowl from the tray and held it to Legolas' lips. Slowly the prince sipped the broth, feeling it fill his stomach. He hadn't realized how hungry he was. He managed half of the bowl and a piece of lembas before he had enough and turned his head to the side, indicating that he was finished.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Glorfindel put the bowl and the bread on the bedside table, scrutinizing the prince critically.

Legolas was pale and wan. He leaned against the pillows, trying to manage the pain that his movements had caused. Exhaustion rose up again, much to his dismay. It seemed that all he could do was sleep.

Glorfindel laid the back of his hand against Legolas' forehead and cheek, noting with satisfaction that his temperature was normal. But he noticed that the younger elf trembled in exhaustion, much to the prince's dismay, who hated to show any weakness.

The older elf frowned. "I think you need to rest," he observed and leaned forward to support his back again while he removed a few pillows and lowered him back down.

Legolas clenched his teeth and sighed heavily as he lay down once more. It took some time until the pain abated. Glorfindel studied the younger elf critically. Now, as it seemed that the pain was gone, he leaned forward and pulled the blankets up to Legolas' chin. "Sleep now," he said quietly, laying a hand on the prince's chest.

Legolas felt warmth flow into him and relaxed, his eyes slipping shut against his will. Finally, his breathing evened out and his consciousness faded.


	8. Repercussions

Recovery was slow for Legolas. The blood loss and the fever on top of his previous delicate constitution had weakened him greatly, so the first days after he had regained consciousness he nearly slept all the time. Elrond used the few times he woke for a few minutes to feed him broth to prevent him from losing even more weight. He thought it important that the prince was monitored the whole time, since his condition was still very fragile. Glorfindel spent a lot of time with him, strangely reluctant to leave him to the care of elves Legolas didn't know. Fortunately, Gandalf and the warriors Legolas had accompanied on patrol also volunteered to watch over him and so whenever Legolas woke, somebody familiar was sitting with him.

Slowly he regained some of his strength and managed to stay awake for longer periods of time. As Elrond was certain that the worst was over and he now was firmly on the road to recovery, Gandalf took his leave, having to attend to other matters. Since Elrond now knew that he had brought Legolas to Imladris on an excuse and what his real intentions had been, he hoped that the healer would be able to help Legolas. It would certainly take time and effort but now Elrond was determined to help him and would dedicate all of his formidable skill and knowledge to this goal. Especially since Elrond felt a good measure of guilt himself.

Elrond knew that he owed Legolas an apology and he also needed to speak to him about what Elladan had done. So, he waited until Legolas was a bit stronger to address this difficult topic.

He chose a time when Glorfindel was sitting with Legolas, since he sensed that the prince trusted Glorfindel and was still wary of himself, so the presence of Glorfindel would surely make him feel more comfortable when Elrond wanted to talk to him.

He checked Legolas' wounds before he decided to address this difficult topic. "My Prince, if you feel up to it, I would like to talk with you about something."

"My Lord," Legolas said, warily.

Elrond sighed inwardly. Of course, Legolas was cautious in his dealings with him. Elrond had treated him cold enough and done nothing to encourage the younger elf to trust him. It would take work on his part to remedy the situation.

"I wanted to thank you," Elrond began. "Twice now you have saved elves of this realm and twice you paid with injuries of your own."

Legolas watched him carefully, not saying anything. His gaze flickered to Glorfindel for a moment and then returned to Elrond, waiting for him to continue.

The healer hesitated for a moment, feeling distinctly uncomfortable beneath the clear blue gaze of the archer. But finally, he decided to just go ahead. "I owe you an apology," he began, seeing the surprise in Legolas' eyes at this admission. "I haven't been very welcoming to you and I'm sorry for that. I let an old dispute I had with your father cloud my judgment." He stopped for a moment, waiting if Legolas had to say something to that but the prince kept his silence.

"Not only did I do you a great injustice, it led to an even greater wrong. Glorfindel told me that Elladan confessed to you what he did?" It was half question and half statement and he waited for confirmation from the prince.

Legolas nodded, still silent.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior. I'm also aware that things wouldn't have escalated so far if I had stopped him in the beginning. I can't apologize enough for that. After my wife was tortured by orcs and ultimately decided that she couldn't stay here any longer but needed to sail to Valinor to find healing there, Elladan is full of anger and hate. But to let it out on you was absolutely inexcusable, even worse, his action led to you being seriously injured, nearly dying. He will be punished for that."

Elrond stopped, relieved that he finally had admitted to his faults and waiting for Legolas' reaction.

"I accept your apology, my Lord," Legolas said softly, finally speaking. "I can understand that your son is hurting." He stopped for a moment, obviously remembering the death of his own mother, for his eyes clouded over for a moment. "But why do you want to punish him?"

Glorfindel, who had so far listened to the exchange silently, couldn't stop his surprised outburst: "What?"

Legolas turned a bit, so he was facing both older elves. "What purpose would that serve? Either he has learned something from it and is sorry or not. If he truly feels remorse then the knowledge of what happened because of his behavior should be punishment enough. If he doesn't feel sorry then punishment won't make him feel it. So it would just be for justice or revenge."

Elrond inhaled, surprised. His remorse over his treatment of the prince grew even more. He would never have expected him to react in such a way. He exchanged a look with Glorfindel and saw an indescribable emotion there. His friend looked nearly as surprised as he himself but his eyes shone.

He turned back to Legolas. "I wanted to ask your input on Elladan's punishment but if that is your wish…" he trailed off, still overwhelmed and at a loss for words.

"It is," Legolas confirmed.

Elrond inclined his head. "So be it," he agreed, still stunned.

Legolas nodded, leaning back against the pillows that were stuffed behind his back. He was surprised that Elrond had apologized to him. The healer had been nothing but kind to him since his injury, but it was still hard to process that he had so obviously changed. It would take some time to get used to it.  
********************  
Elladan had spent a few uncomfortable days. He had inquired about Legolas' health and been informed that the prince was slowly recovering but the unresolved situation was hard on him. Glorfindel was still furious with him and his father seemed disappointed, something that was hard to bear.

He had stayed mostly in his chambers, brooding and waiting for his father to approach him. He didn't believe that he would let something like that pass so easily. His actions had nearly cost another elf his life, that was nothing that could be ignored.

And so he sat and waited anxiously for something to happen.

It was nearly a relief when finally, there was a knock at his door.

"Enter," he called.

The door opened, and his father entered.

Elladan sat up straighter. Finally, the moment he had waited for had come. Ever since he had admitted to nicking Legolas' bowstring in the healing room did he know that this time would come. His father and Glorfindel had been so angry and he knew that he deserved to be punished.

Elrond came closer and sat down opposite his son.

"Have you decided on my punishment?" Elladan asked, not looking his father in the eyes.

Elrond sighed. "You know that what you did nearly cost Legolas his live?"

"Yes," Elladan whispered, gaze fixed firmly on the floor.

That is a very serious offense."

Elladan swallowed heavily. "I know. So, what will my punishment be?"

For a moment there was silence, increasing Elladan's tension even more. Then the voice of his father sounded, "Nothing."

Elladan looked up, confused. "Nothing?"

His father leaned back and nodded. "I asked the prince for his opinion, since he is the injured party, and he refused a punishment."

Elladan was perplex. "Why?"

"He says either you're sorry and regret your actions or not. A punishment won't change that, so it would serve no purpose."

It took a moment for Elladan to digest that. Never would he have expected such an outcome. After all he had done to Legolas, the spiteful words, the insults, making life as hard as possible for him, to react for him in such a way. He couldn't believe it. At the same time, he felt even more ashamed.

"How do I make this right, Ada?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Well, first you have to let go of your anger and hate." His father took his chin and raised his head, looking him in the eyes. "You see what that can cause. It's not healthy and you have to find a way to deal with it. I know that it won't be easy but your mother would never have wanted you to become like that."

Elladan swallowed heavily. "I'll try but I will never forget how we found her." He felt a tear run down his face that his father gently wiped away with his thumb and suddenly Elrond pulled him into his arms, holding him gently.

Elrond held his son while he broke down in sobs, finally releasing the anguish about his mother's torment at the hands of the orcs and his grief over her departure over sea. Since the twins hadn't made their choice yet, it could very well be that he would never see his mother again.

He soothingly stroked Elladan's back and Elladan clung to him like his life depended on it. Sobs wracked his body and his tears stained his father's robe. Finally, the storm of emotions abated and Elladan slowly calmed down. He drew back, looking up at his father with sorrowful eyes, and Elrond released him.

"I miss her so," Elladan said finally, his voice choked.

Elrond brushed his hair out of his face tenderly. "I know, I miss her too. I only hope that she has found happiness again and the peace she longed for."

Elladan nodded, wiping the last tears from his cheeks.

"We all made mistakes," Elrond said ruefully. "Maybe if we had talked about our feelings more, that would have helped, but we tried to deal with her loss on our own. We need to change that."

His son looked down, wringing his hands agitatedly. "I'm so sorry about what happened," he said after a few moments. "I was so utterly wrong, and I don't know how to fix this."

"Well, you did go, admitted what you did and you apologized for it, that was a brave thing. It takes courage to admit one's mistakes." Elrond waited until his son looked him in the eyes again, then he smiled gently. "It takes even more courage to face the one you wronged, so that's a beginning."

Elladan nodded reluctantly. "I feel so ashamed."

"You heard what Mithrandir told us. I think the young prince could really need a few friends."

"I don't think that he would want anything to do with me."

Elrond frowned. "I never knew you to back down from a challenge. Well, then consider that your punishment. That you'll try to make it up to him. The same effort you made to belittle him you now will make to befriend him."

Elladan swallowed. "I'll try," he promised at last, after some hesitation.

His father nodded, satisfied. "That's all I can ask of you." He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe if we can help the young prince with his troubles at least something good will come out of it."

Elladan nodded reluctantly. At least he would try his best, he owed it to both of them.  
********************  
Legolas lay in bed and listened to the rustling of the leaves outside. Summer was in full bloom and the flowers seemed to be blooming all at once. The whole valley exploded in colors. Unfortunately, he didn't get to see much of it. He was still weak and slept a lot but he was slowly improving. Elrond had decided that he didn't need somebody sitting with him constantly. Still he or one of the other healers checked regularly on Legolas since he wasn't allowed out of bed on his own yet. He was glad that he had some time to himself, but he also felt bored. Not being able to do anything was rather frustrating.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting his musings. Loud enough to be heard but soft enough to not disturb a sleeper. Legolas pushed himself upright slightly and then gave permission to enter. The door opened and Glorfindel stepped in, a stack of books in his arms. As he saw that Legolas struggled upright, he hurried closer, put the books on the bedside table and helped him into a sitting position. He stuffed a few pillows behind Legolas' back and the prince leaned gratefully against them.

"Careful," Glorfindel admonished gently, "otherwise you will tear your stitches."

Legolas nodded in understanding, waiting for the pain to vanish. He took slow, measured breaths, trying to calm his breathing. Finally, the pain receded and with it the feeling of dizziness that had overwhelmed him. Now he became aware that Glorfindel was stroking his arm in slow, soothing motions. He looked up into the concerned eyes of the older elf. "Thank you, I feel better."

Reluctantly Glorfindel released him and sat down in the bedside chair. "Since Elrond thinks that you have to stay in bed for at least a few more days I thought that you might like some entertainment." He pointed to the books he had brought. "If you don't mind I'll read to you until you are well enough to read for yourself."

Legolas was surprised at that thoughtful offer. He thought about the lonely nights in the palace, when he would sit alone in his chambers, reading a book or painting because he had nobody to talk to or to spent his time with. He had started drawing soon after his mother had died and had moved on to painting as one day paint brushes, canvas and colors had suddenly appeared in his study. He knew that it was Galion's doing. The butler and housekeeper was the only one who knew exactly how things stood between king and prince and Legolas could always see the sympathy in his eyes. Galion tried his best to make things easier for him and Legolas was grateful for his kindness.

His stays in the healing wards had been similar lonely, because once he was awake and didn't need constant surveillance he had been left to his own devices with only a healer checking occasionally if he needed something. So, the offer of companionship and Glorfindel spending time with him was unexpected but very welcome. It was certainly a new experience to have somebody to keep him company.

He smiled at the balrog slayer. "I would like that, if you can spare the time."

Glorfindel returned the smile and presented Legolas the selection of books to choose from. Legolas picked a book with various tales and Glorfindel opened it and started to read.

Legolas leaned comfortably against the pillows and listened to Glorfindel's musical voice. To his utter amazement he felt at peace. The care and attentiveness that was shown to him made his injury much easier to bear. For a while he listened attentively, but after some time his thoughts started to drift. Finally, exhaustion overwhelmed him and he drifted off to sleep, lulled by the soft voice of the balrog slayer.

Glorfindel noticed that he had lost his audience the moment Legolas fell asleep. But he continued reading for a few minutes, lowering his voice gradually, until he was certain that Legolas was fast asleep. He lowered the book and studied the prince. Legolas slept with his eyes closed, indicating that he still needed to do a lot of healing. His face had regained some color and wasn't as gaunt as it had been. Elrond insisted on five smaller meals a day and their efforts slowly yielded results. Legolas was still thin, but he didn't look half-starved any more. Glorfindel was glad that he showed some improvements. But that was only the physical part. Mentally he was certain that it would take a lot more time and effort to help him.

He admitted to himself that he cared about the younger elf a lot. In his judgement over Elladan he had shown great restraint and thoughtfulness and it only served to increase the respect Glorfindel had for him. He wished to see the prince well and happy and he would do everything in his power to help him with that.  
********************  
Finally, Elrond released Legolas from the healing room and allowed him to get up and at least sit on the balcony or on the divan in his sitting room. It was a relief for the archer to be able to get up, even if only to walk a few steps.

He was also relieved that he finally was allowed to take a real bath, although much to his embarrassment, he needed help with that, since he was still too weak to manage on his own and his injuries severely affected his mobility. So, the first time he got up Glorfindel was with him, ready to assist should the need arise.

Legolas sat on the edge of his bed, taking a deep breath. Carefully he pushed himself up, until he was standing. He met the concerned gaze of the balrog slayer and nodded, indicating that he was alright. 

He clutched the bedpost for a moment before he took his first steps, Glorfindel close beside him, watching him carefully. His first steps were uncoordinated as he struggled to get his body to cooperate after lying in bed for so long.

Cautiously he continued and managed half of the way to the bathroom when he swayed and stumbled. Glorfindel grabbed his arm and steadied him, pulling him backwards against his chest. He closed his arms around Legolas and they remained standing that way for a moment.

"I have you," Glorfindel whispered into Legolas' ear. Legolas could feel the warm breath as he spoke close to his ear. A slight shiver traversed his body in response. Glorfindel tightened his arms and Legolas could feel the strength in the body holding him. It caused a feeling of security that had long been missing in his life. 

_I have you_. It had been a very long time that Legolas felt that he had the support of somebody, that someone had his back. He leaned against the older elf for a second, resting and enjoying the warmth and the feeling of safety. He hadn't been touched in a friendly, caring manner since his mother had died. The only physical contact he had had been professional touches of healers or the short, normal contact with his warriors while on patrol, like handing over food, checking an injury, giving an encouraging pat to the shoulder or something like that. Finally, Glorfindel released him carefully, slipping his arm around Legolas' waist. Legolas could feel the muscles of the other's arm as it supported him. Slowly they walked the rest of the way to the bathroom, Glorfindel taking a lot of the prince's weight.

The bath had already been drawn and steam filled the bathroom. The balrog slayer helped the younger elf to settle on a bench. Legolas undid the buttons of his shirt and Glorfindel helped him to slide it off his shoulders. Carefully, he undid the bandages around his arm, shoulder and chest, revealing the stitched injuries underneath. The wounds looked a bit better, but Legolas was healing at a much slower pace than was normal. It worried Glorfindel but he kept his thoughts to himself. He turned to a table and gathered a towel before he helped Legolas to his feet, wrapping the towel around his waist before he helped him out of the trousers.

The tub was sunken, and steps led into it for easy access. Legolas carefully maneuvered the steps and handed Glorfindel the towel, who turned aside and placed it within easy reach, waiting until Legolas had settled himself until he faced him again. Healing herbs had been added to the bathwater on Elrond's order and Legolas sighed softly as he slowly relaxed in the hot water. The herbs and the warmth soothed his stiff muscles and he reveled in the feeling.

Glorfindel sat down on a stool and let him rest for a few minutes, surreptitiously studying him. Once more he could see the scars he had sustained while battling for his home and the sight saddened him. They spoke of hardship and suffering. He also could clearly still see Legolas' ribs beneath his skin, but at least he had filled out somewhat, no longer looking like he would perish of starvation any moment. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he gathered soap and a washcloth.

Legolas watched his movements, realizing that with his injured side, shoulder and arm, moving would be difficult and to reach his back would be almost impossible. Glorfindel handed him the soap and the cloth. "I'll help you with your hair and your back," he announced, brooking no argument.

The archer realized to his astonishment that with the seneschal he didn't feel embarrassed or uncomfortable for needing help. So, he just nodded in acceptance and watched as Glorfindel shed his tunic and shirt to not get them wet while tending to Legolas, leaving him bare-chested. His upper body was well developed, and strong muscles rippled along his abdomen and arms, showing the clearly defined body of a warrior. For the first time did Legolas realize how magnificent he looked. Before now he hadn't paid much attention to Glorfindel's physique.

The balrog slayer busied himself with gathering shampoo, another towel and a pitcher while Legolas cleaned himself. He then returned to the tub and took the soap and washcloth that Legolas handed to him. He stepped behind the prince and helped him to carefully lean forwards. He gently washed his back before he put the washcloth away and gathered the pitcher, filling it with the warm bathwater. 

"Close your eyes," he said softly, waiting until Legolas obeyed before drenching his hair with the water, repeating the process a few times until he was satisfied that Legolas' hair was sufficiently wet. He took the shampoo and massaged it into the hair, feeling the silken texture beneath his hands. Once he had worked up enough of a lather, he rinsed the hair thoroughly, washing the shampoo out. He carefully pulled the tresses back and wrapped a towel around them.

Legolas had let him tend to his body silently, unused to the gentle attention. Finally, Glorfindel was finished and held a towel out for Legolas, who rose and stepped out of the tub. The balrog slayer wrapped the towel around him and helped him over to the bench. "Alright?" he asked softly.

Legolas nodded and Glorfindel left him sitting there for a moment, putting his shirt and tunic back on and going into Legolas' sleeping chamber to gather clean clothes, new bandages and a comb. He placed them on the table as he returned and began to towel Legolas' hair dry. Once that was accomplished, he took the comb and smoothed the tangles out of the silken locks until they were falling straight and shining down the prince's back.

The archer sat straight in front of him but endured his ministrations without complaint. Glorfindel would understand if he had misgivings that he needed help with such a simple task. He too, was fiercely independent and didn't like to depend on somebody.

Finally, he carefully bandaged the injuries again and assisted Legolas to don the new shirt and trousers. He helped Legolas gently to his feet and the prince leaned heavily against him as they made their way to the sitting room. He stumbled and Glorfindel noticed worriedly that he was trembling slightly, realizing that they wouldn't make it to the bedroom without Legolas collapsing.

"Come, you need to sit down." He gently led Legolas over to a stuffed armchair in front of the hearth, keeping hold of him until he had sat down. Then he crouched down in front of him. "Better?" he asked.

Legolas took a deep breath and shakily drew his hands over his face. "Better," he confirmed after a few moments, "thank you."

The balrog slayer gave him a scrutinizing look, then he smiled. "Well, I think that was enough exertion for today. I believe you could use some food." He stood and went to the door. "I'll send for something to eat."

Legolas watched him move, reflecting how much the company of the ancient warrior meant to him by now. He had appreciated his help with the bath, a fact that surprised him. Normally it bothered him when he needed help with anything. His misgivings after he overheard the conversation between Glorfindel and Elladan were gone. The balrog slayer had made it more than clear that he liked to keep him company since his injury.

It didn't take long for a servant to deliver a tray of food. Glorfindel took it from him and set it on a table beside Legolas.

Legolas smiled slightly. "Recently you all seem to want to feed me."

Glorfindel regarded him seriously. "You lost a lot of weight." He considered a moment if he should broach the topic but then he went on. "I recently realized that I never saw you at breakfast or the midday meal. Did you eat there at all?"

Legolas looked down onto the tray. "I don't need much," he said softly. "I also didn't have much of an appetite."

Glorfindel snorted. "I only believe the second part of that statement. I think you were avoiding Elladan." He took a deep breath. "I also owe you an apology."

Legolas lifted his head in surprise. "What do you have to apologize for? You have been nothing but kind to me."

"Yet I didn't do nearly enough to stop Elladan. I should have intervened immediately. He had no right to treat you so and if Elrond didn't stop him I should have." He searched Legolas' gaze. "You showed remarkable self-restraint and patience."

Legolas was silent. He didn't want to tell Glorfindel that he had ample training in that aspect at home. Nobody needed to know of his difficulties. Although he guessed that Glorfindel suspected something. He didn't know that Gandalf had told them of the state of things with his father and that the older elf now had his worst fears confirmed.

Glorfindel pointed at the tray. "Eat. You still need to regain your strength."

Watching as the younger elf ate a bowl of oatmeal with steamed apples and peaches he decided to change the topic. "I'm heading out with a patrol tomorrow to see to the clearing of the mountain pass and to check for further orc activities."

Legolas looked up in surprise. "It hasn't been cleared yet?"

Glorfindel looked pointedly at him "No, it wasn't so important since nobody planned to travel over the mountains. Besides, we had something more important on our minds."

The archer didn't know what to say to that, so he kept his silence and continued to eat. He would miss Glorfindel. The presence of the older elf and his kind and calm attitude had been a comfort to him.

"I wish you a safe patrol, please give the others my regards."

"I'll do that. They would like to visit before we leave if that's alright with you."

"Yes, of course." Legolas was delighted. He would appreciate the company.

"Good." Glorfindel smiled. "I'll let them know and we'll come by in the evening."

Legolas finished his meal and Glorfindel took the tray and put it out of the door.

He sat down opposite the prince again and leaned comfortably back, stretching his legs out in front of him.

Legolas felt a deep sense of contentment in his presence. He realized that the balrog slayer intended to stay until he needed to rest again and cherished the attention.

"So," Glorfindel began, "what about you tell me some more of your home?"

"What do you want to know?" Legolas asked.

"Everything you are willing to tell me." The older elf raised an eyebrow and looked at Legolas questioningly.

Legolas considered for a moment and then started to tell Glorfindel about life in the forest and the dark creatures that threatened them. He described how beautiful his home was where the shadow didn't reach and how they fought to keep it that way. He didn't talk about his troubles but concentrated on the good things, painting a vivid image of his home.

Glorfindel listened attentively, glad that Legolas had opened up to him at least a bit, although he hoped that the younger elf would learn to trust him, so that he could get him to talk about his troubles and help him in dealing with them.  
********************  
Glorfindel and the others left the next morning. Legolas heard the commotion in the courtyard and slowly made his way to the window, to watch the warriors leave. He turned from the window shakily, gauging the distance to a chair. Before he could try to make his way there, it knocked at his door.

"Enter," he called, keeping his grip on the windowsill and looking expectantly to the door.

The door opened, and the twin sons of Elrond entered. Elrohir stepped into the room, while Elladan hesitated on the doorstep. Upon seeing Legolas clinging to the windowsill, Elrohir sprang into action, hastening to the window and gripping Legolas by the elbow. "What are you doing?" he chided.

The prince accepted the support gratefully, he loosened his grip on the windowsill and didn't resist as Elrohir led him away.

Elladan stepped into the room, pulling out a chair and pushing it in the direction of the other two.

Elrohir helped Legolas to sit down into it. "Careful," he cautioned.

Legolas nodded gratefully and leaned back, slightly out of breath.

Both twins watched him worriedly. Legolas was still thin, and his weakness was worrisome. Normally he should have healed much faster but at least he was recovering, despite the problems Gandalf had told them about.

"How are you?" Elrohir asked concerned.

"I'm mending," Legolas assured them.

Elladan sank down into a chair opposite him. It took a moment for him to find words. "I can't tell you how sorry I am," he began.

"You already told me that," Legolas smiled wryly. "Nonetheless you took great pleasure in making my life miserable."

Elladan nodded. "You were an easy scapegoat for my anger. It took you getting injured for me to come to my senses." He looked down in embarrassment. "Ada told me that you refused a punishment," he continued softly. "I thank you for that."

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence then Elrohir chimed in, "Now that that's settled I hope you two can start again." He looked at Legolas. "Elladan is really sorry for what happened."

Elladan and Legolas stared at each other for a moment and finally Legolas nodded briefly.

Elladan sighed and relaxed slightly. He also nodded and smiled slightly, relieved that Legolas didn't make it hard for him.

"Ada told us that you're better so we thought we would see if we could help you do something against the boredom," Elrohir explained.

Legolas was surprised. The twins were really trying, and he hadn't expected that. He would have been pleased enough when Elladan stopped his hostility but that he obviously actually tried to befriend him was astounding.

Elrohir noticed the astonished look but decided to ignore it. "Well, what do you prefer, board games or cards?"

"I don't know." Legolas hesitated, still insecure with the situation.

"OK, what about we chose something and see how it goes?" Elrohir suggested.

Legolas nodded in affirmation and Elrohir got up to get a box of games.

At that day the first tentative stirrings of friendship between the prince and the twins began.


	9. Memories

During Glorfindel's absence, Elladan, Elrohir and Elrond alternately kept Legolas company. There were still some awkward situations between Elladan and Legolas, but things slowly got better, and as they got to know each other, the friendship deepened. To Elrond, the archer was still somewhat reserved. The Lord of Imladris was patient, knowing that it would take time for him to trust him after everything that had happened.

The clearing of the mountain pass and the patrol took nearly two weeks. Fortunately, Glorfindel and the warriors encountered only small bands of orcs and nobody received serious injuries.

As they returned home, Elrond awaited them on the steps to the house, checking the warriors for anything amiss with a scrutinizing look. Finding that everything seemed to be fine, he turned to Glorfindel.

"Welcome back," he greeted. "How did it go?"

"The path is clear again and we encountered not much orc activity," Glorfindel reported.

"That's good." Elrond nodded contentedly. "Obviously the last campaigns against the orc population are yielding results."

Glorfindel nodded. "What news here?" he asked.

"Nothing special," Elrond replied. "Everything goes well. The harvest is going smoothly and we are filling our stores."

"How is Legolas faring?"

"He's a bit better," Elrond was glad to report. "I actually let him out into the garden, on condition that he doesn't go too far. He's still weak and much too thin."

Glorfindel was glad to hear that Legolas had improved but he was still concerned with his condition. Normally he should have fully healed by now so there was definitely cause for worry. "At least there's some improvement," he mused, not really satisfied with the state of things.

"It will take time and patience," Elrond explained. "You heard Mithrandir, he obviously wasn't well for a long time, so we can't expect him to heal within a few weeks."

"Obviously," Glorfindel agreed, reluctantly.

They went up the stairs and into the house, where they parted ways and Glorfindel made his way to his quarters, to refresh himself a bit before he went out in search for the prince.

After a short stop in his bathing chamber Glorfindel went in search of Legolas, eager to see how he was doing and realizing that he had missed the prince. He had to admit to himself that he had developed deep feelings for him. He found Legolas in the garden outside the house, sitting on a bench. His posture was relaxed and Glorfindel studied him for a moment. He was still pale, even if he looked a bit better than before Glorfindel had left. His hair was braided back in his usual style, stirring in the breeze.

As he went closer, he could see that Legolas was shivering slightly. Even if it was a relatively warm day, the sun had already gone down and a strong breeze was blowing. He frowned. Elrond was right, the prince still wasn't as recovered as he would have liked, and he didn't like how susceptible he still was to the cold. Normally he shouldn't be bothered at all by a bit of a cool breeze.

The younger elf turned around as he heard his footsteps and a smile lit up his face. "You're back," he greeted, joy unmistakable in his voice. "How was the patrol?"

Glorfindel returned the smile, closing the distance between them rapidly. "It was uneventful. The path through the mountain pass is cleared again and we encountered only a small number of orcs." He reached Legolas and came to stand in front of him. "So, Elrond did let you out of the house, finally?"

Legolas sighed. "He wasn't too happy about it, but I couldn't stand it any longer."

Glorfindel took off his cloak and carefully draped it about Legolas' thin frame, noting that the prince immediately pulled it tighter around himself, huddling gratefully into the warmth. "It's good to see you on your feet again, but I think you still need to be careful not to overdo it." He sat down beside the younger elf, facing him.

Legolas grimaced. "I'm sure that Lord Elrond will send somebody soon enough to herd me back inside." He was surprised how elated he was that Glorfindel was back, even if the other elf had been away only for a few days. He realized that he enjoyed his gentle caring immensely and that he immediately felt warm and comfortable with him around.

"I don't think we should wait until Elrond decides it's enough," Glorfindel stated, scrutinizing him and noticing the strain around his eyes. "It's getting chilly and you look tired."

Legolas was surprised that he wasn't bothered by the older elf's mothering. Instead it filled him with warmth that somebody cared about him. He didn't resist as Glorfindel helped him to his feet and started to lead him to the house. They slowly made their way up the steps and to Legolas' chambers. Glorfindel opened the door and ushered Legolas through, noting the slight trembling of the younger elf. Obviously, Legolas was at the end of his strength and needed to rest. He silently led him over to the sleeping room and helped him to sit down.

Glorfindel pulled a chair over and sat down in front of Legolas. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Exhausted," Legolas admitted. For the first time in much too long he didn't feel the need to hide any weakness. Instead he felt that he could trust Glorfindel completely. That was a rare and much cherished feeling. Something he wasn't used to.

"Then why don't you rest?" Glorfindel asked softly, putting a hand on Legolas' forearm.

Legolas nodded tiredly, slowly removing Glorfindel's cloak and handing it to the older elf. The balrog slayer pressed it back into Legolas' hands. "Keep it. I remember that you ruined yours as you took care of Morcion."

"I got a replacement from Saeloril," Legolas explained, hugging the cloak involuntarily to his chest. "By the way, thank you for that."

Glorfindel shrugged, still not taking it back. "I have several."

Legolas smiled gratefully, finally putting the cloak on the bedside table. He got up and pulled off his boots, tunic and shirt, while Glorfindel pulled the blanket back. He turned around and surreptitiously checked Legolas over, noting that Elrond had removed the bandages but that the stitches were still there, and the wounds looked red and angry. He could see Legolas' ribs, confirming his earlier observation that he was still too thin.

Legolas lay down and curled up on his side, watching Glorfindel.

"Go to sleep," Glorfindel encouraged, laying a hand on his good shoulder and squeezing gently.

Legolas nodded lightly and allowed himself to drift off, his eyes losing focus as he gave in to his exhaustion and fell into sleep.

Glorfindel pulled the blanket up over the prince and sat down on the bedside, next to him. He looked down at the younger elf, deep in thought. Feeling him relaxing beneath his hands, trusting him, had filled him with a deep contentment.

He marveled at how far they had come. At first Legolas had been wary of each word, each question Glorfindel asked him. He hadn't trusted Glorfindel not to try to hurt or embarrass him. Now he readily submitted to Glorfindel's help, relaxing so completely within his presence that he fell asleep, trusting that he was safe with the older elf. Of course, Glorfindel had often been there when Legolas was sleeping during his recovery, but the prince didn't have a choice then. The ancient warrior was glad that he had earned his trust enough for him to feel comfortable in his presence.

Glorfindel gently stroked a strand of hair out of his face. "Rest well," he whispered, standing and leaving the prince to his dreams.  
********************  
Legolas' recovery continued, although he still healed much slower than was normal. Elrond let him out longer, on the condition that he checked his progress regularly. Elrond had done his utmost to make up for his previous cold demeanor during Legolas' recovery and the younger elf had slowly lost his wariness towards him, much to the healer's relief.

This afternoon Elrond had asked Legolas to come to his study for his check-up. He was working on his desk when there was a knock on his door. Elrond looked up. "Enter," he called. 

The door opened and Legolas stepped in. "My Lord," he greeted.

Elrond watched him approach, carefully studying his appearance and his movements. The prince still walked stiffly and with obvious caution. He looked a bit better, no longer so thin and gaunt but it was still clearly visible that he wasn't well at all.

The healer was relieved that at least physically the prince got better. His mental health was another matter. Now that Elrond knew to look for it he could clearly feel the dark cloud hovering over him and Elrond thought that it was time to address the matter.

"Legolas, come, sit down." He pointed to one of the stuffed armchairs in front of the fireplace. He thought that the prince would be more comfortable and maybe opened up in a more intimate setting than with both of them on opposing sides of his desk.

Legolas walked over to the chair and sat down stiffly.

Elrond gathered the items he would need to treat his wounds and joined him in front of the fireplace. He put the things he carried down on a table and pulled a chair over, sitting down in front of Legolas, so that they were facing each other.

Legolas had already started unlacing the fastenings of his shirt. Now he pushed it from his shoulders, letting it pool on the seat around his waist.

Elrond checked the wounds with gentle hands and studied them. They had healed considerably, he had removed the stitches a few days ago. "These look good. They are well on their way to healing." He took a jar with salve and smeared it generously over the wounds.

"When will I be able to return to training?" Legolas asked.

"Maybe in two weeks." Elrond finished with the salve and the prince took his shirt and put it back on. 

The healer hesitated a moment, then he decided to go ahead. "These wounds will be gone soon but there are other problems. Problems I should have noticed much sooner, and I can only apologize. I haven't been a good host to you. While you risked your life to protect elves of this realm I let a quarrel I had with your father long ago cloud my judgment. For that I'm extremely sorry. If not for that I would have noticed sooner that you are deeply troubled." 

Elrond caught Legolas' gaze with his own. He saw the dawning apprehension in his eyes. The prince had so far managed to keep his troubles to himself. But now Legolas realized that they knew that something was amiss.

"There is a dark cloud around your fëa. You are not eating properly; your wounds heal a lot slower than they should and your light is almost extinguished." He fixed serious and compassionate eyes on the prince. "You're fading."

Legolas swallowed but didn't say anything. He only returned Elrond's gaze with serious eyes.

"You know about this," Elrond observed. "How long has this been going on?"

Legolas looked to the floor. "Ever since my mother died things have been difficult."

Elrond drew a sharp breath. The queen had died more than three hundred years ago. He knew what Gandalf had told them, but he wanted to hear it from Legolas. "What happened?"

Legolas sighed. How could he explain all that had happened in a few simple sentences? "The death of my mother hit my father hard. He started to withdraw after she was gone."

Legolas fell silent for a while and Elrond waited patiently. Obviously, it was hard for the younger elf to talk about it.

"I tried to talk to him," he finally continued quietly, "but he didn't even look at me. He retreated to his chambers when he wasn't holding court or in council." Elrond watched him carefully and could see the deep hurt in his eyes. "I started my warrior training soon after that. It got gradually worse then. Whatever I did, it wasn't good enough. _I_ wasn't good enough." Another long pause, then finally: "I think he wishes it was me that had died and not my mother," he murmured.

Elrond looked shocked. "You don't really believe that. He's your father, he loves you."

Legolas shook his head. "He loved my mother. So much that her death almost broke him. How I wished to help him after her death, how I wished that we could grieve and heal together. But I could only watch as he withdrew further and further from me. I was not enough…" He swallowed hard. "I tried so hard to please him, but it was never enough." His voice broke and to his dismay he felt tears welling up. For what felt like an eternity he had held his emotions tightly in check. Pushing his desperation, his loneliness, his pain, his grief, his feelings of being inadequate and utterly being rejected deep down into a hidden place, where he bottled them up and kept them firmly locked away. But now to his horror he felt them rise up, trying to break free. His carefully constructed shields were about to give. "Excuse me, my Lord," he said, standing and bowing in Elrond's direction before hastily turning to the door.

But Elrond was faster, blocking his way and taking him by the shoulders. He tried to evade the elf-lord, but Elrond didn't let go, his face showing deep compassion and understanding. "Let it out," he said softly, rubbing up and down Legolas' arms in a comforting gesture. "Legolas, your grief is consuming you. It's devouring you. Too long has it festered inside of you. You need to talk about it, to share and confront your feelings. You need to let it out, to drag it out into the open. Only that way can you start to heal."

The first sob broke out and he looked down at the floor, unable to stop the tears that started to run down his face.

"You don't have to face everything alone." Elrond pulled him into his arms, embracing him gently. "Shh, it's alright. There's no shame in tears. Let your grief out, you can't keep everything bottled up inside, it's not healthy. For so long you have faced everything on your own and tried to cope with it. It's time to end this. It's time to let others help."

Finally, Legolas stopped fighting, burying his head against Elrond's shoulder and sobbing helplessly as all the pain and anguish of the last decades broke free.

Elrond held the younger elf tightly, gently stroking his back, murmuring soothingly into his ear. He was glad that the tight control the prince had on his feelings had finally snapped and he started to release his emotions. His fëa reached out to Legolas, enveloping him in warm affection. Legolas was unable to keep his barriers up and his emotions spilled over. Once more he felt the weight of his pain and desperation and marveled again that he had been able to live with it for so long.

After several minutes the storm of Legolas' emotions died down a bit, his sobs ebbing off to silent tears. Elrond silently led him over to the couch standing in one corner of his study. For a moment he released the younger elf and pushed him gently down onto the cushions, then he sat down beside him and embraced him once more, pulling his head against his shoulder and rubbing his back soothingly again.

Finally, a few minutes later, Legolas' tears slowly stopped, and the emotional release left him empty and exhausted. Elrond released him and gently pushed him down onto the couch, helping him to lay down. "Rest now," he ordered softly, stroking Legolas' brow.

Legolas felt utterly empty and drained. He didn't even find the strength to feel embarrassed about his emotional display. The exhaustion rose up and swallowed him and he couldn't do anything except comply with Elrond's order. His eyes unfocussed and closed halfway as he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Elrond watched him sleep for a few minutes before rising and going over to his desk where he sank down into his armchair. He buried his head in his hands. How could Thranduil do this to his son? While he had comforted Legolas, their minds had both been open and inadvertently he had born witness to a few of Legolas' memories. He had observed how cold the king treated his son. How he didn't care if Legolas was injured, even punished him for wounds taken during duty with extra training sessions. He had seen Legolas giving reports only for Thranduil belittling him because a spider had escaped, or he had come back with a few of his patrol injured. The king wasn't pleased, no matter what Legolas did. Like the prince had said, it never was enough.

Elrond sighed. It was good that Gandalf had interfered and brought Legolas to Imladris. The prince was still close to fading. How were they going to fix this? The most important thing would be to make Legolas feel appreciated and loved. For decades he had faced cold indifference and rejection. Thranduil's people hadn't dared to go against their king and so Legolas didn't have any friends or confidantes. Elrond sighed again. His and Elladan's behavior hadn't helped make Legolas feel welcome. By now the prince thought that something was wrong with him to make people dislike him so. His confidence was seriously shaken. Luckily Glorfindel had reached out to him and gained his trust, that was maybe the only thing that had saved him after the fight with the orcs. Elrond had feared that he would die then but Legolas had clung to life and fought his way back.

It would take a lot of time and effort to help him. Time that Elrond seriously doubted they had. He suspected that letting his anger and frustration out on Legolas was a coping mechanism for Thranduil. An unhealthy one but one he would miss sooner or later. He would summon Legolas back to Greenwood, of that Elrond was certain.

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. Throwing a quick glance in Legolas' direction, he saw that the prince slept undisturbed. Quickly he got up and opened the door, avoiding calling out.

Glorfindel stood before him, looking questioningly at him. "Have you seen Legolas?"

Elrond held a finger to his lips and motioned for his friend to come inside.

With a curious look Glorfindel followed him, his gaze following his pointing finger. He saw the prince lying on Elrond's sofa, fast asleep. Glorfindel looked at the sleeping prince and cast a questioning gaze in Elrond's direction.

"He finally released a part of his grief," Elrond explained softly. "I confronted him about the fading and it was no surprise to him. He told me that the difficulties began after his mother's death, like Mithrandir told us."

"That was a long time ago. It's hard to imagine that things went wrong for so long."

"It's even harder to imagine that he held on for so long," Elrond said sadly.

Glorfindel walked slowly to the sofa, standing in front of the sleeping elf and gazing down at him. He reached out and gently stroked Legolas' hair. There was a tender expression on his face.

Elrond watched the affectionate gesture and finally he realized the feelings his seneschal had for the prince. "You care deeply for him," he stated.

"Yes, I do," Glorfindel confirmed. He looked up and met Elrond's serious look. "You don't approve?"

Elrond gestured for him to join him and went out onto the balcony, so they wouldn't disturb the sleeping elf. He leaned against the banister and met Glorfindel's expectant gaze. "Legolas' fëa is badly damaged. At the moment he wouldn't be able to stand more upheaval. So, if you are serious about it, I counsel to approach with extreme caution. Thranduil's treatment made him think that he doesn't deserve love or affection. You would have to be very patient and determined." He looked earnestly at his friend. "You should also be sure that that is what you want. Don't play with him."

"I would never do that," Glorfindel said indignantly. "He seems to trust me," he stated.

"As a friend and fellow warrior, maybe. He lived centuries with Thranduil belittling him. That leaves deep scars. You can expect him to have issues with trust and self-confidence."

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "Thanks for your advice, my friend." He looked in the direction of the subject of their conversation. "He would be embarrassed that I know about this, so I'll take my leave."

Elrond nodded in affirmation. "I'll take care of him," he assured him.

Glorfindel nodded and left, casting one last look in Legolas' direction.

Elrond sighed heavily and walked back into his study, sitting down at his desk again, burying his head in his hands. Things wouldn't be easy, that was for sure.  
********************  
As Legolas woke he had trouble to orient himself at first. He blinked at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. A slight rustle caught his attention and he turned his head, seeing the Lord of Imladris sitting at his desk, writing something.

Memory came back, and embarrassment flooded him. He was ashamed that he had lost his composure that way.

He sat up slowly and Elrond stopped and looked at him. "Welcome back," he said softly, pushing his chair back and coming over to the couch. He sat down on a chair in front of it.

"I'm sorry," Legolas began, only to be stopped by the healer's raised hand.

"None of that," Elrond interrupted him. "Don't apologize, it was necessary."

Legolas looked down on the floor, not knowing what to say.

"I know that it's not easy," Elrond began, "but you need to deal with it and you have to let us help."

"How could you possibly help?" Legolas asked bitterly. "In a few weeks I will return to the Greenwood and you can finally forget about me."

Elrond swallowed heavily. He surely deserved that dismissal. "Do you want to return?" he asked softly.

Legolas looked up at him in surprise. "It's my home," he said, shocked.

"It won't be for much longer if you return," Elrond said earnestly. At the prince's incredulous look, he continued, "the fading will continue if nothing changes and you'll die. It went on for too long, you're at the end of your rope."

He saw the realization sink in but then Legolas shrugged. "It doesn't matter," he said, "as long as it happens on patrol."

Now Elrond was shocked. "You can't be serious."

"I was expecting to die like that for a long time now," Legolas stated calmly.

Elrond shook his head in disbelief. For Legolas to so readily accept death the situation with his father must be horrible.

"Have you considered staying here?" he asked quietly.

Now Legolas looked really shocked. He was silent for a moment before he finally answered. "Excuse me, my Lord, but I got the impression that my return to my home would be met with much approval."

Elrond sighed. "That's a nice way to say that you didn't feel very welcome. I'm sorry for that, I really am. I hope that we can get past that. Your father doesn't know that you're here, is that so?"

"Mithrandir told him he needed me on a mission and he didn't ask for more information."

Elrond nodded thoughtfully. "I would like to offer you a place here."

Legolas looked dumbstruck. "What?"

"Please, think about it. You need time to heal, a lot of time. Returning is not an option if you want to live if things stand as they are. You seem to get on well with the warriors and my sons and it seems that you found a good friend in Glorfindel."

Legolas smiled involuntarily, thinking about the ancient warrior who had accepted him so readily.

"At least stay for another few months," Elrond implored him, "and we'll see how it goes."

After a slight hesitation Legolas nodded in agreement.

Elrond smiled. "Good." He gently clasped Legolas' forearm. "First you need to heal completely, then we will see what to do about the other problems."

Legolas nodded once again, and Elrond was satisfied for now. He hoped they would have the time to help the young prince now.  
********************  
After his talk with Elrond Glorfindel decided to approach Legolas on his own and see if he would be able to help. Legolas seemed to trust him, so maybe he would open up to him.

He approached the topic in the afternoon two days after Legolas' breakdown in Elrond's office.

They were sitting at the table, a chessboard in front of them, although they didn't pay their full attention to the game.

"So, Elrond told me that he asked you to stay for a while longer," Glorfindel began cautiously.

"Yes, he thinks I need to heal more," Legolas confirmed.

"A lot more, if what he says is correct."

Legolas looked up sharply.

"Mithrandir told us the reason for your fading," Glorfindel said gently.

Legolas stared in dismay at the older elf. "Does all of Imladris know about this?" he asked bitterly.

Glorfindel shook his head. "Only Elrond, the twins and me." He saw the apprehension in the blue eyes meeting his gaze. "As Túrwaith came back he met the twins and they rode out to find you. We were there as Elrond tended to you. It was obvious then what was going on."

Legolas looked down in embarrassment.

"Things haven't been easy for a long time now, right?"

Legolas shook his head silently. His emotions were still raw after the conversation with Elrond, he didn't really want to delve into it again.

"Tell me about it," Glorfindel pressed gently.

Legolas looked pained. His blue eyes had darkened, betraying the turmoil that raged within him. He shook his head in desperation. "I can't," he whispered. "I can't talk about it."

"You can't, or you don't want to?"

The prince stood up and walked to the window. "Why do you even care?" he asked, bitterly.

"Because I care about you," Glorfindel answered honestly, hoping for Legolas to accept that reason and to trust him.

Legolas gazed out into the garden. "You must think me pathetic," he murmured in self-loathing. "You suffered so much more, yet here you stand, seemingly unaffected, strong..."

Glorfindel stepped up behind him. "Yes, I suffered much grief, but I always had people who supported me through the bad times. You were very young when your mother died and instead of having the support of your father through your grief afterwards, you faced centuries of rejection and scorn from him."

Legolas shuddered slightly. He resented Glorfindel for bringing the topic up again, although deep down he knew that the balrog slayer was right, he would have to share his past with somebody. In the centuries since his mother's death his loneliness and desperation had grown so much that he was now standing on the brink and if he didn't accept help, he would fade. Elrond had only confirmed what he had already known. But he found that he couldn't bring himself to talk about everything that had happened. But maybe there was another way…

Glorfindel put a hand on his shoulder. "The memories haunt you, you need to talk about it if you want to get better."

Legolas turned around and looked at him intently. Glorfindel did his best to hold his gaze unwavering. Somehow, he sensed that something important was happening now. "I haven't the heart to talk about it," Legolas began, tentatively, "but if you're willing, there is another way..." he trailed off, obviously still unsure.

Glorfindel knew what he meant. Elves could share their thoughts and memories, it was seldom done, mostly between family members or spouses. That Legolas was willing to trust him so far touched him deeply.

"You are willing to show me?" he asked, to make sure that that was what the younger elf meant.

Another piercing look into his eyes and finally the prince nodded hesitantly.

"Alright," Glorfindel said softly. "Come," he said, gently guiding Legolas over to the sofa. He pushed him down onto it and sat down on a chair in front of him.

Legolas took a deep breath. He searched Glorfindel's eyes as the balrog slayer slowly lifted his hands up to his head. "Ready?" he asked softly.

A shaky nod was his response. He laid his hands onto Legolas' head and closed his eyes. His mind reached out to the younger elf. He felt Legolas' barriers and brushed gently with his fëa against Legolas', asking to be let in. He waited patiently and after a slight hesitation he felt him open to him, allowing him to slip through.

He could still feel the desolation in Legolas' fëa and the trust he showed him elated him. He desperately wanted to help him heal, wishing to see him happy. But he knew he had to proceed with extreme care if he didn't want the prince to retreat behind his barriers. Cautiously he enveloped Legolas' fëa with his own, conveying warmth and affection.

He felt the prince respond to him and Legolas' mind connected with his. He felt a slight warning through the connection and then a storm of images and feelings flooded him as Legolas shared his memories with him.

Glorfindel witnessed everything, the death of his mother, the withdrawal of his father afterwards and the increasingly. cold and condescending behavior of Thranduil. He felt first Legolas' confusion and grief, then his increasing desperation and loneliness.

~~~  
_The days after the death of his mother were hard. Legolas had spent all of his tears for her. Now he only felt empty and tired. His father hadn't come to him once and as he tried to see him in his chambers, he had been turned away by the guards. They had given him sympathetic gazes, but they hadn't let him through._

_Now was the day for the memorial service. Galion had helped him to get ready for the ceremony, his gentle sympathy a balm to Legolas' shattered nerves. He had also explained to Legolas what would happen, so the young elf knew what to expect._

_They left Legolas' chambers and made their way slowly down to the courtyard. Legolas looked for his father, not knowing if he had already arrived at the site or was still in his chambers._

_They neared the site of the memorial service and Legolas saw the tall figure of his father. Thranduil stood motionless, his features like set in stone. He hesitated but Galion put a hand on his shoulder and ushered him forward._

_They came to stand next to the king but Thranduil didn't pay him any attention. He looked straight ahead, ignoring his son. Legolas took a shaky breath and straightened, staring with unblinking eyes forward, where the wrapped body of his mother lay. A hole had been dug in the earth and the sapling of an oak tree was ready to be planted._

_Legolas endured the ceremony without shedding tears. He watched as his mother was lowered into the ground and the tree was planted, he listened to the songs of his people, honoring her and he listened as his father spoke in memory of her. A strange numbness spread through him, helping him to make it through the ceremony._

_As the memorial service ended, Thranduil turned on his heels and strode back into the stronghold, not sparing Legolas even one glance._

_Galion sighed softly. "Come, my Prince, let's go back inside." He put a hand on Legolas' shoulder again and gently steered him back inside._

~~~

_Legolas had recently been promoted to captain and just returned from a two-month long patrol. They had destroyed several groups of orcs. It was late and all he wanted to do was freshen up and fall into bed. He knew that the other captains reported usually the morning after their return or after a few hours of rest. So, he headed for his quarters and went into his bathroom to refresh himself. He had just washed the dust off and dressed in fresh clothes when the door to his chambers opened abruptly._

_"Legolas," the king yelled, striding into the sitting room._

_"My King," he replied warily, coming out of the bathing chamber._

_Thranduil looked livid. "I heard that your patrol returned. Why didn't you report immediately?"_

_"It's late, I didn't want to disturb you."_

_"I expect reports immediately," Thranduil said icily._

_"I'm sorry, I intended to report in the morning."_

_"See to it that you do so immediately after your return," the king ordered harshly, turning and striding out of his chambers._

_Legolas sighed and dropped his head in dismay._

~~~

_He sat with his back against his door, too weary to rise again. Another few months with relentless fights against the orcs and spiders had passed. He was so very tired of it all. They had lost two warriors; warriors Legolas had fought with for a long time. He had spoken with the families of the fallen, which had been a trying task in itself. Aside from his own grief over the losses, his father had made his displeasure more than known._

_"Two warriors lost, and for what?" he had hissed. "For a few dead orcs and spiders? I thought you would be more capable, captain."_

_Legolas stood stiffly in front of his desk, not saying anything. He knew that other patrols suffered losses as well, but the king held no other captain personally responsible for each injury, each fallen warrior. Legolas never complained or mentioned it to the other captains, but he listened attentively when others returned from their reports and was glad that they were treated fairly. With him it was another matter._

_"We destroyed fifteen colonies of spiders and ten large groups of orcs," he reported, voice emotionless, not showing any hint of how much the accusation that he was at fault hurt. "The last group managed to call for reinforcements, so we were assaulted on two sides." He tried to stand straight and not clutch the wound that was hidden beneath his tunic. It had been tended after the battle, but it still caused him discomfort._

_Thranduil looked at him sharply. "And that's an excuse for losing two warriors?"_

_"No, my King," he replied, gritting his teeth. He had tried to save Beriadan, opening his own defense by throwing one of his knives at one of the orcs that attacked the other elf. He had killed the orc but before he could be of further assistance Beriadan had taken a scimitar to his chest. Legolas had killed the other two orcs that had attacked the warrior, but the wound was too severe. While he tried to rescue the other elf, he had taken a blow to his side._

_"Of course not." Thranduil agreed, gazing coldly at his son. "Ainion has been wounded, he was scheduled to head out again with his patrol in three days. You'll fill in for him."_

_"Yes, my King," Legolas confirmed, knowing that arguing would be futile. Normally he and his warriors would have had two weeks off. Now he had to head out again in three days. Well, at least his warriors could get the rest they needed._

_"Dismissed, captain," Thranduil said, concentrating on his paperwork again._

_Legolas left the study and headed for his quarters. Once he had the door firmly closed behind him, he slid down to the floor and leaned against the door._

_He was so very tired and heartsick. His wound hurt fiercely, and he knew that he should check it, but he didn't seem to be able to bother. He could hardly raise a hand as it was. Slowly Legolas laid down onto the floor and curled up, clutching his wounded side. He fell into an exhausted stupor, not able to get up and at least fall onto his bed. In three days, he would have to go out again and he didn't really know how to summon the energy for it._

~~~

Glorfindel watched all this with mounting horror. He witnessed as Legolas became more and more reckless when his patrol fought orcs or spiders, trying to prevent injuries to his warriors and paying no heed for his own safety. He got wounded himself more than once and if he couldn't hide his injuries from his king, he was assigned extra training sessions and had to endure scathing remarks that doubted his abilities. The last years before he had departed with Gandalf had been especially bleak. Obviously, Legolas didn't care if he lived or died any longer. 

As the flood of memories finally stopped, Glorfindel felt silent tears running down his face. He had known that it had to be bad, but he had never imagined anything like that and he felt a deep sorrow that Legolas had to live like that.

Legolas had shifted position lightly. He was bent forward, clutching Glorfindel's tunic, and lowered his head, resting his forehead against the older elf's chest. Glorfindel lowered his hands from his head and pulled him into an embrace, stroking his back soothingly.

Slowly the tight grip Legolas had on his tunic lessened and finally he released him, putting his hands flat against Glorfindel' chest. Glorfindel pulled him even closer. After a few moments, Legolas' hands slipped around Glorfindel's back, returning the embrace loosely. Finally, after long moments, Glorfindel released Legolas and pushed him back slightly, searching his face. The younger elf looked exhausted, his eyes red-rimmed and slightly clouded. He lifted a hand to Glorfindel's face, touching a tear with his fingertip in silent wonder.

"By the Valar," Glorfindel whispered softly, wiping the tears off his face. "Nobody deserves to live like this." He moved from the chair and sat down beside Legolas, putting an arm around his shoulder. Legolas leaned against him and Glorfindel pulled him closer, encouraging him to rest his head against his shoulder.

The prince relaxed against his side, sighing quietly. He still didn't say a word, just leaned tiredly against Glorfindel. He kissed the top of Legolas' head and murmured softly. They sat like that for a long time, Glorfindel comforting Legolas gently. Finally, the younger elf's weight rested heavily against Glorfindel and as he checked he saw that Legolas had fallen asleep, the strain of reliving his memories leaving him utterly drained. He held him for a long time until he finally decided that it would be best for him to lay down. He gently shook him.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?" the younger elf murmured sleepily.

"Come, you should rest," he murmured, helping him to his feet and steering him to his bed. He turned the blanket back and helped Legolas to sit down, then he removed his boots and tunic.

The prince sank down onto the mattress, his eyes glazing over with sleep. He could not see the emotion in the green eyes that regarded him.

Glorfindel covered him with a blanket and sat down beside him, watching him sleep. He tried to digest what he had seen but he was still overwhelmed. It would take time for him to come to terms with what Legolas had revealed to him. He had guessed some of it, Mithrandir had told them about it, but never would he have expected it to be so bad or going on for so long. He wondered how Legolas had withstood it for so long. Now he regretted even more to not having stopped Elladan immediately as soon as he started to treat Legolas badly. The poor elf had endured enough, he surely hadn't needed the same treatment here as he had received at home.

His thoughts whirled as he considered how to help him. He would have to talk with Elrond about it and ask for his counsel. He sighed softly. What a mess this all was.


	10. Discussions and Beginnings

Legolas woke with a start, sitting upright in his bed. He remembered everything, and he tiredly drew his hands over his face. There was a noise in his sitting room and then footsteps approached. He should have known that Glorfindel wouldn't just leave after what had been revealed to him. It filled him with warmth that the older elf seemed to care so much.

Glorfindel's whole demeanor made him trust him, so that finally he had decided to open to him. Sharing his memories had been a big leap of faith and had also been extremely painful for him. To experience everything again in crystal clear memories had nearly undone him. He hoped that Glorfindel was worthy of his trust but so far, the older elf hadn't disappointed him.

He remembered his reaction, the tears the proud elf had shed on his behalf. Glorfindel had held him as if he intended to never let go. Despite the remembered hurt, Legolas had slept well. By now he had to admit to himself that he felt drawn to the older elf in a way that was much more than friendship.

As if on cue Glorfindel appeared in the door to his sleeping room. Green eyes regarded him warmly. "Good morning," he greeted softly.

Legolas nodded at him, at a loss for words.

Glorfindel slowly stepped closer and sat down in front of him. They gazed at each other and Legolas could see the sympathy in his eyes. At least there wasn't pity. He didn't know if he could have endured it if he had seen pity in the ancient warrior's eyes.

While Legolas searched Glorfindel's gaze, the balrog slayer studied the prince in return. He was glad to see that the haunted look he had carried for so long was gone. He still looked burdened but there was also calm and peace in his eyes. Glorfindel was glad. He had feared that he had done more harm than good by asking Legolas to share his memories but obviously the younger elf had found some measure of peace. 

"I command your strength," the seneschal finally began. Seeing the surprise in Legolas' eyes he clarified. "To endure the death of your mother and the treatment of your father for so long without fading, that takes a lot of will and strength. I doubt many other elves would have lived through that."

The prince was flabbergasted. He had expected sympathy, pity, anything like that. But for Glorfindel to praise his strength and endurance, that was something completely unexpected.

Glorfindel saw his stunned look and lifted a hand to his shoulder. "Thank you for your trust. I know that it has not been easy for you."

Legolas nodded again. "The memories are not easy to bear," he admitted.

The seneschal leaned back, nodding in understanding. "I have thought about what happened," Glorfindel started cautiously. He met the startled look of the prince, obviously Legolas hadn't expected him to broach the topic. "The death of your mother was traumatic for both of you. After her loss, you were his last family this side of the sea, weren't you?"

The prince nodded stiffly.

"How was he before that happened?"

Legolas took a deep breath, finally realizing that he couldn't avoid the difficult topic. He remembered the time before, when they had been happy, and his father had been loving and warm.

~~~  
_He and his mother were outside in the garden. Legolas was lying on his stomach, feet in the air, a book in front of him. His mother sat beneath a tree, humming softly while she unpacked a picnic basket._

_"Look what Eruarnil packed," she said, taking a plate filled with pastries out of the basket._

_Legolas looked up from his reading. "Pastries," he enthused, closing the book and scooting over to his mother._

_She took an empty plate and put two of the delicacies onto it, handing it to her son._

_Legolas took it and dug in, settling down beside his mother. She spread the food out on a blanket, filling a plate for herself while Legolas munched on his pastries. "Cheese, venison, steamed apples, bread rolls, smoked fish, Eruarnil really spoils us," she stated. "She even packed cookies in addition to the pastries."_

_"Eruarnil is the best cook on Arda," Legolas enthused, filling his plate with apple slices, cheese and meat._

_"She packed enough to feed a small army," his mother said, eyeing the amount of food skeptically._

_"Then it's good that I'm going to help you with that," a deep voice behind them said._

_Legolas whirled around. "Ada," he cried, beaming, "Nana said you had to work."_

_Thranduil came over to them and sat down beside his son, gently smoothing the hair that had escaped his braids. "I decided to call it a day. The weather is nice and who would argue when the king decides to take a few hours off and be with his family?"_

_His mother smiled, leaning in for a kiss from her husband._

_Legolas scooted closer to his father, leaning against him. Thranduil rubbed his back lovingly. "So, did you leave me anything?" he asked._

_"Try the pastries, Ada," Legolas recommended, taking one and holding it out for his father._

_Thranduil chuckled and took the pastry. "Hmm," he agreed, "they are delicious."_

_Legolas came closer and snuggled against his father and Thranduil put an arm around him, pulling him closer._

_"Ada, can you tell me a story?" Legolas asked._

_"Of course, little one. Let me think for a moment."_

_After a moment Thranduil began to spin a tale of adventure and courage and Legolas listened avidly, snuggled between his parents._  
~~~

Legolas smiled as he remembered that day. It was a treasured memory of better times.

He looked up at Glorfindel. "It was good. We were a real family."

Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully. "Since it was an accident it is clear that he doesn't blame you, that he can't blame you. So, the reason why he turned on you has to be another one." He gazed into the younger elf's eyes as he slowly explained his reasoning. Legolas listened, but Glorfindel could clearly see the tenseness in his posture. "The only reason I can imagine for his behavior is that he didn't want to face another loss. You are the last of his family, to lose you would have broken him."

Legolas snorted. "So instead he pushed me away and made me feel so uncomfortable in the palace that I spent most of the time on patrol?"

"I didn't say that that's rational. Even your father is controlled by his emotions, maybe he wasn't even consciously aware of it."

"I find that hard to believe." Legolas looked pensive, although Glorfindel still got the impression that he would prefer to not talk about it.

The balrog slayer squeezed his shoulder. "At least think about it, there has to be a reason why your father acted the way he did. Just the loss of your mother shouldn't have led to this antagonism against you."

Legolas nodded but stayed silent.

"I'm sorry that it has been like that for you." Glorfindel smiled ruefully. "And when you arrived in Imladris Elladan and Elrond didn't make it easy for you. I'm sorry that I didn't intervene on your behalf from the start."

"Do you really believe you could have influenced Elladan?"

"Maybe not," Glorfindel admitted, "but I should have at least tried to stop him."

Legolas shrugged. "Let's not dwell on the past, what's done is done."

"What do you want to do now?" Glorfindel asked.

"I don't know," Legolas admitted. "You know that Lord Elrond asked me to stay at least for a few more months and I intend to do so."

"Well, that's a beginning," Glorfindel approved. "It's late in the morning, what about breakfast?"

The archer nodded and pushed the covers back.

"I'll go to my chambers to refresh myself, I'll meet you here in half an hour."

"Alright," Legolas agreed. He watched as the balrog slayer stood and went to the door. Before he could leave, Legolas called, "Glorfindel?"

The older elf turned in the entrance and looked back. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

Glorfindel smiled, nodded, and left.  
********************  
They spent a lot of time together after that. Often, they walked through the gardens, deep in conversation. Most times they spoke of everyday things since for Legolas it was still hard to speak about the happenings in his home. Sometimes Glorfindel told Legolas of Gondolin. One thing he normally avoided, because the memories were painful for him. But he found that with Legolas it wasn't so bad and since he now knew a lot of Legolas' past, the younger elf deserved the same.

In the evenings they often sat with the twins, Elrond, or the warriors from Glorfindel's patrol, playing cards or chess. It was an odd feeling for Legolas to finally be accepted everywhere, to not have to constantly prove his worth or his abilities. While his relationship with Elrond evolved in such a way that the Lord of Imladris felt like an uncle or a mentor, he realized that he felt much more for Glorfindel.

It was one autumn evening that finally changed things between them.

Legolas had retreated to the garden after the evening meal. He sat down on a bench, enjoying the mild breeze that was going through the valley. The leaves rustled slightly, and everything emanated a feeling of peace. He inhaled the fresh air deeply and relaxed against the backrest. He listened to the melody of the birds and insects that were bustling around, so carefree that he sometimes envied them. In the distance the waterfalls could be heard, forming a constant background noise.

Despite all that, his sharp hearing picked up nearly noiseless footsteps. Someone approached. He turned his head and stared in the direction the footsteps emanated from. The setting sun was blinding him and so all he could see was a silhouette. Then the figure stepped closer and the golden head and the tall figure of Glorfindel emerged. The setting sun gave his hair a red-golden halo and Legolas' breath caught for a moment at how marvelous the ancient warrior looked.

"Good evening," Glorfindel greeted.

Legolas still had to find his voice, so he only nodded in return.

"Mind if I join you?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas shook his head and scooted aside a bit, making space for the other to sit down.

"It's a beautiful evening," Glorfindel observed, sitting down beside him and stretching his legs out in front of him.

"Yes, it is," Legolas agreed softly. He was in a pensive mood today, thinking of his home, where such a peace was hard won with the skill and blood of their warriors.

Glorfindel seemed to sense his mood. "Is something troubling you?"

Legolas gave him a small, embarrassed smile. "Just thinking about home. I wish we had such peace as you have here."

Glorfindel nodded thoughtfully. He had witnessed enough of Legolas' memories to understand the dire situation of his home and their daily struggle to defend it. "I'm sorry that's so hard for Greenwood."

Legolas nodded. "Our warriors do their best to keep the orcs and spiders at bay. That our people can live in peace in our part of the wood is hard earned."

"And you certainly did your part to ensure their safety."

Legolas snorted. "My king thinks differently."

"Don't demean yourself." Glorfindel didn't like the bitterness in Legolas' voice. The younger elf was deeply hurt by his father's behavior, even if he tried to hide it. "You told me yourself that you go on patrol since you were fifty, so you're fighting for your home for a long time now. Don't tell me that means nothing."

The prince stared at him in shock. Glorfindel had spoken with vehemence, a passion and force in his voice that surprised him.

Glorfindel gestured towards the path that led deeper into the trees. "Come, walk with me."

Legolas gazed into his eyes for a moment and the seneschal gave him an encouraging nod. So, he slowly rose to his feet and fell in step next to the older elf.

"I have seen you fight," Glorfindel said quietly. "I have sparred with you, I know your skill. I find it hard to accept that you believe in what your father tells you."

"My king will never be pleased, no matter what I do," Legolas said and there was a bitter certainty in his tone.

"So it would seem," Glorfindel agreed softly. "I wish I could tell you that he will see the error of his way sooner or later. After so much time has passed since your mother's death it is hard to imagine that he will suddenly change."

"I know," Legolas sighed heavily.

Glorfindel stopped and turned to face the younger elf. "Don't ever believe him when he tells you that your efforts are not good enough. You are an immensely skilled warrior and to think that you can defend your home without suffering losses is foolish. I have led Imladris' troops for an age and even if we don't face the dangers that you do, we had plenty of injuries and casualties in our skirmishes with the orcs."

He put a hand on Legolas' arm. "You shouldn't doubt your worth or your contributions. You're a good person and you don't deserve such treatment."

The moon had risen while they had walked, and the moonlight shone down on them. Glorfindel gazed at Legolas, once more marveling how beautiful he was. Beneath the moonlight, his hair gleamed almost silver, gently stirring in the breeze. Glorfindel lifted his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of Legolas' face. His hand lingered on his cheek, gently stroking the skin.

"You are beautiful," he murmured softly.

Legolas stood stock-still, mesmerized, staring into the older elf's eyes, noting the golden sparkles between the green. Glorfindel caressed Legolas' cheek. The prince shuddered from the touch, warmth surging through him. He leaned into the touch, still staring into the other's eyes.

Glorfindel stepped closer, his other hand shifting to Legolas' shoulder, after a moment wandering up to his cheek. He gently framed Legolas' face and tilted his head, coming closer, his eyes never leaving Legolas', giving the younger elf ample time to pull away but the prince didn't stir, just watching as the other came nearer.

Finally, Glorfindel claimed Legolas' lips in a tender caress. Legolas didn't resist, for a moment he was motionless, then he relaxed and opened his lips slightly, hesitantly. Encouraged, Glorfindel trailed his tongue against his lips in a silent request for entrance. Legolas moaned slightly and parted his lips, allowing Glorfindel to deepen the kiss and slide his tongue inside.

Glorfindel was an experienced lover and he used the opportunity to glide his tongue against Legolas' in a sinuous dance, noticing with satisfaction that Legolas' breath quickened. The younger elf gasped as Glorfindel devoured him eagerly, their tongues chasing each other until finally, they broke apart, needing to breathe.

Legolas stared at Glorfindel, drawing a ragged breath. He seemed slightly overwhelmed and Glorfindel suspected that he was quite inexperienced. He cradled Legolas' face with his hands and kissed him again, feeling the warmth of his lips and mouth. It was an intoxicating feeling and he wanted more but he knew that he needed to be careful. Heeding Elrond's warning, he decided not to push his luck. So, he drew back after the second kiss and said softly, "You deserve to be loved." He once more lifted his hand and placed it on the back of Legolas' head, stroking through his hair.

The prince looked a bit dazed as if he had trouble comprehending what had happened.

Glorfindel smiled softly. "You are not only beautiful in appearance, but your fëa also calls to me, even if it is shadowed at the moment. I'm sorry that it has been so hard for you. Please let me help."

Legolas turned aside. "Can you change my father? Can you do anything against the darkness threatening my home?"

Glorfindel shook his head sadly. "No, but I can help you to carry the burden. I can be there for you."

"You're bound to the House of Eärendil, and therefore to Lord Elrond and Imladris."

"Stay here, Elrond offered you a home here, am I right?"

Legolas nodded curtly. "Abandon my home? Give up the fight against the darkness? It's a lot you ask of me."

Glorfindel stepped in front of him and gripped his arms. His gaze searched Legolas'. "You talked with Elrond, you know what will happen if you return and nothing changes." His green eyes bored imploringly into Legolas'. "Do you want to go to the Halls of Mandos?" he asked quietly.

Legolas gazed into his eyes, obviously torn in indecision. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "But I can't just stay here. It seems cowardly."

Glorfindel closed his eyes for a moment. He understood Legolas' reasoning, although the thought of him returning to Greenwood filled him with despair. Legolas was right, he had been sent back to assist Elrond and therefore he was bound to Imladris as long as Elrond dwelt there.

He looked at Legolas again, trying to convey his seriousness. "We'll figure something out," he assured him.

Legolas nodded, unconvinced.

Glorfindel clasped his shoulder. "Come, it's late and you're not fully healed yet. I think it's time to retire." To his satisfaction Legolas didn't resist as he put an arm around his back and gently steered him back towards the house.  
********************  
Finally, after a long recuperation, Elrond had cleared Legolas for training, so he continued to teach Túrwaith. The boy had visited Legolas once he had been a bit better, apologizing profusely for leaving the valley and such bringing Legolas in danger through the orcs. The prince had a hard time convincing him that it hadn't been his fault, since he had been headed into the mountains anyway and so would have encountered the orcs regardless of Túrwaith's presence or not. Fortunately, Túrwaith accepted that argument after a while, missing the fact that Legolas could have evaded the orcs if he hadn't sent his horse away with him.

Túrwaith's parents invited Legolas to dinner before they started training again, both of them incredible thankful that he had saved their son.

Legolas also took up his bow again and was back to his usual standard in relatively short time, although his injuries had done more damage to his endurance and flexibility and therefore it was harder for him to regain his form with his knives.

Glorfindel was glad to be of assistance and he set up sparring sessions that were challenging, but not physically too demanding.

For the first of these sessions they chose a secluded place, away from prying eyes. They started slow, Glorfindel attacking and Legolas blocking, for the moment just trying to bolster his strength and flexibility. Even if they didn't fight at full strength, Legolas worked up a sweat and after roughly half an hour, his muscles cramped and started to ache. Glorfindel noted his difficulty and called a halt to the session.

"I think it's enough for today." He stepped forward and took the knives from Legolas, scrutinizing him critically. Alone the fact that Legolas surrendered his weapons without resistance told him that the younger elf was worn-out. "How do you feel?"

Legolas shrugged. "Like I haven't sparred for too long," he said dismissively. But he couldn't hide his stiff movements, which clearly indicated that he was hurting.

Glorfindel watched him surreptitiously while they slowly walked back to the house, noting that he rubbed his shoulder and tried to ease his muscles. 

They climbed the stairs and reached the hallway that led to Legolas' quarters while Glorfindel's were located in the family wing. But the balrog slayer made no move to hand Legolas his knives back and head towards his quarters, instead motioning for Legolas to precede him. The prince quirked an eyebrow questioningly and walked to his door, opening it and entering his chambers.

Glorfindel followed behind him, closing the door. He stepped into the room, put the knives on a table and came to stand in front of Legolas, taking him by the arm. "Do you think I don't see that you're in pain?" he asked, exasperated. "Let me see."

For a moment Legolas' eyes flashed and it seemed as if he would resist but he had obviously caught the concerned look in Glorfindel's eyes, because suddenly he relented and started to unlace his tunic.

Glorfindel waited patiently for Legolas to take off his tunic and shirt. The scars of his recent injuries were still red, although they had healed slightly since he had last seen them. He lifted his hands and gently traced over Legolas' shoulders and back. He could feel the heat emanating from his abused muscles and tendons. Luckily there didn't seem to be new damage, only overexertion and stiffened muscles. 

"You overdid it," Glorfindel stated. "Luckily there seems to be no damage but you'll be sore for a while." 

Legolas rolled his shoulders, grimacing slightly. "I think you're right," he said ruefully.

"Come, I'll give you a massage, that should help," Glorfindel offered.

For a moment Legolas hesitated but then he nodded in acquiescence and stepped through into the sleeping room.

Glorfindel followed him, checking the medical supplies Elrond had stored in the room and finding some massage oil. Grabbing the flask, he returned to the younger elf. 

Legolas had sat down on his bed, watching Glorfindel.

The balrog slayer motioned for him to lay down and with a soft sigh Legolas lay down on his stomach, his head turned towards Glorfindel.

The ancient warrior poured some of the oil on his hands and warmed it between them, then he leaned over the younger elf and started to work the oil into the skin, kneading the stiff muscles, avoiding the fresh scars. At first, he started with only a slight pressure, stroking along Legolas' shoulders and back. He wasn't a healer like Elrond, but he had a few abilities of his own and so he poured some of his healing into Legolas, infusing him with soothing warmth.

Legolas relaxed noticeably beneath him. His muscles slackened, and he melted into the mattress, sighing tiredly.

Slowly Glorfindel increased the pressure, feeling Legolas relaxing even more beneath his hands. He worked his shoulders and back, finding and releasing tense muscles. As he worked he studied Legolas' back and arms, cataloging the scars there. It saddened him that the prince had such a hard life.

Glorfindel worked until he had released every knot he could find, and Legolas was completely relaxed and boneless beneath him. He changed his touch to a slight brush over Legolas' skin and the younger elf shuddered slightly beneath his hands. Since their first kiss in the garden they hadn't acted on their mutual affection and Glorfindel had no intention to try something now, but he couldn't resist stroking the skin that was presented to him.

Legolas hummed softly, already half asleep and Glorfindel finally stopped his movements, straightening and taking the blanket from the foot of the bed, carefully spreading it over the younger elf.

The prince sighed contentedly and looked up at Glorfindel with an unfathomable look. "Stay?" he finally murmured drowsily, scooting a bit to the side to make room for him.

For a moment Glorfindel froze in silent disbelief, not trusting himself that he had heard correctly. But quickly he accepted the invitation before Legolas could feel himself rejected, removing his boots, tunic and shirt and slipping beneath the covers next to him. He turned to the younger elf and enveloped him gently in his arms and Legolas settled against him, allowing Glorfindel to pull him closer. He sighed and nestled into the older elf's arms, feeling the strong chest and the warmth of the other elf against his back. For the first time in much too long he felt cared for and happy.

Glorfindel held him in a strong, but careful hold, mindful of his still healing scars. He felt him relaxing into sleep, giving in to the exhaustion. He leaned over him and stroked his hair back, watching his eyes glaze over in sleep.

For a long time, he lay awake, watching Legolas sleep. The younger elf lay in his arms, face relaxed in slumber. The mask he usually wore was gone and he looked somehow vulnerable, also younger and less burdened. His blue eyes were slightly lidded, showing that he had really been exhausted. Glorfindel marveled how right it felt to hold him and felt the desperate wish to protect him, to see him happy. Never in his long life would he have imagined what meeting Legolas would mean for him. He had to admit to himself that he had utterly fallen for the prince and could no longer imagine not having him in his life. Although he feared that the future would prove difficult for them, because he was fairly certain that Legolas would return to Greenwood sooner or later.

Shoving that thought away he concentrated on the elf in his arms and much to his delight he found a marked improvement in him. His temperature was much better, his skin was no longer cold, and he had also gained more weight, the regular meals Elrond insisted on having done their part to restore his health. The younger elf was so deeply asleep that he did not react to the hand that stroked his hair or the arm that held him close. It was a sign how much he trusted Glorfindel, that he let go of his guard like that.

Finally, Legolas' peaceful breathing lulled him in and he followed Legolas into sleep.  
********************  
Legolas woke slowly, the first thing he noticed was that he felt warm, the soul-chilling cold that normally haunted him was gone. As he became more aware he felt strong arms wrapped around him and he was held against a warm chest. He felt utterly comfortable and protected, something he hadn't felt in centuries. With a sigh he snuggled closer into the chest behind him and he felt the arms around him tighten, pulling him even closer.

A hand brushed through his hair and a soft voice murmured, "Go back to sleep."

He relaxed against the warmth behind him, noting with utter amazement that his body craved the comfort the older elf provided. He was also still tired, so he relaxed into the arms holding him and fell back asleep.

As Legolas woke the next time sunlight was streaming through the windows and the birds were singing. He knew that it was time to get up and reluctantly he turned his head. 

Glorfindel was watching him, his green eyes full of tenderness. "Good morning," he said softly, leaning down and kissing him gently.

Legolas leaned slightly upwards, returning the kiss. Their tongues mingled, and Legolas felt heat rising within. Glorfindel pulled back slightly, gazing at the younger elf. Legolas' eyes had dilated slightly and Glorfindel felt his arousal rising. He knew that if he continued things would go further fast. Instinctively he knew that Legolas wasn't ready for that yet, so he lifted his hand and caressed his cheek, his hand lingering. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Legolas felt utterly warm and content. Not only his body was warm, his fëa was enveloped in a warm blanket of affection, driving out the cold he had suffered for so long. He nodded, a bit shy. "Yes," he replied, giving Glorfindel a radiant smile.

"That's good," Glorfindel approved, returning the smile.

Legolas was reluctant to end their intimate proximity, although he knew that it was time to get up and face the day.

As if reading his thoughts, Glorfindel sighed. "Time to get up," he murmured.

Legolas pushed the blanket off and reluctantly left the bed. He gathered fresh clothes and looked questioning at Glorfindel. His lover (were they already lovers at that point?) seemed to sense his reluctance and gave him an encouraging smile. "You can use the bathing chamber first."

Legolas nodded and went into the bathroom. While he washed himself, he thought about last night. Glorfindel had made his feelings clear to him during the last days. He had slowly broken down the walls that Legolas had erected around himself or at least managed to break a Glorfindel-shaped hole into them.

Legolas had felt absolutely comfortable being held in Glorfindel's arms. Even more, he became fast addicted to the older elf's affection. It was a bit frightening. He had been hurt so often that he had learned to never show weakness or vulnerability. Others would only try to pick on it.

Due to his injury and the resulting weakness he hadn't had much choice but let Glorfindel help. The older elf had helped him willingly, without restrictions, holding him when he was still too weak to walk unassisted, or when he lost his balance. After these first tentative beginnings Glorfindel had intensified the contact, carefully watching for Legolas' reactions once he made clear he cared deeply for him. Legolas was surprised how much he craved the contact, how deep his own feelings for the ancient warrior ran. He felt safe with him, every time Glorfindel touched him, a warm feeling filled his whole being.

Held safely in Glorfindel's arms, enveloped by his warmth, he had been able to relax completely. For the first time in centuries he felt loved and cherished, leaving him with an incredible feeling of wellbeing.

He looked into the mirror, noting his pallid, still drawn face, the scars that covered his chest, and wondered what Glorfindel saw in him that seemed to attract him. Maybe he mistook pity with affection? But Legolas hadn't seen pity in his eyes this morning, of that he was sure.

Shaking the disturbing thoughts off, he washed and combed his hair before he donned fresh clothes and left the bathroom.

Glorfindel was awaiting him in the sitting room. He had slipped on his shirt but hadn't laced it. Leaning back in an armchair, his feet on the side table, his shirt was wide open, and Legolas could see the unblemished skin of his chest and stomach. The muscles were rippling beneath the skin and he once more felt flawed in comparison to the mighty balrog slayer. Glorfindel was a bit taller than Legolas and of heavier built, while Legolas was lithe and slender. In addition to that he was very conscious of the scars that covered his body, testimony to his many fights against the creatures of evil. Could Glorfindel really love him? Or was it all a misguided attempt to help him?

Glorfindel watched him as he approached, his gaze sweeping over him from head to toe. He smiled and stood, coming over to Legolas and stroking through his still wet hair, twirling the strands between his fingers. "I like it open," he said huskily.

Legolas gazed into his face, seeing the emotions in his eyes. His doubts vanished again as he observed the regard with which Glorfindel beheld him.

The older elf's hand wandered from his hair to his cheek, lingering for a moment before he withdrew and passed Legolas on his way into the bathing chamber.

Legolas exhaled sharply, lifting his hand to his cheek. The warmth of Glorfindel's touch seemed to linger. It seemed unbelievable what one single touch could do to him. He shook himself out of his musings, went into the sleeping room and braided his hair in his usual fashion.

Rolling his shoulders, he tested his muscles and found to his surprise that he felt good. The pain and stiffness from the day before were gone. Glorfindel had really worked a miracle.

The noise of the bathroom door opening caught his attention and he moved back into the sitting room.

The sunlight fell into the room and as Glorfindel stepped into the rays his hair shone like spun gold. He looked magnificent and Legolas' breath caught. How could such a magnificent warrior feel attracted to him? Glorfindel could have everybody.

The older elf came to stand in front of Legolas, looking him up and down. He stepped closer and his green eyes caught Legolas' gaze, the warmth in them unmistakable. "I love you," he said.

Legolas pulled away and stepped towards the window. He shook his head. "How can you love me? I mean, look at me, I'm full of scars and I can't even please my own father." He looked back at Glorfindel. "You're magnificent, why would you settle with me?"

Glorfindel was shocked that Legolas thought so low of himself, although Elrond had warned him. He followed Legolas to the window and stood behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders. "What's not to love?" he asked. "You're kind, patient, courageous, and you endure hardships that would break others. The first thing I noticed about you was how kind and patient you were with Túrwaith." His hands slid over Legolas' torso, stroking gently through the fabric. "Don't be ashamed of your scars, they're marks of your endurance and bravery. And you know that they'll fade with time."

Legolas turned around, staring into his face and Glorfindel returned the gaze steadily, trying to convince the prince of his honest affection. Glorfindel reached out with his fëa, enveloping Legolas' with it. When touching each other's fëar, elves couldn't hide anything. It was the best and most effective way to convince Legolas of his feelings and the prince responded to it. He leaned against him as he was once again filled with warmth and affection.

Glorfindel gently took his chin and raised his head, then he lowered his lips onto Legolas' in a soft and tender kiss. The tension seeped out of Legolas and he relaxed into the kiss. Glorfindel used the opportunity to gently push his lips apart with his tongue and explore his mouth. The kiss gained in intensity and Legolas' pulse sped up.

Before things could go further, Glorfindel reluctantly drew back. "It's time for breakfast and I have to change first," he murmured. He stroked through Legolas' hair. "See you in the great hall?"

Legolas nodded and Glorfindel released him. Together they left his chambers, Legolas heading for the great hall and Glorfindel in the direction of his quarters.


	11. Regrets

**8th of October, Third Age 2541**

**Eryn Galen (Greenwood)**

It had been nine months since Gandalf and Legolas had left and Thranduil felt a rising unrest. At first, he tried to ignore it but it grew steadily worse. After one extremely frustrating council meeting he found himself in front of his son's door. After a short internal debate, he opened the door and stepped in, not really knowing why.

He hadn't entered Legolas' chambers for a long time, the only times recently when he had stormed in to berate his son for some occurrences that weren't really his fault. He felt slightly ashamed doing it now, while Legolas was away. He didn't know if he should be annoyed at Mithrandir or thankful to him for taking Legolas with him. It finally forced Thranduil to face his behavior. He couldn't let out his frustrations on his son at the moment and he finally realized that he had done so for a very long time. It had started after the death of his wife. He had seen his grieving and confused son and realized that losing him too would utterly destroy him. So instead of comforting him and helping him to cope with the death of his mother he had started to distance himself from Legolas, to push him away. At first Legolas had tried to reach out to him but after the first few harsh rejections he had stopped to try. They had fallen into a routine where Legolas was nothing more than a captain in his army and Thranduil was the king he had to report to. There was no warmth left between them, no personal words, nothing. Even worse, Thranduil treated Legolas badly, something he wouldn't think to do with the other captains. Harsh reprimands and punishments for the slightest failure were common. 

Thranduil walked through Legolas' sitting room, taking in the furniture and decorations. On a peg hung Legolas' first bow, and on the mantelpiece stood one of his most cherished possessions: the last gift from his mother, the statue of a horse, carved from malachite. Sirwen had bought it on a visit to Dale a few weeks before her death.

Thranduil carefully picked the horse up and sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. He turned it in his hands and gazed at it thoughtfully. The edges were smoothed, revealing that it must have been handled often. After a while he stood and put it back in its place, moving on towards the bedroom.

The bedroom was tidy, the bed was made and nothing much spoke of occupation. Thranduil drifted over to the bookcase, studying the titles of the books Legolas had been reading. Slowly the realization grew that he didn't know his son at all. He didn't know his thoughts on certain matters, he didn't know his preferences or his dislikes. With a sigh he turned from the bookcase and left the bedroom, heading for Legolas' study.

Thranduil crossed the sitting room and stepped into the adjoining room. His gaze fell on the wall and he stopped dead in his tracks. In the center of the wall hung a picture. It was a picture of himself and his wife. Both of them were smiling and their faces seemed alight with a radiant happiness. His breath caught, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Oh, how he missed her. Blinking back the tears he looked around and discovered a few more pictures hanging on the walls and a lot more leaning against the walls. As he looked around he found one more picture of himself. But this one was completely different from the other one. In this one, he was sitting behind his desk, an angry scowl on his face. He looked stern and forbidding and Thranduil realized that this was the face Legolas was used to deal with.

The pictures showed a great deal of skill and Thranduil was surprised. He hadn't known that Legolas was painting. But why should his son tell him anything about himself when his father was so clearly not interested and used every opportunity he got for belittling him?

He went over to the desk and sat down. A leather-bound book tucked in one corner caught his attention. It was a journal. Another gift from Legolas' mother. He pulled the book over and opened it.

Written on the first page in a still childish script was the first entry:

_Nana gave me this journal. She told me to write down my thoughts and feelings._

Thranduil opened the journal in the middle and read an entry at random:

_…I hope to be on patrol during summer solstice. I never thought there would be a time when I dread to participate in a feast._

Ashamed and disgusted with himself Thranduil closed the journal and placed it back on the table. What right did he have to intrude on his son's privacy? On his innermost thoughts? 

The king stood and left the room, casting a last glance at the picture of himself and his wife.

For a few moments the room was silent, then suddenly footsteps approached again and Thranduil reappeared, took the journal from the table and left again, closing the door firmly behind himself.  
********************  
Hours had passed and Thranduil sat in front of his fireplace, staring unseeingly into the flames. He was deep in thought and didn't even notice the dried tear tracks on his face.

He held Legolas' journal clutched in his hands. Reading it had finally revealed to him how much he had hurt his son. How Legolas had struggled since his mother's death.

At the beginning the entries had showed a happy and content elfling. Legolas had shared his small pleasures and joys.

The entry that dealt with Sirwen's death was short and agonized as if Legolas hadn't known how to express his sorrow.

_Nana is dead. Ada said she's with Mandos now._

After that the entries became rarer, mostly happening in times of emotional turmoil. They showed Legolas' bewilderment and desperation as his father started to push him away.

Thranduil remembered the day Sirwen had died with crystal clear memory. He remembered how he had been informed that there had been an accident and how it had felt as if somebody had ripped his heart out. He had known then, but not wanting to believe it true he had hurried to the halls of healing only to see the sympathetic gazes of the guards and finally getting confirmation as he saw the lifeless body of his wife.

His world had shattered in this instant, for a brief moment he had thought that he would follow her.

Then Legolas had arrived, his eyes deep pools of grief and desperation as he had stared at his father. In this instant Thranduil felt an overwhelming love for his son and he realized, that after all the losses he had endured, his parents, his uncle, his wife, Legolas was his last family member. He knew that he would simply not survive it if something happened to Legolas. And so, instead of going to him and comforting him, Thranduil hardened his heart against his son, trying to distance himself enough that it wouldn't hurt so much if he lost him, too. He had just left him standing with his dead mother, alone, bereft. Because he couldn't face another loss he had forced his son to suffer the loss of his mother completely alone, without any support. Worse, Legolas lost not only his mother this day, but his father as well, since Thranduil closed himself completely off from him.

Legolas' childhood had ended as he had barely reached his adolescence. He had been a grieving and distressed youth, looking to his father for comfort, solace and approval, only to be rebuffed in the harshest way possible. Thranduil had his own cowardice led him to reject his son, to distance himself from him as much as possible.

Thranduil remembered the day Legolas completed his warrior training. 

The recruits had had to fulfill different tasks. In the last test they had to show their proficiency with a bow. Legolas had scored a perfect round of shots, each arrow hitting the bull's eye. He turned towards his father, beaming, but his smile faltered as he saw the expression on Thranduil's face. He swallowed heavily and looked down to the floor. He didn't look up again as he knelt in front of the king and offered his oath as a warrior. His father accepted his service with the indifference he would show to a stranger. Nobody could know that he was incredibly proud of the young elf's achievements and that deep inside he battled the fear to lose his son as well. He had this fear let dictate his actions, distancing himself and withholding even the slightest sign of affection. Over time he had demanded more and more from his son, showing displeasure and scorn when he failed to meet the impossible demands.

_…Ai, Adar, what happened to us? What have I done to displease you so?_

The way Legolas referred to him changed as well. In the beginning he was Ada, which changed to Adar shortly after Sirwen's death until finally he always was the king. It showed the growing distance between them clearly. 

Thranduil remembered the first time Legolas had come home injured. One of the apprentice healers had informed him that his son had sustained an injury and in that moment his determination to keep his distance had been forgotten. He had hurried to the halls of healing, his imagination painting the worst scenarios. He reached the healing room where Legolas had been treated, only to discover that it was not a very serious injury. He remembered his reaction and Legolas' crestfallen and mortified look.

Legolas couldn't know that Thranduil was terrified to lose him in an orc attack. He also couldn't know that as he suffered his first serious injury, a poisoned wound from an orc scimitar, his father had come in the middle of the night to check on him, dismayed to see how ill he was. Later, when he came home injured, he ordered extra training sessions in the desperate attempt to have him as skilled as possible. But judging from the journal entries all he managed was to alienate his son further and deny him the little bit of rest he allowed himself between patrols. Legolas spent most of his time on patrols to evade his father at all cost.

_…We destroyed several big spider nests, but the king is displeased because a few spiders escaped. He ordered me to get extra sessions with Suiadan because I took an injury to my arm. I'll have to train each day until the midday meal and I still have to adjust the duty rosters to accommodate for the warriors who are on leave and catch up on my paperwork. I'll have to work through the night and I can't fail because the king would be even more displeased, but I'm so tired…_

Thranduil felt horror as he witnessed his son's desperation and increasing loss of self-worth in reaction to the harsh treatments he suffered from his father.

_…I wish I could change places with Nana. How I pray to Mandos that he would give her back and take me in her stead._

The entries from the last years spoke of bleak desperation and showed that Legolas had reached the end of his endurance. He plainly voiced that he longed for death.

_…I just hope I die in battle, saving one of our warriors, so my death will not be in vain._

Each entry revealed the growing hopelessness his son had felt, and he had noticed nothing.

Reluctantly, Thranduil recalled how he had treated his son. As he forced himself to confront his memories he witnessed Legolas withdrawing further and further, until he only came to Thranduil's study when summoned to report on the patrols. He avoided eating in the great hall, taking his meals with his warriors or in his chambers. The only other times he met his father were at the rare celebrations he was forced to attend or during the captains' meetings. But since Thranduil had shot him down every time he contributed his ideas or opinions, no matter how valuable they were, he was silent during the meetings, keeping his thoughts to himself, only listening attentively to everything that was said. He showed an impenetrable mask to the world, never showing his thoughts or feelings.

Thranduil took a shaky breath. He had made his son's life miserable because of his own cowardice. He couldn't face to lose Legolas too, so he had pushed him away so hard and so far that now their relationship had dwindled down to nothing more than king and prince, not even that. Legolas dreaded each time he had to face his father, expecting nothing else than ridicule and criticism any more.

In his mind Thranduil saw him standing before his desk, hands clasped behind his back, standing straight and tall, eyes fixed at a point above Thranduil's head. His face was an impassive mask, revealing nothing of his thoughts or feelings. He took everything his father had to say with the same stoicism. The only indication that Thranduil's words had hit was a slight flicker in his eyes. He had learned to conceal his thoughts and feelings perfectly. Nobody would guess that deep inside he was drowning in desperation and misery and that he longed for death to end it all.

Thranduil buried his head in his hands and did what he hadn't done since his wife had died: he wept.  
********************  
**26th of October, Third Age 2541**

**Imladris**

Elrond looked pensively at the sealed letter in his hands. He had received a missive from Greenwood. It had contained a letter addressed to him and a sealed letter for Legolas. In the letter to Elrond Thranduil had politely inquired of the whereabouts of his son or Gandalf and asked Elrond to give the other letter to him if he happened to be in Imladris or pass it on to Gandalf.

Elrond was surprised at the tone in the letter. Thranduil sounded tentative, almost unsure. He didn't really know what to do. Just as Legolas was making progress in his recovery Thranduil obviously decided that he missed his son. He didn't really want to disturb the little bit of peace the younger elf had managed to gain. 

Thinking back to how quiet and reserved Legolas had been at his arrival he was glad that things had improved considerably. The prince spent a lot of time with the warriors from the patrol and with the twins. Elrond was glad that Elladan had finally let go of his anger and anguish over his mother's ordeal and that he, Elrohir and Legolas had become friends. And there was Glorfindel, of course. Elrond had noticed that something had changed between Legolas and his seneschal. Glorfindel had managed to win Legolas' trust and obviously also his affection. He just hoped that things would go smooth and his worries would remain unfounded. 

But now, with the arrival of Thranduil's letter, the peace would irrevocably be disturbed. If he guessed correctly, Thranduil would ask his son to come home and Legolas would have to decide if he would return to a father whose impossible demands he couldn't fulfill and to a home with no friends to support him. Elrond feared what that would entail to the prince who had only just recovered from the worst of his fading.

But what choice did he have? He couldn't withhold Thranduil's letter from Legolas and the king waited for a reply.

Coming to a decision he rose from his chair and headed out of his study in search of the prince. He needed to talk to him and inform him of the arrival of the messages. Knowing that Legolas would likely be at the training grounds he headed outside and saw Glorfindel coming from the barracks.

"Glorfindel, do you know where Legolas is?"

"He is training with Túrwaith." He looked at Elrond and seemed to sense his agitation. "What's wrong?"

Elrond considered for a moment but then he decided to tell him. "Thranduil wrote, asking if Mithrandir and Legolas passed through here and if Legolas was maybe visiting here. He also included a sealed letter for Legolas."

For a moment Glorfindel was dumbstruck, totally surprised by the turn of events, then he started to swear.

Elrond blinked in surprise. His normally so composed friend surely knew some colorful language.

"Didn't he do enough damage already? Suddenly he remembers his son?"

"Come, let's go to my study and discuss the issue there," Elrond suggested, noting that Glorfindel's agitation had been noted by a few elves.

Glorfindel nodded stiffly and they made their way up to Elrond's study, where the Lord of Imladris handed his friend Thranduil's letter.

Glorfindel read it silently. He lowered the letter, took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face before he sank into a chair.

"What do you think?" Elrond asked quietly.

Glorfindel looked pained. "He will ask Legolas to return home, I'm sure of that. How by the Valar did he know that Legolas is here?"

"Lucky guess, I think. He knows that Mithrandir confers with me often and after such a long time he certainly speculated that he and Legolas had at least passed through and we knew where they were. Maybe he even suspected that Mithrandir used his request for Legolas' company as an excuse and brought him here. Imladris is known as a peaceful haven, so if he guessed Mithrandir's motive he could also conclude the most likely place for Legolas to be."

Glorfindel leaned back in his chair and studied the ceiling. "I think you're right." He looked at Elrond and there was anguish in his eyes. "Legolas will return to Greenwood if Thranduil asks it of him. He recently told me that it seemed cowardly for him to stay here."

Elrond nodded. "I think so, too. But there is nothing we can do. I can't withhold the letter from Legolas or the news that Thranduil sent a message." He approved of the closeness that Glorfindel and Legolas had developed, and he ached for his friend, knowing that Legolas would likely leave for home, despite what he might feel for Glorfindel by now.

Glorfindel sighed. "I know, although I wished we could just do that. He isn't even fully recovered; how long will he be able to withstand the pressure Thranduil puts on him?"

"I don't know," Elrond said quietly. "I'll talk to him and if he asks it of me, I'll tell Thranduil that Legolas is not here, and I don't know where he is. But it has to be Legolas' decision."

Glorfindel looked at the letter wearily. "I don't think that he will agree to something like that but it's worth a try."

Elrond nodded. "Would you please send him to me?"

"Of course." Glorfindel handed Elrond the letter back and stood, striding to the door. "Please let me know how it went."

"Certainly," Elrond promised. He once more read the letter while waiting for the prince and paced through the room for a few minutes, working off some of his agitation. Finally, he went to the sitting group in front of the fireplace and sat down in a comfortable armchair.

It knocked on the door and he called to enter. 

Legolas strode into the room, looking curious. "My Lord, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Legolas. Yes, I must discuss something with you. Please, sit down." He indicated a chair opposite his own.

The prince obeyed the request and sat down in the armchair. He tilted his head, indicating that he waited for Elrond to continue.

"I received a letter from your father today. He inquires if you are staying in Imladris and asks me to give you a message." He watched Legolas intently and noticed how his expression shuttered as soon as Elrond mentioned his father. He leaned forward and put a comforting hand onto the prince's arm. "I have no qualms to tell Thranduil that you're not here if you want me to. You are also welcome to stay for as long as you like. Nobody will force you to return to Greenwood if your father commands your return." He held the letter up in the air. "It's entirely your decision."

Legolas was shocked and dismayed. He hadn't expected that. He had finally started to feel comfortable in Imladris, for the first time in centuries finding people who cared about him.

Elrond sensed his agitation. "You don't have to decide anything yet. Just read your father's letter first, then we'll discuss what to do." He held out the sealed letter to Legolas.

The prince looked at it as if it were a poisonous snake before he reluctantly took it. He looked at Elrond and the healer nodded encouragingly.

"Thank you," Legolas said and nodded at him. He clutched the letter, stood, and left the study.

Elrond watched him leave, then he leaned back in his chair and sighed.


	12. Decisions

Legolas retreated to the woods behind the training area. He didn't want to be disturbed and he certainly didn't want to be observed while reading whatever his father had to say.

He settled beneath a tree in a small clearing. The sun shone through the leaves and warmed his body. The beautiful, sunny day was mocking his subdued mood.

He turned the message in his hands before he took a deep breath, broke the seal and opened the letter.

As he unrolled the parchment, he spied the familiar handwriting. He studied the strong, determined script before he finally brought himself to concentrate on the writing and to read the letter:

_My son,_

_how long it has been since I called you that. Do I even have the right to call you that anymore? I can't tell you how thankful I'm for Mithrandir's interference. If not for that I wouldn't have realized what I was doing to you._

_Your absence opened my eyes. Every time something happened, and I was displeased, I felt the urge to storm into your rooms and belittle you. Only you weren't there, and you hadn't anything to do with whatever happened. And so, I had to admit that it was a routine I had developed. To let it out on you, blame you for everything that frustrated me and went wrong. The last weeks weren't easy as I had to face myself and to admit to myself how poorly I treated you. You deserved nothing of it, always doing your best to serve the kingdom and to please your incredibly demanding father._

_Your mother's death hit us both hard, but I let that cloud my judgement and I allowed to let my fear to rule me. At that moment I realized that to lose you too would utterly destroy me. So instead of facing my fear and talking to you about it, I pushed you away, trying to distance me from you so that it wouldn't hurt so much if that moment ever came._

_After you finished your warrior training and headed out on patrols it got even worse. I placed everything on your shoulders, the blame for things you couldn't really control. I realize now that I asked things of you I wouldn't dream of to demand from the other captains._

_I'm so sorry for what I did. Because of my fear of losing you I pushed you away so much that I all but lost you._

_I never even considered what that would do to you and that is also something for that I'm incredibly sorry. I know that I can't ask your forgiveness because what I did is unforgivable, but if you can find it in you to accept my sincerest apology and to give me another chance, I would be eternally grateful._

_I beg you to come home, so that we can start anew. It would mean the world to me if you can forgive me enough for that. I'll do whatever it takes to make this right again._

_But if you don't want to come back I can understand that, and you have my blessing if you decide that you don't want to take the risk of returning and being hurt again. I don't have the right to ask anything of you. Just please let me know if you're well._

_I didn't even ask Mithrandir where you were going. Only now did I wonder where you were. And since I don't think that Mithrandir dragged you with him across Middle Earth, I figured that probably he had taken you to Imladris. I hope that my guess was correct and Elrond will be able to pass the message on to you._

_I'll now await your decision and your reply, please know that you have my love, whatever you decide._

_Your father_

Legolas lowered the letter, still stunned by what he had read. After centuries of being pushed away, of being scorned and having to meet impossible expectations his father finally apologized? It seemed incredible that Thranduil had finally seen the error of his ways. Was that an elaborate plot to get him to get back under his father's influence? But that seemed unlikely. Thranduil could have simply ordered him home and he would have obeyed. He took his duty to his people and the fight for their home seriously.

He had literally been given permission to do whatever he liked, even if he decided to stay in Imladris and make his home there. That was something he would have never expected. The whole turn of events left him reeling. He had been so used to the cold treatment of his father that he hadn't expected something to change at all. Now he was overwhelmed.

He leaned his head back against the tree and looked up into the canopy, asking himself what had happened to make his father change.

He sat there for a long time, his mind whirling, before he composed himself and got up to head back to the house. Unknowingly to him, his approach was observed by a worried Glorfindel. The balrog slayer had returned to the house shortly after he had sent Legolas to Elrond and watched him leave the house. He had debated going after him but decided against it, giving Legolas his privacy while he read the message from his father, instead getting an account of his reaction to the letter from Elrond. Now he waited until Legolas had entered the house and was probably in his quarters before he made his way there.

To his surprise he was nervous as he arrived at Legolas' doors. He knocked softly and waited, listening. After a moment the door opened, and Legolas stood in front of him, meeting his concerned gaze.

"Elrond told me of the letter," Glorfindel explained.

Legolas stepped aside wordlessly, motioning for him to come inside.

Glorfindel followed him into the room, closing the door behind himself. He tried to discern the younger elf's mood but once again the mask was in place and Legolas' face gave nothing away.

For a moment they were both silent. Glorfindel sat down in one of the armchairs and decided to take the initiative. "Well?" he asked. "What does he want?"

Legolas went over to the side table and picked a parchment up. Staring down on it for a while he finally came over to the older elf and handed it to him silently.

Glorfindel looked up into his eyes to make sure that it was really alright to read it. Legolas nodded his encouragement and Glorfindel unfolded the scroll und began to read.

Legolas sat down on the divan opposite him and waited for him to finish reading.

Glorfindel read the letter twice. Finally, he looked up and met Legolas' gaze. "Well, this is certainly unexpected," he said softly.

The younger elf nodded in silent agreement.

"He sounds genuinely sorry," Glorfindel observed.

"After all this time," Legolas murmured, gazing absently out of the window.

Glorfindel sensed how difficult this was for him. Could and should he trust his father to really have changed? Should he risk trusting that everything would be better if he went home? At the same time, he was torn in two. He wished for Legolas to be happy but for their developing relationship it wouldn't bode well. Duty came first, for both of them, and they wouldn't see each other for a very long time.

"Have you decided what to do?" he asked.

For a moment Legolas remained silent. After a while he said quietly. "it seems wrong not to go back. At least give him a chance, see how it goes."

Glorfindel nodded, He had expected something like that. "As hard as it is for me to let you go, if that's your wish, I'll fully support you. You should discuss it with Elrond."

"I will," Legolas agreed, He searched Glorfindel's gaze. "I'll miss you," he said softly.

Glorfindel leaned over and put a hand on his forearm. "We still have time. Winter is nearly here and travel in the mountains is dangerous then. Elrond will also want to arrange an escort for you, we will not let you travel alone."

Legolas smiled at the determined tone in his voice.

Glorfindel got up and stood in front of Legolas. "Let's make the best of the time we still have," he suggested, tilting his head slightly, asking permission to join him on the divan. Legolas nodded, and the ancient warrior sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders and gently drawing him nearer. He enveloped his fëa with his own, sending warmth and affection to the younger elf. Legolas leaned against his side with a contended sigh and Glorfindel tightened his hold. They stayed like this for a long time, enjoying each other's nearness. There was no need for words, they were past that now. After that first night, Legolas often asked Glorfindel to stay, sleeping comfortably in the arms of the older elf, enveloped in warmth and affection. Glorfindel was content just to hold him, knowing that Legolas relished the contact.

To Glorfindel's relief and delight he felt a further noticeable improvement in Legolas' fëa. So, it worried him all the more what would happen if things went badly with Thranduil. He knew that he would ask Elrond to be part of Legolas' escort. He wanted to accompany him and make sure that everything went well between the prince and his father. Any other option was out of the question, he wouldn't be able to bear it.

Time passed and finally the bell for the evening meal rang.

Glorfindel sighed. "Come, we have to go. It wouldn't do not to attend."

Legolas nodded and straightened and Glorfindel reluctantly let him go.

The prince stood and turned towards Glorfindel. "I will ask Lord Elrond for a word in private after dinner and tell him of my decision."

Glorfindel nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to him about your escort tomorrow." He stood and pulled Legolas close, looking him in the eyes. "I will insist to be part of that," he murmured.

Legolas smiled, his whole face lighting up. "I would like that," he said softly.

Glorfindel smiled back. He lowered his head and their lips met in a light kiss. Finally, he pulled back reluctantly, and they left Legolas' chambers to head for the great hall.  
********************  
As Glorfindel and Legolas entered the dining hall, Elrond watched them approach. Both looked somber and he already could guess at Legolas' decision. He was curious how his seneschal would deal with the separation. For all the centuries he knew Glorfindel, he had never seen him so smitten with another elf. It would be hard for his friend, Elrond knew that only too well. He too, had to live apart from the one he loved since Celebrian had sailed to find healing in Valinor.

The two elves greeted the other elves at the table and sat.

"Good evening, Glorfindel, my Prince," Elrond returned the greeting.

Dinner passed in quiet conversation and the Lord of Imladris saw to his satisfaction that Legolas conversed with his sons. What a difference this was to only a few weeks ago. Elladan had changed for the better, his bitterness and anger had finally dissipated. One thing more they had to thank the prince for.

As dessert was served, Legolas turned to Elrond. "My Lord, can I have a word in private with you later?"

"Of course," Elrond agreed readily, knowing full well what Legolas would tell him.

After dinner he led the way to his study, silently indicating a chair for Legolas.

The younger elf sat down and met Elrond's expectant look.

After a short pause, Elrond prompted, "Well, what did you decide?"

The prince swallowed harshly but held his gaze steadily. "I'll return to the Greenwood."

Elrond nodded. "I already expected it. I suggest that you wait until spring, we have preparations to make and by then winter will be upon us."

Legolas nodded. "Glorfindel suggested the same."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. So, they had already discussed it, like he had expected.

"I'll arrange for an escort for you. Traveling in the Hithaeglir is too dangerous on your own."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Elrond smiled. "I think Glorfindel will be glad to offer his services and to choose which warriors will accompany you." With amusement he noticed a light blush on Legolas' face, but he chose to ignore it. "Do you intend to write your father to expect your return?"

Legolas nodded.

"I would suggest you wait for a while. I'll send him a message that I passed on his letter. Let him stew a bit, wondering whether or not you'll react."

Legolas looked surprised at the suggestion. After a moment he smiled. "You are cunning, my Lord. I'll heed your advice."

Elrond nodded in satisfaction. "Good." He turned serious again and his piercing gaze found Legolas'. "I already told you this, but I will renew my offer: If things don't go well, you are always welcome in Imladris, please don't hesitate to make use of this offer if you have need of a refuge."

For a moment there was a suspicious shine in Legolas' eyes, then he nodded solemnly. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, my Lord."

"No, _we_ have to thank _you_." He met Legolas' surprised gaze. "Not only for the lives of Morcion and Túrwaith but also for the change in Elladan. For so long he has let his rage and hate rule him. I'm sorry that you had to bear his misplaced anger, but I cannot be sorry for the change the happenings have wrought in him."

Legolas nodded in understanding. "I'm glad that at least something good came of it."

Elrond scrutinized him, noting how much better he looked. He sincerely hoped that things would work out and Legolas wouldn't be disappointed again. He considered for a moment, then he stood and walked over to his desk, opening a drawer and taking something out. He returned to the younger elf and met his curious look.

"You should know that we expect to get messages from you regularly. If something is amiss or you want for some company, send me one of these and I'll try to send Glorfindel to check on you." He stretched out his hand and Legolas could see that he held a few pieces of metal, bearing the seal of Imladris. "You only have to insert one of these in the scroll to summon us."

Legolas looked stunned, obviously at a loss for words. So, Elrond took his hand and placed the metal coins onto his palm, closing his fingers over them.

Finally, Legolas found his voice. "Thank you, my Lord."

Elrond smiled gently. "I hope you'll enjoy the rest of your time in the valley. I'll ask Glorfindel to assign your escort and prepare everything. Now go, get some rest."

Legolas put the coins in a pocket of his tunic and stood. He inclined his head at Elrond. "Good night, my Lord."

"Good night, young prince."  
********************  
Time passed quickly after that. Legolas made the best of his remaining months in the valley. He and Glorfindel kept sparring and in the evenings, they often sat together in Legolas' or Glorfindel's chambers, playing a game or just talking. As Legolas' fëa healed slowly, Glorfindel came to know and love other characteristics of him. He found that he had a dry wit and a passion for nature and history. He knew a lot about the past, but he didn't ask Glorfindel to talk about his own experiences, obviously knowing full well that it could be painful for the ancient warrior. 

__Glorfindel also found his sketchbook lying open on a table one afternoon and discovered to his surprise that Legolas could draw incredibly realistic pictures. Fascinated he leafed through the pages and admired the artwork. There were pictures of Imladris and the waterfalls, of the gardens, the elves from the patrol, of Erestor, Lindir, Elrond, the twins and of himself. He hovered over a drawing which showed him in front of the chessboard, a hand hovering about his knight. Glorfindel marveled how well Legolas had captured the details and how realistic the picture was._ _

__Legolas, who had stepped out onto the balcony, entered the room and Glorfindel looked up. "These are very good, Legolas." His gaze returned to the picture of himself. "They seem absolutely realistic."_ _

__Legolas blushed slightly. "I just sketch to pass the time," he explained._ _

__"I would like to have one of you, do you think you can do that?"_ _

__"Sketch myself? I don't know, I never tried."_ _

__"Here," Glorfindel took the sketchbook and the charcoal, came over to him and took him by the elbow, leading him over to the mirror near the wardrobe. He pulled a chair up and pushed Legolas gently into it._ _

__Legolas, still unsure, looked up at him and he gave him an encouraging nod. "One moment," he said, undoing Legolas' braids and combing through his hair, so it fell open over his shoulders. He also adjusted his position a bit, so that he was sitting more casual. "That's better," he finally said with satisfaction._ _

__Hesitantly at first, but then with growing confidence, Legolas started to sketch. It was odd at first to see himself in the mirror and draw but after a while he lost the awkwardness and only concentrated on the picture. Glorfindel stood behind him, looking over his shoulder and watching the image emerge. Finally, Legolas added the finishing touches and looked up at him again._ _

__"Beautiful," Glorfindel praised, giving Legolas a meaningful look, indicating that he didn't only refer to the picture. "Can I have it?"_ _

__Legolas fairly glowed with the praise and the compliment, a faint blush covering his face. He got up and went over to the table. Taking a knife, he carefully cut the page from the rest of the book and handed it to Glorfindel._ _

__"Thank you," Glorfindel took it and laid it carefully on the table. He would frame it and hang it in his chambers. It was something he would cherish in the upcoming time of their separation._ _

__Legolas took the sketchbook and turned to him. "Let's ride out. I would like to draw one of you outside."_ _

__"Alright," Glorfindel agreed. "The weather is nice, and our horses could surely need the exercise."_ _

Legolas picked up his weapons, a habit he hadn't dropped even in the safe environment of the valley, and they headed out of the house to get their horses and enjoy the day outside.


	13. Leave Taking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sex in this chapter.

With the coming of spring the time for Legolas' departure drew ever closer. He had said his goodbyes to the warriors of the patrol and learned to his delight that Morcion, Hérion and Caldor were among the warriors that had been chosen as an escort by Glorfindel. The seneschal had taken no chances and selected the most experienced warriors, making sure that they would hopefully have no trouble on the journey.

They had spent a last afternoon together, talking and playing cards when Morcion suddenly stood and asked for silence. Turning to Legolas, he announced, "We have something for you." He handed him a wooden box that was engraved with leaves and vines.

Curious, Legolas took it and opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful decorated set of playing cards. Legolas immediately recognized them as a set for the game of Rhyn. During his stay he had come to like the game and he was delighted to get a set of playing cards. He took the cards and examined them appreciatively. "Thank you, they are beautiful."

Morcion squeezed his shoulder. "A small token to remind you of us. Remember that we would gladly include you into our patrol again if the opportunity arises."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you."

Caldor lifted his goblet. "To a safe journey."

The others followed suit, repeating the toast.

A warm feeling spread through Legolas. It felt good to know that he had finally found friends. Elves that had readily accepted him into their circle and who would not have hesitated to include him fully into their little group if he had decided to stay.  
********************  
The last evening before Legolas would leave for home, there was a knock at his door.

"Enter," he called, stopping the maintenance of his weapons and looking up.

The door opened and Elladan and Elrohir entered.

"Good evening," Elrohir greeted, good naturedly, while Elladan closed the door and stepped over to the table, lowering a wooden chest onto it.

"We come bearing gifts," he announced.

Legolas put his knives down and came closer, looking curious.

"Since you leave tomorrow, we thought it is time for some farewell gifts," Elrohir explained.

Elladan opened the chest and took an item out of it. "Since Glorfindel insists to personally lead your escort, such forcing us to stay behind and take care of Imladris' defenses, we thought you could use an additional weapon." With these words he handed Legolas a beautifully decorated dagger. The blade was wickedly sharp, and the hilt was decorated with inlays in gold and silver, depicting beech and oak leaves. There was a matching leather sheath which was also decorated with the same motifs.

In awe, Legolas took it and studied it. He looked up at the brothers. "Thank you," he said, deeply moved.

Elladan took another item out and fiddled with it, slightly nervous. "I want to apologize once more and to thank you for your forgiveness." He looked up at Legolas, searching and holding his gaze. "Most elves would have told me to go to Mordor, after what I did." He stretched his hand out and opened his fingers, presenting the item that rested in his palm.

It was a brooch Legolas could fasten his cloak with, depicting a beech tree with a star above it. Inserted in the tree were tiny emeralds that depicted the leaves. Legolas didn't miss the symbolism of the star, representing Imladris and the Star of Eärendil and the beech representing the Greenwood. The trunk and branches of the beech were finely crafted. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry and obviously much thought had gone into its creation. Legolas looked up at Elladan. "It's beautiful."

"A token of our friendship," Elladan explained, still patiently holding the gift out to Legolas.

The prince took it hesitantly, not completely comfortable with the value of the gifts presented to him. "Thank you," he said softly.

Elladan nodded solemnly and Elrohir broke the somber mood by pulling out a bottle. "So, you up for a glass of wine?"

Legolas' eyes lit up. "Certainly." He stored the brooch in one of his pockets, went over to a sideboard and got three goblets.

Elrohir filled them and passed them out to the others. Lifting his own goblet, he spoke a toast. "To friendship and a safe journey home."

Legolas and Elladan raised their goblets as well and they all took a sip.

Elladan lowered his goblet and eyed the wooden box containing the playing cards Legolas had been given that was laying on the table. "What's that?" he asked, curiously.

Legolas took the box and opened it, showing them the cards. "The warriors of the patrol gave me a set of playing cards for Rhyn," he explained.

"They are very nice," Elrohir commented. "What about a game, are you up for it?" 

"That's a good idea," Legolas agreed. He took the cards and the three elves settled down around the table.

Legolas passed the cards out and they spent a pleasant evening playing cards, drinking wine and talking quietly. Finally, as it was getting late, the twins retreated so Legolas could rest before the journey.  
********************  
Just before Legolas went to bed, it knocked quietly on his door. He put a robe on over his sleeping clothes and went to the door. He was fairly certain who it was and as expected, as he opened the door, Glorfindel stood in front of him.

"Everything ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

Legolas nodded and stepped aside to let him enter, noting that Glorfindel, too, was wearing a robe over his nightclothes.

"I knew that the twins wanted to say goodbye, but I didn't want to let the last evening pass without seeing you," Glorfindel explained.

"I'm glad," Legolas replied softly. He followed Glorfindel into the sitting room and came to stand in front of him. He gazed into his face, then he lifted his hands and buried them in Glorfindel's long hair, leaning forward and kissing him, taking the initiative for the first time, much to Glorfindel's surprise and joy.

The kiss was soft at first, but Legolas deepened it, slipping his tongue against Glorfindel's lips and into his mouth as they parted. His hands lifted and cupped the back of Glorfindel's head. They kissed hungrily, their tongues playing with each other, until they ran out of breath.

Finally, Legolas drew back. "I need you," he whispered. "Give me something to remember you in the dark times to come." He slipped Glorfindel's robe off his shoulders, his hands wandering beneath his shirt and stroking his bare flesh. 

His hands roamed over Glorfindel's chest, teasing his nipples and the balrog slayer moaned softly. He felt arousal surge within him and gathered all of his self-control to draw back slightly, searching Legolas' gaze. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

Legolas nodded, returning his look with a steady gaze. His eyes were dark with passion. His hands came to rest above Glorfindel's hips and he pulled him slightly closer as they gazed into each other's eyes for a seemingly endless time. Finally, Glorfindel lowered his head and their lips met in a kiss that soon gained in intensity. Their tongues met and chased each other, and Legolas moaned softly. Glorfindel pulled him even closer and their bodies met. At their contact heat surged through Glorfindel. He, too, divested Legolas of his robe and his hands started to wander over the prince's body, starting at his back and slipping around to his sides and ribs. He broke the kiss and started to suck at the sensitive tip of Legolas' ear. The prince moaned as he felt fire race through his body. Glorfindel's hands slipped under his sleeping shirt, stroking the bare skin beneath.

Legolas' hands continued their gentle teasing of his nipples, then they slid to Glorfindel's side, stroking over his ribs. He captured Glorfindel's mouth once more in a heated kiss and his hands moved to the lacings of the older elf's shirt, undoing the fastenings and pushing the fabric to the side as he allowed his gaze to drift over the finely muscled form. He felt the smooth flesh and firm muscles beneath his hands and started to explore again, stroking over the bright expanse of his chest.

Glorfindel's hands had wandered to Legolas' nipples, stroking them in circular motions, while his mouth trailed along the smooth flesh of his throat. He heard Legolas moan and saw that he had flushed, arousal rising within him. He unlaced Legolas' sleeping shirt, bent down and started to caress his nipples with his tongue and teeth. The younger elf moaned softly and as Glorfindel bit him lightly, he cried out.

Deciding to move things to somewhere more comfortable, Glorfindel slowly backed Legolas up, until they had reached the bed in the sleeping room. He slipped Legolas' shirt off his shoulders and let it fall down to the ground, then he pushed him down onto the bed and leaned over him, kissing him once again and plundering the recesses of his mouth before he returned his attention to his chest, stroking his nipples, ribs and stomach. Legolas arched up with a moan, his hands clutching Glorfindel's head and wandering down to his chest again.

Glorfindel slipped out of his shirt and took in the sight in front of him. Legolas was flushed, and his eyes had darkened to sapphire blue. He could see that he had hardened, the bulge in his trousers was unmistakable. Glorfindel felt his own desire mounting and his erection pressing against the fabric of his trousers. His hands wandered lower on Legolas' body and he gently cupped his erection, stroking it through the cloth.

Legolas moaned at the touch, for a moment stunned as a flash of heat raced through his body. The surge of pleasure left him breathless. Glorfindel continued with his explorations, loosening the laces of his trousers and sliding one hand into them. His hand came to rest on Legolas' length and he started to stroke it gently, his fingers sliding up and down his length and cupping his tip in a maddening caress. Legolas groaned, and the caress became stronger, more insistent.

The prince gasped and arched up, silently asking for firmer and faster movement. Heat shot through his body and pooled in his groin. His hips started to thrust involuntarily as he started to push up into Glorfindel's hand.

Glorfindel gently pushed his legs apart, kneeling between them. He continued the slow rhythm of his strokes while the prince writhed beneath him. His hands came up and rested on Glorfindel's chest, stroking and teasing again. They both were moaning now, caught in the sensual pleasure they gave each other. Glorfindel leaned down and kissed Legolas and the younger elf returned the kiss with fervor. The balrog slayer slipped down his body, unlacing his pants and pulling them off. Legolas' erection sprang free, resting against his abdomen, an unmistakable sign of his arousal. Glorfindel leaned over him until he reached his length. He breathed over the tip, causing the prince to shiver and gasp. To see him so undone aroused Glorfindel even more. He bent down and enveloped Legolas' length with his mouth.

The prince cried out and clutched the sheets as he was enveloped by the molten heat of Glorfindel's mouth. He tried to push up, but the older elf held his hips and pleasured him with a slow, torturous rhythm. Legolas moaned at the delicious torment. 

Glorfindel sucked his tip, tasting the first drops of his essence. He hadn't asked but he got the impression that Legolas hadn't much experience and judging by his reaction, his suspicion seemed to be true. He felt the younger elf's balls tightening and sensed that he was close to orgasm. He pulled his head back, ignoring the sounds of protest that emanated from his lover.

He stood for a moment and dropped his pants before he knelt on the bed again and slid between Legolas' legs, leaning over him and bringing their bodies together. They both moaned as their erections came into sizzling contact. Glorfindel leaned down over Legolas and kissed him while simultaneously thrusting against him. He was achingly hard by now and Legolas thrust up, meeting his movements, striving for more contact. Glorfindel ached to take him, to bury himself into his tight heat and possess him, claiming him as his, but he didn't think that Legolas was ready for that. He decided to bring them both to completion in another way. He encircled both of their erections with his hand and stroked them in a measured and sensual rhythm, feeling pearly essence leaking from their tips. He moaned as a wave of pleasure coursed through him and felt Legolas writhing beneath him, murmuring incoherently and pushing up into his hand. 

Glorfindel leaned over him and searched his gaze, holding it while he slowly stroked them to the height of pleasure. He looked down at the beautiful elf beneath him. Legolas was flushed with arousal; his nipples were hard and erect, and he was moaning in pleasure. Glorfindel bit his lip as he ran his thumb over both heads in a circular pattern. He increased the pressure and the speed of his movements, feeling his climax approaching. Legolas' length tightened and swelled even more and with an incoherent cry his body tightened and he spilled his seed over Glorfindel's hand and their bellies. Glorfindel tried to hold back his own climax, watching as Legolas' face contorted in pleasure and his body trembled in release. He was beautiful in his passion and Glorfindel didn't want to miss a second of it. Finally, the younger elf sank bonelessly into the mattress and with only two more strokes Glorfindel followed Legolas over the brink, shuddering with the force of his climax.

He collapsed on top of Legolas and for some time only their harsh breathing broke the silence. Glorfindel stroked Legolas' hair out of his face and gazed into his eyes, seeing the sated, content gaze there. Legolas smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed him softly. "I'll be right back," he murmured, reluctantly drawing away and heading into the bathing chamber. He wet a washcloth and strode back into the sleeping chamber. Sitting down beside Legolas he gently cleaned first him and then himself. He let the cloth drop to the floor and gripped the blanket from the foot of the bed. Pulling it up, he lowered himself onto the mattress beside his lover and pulled him into his arms. Legolas snuggled closer, resting his head on Glorfindel's shoulder and slipping an arm around his waist. Glorfindel returned the possessive embrace, pulling him closer against his chest, their legs entangling.

"I love you," Legolas whispered, before his breathing evened out and he slipped into sleep.

Glorfindel's heart swelled. It was the first time that Legolas had told him he loved him. He gazed at his sleeping lover, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. He still marveled how this elf had managed to take his heart so thoroughly, to make him feel like he hadn't felt in all the ages before in his long live. He loved Legolas with a fierceness that was nearly frightening. The separation would be hard on him and he was glad that he could at least accompany Legolas to Greenwood.

Glorfindel lay awake for some time, listening to Legolas' gentle breathing, taking in his unique scent and musing about what he would do once they reached Greenwood and he met Thranduil.

After a while Legolas' peaceful breathing and the warm body resting against him lulled him to sleep and he followed Legolas into elven dreams.  
********************  
As he woke, Legolas' body and soul were enveloped in soothing warmth. He could hear a steady heartbeat beneath his ear and felt strong arms that encircled him. Slowly the memory of the past night came back. He remembered Glorfindel's glorious body and the pleasure he had invoked in him. He sighed softly in contentment and wished that he could stop time and stay forever in this moment. But today he would leave for home, even if he now wished he had decided to stay. The thought of going back to the cold and stifling atmosphere in the stronghold was hard to bear. Especially after he had finally found love and support in Imladris. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. But he had decided to go back, and he would see it through now, even if it cost him tremendous willpower.

He snuggled into the warm embrace holding him, relishing the warmth. The arms around him tightened in response and a hand gently caressed his back. He lifted his head and looked up into Glorfindel's face, seeing his green eyes return his gaze warmly.

"Good morning," Glorfindel murmured, stroking through his hair, letting the strands slide between his fingers. He moved to Legolas' ear, gently caressing the shell and the sensitive tip.

Legolas shuddered at the touch. "Good morning," he replied, lifting his hand and running it over Glorfindel's chest and ribs, feeling the firm muscles beneath the skin.

Glorfindel studied him, noting the changes in him since he had arrived in Imladris. His body had a healthy glow and the skin beneath his hands was warm, a reassuring difference from how cold he had been after the orc attack. The angles of his face had softened as he had regained weight. The most noticeable transformation was the sparkle in the blue eyes that looked back at him. In hindsight, seeing him now, the Legolas that had come to Imladris had been a shadow of the elf in front of him.

Glorfindel leaned forward and captured Legolas' lips in a soft kiss that soon grew more heated and once again they started to lose themselves in their growing passion.  
********************  
Two hours later the traveling party had assembled in the courtyard. The horses were ready, and the warriors were already mounted. Argalad stood nearby, waiting patiently while his rider said his goodbyes to the Lord of Imladris and his sons.

Legolas was dressed in a brown tunic, grey trousers and boots, and Glorfindel noticed that he was wearing the cloak he had given to him. It was fastened with a brooch depicting a beech tree beneath a star and he recognized the gift the twins had designed and commissioned for him.

Elrohir was the first to say farewell, gripping Legolas' arm in a warrior's greeting and looking him in the eyes. "May the Valar be with you, I wish you a safe journey. Please don't forget to write."

"I will," Legolas promised. "Farewell." He clasped Elrohir's shoulder before he turned to Elladan.

The older twin returned his gaze and smiled. "Well, it has certainly been enlightening," he said wryly, suddenly throwing decorum over board and pulling Legolas into an embrace. "Thank you for giving me another chance," he murmured. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for what happened."

"I know," Legolas whispered back, audible only for Elladan. "We are past that now. Don't let your anger rule you again."

"I promise," Elladan said quietly, slowly pulling back.

Legolas smiled at him and turned to Elrond, who stood next to his sons. "My Lord, thank you for your hospitality."

Elrond smiled gently. "I assure you next time you'll have it from the start." He lifted his hands and placed them on Legolas' shoulders. "I wish you a safe and speedy journey. May the grace of the Valar be with you." He lowered his head slightly and gazed into Legolas' eyes. "Promise to call upon is if something is amiss."

Legolas nodded solemnly. "I promise."

Elrond held his gaze for a few moments longer and finally, satisfied, he released him.

Legolas went over to Argalad while Elrond drew Glorfindel aside so that they could exchange a few words in private. "I hope you'll have an uneventful trip." He handed his friend a sealed scroll. "Give Thranduil my regards. Maybe it's time to try to restart communications." He looked at Legolas, who had mounted by now, taking his place in the group. "Stay as long as you need to make sure that all is well."

"Aye," Glorfindel agreed, "I intend to do that."

Elrond nodded and clasped his shoulder. "He looks much better. I'm glad. I hope that you will find that things in Greenwood indeed have changed."

Glorfindel nodded. He bid goodbye to Elrond in elven fashion, then he, too, mounted his horse. He steered his stallion to the front of the group, next to Legolas. He lifted his hand and they started to move out, crossing the bridge and falling into formation on the road out of Imladris.

Legolas took a deep breath. Finally, after more than a year, he was going home.


	14. Reunion

As they made camp in the evening, Legolas pulled out his father's letter and read it again. He couldn't shake the apprehension he was feeling, especially now, that they were finally on the way.

Glorfindel sat down beside him and handed him a mug of tea. "Having second thoughts?" he asked quietly, so only the prince could hear.

Legolas sighed. "I'm nervous," he admitted. "Things have been bad for so long it's hard to imagine that something might change."

"You're not alone," Glorfindel reassured him, "Remember that."

 _But you'll leave_ , Legolas thought miserably, _and then I **will** be alone_. Sure, he could leave again but that would mean to admit defeat and it would be a hard thing to do. He hadn't done so for the last three hundred years, preferring instead to fight for his home until his last breath. But then he hadn't had friends who were waiting for word from him and who wouldn't hesitate to com checking up on him. Although, if he really thought about it, Mithrandir had visited quite frequently over the last years, so maybe that wasn't entirely true.

Glorfindel put a hand on his forearm and squeezed encouragingly. "Try to stop worrying, Legolas. We'll see how it goes when we arrive."

Legolas nodded and took a sip of his tea, gently blowing over the surface of the cup to cool the liquid. Glorfindel was right, he should try to enjoy the journey and the companionship. With a sigh he emptied his cup and accepted a plate of food from Morcion, who smiled at him encouragingly, obviously sensing the somber mood he was in.

They ate in silence and soon after the camp settled down. The guards took their places and Legolas rolled out his sleeping roll and lay down on it, wrapping himself in his cloak.

Rustling beside him alerted him to the fact that Glorfindel was settling down a short distance next to him, on the side of him that was facing the outside of the camp. First he felt slight irritation, he was a seasoned warrior and didn't need protection, but finally he accepted the gesture for what it was: Glorfindel's need to make sure that he was safe and well.

He turned his head and looked over, meeting the look of the older elf. Glorfindel's green eyes held his gaze and Legolas could read the love and affection in them.

"Good night," he murmured, smiling gently, sending his own message of affection.

"Good night, Legolas, sleep well," Glorfindel returned.

They held each other's gaze for a while and although they couldn't touch physically, because of the distance between them, Glorfindel reached out with his fëa to Legolas, tentatively offering his love and Legolas accepted it willingly, letting himself be enveloped in the gentle affection and warmth. With a sigh he relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being cared for and slipped into reverie.  
********************  
They encountered two groups of orcs during their trip over the Hithaeglir. Luckily their scouts had spotted them in time for the warriors to prepare for battle and so they were easily dispatched, especially since it were relatively small groups.

Finally, the road wound down from the mountains and they reached the plains on the eastern side.

Glorfindel felt Legolas' tension growing the closer they came to Greenwood. He reverted to his quiet and subdued behavior and in the evenings Glorfindel often watched him reading his father's letter again and again. It pained him to see him so unsettled but there was nothing he could do about it.

Silently the balrog slayer vowed that if Thranduil disappointed the young elf's hope he would have to deal with him. And it wouldn't be pretty. A son shouldn't have to dread his own homecoming and it hurt Glorfindel to see him so tense and anxious. It would be hard enough to leave Legolas behind when the time to return to Imladris came but when things still were as they had been before Legolas' absence Glorfindel wouldn't know what to do. He wouldn't be able to leave then.

The tree line, that had at first loomed in the distance, had come rapidly closer and now they made their last camp before they entered Greenwood. Legolas had advised to enter the forest in the morning, since in the night dark creatures lurked. They would still need three days to reach the stronghold, but at least they would be well within the protected territory when they first made camp.

Legolas had settled down against a tree, leaning against the thick trunk, gazing up at the starlit sky. Caldor and Morcion cast worried gazes in his direction, they too had noticed the change in Legolas and were concerned for the elf who had become a good friend to them. Caldor caught Glorfindel's gaze and moved his head meaningfully in the direction of the prince.

Glorfindel needed no further encouragement. He walked over to the tree and settled beside Legolas, their shoulders touching. He didn't say a word, just offering silent support and waiting patiently for Legolas to speak up.

"It's beautiful," Legolas commented softly, still staring into the sky.

"Yes, it is," Glorfindel agreed, following his gaze and taking in the uncountable tiny lights that covered the sky.

"In the forest, the trees grow so dense that most times you can't see the sky, only from the stronghold and the less dense spots and clearings," Legolas explained. "The sun also doesn't reach the ground in large parts. Only where my king maintains his realm does the wood look like the Greenwood of old."

Glorfindel noticed that he once again said 'my king', not 'my father'. He didn't comment on it, although it filled him with sadness. Thranduil would have to do a lot to make up for his past actions. It wouldn't be easy to win Legolas' trust back, not to mention his love. If not for the fact that Legolas obviously suffered from the situation, it would have filled him with grim satisfaction that Thranduil had his work cut out for him. He just hoped that the king would be up for it or would even bother to try and not revert into his old behavior once he realized how deep the rift between him and his son went.

Glorfindel felt that Legolas leaned slightly against him. "How long will you stay?" the archer asked.

"A few weeks. At least long enough to see that you're alright," Glorfindel answered softly.

Legolas sighed. "Alright," he murmured wistfully.

Glorfindel lifted an arm around his shoulder and pulled him against his side. "You'll be alright, you'll see. If anything goes wrong, you'll come with us back to Imladris." He fell silent for a moment, considering how to phrase his next question. "Do you think there would be problems if you decide to leave again?"

"I don't know," Legolas admitted. He looked up into the sky again. "I don't think so," he finally decided.

"Let's see how it goes before we assume the worst," Glorfindel advised.

Legolas nodded reluctantly and they both fell silent, leaning against each other and gazing up into the stars.  
********************  
**26th of April, Third Age 2542**

**Eryn Galen (Greenwood)**

Thranduil was uncharacteristically nervous. Legolas' answer had arrived three weeks after he had received Elrond's reply. The time until he got his son's letter had been agony. He had feared that Legolas would choose to ignore his letter. The message, when it came, had been short and impersonal.

_My King,_

_I expect to return to Greenwood in the spring._

_Legolas, captain in the king's army_

As short as it was, it told Thranduil a lot. There was no reference to their relationship, Legolas didn't call him father or used the addition Thranduilion to his name, instead preferring his rank as captain. Thranduil swallowed hard. He knew it was his fault. He had started it, always calling Legolas captain, treating him in a way that was entirely lacking any fatherly affection. He knew that he had wrought serious damage but judging from the message it wasn't clear if he would get a chance to make things right.

So, he could only wait in tense anticipation until spring arrived. At least Elrond was kind enough to send a bird and inform him when Legolas had started from Imladris, assuring him that he had an escort of warriors. At least he didn't need to worry about his son's safety during the journey.

Finally, a guard alerted him that an approaching group of riders had been sighted and that they would reach the stronghold in the afternoon.

Thranduil ordered to prepare Legolas' chambers, making sure the rooms were aired out, the fireplace prepared and the sheets on his bed changed. He also asked the guards to inform him when the group neared the stronghold. Then all he could do was sit in his office, wait and try to distract himself.

Time passed agonizing slow, giving him ample opportunity to once again think about what had happened. He remembered how Legolas had looked the last time he saw him, now more than a year ago. At that time, he hadn't paid attention, but elven memory now served him to observe it again and again. Legolas had been pale, drawn, his face impassive, but he radiated a weariness that Thranduil hadn't noticed then.

He knew that he had to atone for a lot. He just hoped Legolas would give him the chance. At least he was coming home, that should be a beginning. Although he was at a loss at how to proceed. What could he possibly tell his son to make up for centuries of neglect and scorn? And still, he had no choice but to try and find the right words so that Legolas would at least believe his sincerity and his sorrow. Whether or not he would accept his apology and try to rebuild a relationship would remain to be seen. Thranduil would take whatever he got, even if Legolas decided to just resume his service as a captain. He would be patient and just keep trying to reach out to him. He swore to himself that this time he would not fail his son.

To his relief a guard knocked and informed him that the group of riders would reach the stronghold in fifteen minutes. Thranduil thanked him and dismissed him. Then he straightened, checked his appearance one more time and made his way to the courtyard in front of the stronghold, awaiting his son and his companions and mentally preparing himself for whatever their reunion would bring.  
********************  
Legolas had stopped speaking at all by the time they neared the stronghold. He sat stiffly on his horse, radiating a tenseness that concerned Glorfindel. He kept his horse next to him, trying not to cast worried glances his way.

Finally, they broke free of the tree line and Glorfindel could see the bridge leading over the river and towards the great doors of the elvenking's halls. A wide place in front of it was filled with a crowd of elves. The figure in the center was unmistakable. Thranduil stood tall and regal in front of the stronghold, his crown decorated with leaves and spring flowers. He was an impressing figure and Glorfindel heard Legolas taking a deep breath before he moved to the front and ushered his horse onto the bridge. The others followed in single file.

The king watched them approach. His face seemed impassive but Glorfindel saw that he looked his son up and down as if checking his wellbeing. They came to a stop and dismounted, grooms appearing to take care of the horses.

Thranduil had watched the group approach and with some surprise he recognized the elf that led the warriors from Imladris. The last time he had seen Glorfindel had been after the siege against Sauron in Mordor. That the living legend accompanied his son home was unexpected. Obviously, Elrond had taken great care in assuring Legolas' safety during the journey.

His gaze went to Legolas and he scrutinized his son, noting with relief that he looked much better than in the memories that played again and again in his head. He had regained some color and the deep-seated weariness was gone. Although Thranduil could see that he was tense, sitting ramrod straight on his horse, staring straight ahead and avoiding his gaze. His horse seemed to sense his agitation, because the stallion snorted and shook his head.

The king sighed. It would be difficult for both of them. He didn't even know where to begin to make things up to his son and Legolas had so far withdrawn from him that he would never reach out on his own. So it was entirely up to Thranduil to find a way to start over.

Legolas stopped his horse a few feet away and dismounted. Immediately a groom appeared and led Argalad away. Finally, there was no delaying it any longer, so he turned to his father and bowed. "My King," he greeted politely.

"Welcome back, my son," Thranduil said softly, seeing the startled surprise in Legolas' eyes. He turned to Glorfindel. "Lord Glorfindel, welcome to Eryn Galen. Galion will show your warriors their quarters."

Glorfindel bowed. "King Thranduil. Lord Elrond sends his regards." He turned to his men and gestured for them to follow Galion, while servants took the packs and luggage and grooms led the horses away.

Thranduil nodded and gestured to the entrance of the stronghold. "Please, join us, I'll show you your guest quarters."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Glorfindel followed Thranduil and Legolas into the palace, noting that Legolas kept distance to his father, his posture stiff and tense.

They walked through winding corridors and Glorfindel dimly noticed the beauty that surrounded him; the halls were filled with light that fell through shafts from above and from the side. The light fell on walls and floors that had been inlaid with precious and semi-precious gems, making everything sparkle and glitter. It was beautiful and completely different from what he would have expected from caverns inside a mountain. He hardly noticed that they had reached the entrance to the royal quarters, so mesmerized was he. Two guards stood in front of the corridor that led to the royal wing and the guest quarters for high ranking guests.

Thranduil stopped in front of an ornately carved door, opened it and turned to Glorfindel. "Lord Glorfindel," he started, "I'm sure you want to refresh yourself, would you like to join me for the evening meal?"

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Glorfindel cast a surreptitious gaze at Legolas and then nodded. "Certainly, Sire, thank you." With these words he entered his guest chambers, feeling a bit like abandoning Legolas but knowing that he had no other choice and that father and son needed privacy to try and start to resolve their issues.

Outside, Thranduil turned to Legolas, meeting the apprehensive gaze of his son. "Would you accompany me to my quarters or do you wish to rest first?"

Legolas shook his head, gesturing for his father to precede him.

Thranduil suppressed another sigh. So far Legolas had only spoken two words to him. He opened the door to his chambers, deliberately choosing them instead of his study where most of their confrontations had taken place. He held the door and waited for Legolas to pass, then he softly closed the door behind them. Finally the moment he had longed for and simultaneously feared had come. Now was his chance to reach out to his son and he couldn't afford to fail.

Legolas had stopped a few feet inside the room, just standing there, waiting for his father to address him.

"This is difficult," Thranduil started quietly. "I don't really know where to begin." He went to the window and gazed out, not being able to look Legolas in the eyes at the moment. "As your mother died, my whole world seemed to collapse. I didn't know how to live without her. It hurt so much to lose her. As I stood in front of her body I didn't know how to go on, although I owed it to our people.

And then I saw you standing in the door and knew that to lose you too would utterly destroy me. So, from that moment on I tried to keep my distance, that if something happened to you too, it wouldn't hurt so much. I pushed you away and I didn't even think about what that did to you. Even worse, I started to hurt you, to demand impossible things from you and I couldn't stop myself." He leaned his head against the window and took a shuddering breath. "I was so mired in grief and fear that I didn't stop to think about how much I must hurt you with my behavior. Instead of helping you to cope with your mother's death I abandoned you and treated you in the worst possible way."

Finally, he turned around and stepped towards his son.

Legolas watched him approach with wary eyes. His son had stiffened apprehensively, obviously he didn't know what to expect but he braced for everything. It saddened Thranduil immensely to know that his son was wary of every interaction with his father. But he had nobody to blame for that but himself.

To Legolas' utter shock, his father sank to his knees in front of him. "My, son, I'm so sorry for my behavior. I treated you in a way I would never allow anybody else to be treated. I won't ask for your forgiveness, because what I did to you is unforgivable," Thranduil's voice shook. "but please accept my apology. I'm so sorry."

Legolas was shocked. The proud King of Eryn Galen was kneeling in front of him, tears in his eyes, apologizing and pleading with him. For a moment he was overwhelmed.

"My King…," he started, trailing off. He didn't really know what to say until finally his own emotions bubbled up and it broke from him. "Why?" he asked, voice choked.

Thranduil looked up in confusion. "What?"

"Why wasn't I enough?" Finally, the anguish and hurt started to pour out. "After mother died, how I wished we could grief and maybe heal together. I tried so hard to talk to you, to reach you, but you pushed me further and further away. And then, when I finished my warrior training and became captain, I did everything to protect our people." He turned around and went to the window, staring out of it. "It was not enough for you. Whatever I did, it was not enough. Oh, how I wished I could please you, that you would at least once look at me with pride, but I was never enough. You always judged me and found me wanting." He couldn't stop the tears that were running down his cheeks, silent witnesses of his anguish.

Thranduil listened with growing horror as Legolas finally released some of his feelings. He knew that his son was right, had accepted the blame for it. He had hurt him badly and now he could only try to make up for it. Slowly he got up and stepped up behind Legolas. "I was mad with grief and it seems I lost my reason, but that is no excuse for what I did to you. I'm sorry. I wish I could undo it, but I can't." He reached out hesitantly and laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder, glad that he wasn't instantly rebuffed. "I was so afraid to lose you that I pushed you away and nearly lost you anyway. I asked impossible tasks of you only so that I could tell myself that you were a disappointment and not worth my affection. I was a fool and I can't apologize enough for that." He tightened his grip and turned Legolas around until finally, with a sob, he pulled him into an embrace.

Legolas stiffened at first and tried to pull away, but Thranduil held fast, not wanting to lose this one chance. For the first time since Legolas was a youth, he held him in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered with a choked voice, tears running down his face.

Finally, Legolas stopped the fight to get away and relaxed into his father's arms. Thranduil put his forehead against Legolas' and their tears mingled as they cried for what could have been, should have been, if things had gone different.

For a long time Thranduil held his son silently, until the storm of their emotions ebbed off and they both calmed down. Finally, Thranduil released Legolas, stepping back a bit so he could look him into the eyes. "Will you stay and give me a chance to make it up to you?" he asked tentatively, remembering the short and impersonal message.

Legolas studied his father for a long moment and Thranduil once again noted that he couldn't read his son. He had no idea what he thought or felt. It was disconcerting that he didn't know his son at all.

"I have a duty to our people, I'll stay," Legolas said finally.

Thranduil was surprised how much Legolas' cool behavior hurt. But had he really expected something else? Had he expected Legolas to forget everything that had happened and accept his father back into his life with open arms? Now, that he wanted to be a part of his son's life, to get to know him and be his father again, he got some of his own medicine and he surely deserved it. He had known that it wouldn't be easy to win his son's trust and love back and now his fears proved true.

He took a deep breath and held Legolas' gaze calmly. "That's all I can ask for now. I'm sure you want to rest from the journey. Your chambers are ready, and Galion will bring you a meal shortly. Would you join Lord Glorfindel and me for breakfast tomorrow?" He knew that Legolas was extremely uncomfortable in his presence and hoped that the balrog slayer would serve as an ice breaker. It would also make it easier for Legolas to accept the invitation if he knew that he wasn't alone with his father. This evening he wanted to talk alone to Glorfindel, to see if he could get information from him about Legolas' time in Imladris.

His son nodded after a short hesitation and Thranduil was glad for the small success. They hadn't taken a meal together except at feasts for a very long time now. He grimaced inwardly as he remembered how he had belittled Legolas then, taking the joy completely out of any festivities they had celebrated.

"I'll see you in the morning then, sleep well."

Legolas bowed stiffly. "Goodnight, my King." He turned to the door and left.

Thranduil sank into a chair heavily. He felt as exhausted as if he had fought against the minions of Sauron for a whole day. He buried his head in his hands, prayng to the Valar that he wouldn't mess this up.


	15. Reconciliation

Glorfindel leaned against the door and took a deep breath. He sincerely hoped that things went well between father and son, but he was concerned.

He inspected his guest chambers to distract himself from his worried thoughts. They were spacious and lavishly decorated. The entrance led into a comfortable sitting room with a large fireplace in front of which stood a few stuffed armchairs, a divan and a side table. The floor was covered in woven rugs in earthly colors, which gave the room a warm atmosphere. On one wall stood a sideboard decorated with wooden carvings and a vase full of wild flowers on top of it. A desk fitted with paper, ink and writing utensils completed the ensemble. To Glorfindel's utter surprise the room had a balcony. He opened the door and stepped out. The royal quarters were obviously located at the side of the mountain and the rock had been chiseled away to form windows and balconies. Once more he was impressed about the beauty and the vastness of Thranduil's halls.

He returned from the balcony and stepped into the next room. A big sleeping chamber greeted him. The rugs in this room were in blue and green, an intricately carved bed with a silken coverlet in the same colors occupied the center of the room. The colors were calming and reminded him of a forest around a lake. A bench at the foot of the bed invited to sit down or place items onto it and a large wardrobe in the same wood color as the bed stood in one corner. A fireplace was already prepared and waited to be put to use to illuminate and warm the room.

A door from the sleeping chamber led into the next and final room, a luxurious bathing chamber. If Glorfindel hadn't known he was in a mountain, he would never have guessed it from the appearance of the chamber. The walls were made from polished green quartzite with sparkles of silver all over the surface of the stone. Two spheres were mounted on either side of a mirror, giving off a soft light. Things like these had been widely used in Valinor and Gondolin but he hadn't known that Thranduil possessed some of these. Another indication that they had grossly underestimated the woodland realm. A large, sunken tub invited him to take a bath and wash the travel dust off. An assortment of soaps, oils, bath salts, cloths and towels were arranged on a shelf next to the tub. He saw two taps and guessed that these were for cold and hot water, wherever the hot water here came from.

A knock at the door interrupted his inspection. "Enter," he called, returning to the sitting room.

The door opened and a servant entered with Glorfindel's luggage. He put it next to the door to the sleeping chamber and turned to Glorfindel. "My Lord, do you require something else?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

The servant bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

Glorfindel took his pack and put it on the bed, choosing fresh clothes for the evening meal. With these, he went into the bathing chamber, eager to finally make use of the tub and refresh himself. He tried to relax as he soaked in the hot water and washed the travel dust from his body. Freshly bathed and changed into clothes suitable for dinner with the king, he felt much better. But finally, his thoughts returned to Legolas and Thranduil and he couldn't help but think about what would pass between father and son. Would they succeed in making the first tentative step back to each other or would it already turn into a disaster?

He felt his anxiety rising, waiting patiently for news was not one of his strong sides. But as much as he would like to go and check for himself how things stood, barging in on the king and prince of Eryn Galen was something he could not do.

Time passed, and his musings were finally interrupted by a knock at the door.

He straightened up in his chair before calling, "Enter."

The door opened and a brown-haired elf, clad in a blue tunic and black trousers entered. He bowed slightly. "Lord Glorfindel, I'm Galion and the king asked me to escort you to the dining room."

Glorfindel stood. "Thank you, please lead the way."

Galion turned to the door. "Follow me, please."

They left Glorfindel's chambers and walked a short way down the hallway and into another corridor, where Galion halted in front of a door and knocked softly.

A voice from inside bid them enter and Galion opened the door, pausing on the threshold. "My King, Lord Glorfindel." With that, he took a step forward and motioned for Glorfindel to enter.

Thranduil stood in front of a table with two settings. "Welcome, Lord Glorfindel, please sit down." With that he gestured to one of the chairs, then he turned to Galion. "Please send for the meal."

Galion bowed silently and left.

Glorfindel sat down and Thranduil uncorked a bottle of wine and poured them both a goblet. He handed Glorfindel one, who nodded in silent thanks, and sat down himself, taking a sip from his cup.

For a moment they drank in silence, until a knock at the door announced the servants with the meal. They set down the tray and distributed the plates, removing silver lids and revealing a lavish meal of pumpkin soup, roasted venison, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and strawberry tarts.

The servants bowed and left, and the two elves started to eat.

"I was surprised to see you leading the escort," Thranduil began.

"I volunteered," Glorfindel revealed. "Elrond also entrusted me with a message for you." With these words he took the sealed scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Thranduil.

"Thank you," Thranduil said, accepting the parchment and laying it aside to read it later. He waited a moment if Glorfindel would come forward with more information but the balrog slayer stayed silent.

For a few minutes they ate in silence, then Thranduil decided to just ask. "How long has Legolas been staying in Imladris?"

"Since March last year." Glorfindel considered for a moment how much to tell Thranduil but he wanted to have words with him over the state Legolas had been in, so he decided to be more forthcoming. "He arrived with Mithrandir, but Mithrandir had to leave shortly after their arrival and he bade Legolas to stay and wait for him." 

"So, he has been in Imladris the whole time," Thranduil mused. He met Glorfindel's smoldering gaze. "I didn't know."

"It seems there is a lot you didn't know," Glorfindel said icily. "At first he was very quiet and didn't talk much. I had the pleasure to watch him during his training and talk with him and he asked to accompany one of the patrols that guard Imladris. Seems he found himself quite fed up with sitting around and waiting for Mithrandir. Of course, later we realized that it had all been a set-up from Mithrandir."

He met the curious and at the same time anxious gaze of the king as he continued his tale. "During the patrol we found him to be pleasant company and a very skilled warrior. He helped us to defeat a large group of orcs and he also saved the life of one of our warriors. I must say I was impressed with his prowess." He fell quiet and took a long sip from his goblet, considering how to approach the topic he really wanted to discuss.

"A few weeks later your son was badly injured while saving a child from a group of orcs. It was then that we discovered the true state of his health. He covered it up very well before that."

He saw Thranduil's look of apprehension and continued relentlessly. "He was malnourished, covered with battle scars and well on his way to fading. That's when we realized why Mithrandir had brought him to Imladris. Unfortunately, a few events that occurred led to Legolas not trusting Elrond and Elrond not noticing from the beginning that something was amiss. His condition in addition to his injuries was very grave. We had to fight for his life for a time. It's a wonder he survived. But after that he was still in danger of fading."

The king had paled considerably and gripped the arms of his chair to steady himself. Glorfindel could see the anguish in his eyes but he was so angry that he didn't really care.

"Didn't you notice anything, or did you simply not care? Don't tell me that all these years you didn't see that something was amiss. What kind of father are you?"

Thranduil covered his face with his hands, shocked beyond belief. He knew from Legolas' journal how desperate and hurt his son had been but to know that he had almost lost him, that he would have been responsible if Legolas had died, was nearly unbearable.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out. "I have been so blind. Mired in my own grief and anguish, I let my fears and frustrations rule me and completely ignored what that would do to Legolas."

"Obviously," Glorfindel spat, enraged. "Legolas shared his memories with me," he revealed to the stricken father. "You pushed him away, belittled him, demanded impossible tasks of him and when he failed to meet your expectations you meted out unjust punishments. You treated him worse than the lowest servant."

"I know," Thranduil interrupted the increasingly angry tirade. "I know that," he repeated wearily. "I realize now what I did to him, even if I didn't want to see it then. I finally woke up and believe me, I'm berating myself enough for all that happened." He stared into his goblet, swirling the wine in it with a circular motion of his hand without taking a sip. "I believe if Mithrandir hadn't interfered, Legolas would be dead by now," he said quietly.

At Glorfindel's curious look he elaborated. "He longed for death. He searched for it in the battles against the orcs. He only wanted to give his death some meaning by dying for one of his warriors."

Glorfindel gave him a scrutinizing look. "How do you know that? If you have known before Mithrandir took Legolas to Imladris..."

"I read his journal," Thranduil interrupted before Glorfindel could really get started. "I broke his trust," he chuckled bitterly, "although I doubt he had any trust in me. He left his journal in his chambers and I took it and read it. Only then did I fully realize what I was doing to him. That in my fear of losing him I had pushed him so far away that I had already lost him and that I was about to lose him to death and it had all been my doing."

He locked his gaze with Glorfindel and only the anguish in his eyes stopped the ancient warrior to give him a piece of his mind. Reading his son's journal was a serious breach of his privacy. But since it had finally opened the king's eyes, Glorfindel was willing to let it go.

"Hear me," he hissed, "if I ever hear that you treat him like that again, that he's the slightest bit unhappy, I'll come and take him to Imladris. And this time he won't be coming back. He's more than welcome in Imladris and he will have a home there."

Thranduil nodded seriously. "I don't expect anything less. And I don't deserve anything less if I mess up this chance he gives me."

"Just so we understand each other, " Glorfindel growled.

Thranduil scrutinized Glorfindel. There had been something personal in his anger. Something that hinted at deep feelings. Finally, taking a deep breath he asked the question foremost in his mind. "Do you love my son?"

Glorfindel held his gaze evenly, not backing down, conveying his seriousness. "Yes, with all my heart and soul."

Thranduil nodded. "I thought so," he said quietly and with a calmness that surprised the balrog slayer.

"You are taking this surprisingly well."

The king chuckled bitterly. "What right do I have to begrudge my son when he found a bit of happiness and a reason to live? I did everything to push him away and undermine his confidence. So, I can hardly object when he found somebody who cares for him deeply and helped him to find a measure of peace. I'm glad he found somebody to live for." Thranduil leaned back and sighed wearily. "I know that I was very close to losing him." He looked into his goblet absentmindedly. "I would have never forgiven myself," he whispered. 

"From where Legolas comes from, it doesn't look that way," Glorfindel commented harshly.

The king flinched. "I know that I have a lot to make up for," he admitted. "I don't even know where to begin." He put his goblet down and walked to the window, staring out into the night. "But at least I have a chance at it and for that I'm grateful."

Glorfindel scrutinized him. Thranduil seemed serious enough. So maybe, after all this time, he had finally realized the error of his way. He would have to work hard for a normal relationship with his son. Legolas was full of distrust and pain. He had been hurt badly by his father's behavior and that was not something they would easily overcome.

"Legolas dreaded coming back," he revealed to the king. "During the journey here he was tense and anxious. He read your letter over and over."

Thranduil turned around at his words and he held the king's gaze steadily. "He hoped that maybe things would get better and I expect you not to disappoint him."

"I'll give my best," the king promised.

Glorfindel traced the rim of his goblet with a finger. "I really hope your best is good enough," he said softly.  
********************  
Legolas woke to sunlight streaming into his room from the balcony doors. A bird was sitting on the balcony railing and chirping softly. He blinked and cleared the rest of sleep-fogginess from his eyes. For a moment the once familiar room seemed strange to him, but after a moment the feeling of unfamiliarity dissipated. After more than one year of absence it was no wonder that he needed a moment to feel at home again. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, still tired after not finding real rest during the journey.

He contemplated snatching another one or two hours of rest but then he remembered the conversation with his father and that he was expected for breakfast. Reluctantly he got up, chose a fresh set of clothes and headed for his bathing chamber.

Feeling more alert after his morning ablutions he was just braiding his hair when there was a knock at his door.

"Come," he called.

The door opened and Galion came in. "Good morning, my Prince." He smiled at Legolas. "Your father asked me to tell you that breakfast is ready."

Legolas smiled back. Galion had been a constant support for him during the difficult times, trying to make Legolas' life easier every way he could. The butler had been worried for Legolas and was glad that his prince was back and looked so well.

"Thank you, Galion," he said warmly, clasping the older elf's shoulder. "Please tell him I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, my Prince." Galion Inclined his head. Knowing that Legolas was uncomfortable in his father's presence and obviously trying to reassure him, he added: "Lord Glorfindel is already there."

Legolas nodded in silent acknowledgement and Galion left, closing the door softly behind him.

Finishing braiding his hair, Legolas thought about the previous day and the impending breakfast. He was still uncomfortable with his father, so he was glad that Glorfindel would be present. That would make it easier and maybe help to make their interaction during the meal less awkward.

He smoothed his hair and checked his appearance one last time in the mirror before he left his chambers and headed for the sitting room of his father.

He took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door, before he gave a short knock and entered.

Thranduil and Glorfindel were already present, sitting at the table that was set for three.

"Good morning, Legolas," Thranduil greeted with a tentative smile. "Please come, sit down."

"Good morning, my King, Lord Glorfindel," Legolas replied politely. He approached the table and sat down to Thranduil's right, facing Glorfindel.

Glorfindel had seen the flash of pain in Thranduil's eyes at the formal address from Legolas. It was plain to see that both elves still felt awkward with each other and that a little help in smoothing things over wouldn't be amiss. He would do his best to get the communication between the two of them going.

"Good morning, my Prince," he greeted amicably. "I hope you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you." Legolas took a pot and poured himself some tea. Glorfindel noted that he was tense, darting his father a surreptitious look. Both of them didn't seem to know what to say, so he decided to interfere.

"So, how does Greenwood fare against the threat from the south?" he asked, thinking it a safe enough topic for the moment.

Thranduil gratefully latched on to his. "We are holding our own," he said, noting that Legolas was also listening with interest. "Our warriors manage to defend the territory and keep the spiders and orcs at bay." He continued to tell them about the state of affairs in their battle against the threat from Dol Guldur and finally addressed Legolas: "The warriors will be glad that you're back, do you wish to resume the patrols?"

"Yes, of course," Legolas was astonished that his father asked. Things had indeed changed.

"I thought so," Thranduil nodded. "We will talk about the details later, at the moment Arandur is leading the southern patrol." 

Legolas nodded. Arandur was a good captain.

"For the moment I would like you to take care of our guest," Thranduil continued. "I'm sure Lord Glorfindel would like a tour of the stronghold and the surroundings."

"Certainly," Glorfindel agreed, nodding his approval of the suggestion.

Legolas, too, nodded, actually looking forward to showing Glorfindel his home.

The rest of the meal passed in a companionable mood and as they took their leave of the king Glorfindel accompanied Legolas to his chambers.

Legolas' chambers were spacious, even bigger than the guest chambers Glorfindel occupied. A comfortable sitting room greeted them on their entrance and three doors led off to other rooms. A door was ajar and led into a room that was obviously Legolas' sleeping chamber. Glorfindel could see a big bed and a wardrobe. The two other doors were closed at the moment but Glorfindel suspected that they led into the bathing chamber and a study.

It was the first time that he saw where and how Legolas lived and he looked around curiously. Like his guest chambers, Legolas' sitting room had a balcony and two big glass doors led out onto it. They were open, letting in the breeze and the smell and sounds of the forest.

The sitting room was cozy, rugs in the colors of autumn leaves covered the floor, a sideboard stood on one side of the room and a few comfortable looking armchairs and a divan in front of the fireplace invited to sit down and enjoy a few quiet hours in front of the hearth. On a peg hung a bow that had obviously been used when Legolas had been much younger, because it was smaller in size than the one he was using now. A large table surrounded by chairs and a divan occupied one corner of the room, so the prince could entertain friends or take his meals with them.

Legolas went over to the hearth and turned to Glorfindel. "Come, join me." He motioned for him to sit down.

As Glorfindel moved over, his gaze fell onto a horse that sat on the mantelpiece, carved from a green stone. The work was beautiful, and he stepped closer to inspect it.

"It was a gift from my mother," Legolas explained softly. "A few weeks before her death."

"It's beautiful." Glorfindel turned to Legolas, his green eyes full of sympathy. "I can imagine what it means to you."

Legolas nodded and Glorfindel dragged an armchair closer to sit down in front of him. "I spoke with your father yesterday and he seems to be genuinely sorry and willing to change."

"He apologized to me," Legolas revealed softly. "He told me that he was sorry and asked me to give him a chance to make it up to me."

"Yet you seem not convinced?" Glorfindel inquired gently.

Legolas shrugged. "It seems to be too good to be true after all this time. What happens when once again I fail to meet his expectations?"

"A valid concern," Glorfindel admitted. "I can understand your misgivings, but he really seems to try and that is all you can ask of him right now."

"It's hard to trust." Legolas looked down and rubbed over the fabric of his chair nervously.

Glorfindel reached out and took his hands between his own, holding them gently. "I'll be here for a while." He smiled encouragingly. "Let's see how it goes. Try to relax and give him a chance."

"I am trying," Legolas looked up at Glorfindel, his blue eyes full of a desperate hope. "I wish to believe him, when he tells me he's sorry, it's just…" he trailed off.

"Hard," Glorfindel finished for him, squeezing his hands.

Legolas nodded.

For a while they sat in silence, just enjoying the other's company. Finally, Glorfindel spoke up, looking around. "The stronghold is amazing. I had wondered how you lived. Would you mind showing me everything?"

"It will be my pleasure," Legolas agreed.

They left his chambers and spent hours exploring the stronghold. Glorfindel was amazed at what he saw. Although completely different from Imladris, the stronghold had its own beauty. Like he had seen at his arrival, a lot of the walls and floors had been inlaid with precious and semi-precious gems. The halls were huge but airy and because of the light that fell in from outside plants were growing everywhere. The walls were decorated with carvings, pillars were in the shape of trees and at one place a whole forest had been carved out of the stone, along with forest animals and birds between the trees. Here too, green marble and semi-precious gems added to the stunning appearance of the setting.

There were even gardens that made clever use of the incoming light and in one large, open area they had indoor training grounds in case of bad weather or other things preventing them to use the ones outside.

Glorfindel was impressed. Legolas' home had a beauty he had certainly not expected, and he looked forward to seeing all of the stronghold and also exploring the outside.  
********************  
They shared the evening meal and breakfast the next morning with Thranduil too and slowly father and son relaxed around each other. Although the interaction between them was still very tentative at least they were talking. Glorfindel was glad to see progress between them and encouraged Legolas to spend time with his father. At his urging Legolas had even started to call him Adar instead of my King, much to Thranduil's joy.

Since Thranduil wanted to talk with Legolas about the duty roster for the patrols and Legolas' schedule when he would take up his duties again, they agreed to meet in Legolas' study. The king hoped that he would feel more comfortable there than in Thranduil's office which held a lot of bad memories for Legolas.

Thranduil knocked on the door to Legolas' chambers, waiting for permission to enter, something he hadn't done before. He had just stormed in, most times immediately starting to rant about one thing or another that wasn't really Legolas' fault.

"Come in," came the voice of his son and he opened the door, trying to shake off the memories and the feeling of shame about his behavior.

Not seeing his son immediately, he called softly, "Legolas?"

"In my study," came his son's voice.

Thranduil walked over to the open door. Legolas was sitting at his desk, leaning over a map that lay spread across the desktop. He looked up at his father and motioned to a chair that stood at the opposite site of the desk.

As Thranduil came closer, his gaze fell on the portrait of himself and his wife and he stopped, staring at the picture, once more captivated by it.

Legolas watched him, seeing that his eyes were fixed on the picture. For a moment there was silence while Thranduil couldn't tear his eyes away.

"It used to remind me," Legolas finally said softly.

"Remind you of what?" Thranduil asked, still mesmerized.

"How it used to be."

Thranduil heard the wistful tone in his voice and felt ashamed again. "It's beautiful. I didn't know you could paint."

Legolas couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "You weren't interested in anything I did."

Thranduil flinched. He stepped closer to the desk, reached out tentatively and laid a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I know that I haven't been a father to you and I have no words to tell you how sorry I am."

Legolas was tense beneath his hand, but he didn't shake him off and Thranduil saw it as a good sign. He knew that he would have to work hard to make things right between them but at least they had found a starting point. It would take time but Thranduil vowed to himself that he would do everything to repair their relationship.

His son only nodded silently, accepting the apology but not showing any of his thoughts.

Thranduil sat down and pulled out a parchment he had brought from his office. "These are the current compositions of the patrols and where they are stationed at the moment." He put it on the table, so Legolas could read it. "Most warriors from your patrol are currently serving under Arandur. I would like for you to start with another patrol first, to accustom yourself with everything again before you go back south. Talathion is due for leave soon, so you could fill in for him before you take over from Arandur."

His first instinct was annoyance and the feeling that his father didn't trust him to lead the southern patrol, but Legolas suppressed these emotions and thought about it for a moment. The proposal actually made sense. He had been away for over a year and if another captain had been absent for such a length of time, he would have suggested a similar course of action.

So he nodded in agreement and checked the roster to see which warriors made up the patrol. "When is Talathion due for leave?"

"In four weeks. That should be enough time for you to debrief with the other captains and familiarize yourself with the state of affairs of our defenses."

Once again Legolas nodded. So far, his father's suggestions were sound although he was still hesitant to voice his opinions since he had been shot down every time he had done so.

Thranduil scrutinized his son. He sensed Legolas' hesitation, correctly guessing the reason for it. With shame he remembered the meetings with the captains after Legolas had been freshly promoted and his behavior then. His son had made valid suggestions but at that time Thranduil had already blindly lashed out at him, using him as target for his frustrations and doing his best to push him away. No wonder he stopped voicing his opinions when his father obviously didn't want to hear them.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Is that acceptable for you?"

He saw the startled look in Legolas' eyes with sorrow. It was the first time that he had asked for his son's opinion. Something that should have been a normal occurrence between them, but it was so unusual that Legolas was taken aback by it.

"Yes, that's alright," Legolas managed finally, still staring at his father.

"Good," Thranduil leaned back in his chair. "Then that is settled. I'll call a meeting of the captains in a week to discuss the schedules for the next months." He held his son's gaze. "I noticed that you took over for most of the captains due for leave or out of commission due to injuries before you left and I think these tasks should be divided more evenly between all of you." He was well aware that Legolas had done it to avoid him, but this had to change.

Legolas nodded once again.

"Good." Sensing that Legolas needed time to digest everything, he leaned forward and put a hand on his forearm. "I'm glad you came back," he said softly. "I'll see you at the evening meal." Squeezing gently, he stood and left the study, heading for his own chambers.

Legolas watched him leave, amazed and relieved that the meeting with his father had gone relatively well.


	16. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sex in this chapter.

They fell into a routine over the next days. Breakfast and dinner were spent with Thranduil, while during the day Legolas showed Glorfindel more of his home or they used the training grounds. Much to the delight of the elves who came to watch their prince spar with the legendary ancient warrior. After dinner they retreated to Legolas' chambers, talking, playing chess or just sitting quietly and enjoying each other's company.

It was late, and they had just finished a game of chess when Glorfindel reluctantly got up. "It's getting late, so I should retire to my chambers."

Legolas stood, too, and came around the table. He stopped in front of him, so close that only a few inches separated them. His blue eyes locked onto Glorfindel's. "I have missed your presence during the night," he murmured, his eyes never leaving Glorfindel's and he could see the longing there. 

The older elf put his hands onto Legolas' shoulders and leaned forward slightly, holding his gaze, and Legolas came to meet him in a kiss. It started slow and gentle but grew heated relatively fast. The passion that ignited inside him surprised Glorfindel with its intensity. Legolas pushed his tongue against Glorfindel's lips and he opened his mouth, inviting him in. Their tongues met and swirled around each other until finally Glorfindel drew back and moved his lips along the shell of Legolas' ear, causing him to shiver in delight. He sucked on the tip of Legolas' ear and the younger elf clutched at his arms and moaned in pleasure.

Legolas slid his hands under Glorfindel's shirt, stroking the muscled skin underneath. His hands slipped upwards to his chest and began to tease his nipples. He felt them harden beneath his touch and Glorfindel's breath quickened while he was teasing Legolas' ear and neck with his tongue and teeth.

Legolas' hands found the laces of Glorfindel's tunic and shirt and opened them, sliding them off his shoulders. Glorfindel let them fall to the floor and opened Legolas' shirt in return. Finally, with both of them bare-chested, hands slid over muscles and skin, teasing, stroking and igniting a fire that couldn't be ignored.

They kissed again hungrily, Glorfindel ravishing Legolas' mouth, causing him to moan softly. Drawing back for a moment, Glorfindel asked: "Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Legolas nodded silently and led the way into his sleeping chamber, Glorfindel bending down and taking a vial of oil out of his tunic before following.

Standing in front of Legolas' bed, they once again explored each other's bodies. Glorfindel drew Legolas close, pulling him flush against his own body and his hands slid lower, caressing his firm bottom. He could feel Legolas' hardness through the fabric of his breeches. Legolas' hands stroked his back, mapping the lines of his ribs, wandering to his sides and from there to the front of his trousers.

Legolas cupped Glorfindel's hardness and squeezed gently and his lover shuddered and moaned softly. He opened the ties of his trousers and pushed them down over Glorfindel's hips. His erection sprang free and Legolas wrapped a hand around it and started to stroke in a measured and sensuous rhythm. 

Glorfindel groaned, the sensations flooding his body only stoking his passion. Legolas' touch caused him to shudder in pleasure but at the same time it was not enough. He opened Legolas' breeches and pulled them down, so that the younger elf, too, was bared completely. Once again he searched his mouth in a searing kiss, simultaneously pushing him back, so they stood directly in front of the bed. He drew back from the kiss and pushed his lover down, so he sat on the edge of the bed. Glorfindel sank to his knees in front of him, stroking his chest, teasing his nipples and finally turning his attention to his cock, lowering his head and engulfing it with his mouth.

Legolas gasped in pleasure as the wet heat engulfed him. He trembled as Glorfindel swirled his tongue around his length, up to the head and down the shaft to the base of his erection again, licking and sucking, swallowing his length deep within the warmth of his mouth. He held Legolas' hips and stilled his movements as he tried to push further in and he moved in a maddening slow rhythm, driving Legolas nearly mad with desire. He gripped Glorfindel's shoulders and murmured incoherently, encouraging him to go faster. He felt the tension inside himself build, preparing for release but to his dismay Glorfindel drew back before he could reach his peak, ignoring his mutter of protest.

"Lie back," Glorfindel ordered, his voice rough with want.

Legolas scooted up on the bed, laying down with his head on the pillows, watching as Glorfindel knelt beside him and gazed down on him, his eyes dark with desire. Glorfindel leaned over him and started to kiss him, his lips wandering down his neck and throat to his chest. Hands and lips were everywhere, touching him, teasing him, making him shudder with desire. A hand wandered to his length, stroking it again and he cried out in passion. Glorfindel pushed his legs apart, settling between his thighs and Legolas felt the power and hardness of the strong body above him. He was pinned beneath the other elf, exposed to his strength, but he didn't feel threatened, he trusted Glorfindel completely and surrendered himself to him. Their lengths met, and fire flashed through Legolas, leaving him trembling and breathless.

Glorfindel felt Legolas trembling beneath him and thought that it was time for the next step. He took the vial, opened it and coated his hand and cock with the oil it contained. Once again his hand brushed over Legolas' erection and then wandered lower, cupping his balls and finding the entrance to his body. A finger pressed gently into Legolas and he tensed in apprehension, unused to the strange feeling of being filled.

"Relax," Glorfindel said softly, "there is much pleasure awaiting you." He waited until he felt Legolas' muscles losing their tension and adjusting to the intrusion, then he pushed his finger further in, gently stroking and stretching the tight opening. Legolas shuddered beneath him, eyes half closed, concentrating on the sensations Glorfindel was awakening in his body.

Glorfindel added a second finger, scissoring and stretching the ring of muscles, preparing his lover as best as he could. He pressed deeper, finding the spot he was searching for and Legolas arched up with a hoarse cry as sensations and pleasure he had never felt before flooded him. Glorfindel smiled slightly as he saw the prince so undone and continued his gentle ministrations, adding a third finger, knowing that he was much larger in girth and length.

Legolas was panting and trembling, fiery pleasure coursing through his body. He hadn't known that such feelings existed. His body was tense as the sensations mounted and his hands were clenching the bedsheets. Again and again Glorfindel was caressing the spot deep inside that sent waves of incredible pleasure through him. He felt that he would tumble over the edge any moment now but just as he thought he would reach his peak in an explosive climax, the hand withdrew.

Legolas' eyes flew open and he voiced his protest but Glorfindel only stroked his chest calmingly, his eyes never leaving Legolas'. He pushed Legolas' legs up and suddenly Legolas felt a blunt hardness pressing against him, entering his tight channel slowly. It hurt and he panted with pain, eyes still locked on Glorfindel's, seeking reassurance.

Glorfindel continued to push slowly inside, mindful of the discomfort he caused. Heat and tightness engulfed him, and he moaned, hardly able to restrain himself. The tight channel around him felt incredible. Finally, he was sheathed to the hilt and stilled, waiting for Legolas to adjust. He still held his lover's gaze, projecting reassurance and affection. "It's alright," he soothed. "It'll get better soon. Try to relax and the pain will ease." Legolas' face was twisted in pain and Glorfindel stroked his hardness again, trying to distract him from the discomfort and waiting for his muscles to relax. Finally, the tight grip around him lessened as Legolas slowly relaxed. That was the signal he had waited for and he began to slowly pull back and thrust back in. He moved in carefully controlled movements, striving to hit the hidden gland inside his lover and give him as much pleasure as possible. 

As Glorfindel slid into his tight channel, Legolas felt impossibly stretched and a burning sensation drowned out the pleasure and passion he had felt. He gasped in pain and held Glorfindel's gaze, seeking something to anchor himself among the ache. As Glorfindel was inside him and stilled, the burning pain slowly subsided, making way for other sensations. He could feel the other elf's hardness inside him, could feel the heat that emanated from him. They were now connected in a way that he hadn't thought possible. Slowly he relaxed as his body adjusted to Glorfindel's invasion and then the older elf began to move, and new sensations flooded him. He could feel him sliding in and out, stroking his channel from within and he felt himself opening up to him, giving into the pleasure. Finally, his lover's cock hit the spot deep inside Legolas and he gasped as fire coursed through his body anew. The pain was now a distant memory as stroke after stroke of his lover hit his pleasure spot, driving him towards new heights of passion. His whole body tingled and tightened as his peak approached. Glorfindel wrapped a hand around his erection and stroked in counterpoint to his thrusts and Legolas exploded, arching up and crying out as his climax overwhelmed him.

Glorfindel had tried to hold himself back, to measure the pace with which he thrust inside his lover, watching him carefully for his reactions. It had taken every ounce of willpower to set a gentle pace and restrain himself as much as possible. Only as Legolas had pushed back with each stroke, striving for more contact, did he increase the pace and depth of his thrusts. The sensation of heat and tightness around him drove him nearly mad with desire. Legolas was incredibly tight, and his channel felt like a silken glove around him. He moaned as he slowly drove his lover to the heights of passion. Suddenly Legolas cried out and the tight channel around him tightened even more as Legolas' muscles clenched around his length. He gasped at the sensation and felt his own climax approaching. Thrusting once more into his lover, he held himself still and buried himself in the warm and trembling body beneath him. He felt his cock spurt inside of Legolas, flooding him with his seed and claiming him thoroughly. Finally, with a last twitch his seed was spilled and he felt himself softening. He bent down and kissed Legolas, who looked dazedly up at him, before he gently withdrew.

Glorfindel collapsed next to Legolas, lifting his hand and brushing his hair out of his face, caressing his face gently. "Did I hurt you?"

Legolas smiled softly. "A little," he admitted, His face took on a wondrous expression. "I didn't know that such sensations exist."

Chuckling slightly Glorfindel leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss. They kissed gently and languidly, their passion sated and both utterly content.

As they parted, Glorfindel grimaced, feeling the sticky mess they had made. "I'll get a washcloth," he announced, slipping from the bed and heading for the bathing chamber.

Legolas watched him go, admiring the muscled body and stretching lazily. He felt sated and content. A pleasant warmth filled him, a vast difference to the bone chilling cold he had felt for so long. It reminded him of the times Glorfindel had reached out to him with his fëa and he reveled in the feeling, wondering how it could be that he felt that when Glorfindel was in the next room. He concentrated on the sensation and gasped in shocked surprise. It felt as if a thin thread connected him to Glorfindel, he could dimly feel his emotions, the feelings he had for Legolas, the sense of contentment that emanated from him.

Glorfindel entered the bedroom and came closer, seeing the look of surprise and wonder on the other elf's face. He bent over Legolas and cleaned him gently with the washcloth before he settled beside him again. "What is it?" he asked.

Legolas turned to him, his eyes wide "Can you feel it?" he asked, laying a hand against Glorfindel's chest.

For a moment the balrog slayer didn't understand what he meant. He looked at Legolas questioning.

"Our fëar," Legolas explained, trailing off, not knowing how to describe the odd sensation.

Glorfindel concentrated and suddenly he felt it. He could feel Legolas' fëa without having to reach out to him. He felt the connection they had wrought. A fine thread linked them, so that each could sense the other. It was something Glorfindel hadn't felt with any lover before and he assumed that it was because they both loved each other and the Valar had blessed their union. Obviously, they had joined more than just their bodies. He lifted his eyes to Legolas', seeing the wonder and apprehension in his gaze and smiled. "Well, that is unexpected."

"Did you experience something like that before?" Legolas asked.

Glorfindel shook his head. "I have never before felt for anybody what I feel for you," he confessed.

Legolas smiled at him, but his face clouded over after a moment. "Will others notice? I don't know how my father will react when he senses something."

Glorfindel lifted his hand and stroked Legolas' face. "Your father knows that there's something between us. He asked me the first evening if I loved you and I saw no reason to deny it."

Legolas took a deep breath. "How did he react?" he asked apprehensively.

"Actually, very well. He was glad that you found some happiness." He brushed a strand of hair out of Legolas' face and held his gaze. "He knows that he was close to losing you."

The prince sighed. It would take time to get used to the idea that his father knew about his feelings for Glorfindel. Although it made things easier, he didn't need to hide his affection and he didn't have to worry over how his father would react once he learned of his relationship. He lifted a hand and smoothed it through Glorfindel's hair, watching the silken strands flow through his fingers. "It's probably for the best that he knows, but it's still an odd feeling."

"Hmm," Glorfindel murmured affirmatively, tracing Legolas' cheekbones with his finger. "But he also knows that you'll be welcome in Imladris any time and that we'll check on you, so he better not messes up again."

Legolas smiled. Who would have thought that things would develop like that after the rough start he had had in Imladris? He snuggled against Glorfindel, feeling a strong arm embracing him and pulling him closer. "I wonder how far the connection will go," he mused.

"We will see," Glorfindel murmured, sliding his hand over Legolas' back in a circular motion. "Maybe all the way to Imladris if we're lucky."

Legolas sighed at the thought of Glorfindel's departure. "How long can you stay?" he asked.

"A few more weeks," Glorfindel said regretfully. The separation would be hard on both of them, but they had their duties to fulfill.

Legolas sighed. "Time will pass much too fast."

Glorfindel turned on his back and encircled Legolas with both arms, pulling him against his chest. "Let's make the best of the time we have."

Legolas laid his head on Glorfindel's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat beneath his ear. He could get used falling asleep to this sound. A hand lifted and brushed gently through his hair, the fingers carding through his tresses again and again in a soothing motion.

Silence fell over the room and after a while only the peaceful breathing of two sleeping elves could be heard.  
********************  
As Legolas had predicted, time flew by. After that evening Glorfindel spent the nights in Legolas' chambers and the connection between them deepened. If Thranduil noticed anything, he didn't comment on it. Legolas slowly relaxed around him, although he still tried to avoid being alone with him for longer periods of time. Glorfindel still acted as a buffer during the meals, Legolas flatly rejecting his offer of letting the two royals dine alone.

Finally, the summer solstice arrived and with it the first feast since Legolas' return. Although mentally he knew that things had changed, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had gripped him the closer the day of the feast came. He was glad that Glorfindel had decided to stay until autumn, so he would participate and hopefully smooth things over between father and son.

Glorfindel studied himself in the mirror. He had dressed up for the feast and was wearing a red tunic over golden shirt. The tunic was embroidered with a golden flower, the sign of his house in Gondolin, on his chest. Completing his outfit were black trousers and black boots. He had pulled his hair back and tied it into one single ponytail, so that it was flowing freely down his back. Satisfied with his inspection, he turned from the mirror and left his guest chambers, heading for Legolas' rooms.

He knocked at the door and heard Legolas calling out from within. Opening the door and entering the sitting room he looked out for his lover. He heard movement from the bedroom and moved to the door, watching Legolas as he braided his hair. The prince looked incredible. He was wearing a silver tunic over a shirt of the same color. The tunic was richly embroidered with silver thread. Glorfindel noticed that it highlighted his eyes, which seemed even more blue than usual. He wore dark grey trousers and boots in a matching color. The whole outfit emphasized his slim but well-muscled body.

Both elves studied each other for a moment, then Legolas looked into Glorfindel's eyes. "You look great."

"You too," Glorfindel replied, still raking his eyes over Legolas' body. "Ready to go?"

The prince nodded reluctantly. Although Thranduil was really trying to make his son comfortable, the trauma of the last centuries stuck deep. Legolas had developed such a deep hate for feasts that it was hard for him to accept that things had changed.

Glorfindel clasped his shoulder for a moment and nodded encouragingly at him. Legolas took a deep breath and they left his chambers and headed for the exit of the stronghold.

The feast took place in a clearing not far from the palace. The trees were decorated with garlands and lamps had been hung into the branches, casting the clearing in a soft light. The table with the royal family and other important elves stood beneath a big oak.

As Legolas and Glorfindel approached, they could see that Thranduil had already arrived and taken his seat at the head of the table. He watched as they came closer and Glorfindel thought that he could see a flicker of uncertainty and apprehension in his eyes. Obviously both, father and son, weren't entirely comfortable with the situation.

Legolas bowed slightly as they reached the table. "My King," he greeted, his posture stiff and tense.

Thranduil inclined his head in greeting. "Legolas, Lord Glorfindel, come, sit down." He gestured to the two empty seats next to him.

Legolas took his seat to the right of his father, while Glorfindel sat down to his left, so that he and Legolas were facing each other.

They watched in silence as more and more elves arrived and took their seats, then the feast began. At a signal from Thranduil servants appeared and began to serve the first course. The general atmosphere was joyful and relaxed, but between king and prince there was a tension that worried Glorfindel. Legolas sat stiffly, concentrating on the soup he was eating, not looking up or reacting to any attempt at conversation.

Glorfindel noted that Thranduil cast a regretful look at his son. Legolas stiffened even more as his father started to speak, only slightly relaxing as he realized that Thranduil was addressing Glorfindel. Obviously, he couldn't shake the memory of the verbal attacks he had to endure for so long. Even the knowledge that his father was changed and really tried to make up for the past didn't manage to erase the deep ingrained reflexes he had developed.

Thranduil and Glorfindel made idle small talk, both surreptitiously watching Legolas. Occasionally Glorfindel tried to draw Legolas into the conversation but the younger elf remained tense and gave only short responses, not looking up from his plate.

Finally, Thranduil couldn't stand the tension of his son any longer. He reached out and put his hand lightly on Legolas' wrist.

Legolas looked up, startled, and met his father's eyes.

Thranduil smiled gently. "Enjoy the feast, Legolas," he said softly, squeezing his wrist.

Legolas held his gaze for a long time, seeing the sorrow and regret there. Finally, he relaxed slightly, nodding at his father.

Thranduil squeezed once again gently, then he released Legolas' wrist.

Glorfindel had watched the exchange silently. Slowly a smile spread on his face as he took in father and son. After a moment he took up the conversation again. This time, Legolas responded and took part in the discussion, much to the relief of both, Glorfindel and Thranduil.

The rest of the feast went pleasant enough. There was now conversation between king and prince even if both of them were still cautious with each other.

Glorfindel felt quiet satisfaction as he watched the development. He still had misgivings about leaving but at least he could be relatively sure that Thranduil was doing everything he could to make it up to his son. He was fairly certain that the king would continue on this path and not revert back to his old behavior.

Sure, he would miss Legolas terribly but now he felt more comfortable about leaving him alone with his father.  
********************  
The rest of summer passed quickly and finally, the time for the party from Imladris to leave had arrived.

On the morning of their departure Legolas made his way to Glorfindel's chambers, to say his farewells in privacy.

They embraced fiercely, sharing a kiss and Glorfindel took Legolas by the shoulders, gazing intently into his eyes. "If I don't hear from you at least every four months I'll come and check if everything is alright. If for some reason you can't write freely use the words rainbow and waterfall somewhere in your message."

Legolas looked at him, flabbergasted. It seemed Glorfindel had a plan for every possibility. He looked into the eyes of the older elf and Glorfindel returned his gaze seriously, imploringly. Did he really think that Legolas' father would fall back into his old behavior? Would even force Legolas to write letters to pretend everything was alright? That sounded pretty farfetched even considering his earlier behavior. But the nearly desperate intensity in Glorfindel's eyes convinced him that the older elf would do anything to make sure that he was alright.

And suddenly Legolas realized that his days of desperate loneliness and abandonment, the days where nobody cared how he felt, were well and truly over.

Here, in front of him, stood an elf who loved him, who wanted to ensure his contentment and happiness, even if his duty forced him to live far apart. The overwhelming feeling of being cared for, of having somebody to turn to in troubled times, nearly brought him to tears.

Glorfindel saw the sheen well up in his eyes and asked concerned: "Are you alright?"

Legolas swallowed and nodded. "Yes, thank you." He took a step closer and clutched Glorfindel's tunic in his hands, then he lowered his head to the balrog slayer's shoulder. "Thank you," he said hoarsely. "I'll miss you."

Glorfindel lowered his head and placed it against Legolas'. "I'll miss you too." He felt along the connection between them and sent warmth and affection to Legolas. They both stood motionless for a while, enjoying the feeling of closeness. Then, reluctantly, Glorfindel drew back a bit and kissed Legolas one last time before he reluctantly broke the contact. "I have to go," he said, stepping back.

Legolas nodded. They fell in step next to each other and made their way out of Glorfindel's chambers, through the stronghold and to the courtyard.

The warriors from Imladris were already mounted and exchanged farewells with their new friends from Greenwood. King Thranduil stood in front of the palace, waiting to bid them a final farewell. Quickly Glorfindel joined his warriors and they gathered in front of the king while Legolas went to stand next to his father.

"I bid you a safe journey," Thranduil began. "Degil and his warriors will escort you to the edge of the forest." He pointed to eight mounted warriors that just appeared from the direction of the stables. "Know that you're always welcome in Eryn Galen. Farewell."

Glorfindel inclined his head. "Thank you, your Majesty. Farewell." He turned his gaze to Legolas and extended his hand from his heart in the traditional elven greeting, then he turned his horse around and the group left the courtyard and rode towards the bridge.

Legolas watched them leave, feeling as if a part of him was breaking apart and leaving with them. He hadn't thought that he could feel so much for another elf, especially not after all that had happened.

His father turned to him, a knowing look in his eyes, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he asked tentatively. "Would you join me tonight for the evening meal?"

Although Legolas would have much preferred to hole up in his quarters, he knew that that wasn't the right thing to do. He would have to live with the absence of Glorfindel and with only being able to see him from time to time, much too seldom for his liking. It was also time to stop hiding behind another elf when dealing with his father. So he inclined his head. "I would like that."

Thranduil looked relieved. "Good. I'll see you then."

As Legolas made his way back inside the stronghold he knew that he would miss Glorfindel keenly. The older elf had been a pillar of strength and support to him and his absence hit him hard. It was astonishing how much he had come to love him and depend on his calm and reassuring presence.

But he also felt hopeful for the first time in far too long. So far his father had been treating him well and had made every effort to reach out to him and make amends. It seemed that his life had really changed for the better. It remained to be seen how long this would last but for now he could harbor hope for the future.


	17. Finding their Way

A few weeks later the strange feeling of being back home had left. Legolas had settled into a routine again. The first meetings of the captains had gone well and the times his father had participated, he had actively asked his opinion. He was due to leave for his first patrol the next morning and was actually looking forward to it. It was the final step back to normalcy and it would be a good distraction from his longing for his absent lover. He knew that it probably would be years before he saw Glorfindel again and even if such an amount of time was normally nothing to an elf, he was painfully aware that this time it would be different. So, he welcomed the distraction and that the patrols would keep him busy.

He had spent the afternoon in the forest and been caught by a downpour, so as he arrived back at the stronghold, he had been soaking wet. He had just toweled his hair dry and slipped out of his wet shirt when there was a knock at his door.

Assuming it was Galion, he called "Enter" before picking up the dry shirt.

The door opened, and his father stepped in. "Legolas, I wanted to…" Thranduil's voice trailed off and he stared in horror at his son's torso, for the first time seeing the battle scars that covered him. Glorfindel had told him about them but he hadn't really thought about it at that moment. Now he saw the evidence of his son's struggle and of the injuries he had sustained during that time.

Legolas' first instinct had been to quickly put on his shirt and cover the scars, but his father had already seen them and there was nothing he could do about it. So, he forced himself to look at him calmly, waiting for him to continue.

For the moment Thranduil was at a loss for words. He advanced slowly, studying the scars that covered his son's upper body. He stretched a hand out as if to touch but let it drop again. Anguished eyes lifted up to meet those of his son. "I didn't know," he whispered.

Legolas didn't really know what to say to that. He could hardly tell his father that he had sustained a lot of his injuries while trying to prevent other warriors from being hurt to avoid another angry tirade or unreasonable punishment. Not now, when they were slowly finding their way back to each other. So, he settled for a casual approach. He shrugged. "Injuries happen, the shadow from Dol Guldur has grown."

His father looked shaken. "This is my fault," he said finally, looking into his eyes and holding his gaze. "I sent you out too often and this happened while you tried to meet my demands."

Legolas slipped into his shirt and laced it up, effectively hiding his scars from view, "What's done is done," he said softly. "There's no use dwelling on the past or we'll never get past this."

Thranduil took a deep breath and nodded. Legolas was right. The ignorance he had shown against his son and his wellbeing horrified him now. But he couldn't undo the past, he could only take care not to make the same mistakes again. "Is all ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

Legolas nodded. He had already prepared his pack, so he only needed to get provisions before he could head out with the warriors who were returning to the eastern patrol from their leave. He would take over for Talathion, who was scheduled for leave, for the next four weeks and after that he would finally return to the southern patrol.

"Please come by my office and see me before you leave," Thranduil requested.

Immediately Legolas felt tension rising within. Was something wrong again?

His father seemed to sense his agitation and raised his hands in a placating manner. "I only wish to see you off," he explained.

Legolas relaxed slightly, although that was something his father had never done before. He nodded. "As you wish."

Thranduil scrutinized Legolas for a moment, noting that he was considerably less tense around him than he had been at first after his return. They were making progress, albeit slowly. "I wanted to talk with you about the proposition of the elves of Fenraudh. They want to expand their settlement and we have to determine if it's safe enough to grant their request."

His son stared at him for a moment, still unused to the fact that Thranduil actively sought his opinion and tried to involve him in matters concerning the kingdom. He finally gathered himself. "Alright, let's go to my study." He turned and led the way into the adjoining room.

Thranduil followed and watched as Legolas went to his desk and picked up a map, laying it out on the table, so they could study the location of the village and the surroundings.

Thranduil pulled a chair close and sat down, relishing in the fact that by now they could have a normal conversation and even discuss things, with his son relatively relaxed around him. Of course, there were still times when he was tense and wary but slowly things got better, and they were making good progress.

The next thing Thranduil wanted to work on was to get to know his son better. It bothered him a lot that he had to admit to himself that he did not really know Legolas, did not know what his interests were, what he liked or didn't like, that he did not know his views on certain topics. Over the centuries, his son had practically become a stranger to him and he vowed to change that, to reestablish the connection they had had before Sirwen had died and to reclaim Legolas as his son.  
********************  
The patrol went well and mostly uneventful. They encountered a pack of wargs on the outskirts of the forest, and discovered a larger colony of spiders in the southern part of the territory the patrol covered, but these were easily dealt with. Legolas slipped back into the routine of leading a patrol easily and as Talathion returned he was more than ready to resume his duties in the south. He would return to the stronghold for a few days, report to the king and then make his way south to the stationary camp from where the patrol set out regularly. Arandur, who had filled in for Legolas for so long, would go on an extended period of leave and then take over the norther patrol when the captain there would return to the stronghold.

Legolas arrived at the stronghold late in the evening. He was tired and looking forward to a hot bath and rest but first he had to report to his father.

He made his way to the royal quarters and knocked on the door to his father's study. Upon permission to enter, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Legolas," Thranduil looked up from the work on his desk and smiled. "You're back. How did the patrol go?"

"My King," Legolas bowed, missing the slight frown that crossed his father's face at that salutation and the formal greeting. "Everything went well. We encountered wargs and spiders, but these were dispatched, and nobody was injured." 

He wanted to continue his report, but Thranduil raised his hand and cut him off. "You look tired. Go, rest, the full report can wait until tomorrow."

Once more his son looked stunned, and Thranduil remembered with chagrin the night when he had stormed into Legolas' chambers, yelling at him because he hadn't reported immediately after his return. He had been completely unfair, since it was common that the captains reported the next morning if they returned late but he had heard that the patrol had returned and wanted to know if his son was alright. So when he didn't show up, he had gone to look for him, only to mess everything up again. For some reason he hadn't been able to control himself around Legolas and every time he talked to him it developed into angry demands and harsh reprimands.

He met Legolas' stunned look openly, trying to convey his regret at how he had treated him. "I'm sorry," he said, knowing that his son understood what he meant. He gave him a sad little smile. "Go, get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

Still dumbstruck, Legolas bowed silently (Much to Thranduil's dismay, who wished he would just stop with the formalities. But once again he had nobody to blame but himself, he had been the one who had drilled that behavior into him after Sirwen's death.) and left, closing the door softly behind himself.

Thranduil watched him leave, noting the slightly less graceful than usual movements that betrayed his exhaustion, and sighed. Yes, things were slowly getting better, but they still had a very long way in front of them. He had to tread more than carefully with his son. The memories cut deep, and he couldn't expect Legolas to forgive and forget everything that had happened within the last centuries after only a few short months.  
********************  


**18th of June, Third Age 2565**

**Eryn Galen (Greenwood)**

More than twenty years had passed since Legolas' return and by now everything had fallen into a comfortable routine. He was on good terms with his father, the patrols went well, at least they weren't losing more ground to the minions of the shadow. He only felt a growing sense of loneliness.

He remembered the first few months after his return. Things had been awkward between them at first but Thranduil had tried his best to reach out to him and he had managed to get closer to his son. 

They took the evening meals together in their dining room and after a few weeks conversation between them was easy. Since Thranduil had to be present for his people he had to at least take breakfast in the great hall and so he asked Legolas to return to their table in the great hall for the morning meal. At first Legolas was uncertain. It had been so long since he had evaded his father and the royal table that it seemed odd to suddenly eat there again. But his father was doing his best so he couldn't do anything less.

The first time he entered the great hall and headed for his seat at the royal table was awkward. Many elves were already gathered at the tables and chatting idly, but as they noticed him, a dead silence fell for a moment before the elves hastily returned to their conversations. Legolas' seat at the royal table had been empty for centuries, so of course his return would cause a stir.

Legolas squared his shoulders and continued on his way, meeting the gaze of his father as he neared the table. Thranduil shrugged and smiled slightly. "Good morning, Legolas," he greeted.

Good morning, my King," Legolas answered, taking his seat. He took a deep breath. Another step back to normalcy had been made.

As he learned that Glorfindel had taught Legolas chess, Thranduil also often invited him to his sitting room for a game and he quite enjoyed it. The quiet evenings gave them time to talk, although at the beginning they had kept to the daily activities, not really knowing what else to say.

Now Legolas felt at least a measure of trust to his father. They weren't back to the easy and loving relationship they had before Legolas' mother had died, not yet, but they had made progress and Legolas felt comfortable in his father's presence again.

By now Imladris seemed like a dream sometimes and he missed the warmth and affection that Glorfindel had given him. He faintly felt the connection between them. It was astonishing enough that it went all the way to Imladris, but it made him yearn only more for his lover's presence. They were writing regularly, keeping each other updated on the happenings in their realms and exchanging words of love and affection, but Legolas missed Glorfindel's presence.

He sat on his bed, his back against the headboard and read the latest letter again.

…The twins send their greetings, they were abroad with the rangers for a while and have returned just three days ago. At the moment there's not much orc activity and I find myself wandering the valley often, visiting the places where we went and remembering our time together…

It seemed as if things in Imladris were peaceful and that Glorfindel was missing him as badly as he missed Glorfindel. Legolas opened the drawer of his bedside table and took the metal marks out that Elrond had given him. Pensively he looked at one, turning it between his fingers. Elrond had told him to send one if he wished for company and he seriously considered doing so. He thought about what to tell his father. He could hardly summon Glorfindel to Imladris and surprise his father with his arrival. It wouldn't be fair and things weren't so bad between them that he would do that to him. But how would his father react when he told him that he felt lonely?

He put the metal coin and the letter on top of the table, took a deep breath and stood to speak with his father.  
********************  
Thranduil looked up at the knock at his door. "Enter," he called, waiting expectantly. He had a feeling that it would be Legolas. His son seemed a little withdrawn and down recently. He had hoped that he would come to him with whatever was bothering him.

The door opened and Legolas stepped into the room. He looked tense and Thranduil tried to set him at ease. He leaned back in his chair, smiling. "Legolas, come, sit down."

Legolas came closer, settling himself in the chair in front of his father's desk. For a moment he was silent, obviously searching for words. Finally, he looked at his father. "It has been a long time since my visit in Imladris and recently I find that letters aren't enough anymore."

"You miss Glorfindel," his father stated, nodding in understanding.

Legolas nodded, still not really comfortable with discussing his relationship with his father. He knew that Thranduil was aware of his feelings for Glorfindel, but he had avoided to talk about the topic with his father so far. "I would like to invite Glorfindel to Eryn Galen."

"Of course," Thranduil agreed. "I have no objections. I assume you want to take a break from your duties during his visit?"

"I don't know yet," Legolas admitted. He hadn't really thought about much more than that he wished for the company of the Imladris' elf.

Thranduil nodded. "We will work something out. "Please invite him and tell him that he's welcome." He couldn't resist a gentle ribbing. "I assume you want Glorfindel's chambers to be next to yours?" 

Legolas blushed slightly. "If you don't mind."

Thranduil knew that Legolas was still insecure over his relationship and he tried to reassure him. "Living apart from each other for so many years can't be easy," he mused, knowing full well the pain of missing a loved one. "I only ask you to be discrete until you decide to make your relationship public knowledge."

Legolas nodded, glad to find his father so understanding. "Thank you, Adar," he said softly.

Thranduil nodded, still glad to hear that form of address. It had taken two years for Legolas to stop addressing him as 'my King' and finally start to call him Adar again. Thranduil could have wept with joy as Legolas had slipped to that familiar term for the first time.

"Go, write your letter," he said gently. "It'll still take at least three weeks for him to arrive. I'll tell Galion to prepare the chambers next to your own for him. We'll also reschedule the patrols so that you have a few weeks leave then."

Legolas gave him a brilliant smile that warmed Thranduil's heart. It was good to see him happy.

"Thank you, Adar," Legolas repeated, rising to his feet and leaving his father's study in a much lighter mood than the one he had been in when he had entered.  
********************  
A little over three weeks later father and son stood in the courtyard and watched as Glorfindel and his escort crossed the bridge in front of the stronghold. Even in simple traveling clothes the balrog slayer looked magnificent. His golden hair was pulled back into a single ponytail and his face shone with an inner light. As his gaze fell on the two royals, a smile stole onto his lips and his eyes regarded Legolas warmly.

Legolas stood next to his father, returning his gaze and watching each of his movements until the Imladris delegation had entered the courtyard and dismounted. Glorfindel turned to Thranduil and Legolas and bowed. "Well met, King Thranduil, Prince Legolas." He straightened and looked at Thranduil. "Lord Elrond sends his greetings."

"Welcome to Eryn Galen, Lord Glorfindel," Thranduil returned the greeting. "I hope your journey went well?"

"Yes, thank you," Glorfindel replied, barely able to turn his attention from Legolas, much to Thranduil's amusement.

The king decided to show pity. "I assume you want to rest and refresh yourself after the journey." He waved at an elf standing nearby, who stepped closer. "Glamordil will show your escort your quarters. As honored guest your chambers are in the royal wing, Legolas will lead you there."

"Thank you, my King," Glorfindel replied, bowing once more to him before turning to Legolas and following the younger elf's lead.

Thranduil watched them go, a small smile on his lips.  
********************  
The visit lifted Legolas' spirits a great deal. To both their relief the years they had been separated hadn't done anything to their relationship. They picked up where they had left off, spending the evenings together, often with Thranduil in what was once more the family sitting room. 

Thranduil was deeply content with how things stood. Legolas had kept to his chambers and only gone to Thranduil's rooms when invited for years after his return. The first time he had appeared uninvited to talk about something Thranduil had nearly held his breath to not scare him off again. That he now was using the sitting room casually was another step back to normalcy.

The king also found that he liked Glorfindel. It was still an odd thought that he was his son's chosen mate, but they got along pretty well now that Glorfindel was sure that Thranduil was sincere in his efforts to make it up to his son.

A few weeks into Glorfindel's visit Legolas was scheduled for a short patrol.

They sat comfortably in the sitting room, talking about the preparations when Legolas searched Glorfindel's gaze. "Do you want to accompany us? It's a two-week patrol south, although it's vastly different from the patrols in Imladris."

"I would like the opportunity to see how things are done here," Glorfindel agreed. "I certainly don't mind to get more insight in what kind of threats you have to deal with here."

They both looked to Thranduil, the final decision was his, after all.

The king seemed to consider for a moment. "Before I give my consent, I would like to talk to Lord Glorfindel alone," he said, giving Legolas a meaningful look.

His son looked as if he would like to argue but obviously the look in his father's eyes told him that it would be futile. He inclined his head and left, closing the door behind himself.

Thranduil gathered his thoughts for a moment and met Glorfindel's expectant look. "You're the captain of Imladris' guard," he started.

Glorfindel nodded, waiting where Thranduil would go with that.

"You're leading patrols around Imladris and commanding the warriors," Thranduil continued. "You're used to being in charge and you also want to protect Legolas." He stopped, waiting for Glorfindel to nod in confirmation.

"Here, Legolas is in charge. He is captain of his patrol and he gives the orders. He can't afford somebody to question him, even worse, to try to hold him back because a situation seems unsafe."

Glorfindel listened silently, understanding what Thranduil meant. He would have to suppress his natural desire and habit to lead and protect. He couldn't undermine Legolas in front of his warriors, no matter if he thought a situation would threaten his life. If he went out with the patrol, he would have to submit to Legolas' lead completely or he could do great damage.

Thranduil saw that he understood the implications. "Can you do this?" he asked.

Glorfindel took a deep breath. "I have to, as much as it is against my nature," he admitted. "Legolas expects me to follow his lead here and I will not disappoint or embarrass him."

The king nodded. "As long as you promise to submit to Legolas' lead, I have no objections."

The balrog slayer nodded. "Thank you, I think it will be an enlightening experience."

"I hope not too much," Thranduil said dryly. "I don't think you need to get into trouble just to satisfy your curiosity."

Glorfindel laughed, surprised at the dry humor, then he nodded at the king and left to tell Legolas the decision.  
********************  
Going on patrol with Legolas and his warriors gave Glorfindel the opportunity to see another side of the younger elf. Legolas was a confident and capable leader and well respected and liked by his warriors. The patrols in Greenwood were distinctly different from the patrols around Imladris, like Legolas had said. The Greenwood warriors only used horses to get to the outpost where they were stationed. During the patrols they kept mostly to the trees. Legolas had first been skeptical if Glorfindel could keep up but the balrog slayer adjusted well and didn't have much difficulty.

They encountered a larger group of orcs one day and Glorfindel was impressed how fast everybody took his place and how efficient they dealt with the group.

Legolas had sent everybody into position with silent hand signals and even Glorfindel had trouble seeing them once they had vanished in the trees.

As the orcs came into view, the warriors started to fire at them from the trees. They took the orcish archers out first, creating between the orcs. As the first ones started to flee, warriors dropped from the trees and started to intercept them, while others stayed in the trees and continued to pick off orcs with their bows. Glorfindel had chosen a tree next to Legolas and looked towards him gesturing to the ground. Since he didn't have a bow, he wished to join the warriors on the ground. Legolas nodded and Glorfindel dropped from the tree, intercepting an orc that tried to break free from the group. He killed it with a sword thrust through its chest and then looked for his next opponent. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Legolas had also dropped to the ground and was engaging an orc. Once again Glorfindel could only watch in amazement. Legolas moved with a deadly grace that nearly resembled a dance. Glorfindel concentrated on his surroundings again, killing three more orcs, then all of them lay dead or dying.

He pulled his sword out of the body of the last orc he had killed and cleaned it, then he sheathed it.

"Report," Legolas called, and all elves confirmed their position and that they were uninjured.

"Make sure they're all dead," he ordered, checking the ones he had killed and then striding towards the middle of the battle scene. The other warriors followed his lead and then started to pull the orcs to one place and pilling them together.

Legolas checked Glorfindel with a gaze, nodding at him while he cleaned and sheathed his knives.

Glorfindel nodded back, indicating that he was alright, then he grabbed a dead orc and dragged it over to the others. It didn't take long for them to gather all orcs together.

"What are you going to do with them?" Glorfindel asked Legolas quietly, who stood beside him.

"Let them rot," Legolas answered. "We don't have enough dead wood to burn them and there's too much danger that the trees will catch fire."

The elves finished with their task and then they moved out.

In the evening they made camp in a clearing. A pot of stew was hanging over the fire and the warriors were in a good mood.

Legolas, who had talked with his second in command, came over to where Glorfindel leaned against a tree stump and sat down beside him. "Four more days and we head back to the palace," he said, taking out one of his knives and a whetstone and beginning to sharpen the blade.

"You were right," Glorfindel looked at the camp and the activity. "Patrols in Eryn Galen are different than those in Imladris. It was an enlightening experience."

"I have to admit I wasn't sure if you would manage the way through the trees without difficulty," Legolas disclosed.

"I hope I proved you wrong." Glorfindel looked at Legolas. "It was an opportunity to see a completely new side of you."

Legolas stopped sharpening his blade and looked up at Glorfindel questioningly. 

"To see you as captain and leader of your warriors," Glorfindel explained. "It's a new side and I like it."

Legolas smiled at him wryly. "That from the mouth of the great Glorfindel. That should count for something."

Glorfindel stayed serious. "You're a very good captain and leader," he said empathically.

Legolas seemed a bit embarrassed at the praise. "Thank you," he said softly.

Their conversation was interrupted as one of the warriors approached with two bowls of stew. Thanking him, they both took the food and started to eat.

Soon after, they settled down for the night and everything fell quiet.  
********************  
One more experience during the patrol made it absolutely clear to Glorfindel what the warriors of Greenwood faced. Two days after the encounter with the orcs, one of the scouts came back and reported that they had encountered a colony of spiders. They headed in that direction immediately, the colony had to be destroyed.

As they approached their goal, another scout appeared, and Legolas went to talk with him, gaining the estimate number of spiders they were dealing with. He ordered his warriors into position and then turned to Glorfindel. "You're not used to dealing with these creatures, I want you to stay here."

Everything in Glorfindel rebelled against this order and he just wanted to argue when he remembered Thranduil's warning. He locked gazes with Legolas, seeing the determination in his gaze and reluctantly nodded. Now was the time to show his trust and confidence in Legolas' abilities.

Legolas looked relieved, obviously he had expected a fight. He put a hand on Glorfindel's forearm. "Don't worry, spiders are a common occurrence here."

Glorfindel watched as Legolas, too, moved into position and the elves readied their bows. On Legolas' signal the warriors attacked, loosing a volley of arrows at the spiders. The beasts screeched and the first spiders dropped dead to the forest floor. Now Glorfindel could see them clearly and his breath caught. The spiders were huge. They were larger as horses. The surviving spiders started to attack the elves, moving with an incredible speed. Glorfindel couldn't help but watch Legolas. The prince shot three more arrows at oncoming spiders, then he dropped from the tree to the floor. Obviously, it was easier to fight the beasts on solid ground. A spider immediately followed and attacked him. Legolas dodged and sank one of his knives into the spider's eye. The beast shrieked and attacked again, mad with fury. Legolas dodged again and suddenly he jumped into the air and landed on the spider's body, directly behind its head. He sank both knives in its head and the spider collapsed onto the forest floor.

Another spider advanced and Legolas ran into its direction. Glorfindel watched in horror as he suddenly went down to the ground and slid beneath the spider's body, skewering the soft underside with both knives before he slid out on the other side. It seemed an insane and risky maneuver, but the spider dropped dead and Legolas got back to his feet, turning around and looking for his next opponent. By now he was flanked on both sides from his warriors and most spiders were dead. The last one just met its end at the hand of one of the warriors, then an eerie silence fell. 

Legolas looked around, checking that all spiders were dead, then he called: "Report! Has anybody been bitten?"

Glorfindel left his place and went down to the ground, inspecting one of the giant carcasses. He silently took in the monstrous, armored torso and the big spincers at the mouth. As he lifted a hand to touch it, his wrist was caught in an iron hard grip.

"Don't," came Legolas' voice from beside him. "The poison burns."

Glorfindel turned his head and looked into his eyes. "How often have you been bitten?"

"More than enough times. We have an antidote, but the experience isn't pleasant."

Glorfindel nodded in understanding. "You certainly didn't exaggerate as you told us of the spiders. I never imagined them to be so big." He turned to the other spider Legolas had killed, still reeling from the shock as he had watched him slide beneath the giant monster. "That was incredible, but I nearly had a heart attack as I saw that maneuver."

Legolas smiled wryly. "I told you we have lots of experience with handling these beasts."

"Indeed, so it seems," Glorfindel agreed, still staring at the carcass.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Was it hard to stay in that tree?"

Glorfindel gave a short laugh, shaking his head. "You have no idea."


	18. Of Years Gone By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit sex in this chapter.

The rest of the patrol and the return to the palace passed without incident. The weeks after their return passed much too quickly and finally the time arrived for Glorfindel to leave again.

The evening before his departure Legolas and Glorfindel dined in Legolas' chambers. Thranduil understood that they wanted to spend their last evening together and had graciously suggested it.

"Elrond asked me to tell you that he would be glad if you came to visit if your duties allow it." Glorfindel took a sip from his goblet, watching Legolas. He would miss the younger elf terribly, the connection and feelings between them had only deepened during this time. It had been interesting to see how Legolas lived. He had also gained new insight about Legolas' abilities and his respect for him had only grown. Although a feeling of apprehension would always stay with him, after he had witnessed with what the warriors of Greenwood had to deal with.

"I would love to visit again and I think that can be arranged. I'll talk with Adar about it."

Glorfindel smiled, still glad to hear that Legolas and his father were on good terms. As far as he could tell they had made good progress and at least that would lighten his heart when he had to leave.

Legolas finished his food and took his goblet, draining the last of the wine. He took the bottle and looked questioning on Glorfindel, silently asking if he wanted a refill, but Glorfindel shook his head. The wine was potent and for their last evening he preferred to have a clear head.

Legolas put the bottle down and gathered their plates on a tray, standing up and putting it in the corridor next to his door, so that servants could collect it without disturbing them.

He came back into the room and looked out of his window, where the sun set in a brilliant play of colors. The clouds were painted red and orange by the rays of the sun and the beautiful sight was a stark contrast to his darkening mood at the thought that the next day Glorfindel would be gone.

Glorfindel sensed his thought and stepped behind Legolas, pulling him into his arms. "I'm still here, so let's make the best out of tonight."

Legolas leaned against him. "What do you have in mind?" he asked suggestively.

"Hm," Glorfindel pretended that he had to think about it. "How about I show you?"

His hand slid down and cupped the bulge in Legolas' trousers. He pressed against it and felt Legolas respond. The prince moaned, and his weight rested against Glorfindel as the younger elf lost himself in the caress. Glorfindel felt him slowly harden as he stroked his flesh through the fabric. He untied his laces and slipped one hand into the breeches, finding the stiff flesh inside and moving deliberately up and down.

Legolas moaned again and pushed against his hand, trying to intensify the contact. Glorfindel's thumb slid to the tip of Legolas' cock, circling it in slow, teasing motions. His lover leaned against him, lost in sensation and Glorfindel was pleased how fast he could completely undo him. He continued to stroke Legolas' erection, his thumb once again teasing his tip, the grip gradually growing tighter and the movement faster.

Legolas was nearly lost, Desire and lust coursed through him and heat pooled in his groin. He had surrendered himself completely to his lover, leaning heavily against him and feeling Glorfindel's own desire pressing against his body. The hand that stroked his cock was relentless and he felt his pleasure building until it was nearly painful. Just as he thought he would reach his peak Glorfindel stopped for a moment, holding completely still and chuckling softly at Legolas' inarticulate protest.

Glorfindel waited for a moment, one hand around Legolas' waist, the other still on his cock, until he thought that Legolas had calmed down a bit. Then he continued the sweet torture, keeping him on the brink of climax until finally he started to stroke him with firm, fast movements. He heard Legolas' moans and felt his erection tighten before Legolas cried out and erupted in an intense climax.

He caught him as Legolas' legs gave way and lowered them both to the floor, his lover resting in his arms. His own body was tight with desire, but he ignored it. Right now he concentrated on Legolas.

After a while Legolas' breathing and heartbeat slowed and his mind cleared enough that he noticed the state Glorfindel was in. He turned his head to look up at him. "What about you?"

"I can wait, if you're up to another round in a while."

Legolas smiled at him. "Certainly, just give me some time."

Glorfindel gently helped him to his feet and over to his bed. Legolas sat down on it and Glorfindel began to undress him. This was their last night for who knew how long and he intended to make the most of it.

Soon they were both naked and his loving attentions had reawakened Legolas' desire. Glorfindel himself was nearly painfully hard, his body longing for release. He took the vial of oil from Legolas' bedside table and pushed it into his hands, laying down and spreading his legs invitingly.

For a moment Legolas looked dumbstruck. So far Glorfindel had taken Legolas, that he now offered himself was new. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitatingly.

"You know what to do," Glorfindel reassured him.

Legolas didn't hesitate any longer but began to prepare his lover. As the first finger entered, Glorfindel groaned. It had been a very long time since he had surrendered to anybody and he had nearly forgotten the pleasure that could be had by it. Legolas added a second finger, gently stroking the tight channel from within. He found the small nub and stroked it and Glorfindel arched up with a moan as fiery pleasure coursed through him.

Legolas ignored his own desire and the tightening of his balls as he carefully prepared his lover. He added a third finger and continued to stroke the small nub, watching with a sense of wonder that Glorfindel writhed beneath him, lost in the sensations he was awakening in his lover. Finally, he coated his erection with the oil and slowly entered the older elf, gasping as the tight channel enveloped him. The sensation was incredible. Glorfindel was tight and hot and his passage encased Legolas firmly, causing his desire to surge. He had trouble to keep to a slow rhythm, thrusting slowly and gently.

Glorfindel moaned as Legolas entered him. He felt as his lover slowly filled him and sighed in contentment and yet it was not enough. He was desperate for more, his whole body was tingling and yearning for release. Legolas started to move, slowly at first, gradually increasing to full, deep, satisfying thrusts and Glorfindel started to push back against him, to increase the contact and the pressure against his sweet spot.

The both were moaning now as the tension in their bodies mounted. When the rhythm got quicker, their breathing became harsher and more erratic and finally Glorfindel felt his climax overwhelm him. His body convulsed in violent, rhythmical throes. Time ceased as his senses were filled by an explosion of pleasure and he felt the hard length within him twitch, then he was flooded with the release of his lover.

Legolas had felt the tight channel around him spasm and it was enough to drive him over the edge. He groaned and buried himself as deep as possible inside his lover. He shuddered as his erection was massaged from the convulsions running through his mate's body and finally his climax took him over the edge and his seed spilled deep inside his lover.

For long moments only their harsh breathing could be heard. Legolas rested his head against the older elf's shoulder, too spent to move much. Finally, he lifted his head and gazed into the eyes of Glorfindel, seeing the contentment and love there. He gently withdrew and dropped to the bed beside his lover, lifting a hand and resting it on Glorfindel's chest, feeling the reassuring, steady heartbeat. Glorfindel gripped his hand with one of his own and they lay still for a long while, until Legolas snuggled down in the arms of his lover. Glorfindel held him close, stroking through his hair repeatedly. Legolas sighed contentedly and put an arm across Glorfindel's chest, returning the embrace.

They both fell finally asleep, exhausted from their lovemaking.  
********************  
Early in the morning, Legolas stirred, stretching languidly and looking up into the face of his lover. Glorfindel's eyes were still glazed with sleep and Legolas marveled how relaxed and nearly vulnerable he looked in his sleep. As if sensing his regard, Glorfindel's eyes cleared and he blinked once, returning Legolas' gaze.

"Good morning," he murmured sleepily.

"Good morning," Legolas replied, leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Glorfindel looked to the window and realized that it was early in the morning and the sun had barely begun to rise. They still had time until they had to get up.

Legolas turned, so that he too could see the window.

Glorfindel put an arm around him and together they watched the sunrise of the day that would part their ways again.  
********************  
**12th of May, Third Age 2714**

**Eryn Galen (Greenwood)**

At first there was nothing but darkness. Slowly his mind rose up from the all-encompassing blackness that surrounded him. It was quiet around him and he registered the smell of herbs and potions. Close beneath the surface he felt pain hovering, instinctively knowing that it was held at bay by his stillness and whatever else dulled his senses. Next, he noticed softness and warmth. Something soft was covering him, keeping his body warm and each of his hands were held in a warm, firm grip. He heard soft rustling and the grip on his left hand shifted. One hand was stroking over his forehead and through his hair. It was a soothing motion and the presence seemed familiar, but he was still too weary to open his eyes and check who it was.

A soft sigh sounded and the touch in his hair ceased, instead his left hand was again clasped by two hands. As he became more aware, his curiosity grew. What had happened to him? Where was he? He took a deep breath and gasped as pain erupted in his body. For a moment he nearly passed out until the agony subsided into something more bearable.

There was noise now, as if a chair was scraping back and his left hand was jostled, still clutched between two larger ones. "Legolas?" a voice asked.

It took tremendous effort to lift his eyelids. He took in the blurry shapes in front of him, his sight slowly sharping and revealing the face of his father, who was leaning over him. Even in his weakened and confused state he noticed that he had never seen his father so wretched. Thranduil looked as If he hadn't slept in weeks, he was pale and disheveled and there were dark circles beneath his bloodshot eyes.

"Ada," Legolas whispered, the word barely audible.

There were tears shining in Thranduil's eyes. "Legolas, thank the Valar." He put Legolas' hand onto the blanket and reached out with a shaking hand to brush through his hair. "Don't try to move, you were badly hurt."

Legolas furrowed his brow, trying to remember what happened. A gentle squeeze of his right hand drew his attention to the other presence in the room. He slowly turned his head and met the tired green eyes of his mate. Glorfindel, too, looked exhausted but he smiled brilliantly at Legolas, a look of utter relief on his face. Legolas was stunned, he couldn't remember Glorfindel visiting.

"'findel," he managed, smiling back weakly and hoping Glorfindel wouldn't mind the butchering of his name.

Glorfindel squeezed his hand again and Legolas noted the warmth of the hands gripping his own. It brought a feeling of reassurance and peace. "Hi there," he said gently. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

Legolas lay still for a moment, watching as Thranduil got up and went to a table that stood near his bed. Memories came up from the other times he had been wounded. He had either awoken to find himself alone or one of the healers keeping an eye on him. To now not only find his father but also Glorfindel present, was a vast difference to how it had been before.

His father poured some water from a pitcher into a glass and leaned over him once more. He lifted his head carefully and held the glass to his lips. Legolas swallowed a few sips, the water helping to ease his parched throat, then Thranduil lowered him carefully back onto the pillows.

For a moment he lay there, taking in both elves that sat with him. "What happened?" he finally asked softly, his voice still barely audible.

Thranduil took his hand again and gently stroked the knuckles while he explained. "Your patrol was attacked in the south and you suffered a near fatal hit to your chest. It took five days to bring you back to the stronghold. More than once we thought you wouldn't make it. The wound was also poisoned, only adding further complications."

Legolas turned his head to Glorfindel, his eyes asking the question he couldn't voice due to his weakness.

"I sensed that something had happened," Glorfindel admitted. "I think I left Elrond standing in the midst of a conversation in my haste to get here." He exchanged a look with Thranduil that Legolas couldn't read. "I arrived here five days ago." He put one hand on Legolas' shoulder, the other still not surrendering its grip on his right hand. "You gave us quite a scare."

Legolas felt himself starting to slip into sleep once more, but he fought against it for a bit longer. "How long was I out?"

Thranduil took a deep breath. "More than two weeks," he said quietly, and Legolas could see the fear and anguish he had experienced in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Taking another deep breath, he winced as the sharp pain in his chest hit again.

Glorfindel put a hand on his chest and he felt warmth spreading inside his body, causing a feeling of wellbeing and sleepiness. He moaned appreciatively and relaxed as the warmth enveloped him. Finally, his body gave in to his need for rest and his eyes closed.

"Rest now," his father whispered, cupping his cheek and stroking softly with his thumb.

Feeling utterly safe with both older elves watching over him, he weakly squeezed Glorfindel's hand before he let himself slip into a deep, healing sleep, away from the pain that each movement brought.  
********************  
Thranduil and Glorfindel watched as Legolas slipped into sleep. The king sank down onto his chair, burying his head in his hands wearily.

Glorfindel, still holding Legolas' hand, felt for his pulse, noting with relief that it was steady and strong.

"Finally," Thranduil murmured, relief evident in his voice. "He will have a long recovery in front of him but he's finally out of danger."

"He called you Ada," Glorfindel noticed, casting a speculative gaze at Thranduil. "The last times I was here it was always Adar."

Thranduil nodded. "It was the first time since before…" He trailed off, not needing to say more.

"That's good," Glorfindel approved. "Things seem to be going well."

Thranduil chuckled bitterly. "Except that my worst fears have finally nearly come to pass." He looked at his son, noting the ashen pallor and the thin frame that spoke of the injury and the poison that had ravaged his body. "I nearly lost him. _We_ nearly lost him," he amended.

Glorfindel nodded solemnly. He shuddered as he thought back to the moment he had felt Legolas' fëa faltering. He had been in a conversation with Elrond when the thread that connected him with Legolas nearly unraveled. In that moment he had known that something bad had happened. One hour later, he had galloped out of Imladris and towards Eryn Galen. The only thing that had kept him sane on this mad journey was that he still could faintly feel Legolas' fëa. But the connection had been so weak that he feared it could break at any moment, plunging him into the depths of despair.

He had traveled nearly constantly, only stopping to let his horse rest for a few hours each night and managed to make the journey in only nine days. He would never forget his arrival at the stronghold, the anxious and worried faces that met him and that clearly told him that his fears had been correct, that something had happened to Legolas.

Thranduil had greeted him solemnly and immediately led him to the healing room where Legolas lay, explaining on the way what had happened. As Glorfindel had caught sight of him, Legolas had looked worse than he had in Imladris after he had been injured by the orcs. He was deathly pale and limp and looked as if he would pass into the Halls of Mandos at any moment. For days Thranduil and Glorfindel sat at his bed, anxiously watching each breath he took, willing him to hold on. As he finally showed the first signs of improvement, Glorfindel could have wept with joy.

He looked down at Legolas, seeing that he was sleeping peacefully, and thanked the Valar that he had survived. He thought about their first meetings in Imladris and how much Legolas had come to mean to him.

He gently brushed through Legolas' hair and looked at Thranduil. "The worst is over, and he will recover," he said, giving voice to his conviction.

Thranduil nodded reluctantly. "I think I'll believe that when he's back on his feet again." He laid a hand against Legolas' cheek. "It has been entirely too close." Obviously still not able to let go of his son completely, he rested his hand on his chest, so he could feel it rising and falling regularly.

Glorfindel nodded. He had experienced much in his long life but never before had he been so afraid to lose someone. The past days had been pure torture.

"Was it worth it?" he asked quietly. On Thranduil's curious look he clarified: "Would you have preferred to not feel this fear, to not care so much? If you had Legolas still pushed away and distanced yourself from him, would that have made the last days better?"

Thranduil sighed. "I made a terrible mistake, I already admitted that over and over. Even in the time I tried to push him away I couldn't stop caring." He drew a hand over his face wearily. "When he got home injured, I panicked and sent him to extra training sessions." He shook his head, remembering the entries in Legolas' journal that revealed his exhaustion and bone-deep weariness. "I mostly regret that I wasn't there for him as he matured, he had nobody to turn to and I managed to turn him into a total stranger." He laid a hand on his sleeping son's arm. "I didn't know anything about him. What books he liked, what he thought about certain things, I didn't even know that he paints." He looked up at Glorfindel. "I found out about that as he was in Imladris and I visited his chambers. Over the last decades we got to know each other again, but I can never make up for all the time lost."

Glorfindel listened silently, feeling sorrow for the way Legolas had to grow into adulthood. He also felt pleased that Thranduil had accepted his guilt after his change of heart and really tried to make it up to Legolas. He deeply regretted what he had done to his son. They had made great progress in the past few decades, Glorfindel had noticed that during his visits. Now they had a nearly normal relationship, although Legolas still tended to tense up when his father got angry over something. Thranduil was aware of that and tried his best to erase the last traces of insecurity in his son.

He reached over and laid a hand onto the one Thranduil had resting on his son's chest. He squeezed gently, before he withdrew again. "You can't undo the past but from what I see, you two are on a good way." He shook his head. "As Legolas came to Imladris, he was quiet, withdrawn, mistrusting, suspecting bad intent if somebody paid attention to him. It took time to earn his trust. He was a mere shadow from how he's now."

Thranduil sighed. "You also had a part in that. Maybe even more than me. If he hadn't found you and your support, who knows what would have happened." He looked at Glorfindel pensively. "I wouldn't be opposed if you two decided to officially bound."

Glorfindel looked down at Legolas. That he held his love and affection was one of the greatest gifts he could think of. "There's nothing I would wish to do more. But at the moment we're bound to our duties and our respective realms. Once the darkness that threatens Middle Earth is conquered, and my duty to the House of Eärendil is fulfilled, there's a chance for us to live together. We would like to wait until then to bound ourselves to each other."

Thranduil nodded in understanding. "There are dark times ahead," he agreed. "I only wish for him to find some happiness."

"That is something we both wish for," Glorfindel said softly.

They fell into comfortable silence, each lost in his own musings, while they listened to Legolas' even breathing.  
********************  
As Legolas woke again, he immediately remembered where he was and what had happened. Also remembering Glorfindel's presence, he turned his head and like he had expected, his mate was sitting in a chair next to his bed, turned sideways, so he could stretch his long legs out in front of him, fast asleep. The position didn't look very comfortable and Legolas observed with sympathy that his muscles must surely be cramping by now. 

He lifted a hand and softly touched Glorfindel's arm. The older elf immediately awakened and his head turned to Legolas. Green eyes met his gaze and Glorfindel smiled at him. "Hi," he said, straightening and leaning forward slightly. "How do you feel?"

Legolas took a moment to take stock of his body. He still felt incredibly weak and every deep breath hurt. Slowly he lifted a hand to his chest. "It still hurts," he whispered, his voice still weak.

Glorfindel nodded in sympathy. "The healers gave you something for the pain, but the wound was deep."

Legolas' hand ghosted over his chest, tracing the injury without really touching. He couldn't remember the moment it happened and maybe it was better that way. His eyes searched the room. "Adar?" he asked softly.

"He had to leave to take care of some things. I also think he wished to give us privacy," Glorfindel explained.

They looked at each other, Legolas taking in the sight of his lover whom he had dearly missed. "I'm glad you came, I've missed you."

Glorfindel gave a dry chuckle. "A letter would have been enough and I would have come. You didn't need to take such drastic measure to get me to visit."

Legolas laughed softly, only to hiss in pain as his wound protested the movement.

"I'm sorry," Glorfindel apologized, immediately serious again.

Legolas shook his head. "Don't, It's not your fault." He reached out for Glorfindel's hand and his lover immediately took it.

They sat in silence for a long moment until Legolas' stomach rumbled audibly. Glorfindel released his hand and stood, heading for the door. He opened it and stepped out, exchanging quiet words with somebody outside. After a moment he came back, sitting down next to Legolas again. "Galion will bring some broth for you shortly," he explained upon seeing Legolas' curious look.

Legolas nodded gratefully. He was hungry, but he was also still exhausted, so he hoped he could stay awake until the food arrived.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Glorfindel gave permission to enter and Galion stepped into the room, carrying a bowl with chicken soup. "My Prince, it's god to see you awake," he addressed Legolas, slowly coming nearer. For a moment he looked undecided who to give the soup to, but then he obviously decided that the easiest solution was to put it on the side table at Legolas' bed.

"Thank you, Galion," Legolas said, shifting in the bed and trying to push himself up a bit. He hissed in pain as his wound made itself known at the movement, convincing him that it wasn't a good idea to try to move on his own yet.

Glorfindel leaned forward and supported him, stuffing a few pillows behind his back. He nodded at Galion and the butler took this as his clue to leave. With an encouraging smile for his prince he turned and left the room, knowing that Legolas didn't like to show weakness in front of others.

Glorfindel gave Legolas a few moments to gather himself then he stood from the chair and sat down on the bedside beside Legolas. He picked the bowl up from the bedside table and held it out to him. Legolas wrapped both hands around it, but to his dismay his hands were shaking so badly that he nearly dropped the bowl. But before anything could happen, Glorfindel's larger, strong hands enveloped his own, helping Legolas to steady the bowl, so that he could finish the soup with a few larger sips. As the bowl was empty, Glorfindel took it away and put it back on the table.

Legolas leaned back against the pillows, feeling exhaustion rising again. He blinked sleepily. "Hold me?" he asked, wanting to have his mate closer than just beside him.

For a moment Glorfindel hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Legolas and moving him would aggravate the wound. But he too, wanted to feel closer to him and he also thought that it would do Legolas good, so he got up from the bedside and leaned over him, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Legolas watched as Glorfindel got up and tried to help as best as he could, but he was too weak to really move. Strong, gentle hands leaned him forwards and Glorfindel slipped into the bed behind him. He was guided back and leaned against the broad chest of his lover. Glorfindel tugged the blanket up over him, then his arms slipped around Legolas, holding him gently. The older elf's warmth encircled him, and Legolas sighed contentedly. He relaxed into the warm body cradling him, turning his head and listening to Glorfindel's heartbeat beneath his ear. A sense of security enveloped him as he heard the reassuring thump under his ear. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to drift.

It was a good feeling, to be held in loving arms, and he felt himself slipping into reverie. One of Glorfindel's hands came up and stroked through his hair and he whispered: "Sleep now," the soothing motion easing Legolas into slumber.

Glorfindel leaned against the headboard, cradling his mate in his arms and watching him sleep. The deep, even breathing of Legolas was reassuring and slowly the worry and anxiety he had felt for so long finally faded completely. Legolas would recover, that was a certainty now. He looked down at his lover and felt an overwhelming surge of love and affection. It was still incredible how much he loved this elf.

He settled himself comfortably and let his mind wander, thinking back to how he had watched Legolas down in the garden of Imladris and how he had decided then to try to get to know the young prince. It had led them down a long way on which he had to prove himself to win Legolas' trust and love and by now their lives and souls were completely entangled. Glorfindel couldn't imagine a future without Legolas, despite the fact that they lived far apart from each other and seldom had time to visit.

The warm weight in his arms shifted as Legolas slipped deeper into sleep and nestled his head closer against Glorfindel's shoulder. He was content to hold him, to feel his warmth and to hear him breathe. He could happily stay so for eternity.


	19. A Difficult Decision

**22nd of October, Third Age 3018**

**Imladris**

Legolas gazed down into the valley of Imladris. Two totally mixed feelings filled his heart. First there was an overwhelming joy of seeing Glorfindel again. Since they both were busy in their realms and the threat of the darkness had only grown in recent years, they hadn't seen each other in more than thirty years. Even if Thranduil tried to give Legolas leave to spend some time in the valley, it wasn't often possible. After Legolas' near fatal injury Glorfindel had stayed for eight months, first patiently and lovingly caring for him until he was back on his feet and then helping him to regain his strength and agility. He had even accompanied him on patrols as Legolas had recovered sufficiently. Thranduil had been more than glad for the balrog slayer's presence, since his duties prevented him from spending as much time with his ailing son as he would have liked.

A few years after Glorfindel had left, Legolas had finally visited Imladris again. His father had sent him to the valley for nearly a year again and Legolas knew that it had been hard on Thranduil to be separated for so long again, after they had finally recovered their relationship. They continued to visit each other occasionally but with the growing threat from Sauron the periods between their visits became ever longer.

The other emotion Legolas felt was dread. His father had sent him to Imladris to tell Mithrandir that they had lost his charge. Aragorn, foster-son of Lord Elrond, had brought the creature Gollum to Mirkwood, asking Thranduil to keep him safe for Mithrandir. The king had reluctantly agreed because Gollum was a wretched creature that seemed to know only hate against elves and longing for his 'precious', he often babbled of. Nobody of the elves knew of what he was speaking, but Mithrandir, who had arrived one day and had spent many hours speaking with the creature, seemed even more guarded than usual and didn't tell them anything. He only bade them to be nice to the creature that maybe he could be redeemed if he received enough kindness.

And so, they had done what the wizard had requested. They had taken the creature out into the woods and let him spend time outside in a tree, so that he could breathe fresh air and be amidst nature. How bitterly they came to regret their kindness.

One day Gollum had refused to come down from the tree in the evening and thinking that he would tire of his game sooner or later, they had left a guard with him and waited for him to come down on his own.

In this night a large pack of orcs attacked and after they had driven them off, they found that Gollum was gone and two of his guards were dead, while the other two had been taken by the orcs. Immediately they had pursued the orcs and tracked Gollum. They had managed to catch up to one group of orcs but for one of the warriors who had been captured, the rescue came too late. He was already dead. They never recovered the other body.

They tracked Gollum for a long time but as his tracks led ever closer to Dol Guldur, they had to stop the pursuit. It was too dangerous to get too close to that place.

Lost in his dark musings, Legolas didn't really pay attention to the path, trusting his stallion to find his way. As he looked up, they were already close to the bridge that led over the river onto the courtyard. He gazed at the house and couldn't suppress a pang of disappointment. Surely the guards had noticed their approach, although they hadn't been challenged, and sent a messenger who announced their approach, but he only saw Erestor waiting on the steps of the house. As much as he liked the older elf, he had hoped to see other faces waiting for him.

He schooled his features, ready to hide his disappointment when the door to the house opened and a glowing figure stepped out. Legolas' heart missed a beat. Glorfindel looked marvelous. As usual he shone with an inner light that made him stand out wherever he was. His long, golden hair was braided away from his face and shining in the sunlight. Like usual he was a breathtaking appearance. Legolas once again marveled that he hadn't noticed that at all when they had met for the first time. Of course, at that time Legolas had closed himself off from everybody, only viewing Glorfindel as somebody who would also treat him with scorn and ridicule.

Legolas thought back. It had been a hard time for him and he had been ready to give up. He hadn't known then that his life would change drastically in a few short months and that Glorfindel would play a big part in that. Glorfindel's gentle patience, kindness and warmth had managed to break through the strong walls Legolas had erected around himself and save him from the brink of fading. A lot of time had passed since then and things had improved steadily for him. The relationship with his father had been strained at first but Thranduil had really tried very hard and even if they had hit a few rougher spots, they had worked through them and managed to evolve. They had a good relationship now and Legolas even talked to his father when something troubled him. Thranduil had never managed to shed the feeling of guilt over his behavior and he was still immensely grateful that Legolas had given him a second chance. By now they interacted with ease with each other, even if it had been a slow and long process.

Even the disappearance of Gollum didn't change that. Although Legolas had appointed the guards and led the hunt for Gollum after he escaped, Thranduil didn't blame him for what had happened. Nobody could have known what would come of the decision to let the creature out of the dungeons and that decision had been made by Thranduil. If anybody, Thranduil blamed Gandalf for the loss of elven lives. Gandalf hadn't warned them that Gollum was hunted by the servants of Mordor. If they had known, they would have guarded him much more fiercely. 

Legolas shook himself out of his musings. They had reached the bridge and rode into the courtyard. He steered his stallion to the stairs in front of the house and stopped before them. He dismounted and looked up to the top steps. Glorfindel caught his gaze and smiled brilliantly while he hurried down the steps. He stopped in front of Legolas and scrutinized him for a moment then he took his hands. "Welcome to Imladris," he greeted, smiling.

"Thank you," Legolas returned, beaming at the older elf, hardly able to contain his joy at seeing his lover and maintain a dignified appearance. He longed for a much more intimate greeting, having to restrain himself to not kiss Glorfindel right there.

Glorfindel squeezed his hands, the look in his eyes showing that he felt the same. Reluctantly they parted, and Legolas turned to Erestor, who had descended the steps too by now. "Well met, Erestor, it's good to see you again."

Erestor inclined his head. "Well met, my Prince. Welcome back to Imladris, it has been too long since you visited last. I'll show your escort to their quarters."

By now grooms had appeared and led the horses away, while servants took their packs to deliver them to their quarters. Legolas gave his stallion a gentle clap on his shoulder and turned to his escort. "Erestor will show you your quarters, I'll see you at the evening meal."

Erestor turned to the warriors. "Come with me, please."

After the other elves had left, Legolas turned back to Glorfindel. The older elf smiled at him. "Elrond sends his apologies, he has to care for a patient, otherwise he would have welcomed you himself. He asked me to take care of your accommodations and to see to your comfort."

Legolas returned the smile. "If so, then please lead the way."

As soon as they entered Legolas' chambers and the door closed behind them, Glorfindel stepped in front of Legolas, embracing him. The younger elf melted into his arms, laying his head against his shoulder, sighing in contentment. Glorfindel enveloped Legolas' fëa with his own and the faint connection they always had flared up as they connected fully. Legolas welcomed the intimate contact and Glorfindel was relieved to feel the contentment in him. When he thought back on the first time he had felt the younger elf's fëa, he shuddered. Legolas had been so full of despair and loneliness then, so ready to give up and on the brink of fading. It was a far cry to how he felt now and Glorfindel was glad for it.

Glorfindel pulled back slightly and Legolas lifted his head. They gazed at each other for a moment before their lips met in a kiss. Glorfindel deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Legolas' mouth. Legolas moaned, and their tongues mingled, chasing each other. Finally, they had to come up for breath and Glorfindel pulled back.

"By the Valar, how I missed you," he murmured. He scrutinized Legolas. "Is everything alright? You didn't write that you would visit, so did something happen?"

Legolas' face darkened and immediately Glorfindel was concerned.

Seeing the alarm on his face, Legolas lifted his hands placatingly. "Not what you think. With my father everything is fine. Something else happened."

"Come," Glorfindel said, putting an arm around Legolas' back and leading him over to the sitting group in front of the fireplace. He unbuckled the strap of Legolas' quiver and removed it and his weapons, laying them carefully on a table. He pushed Legolas gently down onto the settee and sat down beside him, laying an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

Legolas leaned against him, nestling into his embrace, soaking up the love and affection he had missed for so long.

They stayed so for a moment until Glorfindel asked: "What happened?"

Legolas sighed and began to tell him about Gollum, from the moment Aragorn brought him to Greenwood to the night of the attack and the subsequent chase.

"I'm sorry for your losses," Glorfindel said, inwardly glad that Legolas wasn't one of them. "That is a disturbing tale, especially since it seems that the orc attack was solely initiated to free Gollum."

Legolas nodded. "His tracks led to Dol Guldur, although we don't know if that was his final destination."

"Mithrandir is here," Glorfindel informed him. "He needs to hear what happened, but I think Elrond will ask you to participate in a council and tell of the events there, for things are afoot."

Legolas sighed. He didn't look forward to tell the story of Gollum's escape in front of an audience. He looked at Glorfindel questioningly but his lover didn't elaborate what he meant with that statement.

"There are still a few hours before the evening meal, Glorfindel said, "I'll draw you a bath." He untangled from Legolas and stood, heading towards the bathroom.

Legolas turned to his pack, setting out fresh clothing. He was in the process of unbraiding his hair when he felt more than heard his lover approaching. Glorfindel slid his hands through his tresses, gently kneading his neck in the process. He let his head fell forward and simply enjoyed the attention.

"Come, your bath awaits," Glorfindel said after a moment, ushering him towards the bathroom. Legolas shed his clothes and stepped into the tub, lowering himself down and leaning his head back. He moaned appreciatively as the heat of the water relaxed his tense muscles.

Glorfindel sat down next to his head, and comfortable silence fell for a while. Finally, Legolas took soap and a cloth from the rim of the tub and began to clean the travel dusk from his skin.

The balrog slayer watched him, noting that the scars on his torso had faded considerably. He could still see the scar on his chest that had nearly taken his life so many years ago. He still couldn't suppress a shudder when he thought back to that time.

As Legolas was ready with cleaning his body, Glorfindel took a pitcher from a table and filled it with the warm bathwater. Today seemed to be a time for reminiscence, since his mind wandered back to the first time he had helped Legolas wash his hair. It had been after the run-in with the orcs and Legolas had still been wary. "Lean forward," he requested, marveling what a difference there was between then and now.

Legolas bent forward willingly, surrendering to Glorfindel's gentle ministrations. His lover thoroughly soaked his hair before he lathered it with shampoo. He gently massaged his scalp, causing Legolas to hum in contentment before he finally took the pitcher and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

The prince stayed a while longer in the water, until he reluctantly rose and stepped out. Glorfindel held a towel for him and wrapped it around him and Legolas sat down on a bench while Glorfindel started to towel and brush his hair. His movements were gentle and soothing, and Legolas noticed how tired he was as he nearly slipped into reverie.

"Come," Glorfindel said, "I think you could use a few hours of sleep." He helped him up from the bench and took the towel while Legolas slipped into loose-fitting trousers. They crossed the sitting room and stepped into the sleeping chamber.

"Lie down on your stomach," Glorfindel said, retrieving a flask of oil out of his tunic.

Legolas obeyed, watching as his mate opened the flask and rubbed some of the oil between his palms. Glorfindel leaned over him and his strong hands slid down Legolas' back in one smooth movement, slowly increasing the pressure and searching for knotted muscles. Legolas moaned appreciatively as Glorfindel kneaded the tension out of his body. Glorfindel worked at his back and shoulders for about fifteen minutes, then he noticed that Legolas' breathing had evened out. Looking down into his face, he saw that his eyes had glazed over, and he had fallen asleep.

With a gentle smile he shed his tunic and shirt and laid down next to Legolas, pulling him into his arms. Legolas didn't wake but melted against him, snuggling closer and sighing in his sleep. They both had missed this, to simply lay in each other's arms. Although Glorfindel wouldn't have minded a more passionate reunion he was content to just lay there and watch Legolas sleep. The younger elf looked good, he fairly glowed with contentment and Glorfindel was glad that obviously everything had gone well in Greenwood.

It was still three hours until the evening meal, so he let Legolas rest while he lay awake, enjoying the feeling of the warm body in his arms.  
********************  
Legolas paced restlessly in his chambers, thinking about everything that had been revealed at Elrond's council. The one ring had been found. The news had come completely unexpected. He knew that Elrond was right. If the ring wasn't destroyed, there would never be peace in Middle Earth. Sauron slowly gathered his strength, his creatures multiplied so much that his people had a hard time keeping their territory. If nothing happened soon, they would be pressed further back.

Instinctively he knew what he had to do, although he knew that Glorfindel wouldn't approve. To be honest, as Elrond stated during the council that he couldn't send Glorfindel on the quest, Legolas had been relieved. So, he could imagine how Glorfindel would react if Legolas did what he felt he had to do. He would volunteer to accompany Frodo. That Mithrandir and Estel would go seemed to be certain. He trusted the wizard and even if he had last seen Estel only a few times before he came to Greenwood with Gollum in tow, he had read enough about him from Glorfindel's letters to also trust the human. It seemed the only chance to finally bring peace to Middle Earth and gain the chance to live somewhere together with Glorfindel.

He sat down and thought everything through again. He had to be absolutely certain that he volunteered for the right reasons and that he was the right person for the task. His skills with a bow were unparalleled in Greenwood and since he had lived so long near Dol Guldur and under the shadow, he could sense the minions of Sauron like elves of other realms could apparently not. He nodded in satisfaction, it should be enough that he could contribute to the quest.

Taking a deep breath, he stood and headed for Elrond's study.  
********************  
The master of Imladris looked up from his paperwork as it knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called, looking expectantly to the door. He saw the Prince of Eryn Galen enter and close the door softly behind himself. Legolas looked extremely grave, so Elrond knew that he obviously wanted to talk about a serious matter.

"My Lord," Legolas greeted, nearing the desk.

"My Prince." Elrond nodded at him and gestured to a chair, indicating the he should sit down. "What is it?"

Legolas hesitated for a moment, then he fixed Elrond with a serious gaze. "I want to volunteer for the quest. I want to accompany Frodo."

Elrond studied him. "Have you talked with Glorfindel about this?"

"Not yet. I know that he wouldn't want for me to go." He smiled slightly. "Actually, I was glad as you said in the council that you couldn't send Glorfindel."

Elrond nodded in understanding, waiting for him to continue. 

Legolas got serious again. "I have fought against the minions of Sauron for centuries and I'm an experienced warrior. I think I can contribute to the safety of the ringbearer."

"I don't doubt that. Glorfindel is more than impressed with your skills. I also think that you're aware that the chance of success is slim. It is likely that this mission will cost your life." He caught Legolas' gaze and saw the certainty and the calm acceptance there. "Do you really want to do that to Glorfindel? And what about your father?" he added, seeing Legolas flinch slightly. "He already lost his father in Mordor and you expect me to send you there? With a very good chance that you won't come back?"

Legolas looked pained. "This is our chance to get rid of Sauron and his creatures once and for all. He will understand that I couldn't do anything else. I'll write to my father and explain my reasons. And for Glorfindel…" He stood and paced agitatedly. "I wish there was another way, but Sauron's might has grown. We're losing ground each year, the orcs and spiders multiply so much that we have a hard time keeping them in check." He turned to Elrond, his gaze hard and determined. "We can't last like that. We have to take that chance."

Elrond nodded. "It's a slim chance but it's our only hope. You're a skilled warrior and would be a good choice for the fellowship. I'll talk with Mithrandir about it."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you, my Lord."

Elrond couldn't suppress a grimace. "Now we only have to break the news to Glorfindel."  
********************  
"He did what?" Glorfindel asked incredulously, staring at Elrond as if he had grown a second head.

"Legolas volunteered to accompany Frodo to Mordor," Elrond repeated calmly. 

He had known how Glorfindel would react, would have been glad to deny Legolas, but the younger elf had made a few pretty good points as he offered his service for the quest. Mithrandir had been more than pleased that the prince had offered to come along. Now all he had to do was to convince his friend and calm him down enough that he could talk reasonably with Legolas about it.

Glorfindel cursed and Elrond lifted an eyebrow in surprise. "I don't believe it. And you actually accepted? Are you mad? Do you want for Thranduil to start a war?"

"Legolas will write to his father, explaining his reasons," Elrond explained.

"And you seriously believe that will placate Thranduil? By the Valar, Elrond, his grandfather died there. Do you have to send him to his death, too?"

Elrond knew that the fear spoke out of his friend, nonetheless he flinched at that accusation. "Listen, I know that you don't want to lose him, but if Sauron regains the ring nowhere will be safe. Legolas said it himself: His might grows, the elves of Greenwood are hard pressed to keep his creatures at bay. He is in danger, no matter where he is."

Glorfindel chuckled bitterly. "So, he must go where there is the most danger?" He shook his head and sank down into a chair. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

"Speak to Legolas," Elrond advised, "but let him speak and listen to his reasons. You certainly don't want to part with him on bad terms. He is determined to go," he added, searching Glorfindel's gaze, "and it's not the guilt that they let Gollum escape."

Glorfindel drew his hands over his face, sighing deeply. He knew that he needed to talk to Legolas and that he needed to be calm, otherwise it could get ugly. Even after all these centuries Legolas didn't react well to yelling or harsh words.

"I'll talk to him," he said, getting slowly to his feet.

"His mind is set," Elrond warned, "don't think I didn't try to talk him out of it."

Glorfindel nodded at his friend and left Elrond's study in search of his lover.  
********************  
He could feel the nervousness rolling off of Legolas as soon as he entered his chambers. The prince stood at the window, not turning to look at him as he stepped closer.

"Did Elrond talk to you?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

For a moment there was a heavy silence. Glorfindel watched Legolas' reflection in the glass and saw him swallow heavily.

Finally, the prince turned around and looked at him. "I have to do this, it's the only way," Legolas said, his eyes huge and pleading in his face.

Glorfindel took a deep breath. "That's what Elrond said. Why do you think it has to be you?"

For a moment hurt flashed in Legolas' eyes, as if Glorfindel doubted his abilities. "I'm a skilled warrior, but more importantly, I can sense the creatures of the shadow."

Glorfindel nodded, he had witnessed that himself and it certainly would come in handy on the quest.

He stepped closer, anxiously watched by Legolas, stretching a hand out and caressing his face. "But you're not immune to their weapons and you're walking right into the heart of danger."

"I know," Legolas whispered, pained. "But it's the only way. The threat from Dol Guldur is ever increasing, Sauron's might is growing. If the ring isn't destroyed, it won't be long until he covers all of Middle Earth with war. We are barely holding on as it is, something has to be done."

"What about your father? Your grandfather died at the black gates, how do you think he'll react when he hears that you're going to Mordor?"

Legolas took a deep breath, steadying himself. "I know that he'll be beside himself with worry and I wish I could spare him the pain, but this is our chance to finally overthrow Sauron and gain peace for Middle Earth. My father fought so long against Dol Guldur, but we are hard pressed. Something has to happen to turn the tide."

"His worst fears may come to pass. _My_ worst fears may come to pass." It was a last desperate attempt to turn Legolas' mind, although Glorfindel knew that it was futile.

Legolas closed his eyes. "I know," he said softly, "but I have to do it."

Glorfindel pulled him close. "Don't ask me not to worry or to let you go lightly. I wish you wouldn't ask me to let you go at all," he whispered.

Legolas sighed, glad that he didn't have to fight. He returned the embrace just as fiercely as Glorfindel held him. "Don't you think I wish there was another way?" he murmured, looking up at his mate with an expression of utter pleading in his eyes. "You know that I'm right, don't deny it."

Glorfindel nodded and buried his head in Legolas' hair. "But I don't have to like it," he said huskily. The fear that rose in him at the thought of Legolas heading for Mordor nearly swallowed him.

They stayed like that for a long moment until Glorfindel sighed and took a step back, cupping Legolas' face with both hands. "My heart will go with you," he said, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs.

"I know," Legolas nodded, closing his eyes and letting the caress soothe him.

Glorfindel leaned down and they kissed nearly desperately until they ran out of air.

Legolas drew back. "We still have a few weeks before we leave. Elrond wants so send scouts out to check that the way is clear."

"He told me," Glorfindel confirmed. "I'll lead the group that searches for the nazgûl."

Legolas nodded, he had expected as much. He also had volunteered to go with the group that would go to Greenwood but Elrond had declined, asking him to stay in Imladris and get to know the other members of the fellowship. "When will you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow. We are assembling a group that will scout the Bruinen and preparations have to be made."

"So, we have at least that much time." Legolas stepped closer and brushed a hand through Glorfindel's hair, pulling him closer with a hand behind his head. Once again they lost themselves in a kiss, a kiss that conveyed all their feelings and love.

Legolas drew back slightly and gazed at the older elf, his eyes once again asking for understanding. 

A sudden sense of desperation overcame Glorfindel. He pulled Legolas against his chest and just held him, reveling in the living, breathing body in his arms. He knew that when Legolas left, his heart would go with him and if Legolas died on this quest, it would leave him utterly broken.  
********************  
Fate gave them another four weeks after Glorfindel's return to Imladris. But finally, the last scouts had reported back and the time for the fellowship to leave had come.

The day on which they would finally set out on their quest was cold and grey. Dark clouds were hanging overhead. It was a perfect match for the solemn mood that hung in the air. Many elves had gathered to watch the fellowship leave and to bid them goodbye and good luck.

Glorfindel and Legolas had said their farewells in the privacy of Legolas' chambers. Now Glorfindel stood next to Elrond, his face an impassive mask, while inside he was in turmoil. He knew that the coming weeks and months would be pure torture, knowing that Legolas was heading straight into the heart of danger but unable to know what exactly was happening and how he fared. He could only depend on their connection to know that his mate was alive but other than that, he would have to live with not knowing anything for certain.

Elrond, obviously guessing his feelings, put a hand on his forearm and Glorfindel looked up into sympathetic grey eyes. Elrond raised an eyebrow questioning and he nodded, indicating that he was alright.

The members of the fellowship gathered in front of Elrond and last words of farewell and good wishes were spoken before Gandalf took the lead and made his way to the bridge that led over the river.

Legolas put his hand above his heart and extended it towards Glorfindel in a silent gesture of farewell, then he turned around and followed the others out of Imladris. 

Glorfindel watched him go, feeling as if his heart was being ripped out. He could only pray to the Valar that Legolas would stay alive and return to him.


	20. Minas Tirith

**1st of July, Third Age 3019**

**Minas Tirith**

The war was over and against all odds, they had survived. The last desperate stand in front of the black gates had bought enough time for Frodo and Sam to fulfill their mission. The whole of Middle Earth was celebrating and after their return to Minas Tirith Aragorn had been welcomed with open arms and crowned king.

Now, the first excitement had died down and life in Minas Tirith settled down to something resembling normal, although Aragorn still struggled with the new responsibility. Elladan and Elrohir, who had joined them in Rohan during the war, along with the Dúnedain, had left to meet the escort of their sister Arwen and accompany her the rest of the way to Minas Tirith. They would have been a big support, since they had helped their father in the administration of Imladris. Legolas helped as best as he could. In the last centuries he had helped his father with maintaining the realm and so he had a bit of experience in certain areas. Gimli on his part delighted to help the men with the stonework, concentrating on reinforcing the walls as first step. He wasn't much for administrative work, but he also helped as best as he could.

Along with Faramir they were a fairly good team, he had to admit. Aragorn's Steward had first been cautious and withdrawn and it had reminded Legolas of himself during the time his father had turned against him. As he learned how Faramir had been treated by his father, he had felt an immediate kinship with the young man and had made sure to include him in the discussions and to extent the hand of friendship.

Faramir had soon relaxed around his king and his most trusted friends and the four had gotten a lot of work done. The Steward also knew which person to entrust with which task, so the rebuilding was making progress.

The other members of the fellowship enjoyed the peace and quiet, although the hobbits also liked to visit the taverns of the city. Luckily Gandalf kept an eye on them to keep them out of trouble.

Aragorn and Legolas had retreated to Aragorn's office to talk about a few issues. It was a sunny and hot day and Aragorn stretched out in a chair, pressing a cold glass of water against his head, while Legolas perched on his table, unperturbed by the heat as always.

There was a knock at the door and Aragorn groaned. "Enter," he called, muttering to Legolas: "I wonder what it is this time."

Faramir entered, raising an eyebrow as he saw Legolas perched on the edge of Aragorn's desk before turning to his liege. "Forgive the intrusion but the guards near Osgiliath sent a messenger. They spotted a large group of riders and wagons approaching."

Aragorn shot to his feet, exchanging a look with Legolas, who had also risen. "Do you think they have finally arrived?"

"Let's find out." With these words Legolas strode to the door and out of the room, followed by Aragorn and Faramir, who could only trail after them, not knowing what they were speaking about.

They made their way out of the palace, across the courtyard and towards the edge of the battlement where they had a breathtaking view over the Pelennor Fields and much further if one had the eyes of an elf. Aragorn only saw something moving quite a distance away, so he turned to his friend, who was gazing in the same direction. "Well?" he asked.

Legolas continued to stare at the moving group a moment longer before he turned to Aragorn, a brilliant smile lighting his face. "They bear the banners of Imladris and Lothlórien," he explained. "Elladan and Elrohir are leading them and I can also see Elrond, Arwen, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

Aragorn couldn't suppress his own brilliant smile. He turned to Faramir. "Please prepare the guest quarters. We have several noble guests visiting so we'll need enough rooms prepared." He turned to Legolas. "Would you mind making a list of the elves visiting and helping Faramir with the assignment of the rooms?"

Legolas shook his head. "I'll be glad to be of service." He turned to Faramir. "I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Faramir bowed to Aragorn, smiled his thanks at Legolas and hurried away to get the preparations started.

Aragorn leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Well, obviously a certain balrog slayer is also part of the company," he said dryly, staring at his friend. "You're practically glowing."

Legolas shrugged, a little embarrassed. "You're one to talk," he retorted. "You should see _your_ face."

Aragorn shook his head. "Please make sure that he is assigned the rooms next to yours and also please be discrete, such relationships are frowned upon in the world of men."

"I know," Legolas nodded. "We won't do anything to put you in a difficult position."

Aragorn nodded at his friend and Legolas hurried to join Faramir, to help him to assign the rooms.  
********************  
They stood in front of the citadel, watching as the caravan of elves finally reached the seventh level. They had already left the horses behind and were nearing on foot. Elrond and Arwen walked in front, with Elladan and Elrohir to their left and right, behind them came Celeborn and Galadriel, flanked by Glorfindel and Erestor.

Glorfindel and Legolas locked gazes, both fighting to keep their faces calm. Glorfindel's lips lifted slightly and his eyes rested warmly on his lover. Legolas averted his gaze and concentrated on Elrond and Arwen to distract himself from his impatience. He longed to bury himself in the arms of his lover, but they had to wait for the privacy of their chambers.

Arwen was glowing with happiness, while Elrond exuded a weary resignation. Of course, this day was full of sorrow for him, for he would lose his daughter to mortality. Legolas sincerely hoped that at least Elladan and Elrohir would chose to belong to elfkind or Elrond would lose all three of his children.

Finally, the elves arrived in front of the steps and Aragorn stepped forward to greet them. Legolas tuned them out as they exchanged greetings and searched the eyes of Glorfindel again. The balrog slayer looked him up and down and raised an eyebrow expectantly. Legolas shook his head nearly imperceptibly, indicating that he hadn't been injured.

Elladan and Elrohir came over and clasped Legolas' arm in a warrior's greeting.

"Finally," Elladan murmured, casting a meaningful glance in Glorfindel's direction. "You should have seen him during the journey. He was so tense and impatient it wasn't funny anymore."

Elrohir nodded. "I think he would have preferred to just go and ride ahead. He was unbearable, each morning pressing for us to break camp and get going. I think Arwen inwardly cheered him on. She's too polite to push but she wanted to see Aragorn as much as Glorfindel wanted to see you."

Legolas looked at Glorfindel, who was watching them with a small smile on his lips. He returned the smile and beckoned for his lover to come over.

Shrugging his shoulders, Glorfindel came over to them, clasping Legolas' arm in the same way the twins had done. It was a poor substitute for how he wanted to greet Legolas, but for now it had to do. Their eyes met and for a moment they drowned in each other's gaze, until Elrohir discretely cleared his throat and brought them back to reality.

It took a while longer until the greetings were over, and the elves were led to their quarters. Of course, Legolas volunteered to help and led Glorfindel and a few others to their guest chambers. At last they entered Glorfindel's quarters next to Legolas' and finally the door closed behind them.

Glorfindel gripped Legolas' shoulders and turned him around, scrutinizing him critically. Finally, satisfied that Legolas seemed to be alright, he pulled him into a crushing embrace. Legolas laughed, surprised, before he returned the embrace, feeling the overwhelming relief and love that his mate felt through their bond.

Finally, after long moments, Glorfindel took a deep breath. "Thank the Valar." He caressed Legolas' face. "You're alright. The wait for news was pure torture." He looked at Legolas and saw the shadows in his eyes. The last months hadn't left him unchanged. He decided to give him the most important news immediately. "Your father is alright." Seeing the relief and surprise in Legolas' eyes he explained: "Celeborn met with him in Greenwood after the destruction of Dol Guldur. They were attacked and there was a lot of damage by burning but they're alright. Thranduil is well and unharmed."

Legolas sighed with relief. He had sent a message to his father, to let him know that he was well and also inquiring after Thranduil's health, but it would take weeks for his letter and a reply to arrive. "I'm glad. I feel like I have abandoned him."

"As you so aptly told me, you did what you felt was right," Glorfindel reminded him, smiling gently. "Come," he said, guiding Legolas towards a chair and lightly pushing him into it. He pulled another chair over and sat down in front of him. "Tell me what happened during your journey."

Legolas sighed. Where to start? There had happened so much that it was difficult to find a beginning. It was almost hard to believe that it had only been a few months since they had parted in Imladris.

Slowly he told Glorfindel from their quest, from the attempt to cross Caradhras, the way through the Mines of Moria and the terror of the balrog. Glorfindel tensed visibly as Legolas told of this creature and the horror that Legolas had to face a balrog was clearly written on his face.

Legolas chuckled bitterly. "Now I understand what you faced. I have never felt such terror before." He turned to Glorfindel and the older elf could see the self-loathing in his eyes. "Mithrandir told us to run and I did."

"You did the right thing. Mithrandir at least had a chance to defeat it. You would have died if you had tried to fight it. Your oath was with Frodo, to do your best to protect him. There is no shame in feeling terror when facing one of Morgoth's creatures." He thought back to Gondolin, to the chaos and the desperate stand in the square of the king, the fall of Ecthelion and finally the fight with the balrog. "I too, felt terror and I still remember my death." He took a deep breath and took Legolas' hands. "I'm glad you're alive. I didn't know that it has been so close." He closed his eyes for a moment, shuddering. He couldn't imagine losing Legolas and the anxious wait for news had nearly driven him insane.

His lover didn't seem convinced, there was still self-doubt in his eyes, but he continued to tell Glorfindel the rest of the events and once again Glorfindel shuddered. That Legolas had survived seemed like a miracle after the odds they had faced. No wonder that he seemed changed. After all he had seen.

He squeezed Legolas' hands. "Listen, there's really nothing to be ashamed of. On the contrary. You have survived against all odds and you were willing to sacrifice yourself to buy more time for Frodo. I'm proud of your achievements." Glorfindel ignored the still skeptical look of his lover. "Come here," he said softly, cupping Legolas' face and pulling him forward into a gentle kiss. As they finally parted he searched Legolas' eyes. "I really mean what I said. You and the others succeeded where we failed. Sauron is finally defeated; the ring is destroyed. Now the people of Arda can live in peace."

"Peace," Legolas said longingly. "It still seems like a dream."

"Yes," Glorfindel agreed, taking his hands again. "A lot of things will change now. Elrond will sail soon, he longs for peace and Celebrían. He will not stay long after Arwen is finally married. My duty to his house has ended."

"Valinor," Legolas said, a dreamy tone in his voice. He looked up at Glorfindel. "I heard the gulls at Pelargir," he admitted. "Lady Galadriel warned me but we went too close to the sea."

Glorfindel nodded. He had already sensed that something was amiss. "Do you need to sail?"

"I promised Aragorn that I would stay until his death." Legolas shook his head in wonderment. "I have grown close to the mortals during the quest. I never would have thought that I would name a dwarf elf-friend." After a short moment he chuckled bitterly. "I only fear that I'll not feel at peace in the Greenwood anymore." He lifted his eyes to Glorfindel's again. "We came through Ithilien on our way to and from the black gates. I would like to found a colony there. It's close to Minas Tirith and Rohan."

"Do you think your father will give his consent to this?"

For a moment Legolas looked pensive, then he nodded. "I think so. He has changed so much after my return from Imladris. I think now he only wants to see me happy."

Glorfindel stood, pulling Legolas also to his feet, clasping his shoulders gently. "Then Ithilien it is. I'll talk to Elrond, maybe elves from Imladris want to start over, too." He pulled Legolas closer. "Finally, we can live together," he murmured, lifting a hand to his cheek and cupping his face. "After all these centuries, our time together has come."

Legolas nodded, smiling. "Finally."

Glorfindel pulled him close again, burying his face in his hair and inhaling his scent deeply. After a moment he pulled back slightly. "Do you want me to show you how much I have missed you?" he murmured suggestively.

Legolas shivered slightly at his tone of voice. "Show me," he murmured back.

Glorfindel smiled and led him to the sleeping chamber, where they sank onto the bed and kissed again passionately.

All their longing, love and passion broke through as they celebrated their reunion, glad that the dominion of Sauron was finally over, that the dark days lay behind them and that they had survived and could look forward to a shining future.  
********************  
On midsummer the wedding between Aragorn and Arwen was celebrated. It was a big affair and the celebrations went well into the night. As they finally retreated from the feast Glorfindel and Legolas decided to take a stroll in the palace garden, one of the few green oases in the city.

As they walked, they saw a lonely figure standing in front of a few rose bushes. With the long, dark hair and the circlet on his head they immediately recognized him as Elrond.

They exchanged a gaze, silently debating whether to approach or not. Elrond looked lost and it reminded Glorfindel eerily of the moment he had spotted Legolas sitting on the garden wall in Imladris. Of course, the happiest day in his daughter's life was a sad day in Elrond's. He had to part with his daughter until the ending of the world. She had chosen mortality, so when she died, she would have a mortal dead and share the fate of all mortals. There were no Halls of Mandos for her and no re-embodiment in Valinor. Their family wouldn't be reunited. Arwen would go beyond the circles of the world. No wonder the elf-lord wasn't happy.

Seemingly reaching the same decision at the same time, they both moved forwards and slowly approached the elf-lord.

Elrond turned to see who it was. A small smile appeared on his face as he recognized them. "Glorfindel, Legolas," he greeted.

"Elrond," Glorfindel replied, ignoring the pensive mood of his friend. "What are you doing out here, all on your own?"

"I needed some fresh air," Elrond replied, shrugging. He had to know that they had seen through him, but obviously he didn't want to talk about his feelings. Instead he addressed Legolas. "We didn't really have time to talk yet. I'm glad that the fellowship succeeded and you're well." He smiled in Glorfindel's direction. "Our captain's moods were hard to bear during the last months."

Legolas looked at Glorfindel, who smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I told you to not ask me not to worry. You were headed straight for Mordor, of course I wasn't happy."

"I also got an interesting letter from your father," Elrond supplied.

"Tell me he didn't…" Legolas said horrified, leaning weakly against his mate.

" _He_ certainly wasn't happy, too." Glorfindel sounded amused.

Legolas covered his face with his hands. "I apologize if he offended you."

Elrond smiled. "I was glad that he was busy in his realm and that the Hithaeglir lies between Imladris and Eryn Galen." At Legolas' mortified look he chuckled. "Don't worry, it wasn't so bad. He made his displeasure known, as would have I, had somebody sent my son to Mordor."

Glorfindel put an arm around Legolas' shoulder. "At least it's over now. He'll be glad to see you return."

Legolas nodded, his face darkening a bit as he was obviously caught in a memory for a moment.

Elrond watched their interaction, glad that the two of them had found happiness and that they now could look forward to a life together and in peace. "So, what are your plans now?" he asked, curious to know if they had already discussed it.

Glorfindel and Legolas exchanged a look. "Well, first I promised Gimli to visit the Glittering Caves at Helm's Deep if he visits Fangorn with me afterwards, so we will go with the funeral escort for Théoden King," Legolas began.

Elrond nodded. "We will also leave with the escort," he confirmed.

"So, we will depart from the others in Isengard and head for home then," Legolas continued.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel, who had quietly listened to the exchange. "I suppose you'll accompany them?"

Glorfindel returned his gaze evenly. "If it meets your approval?"

Elrond put a hand on his shoulder. "You've served the House of Eärendil well, my friend. I'm really grateful for your help and support in all these millennia. Now, that Sauron is conquered, I'm glad that you found happiness. You surely deserve it. Go with my blessings. You'll always be welcome in Imladris but I think your home will be elsewhere in the future."

Glorfindel nodded. "Yours too, I think?"

"Yes," Elrond confirmed, smiling gently. "I'll sail. I've missed Celebrían for so long now, I don't want to wait any longer. I spoke with Galadriel and Mithrandir. We'll return home, prepare everything for our departure and then meet at the havens. I think within two years' time we will be able to sail." He looked critically at Legolas. "What about you, do you need to sail?"

Legolas shot Glorfindel a surprised and slightly accusing look, but before he could say anything, Elrond intervened. "He didn't tell me. I can see it in your eyes."

Accepting this explanation Legolas shook his head. "I promised Aragorn that I would stay as long as he lives."

"Aragorn is blessed with an exceptionally long lifespan," Elrond said in alarm. "Are you sure that you'll endure so long?"

"We will see," Glorfindel spoke up firmly. "If it gets too bad we'll have to reconsider. I'm sure Estel would understand."

He met Legolas' look with a steady one of his own. "You'll not suffer unnecessary," he stated, unwavering.

"Let's not argue over things that might or might not happen in the future," Elrond advised. "For now, we should celebrate our victory and enjoy life in peace."

"I'll drink to that," Glorfindel agreed. "Come on, let's get back inside, maybe we can share a bottle of wine in one of our quarters."

Legolas and Elrond nodded in agreement and they headed back towards the citadel.  
********************  
Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir met in the twins' quarters the next day. They had agreed to meet for a quiet evening to play cards and talk. There had been little opportunity for that on the way to Minas Tirith and afterwards to the black gates. The war had claimed all their attention.

Now they relaxed at a table near the fireplace, well into their fourth game of Rhyn and into their second bottle of wine.

"So, what are your plans now?" Legolas asked. "We met your father in the garden yesterday and he seemed a little lost to me."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look.

"It's hard for him," Elladan said. "He longs for Mother, but he'll lose Arwen and he has to tell Mother about Arwen's choice."

Legolas leaned back, scrutinizing them. "I get the impression that he doesn't only have to tell her about Arwen's choice. The way you're talking suggests that you decided to stay?"

Elrohir nodded. "We spoke with Adar and Mithrandir. Originally, we would have to decide when Adar sails. It's hard for us to part from Aragorn and Arwen, so the Valar have granted us a delay. We can stay when Adar sails and decide later whether we want to belong to elfkind or to the race of men."

Legolas raised an eyebrow in surprise. "That's generous. I didn't think that possible."

"Although Adar was not happy with it," Elladan took over. "He sails without knowing whether or not he'll see us again." 

The prince grimaced in sympathy. "Your poor father. No wonder he didn't look happy." He studied them silently for a few moments. "Do you really consider choosing mortality?"

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look. Finally, Elladan turned to Legolas. "It's a difficult decision. We have spent much time with the Dúnedain and we had many friendships with mortals, then there are Aragorn and Arwen… But we also have a lot of friends in Imladris, Lothlórien, Mithlond and even somebody in Greenwood." He smiled at Legolas cheekily before he got serious again. "At the moment we both feel that we want to belong to elfkind. We're just not ready to depart now and leave Arwen and Aragorn behind."

Legolas nodded, satisfied with that explanation.

"What about you?" Elrohir asked gently. The twins had been there when Legolas had heard the gulls for the first time and had helped him cope with the aftermath. They knew that, once awakened, the sea-longing was a serious affliction with Sindar and Silvan.

Legolas smiled. "Like you, I made a promise and a decision. I'll sail when Aragorn has left these shores."

"Do you think that's wise?" Elrohir asked, alarmed. "It will be a long time and the sea-longing can't be resisted for eternity."

"At the moment it's just like a faint longing for home. I have strong ties here, I think that'll help."

"Indeed." Elladan grinned. "I also think that if it gets too bad, a certain balrog slayer will personally haul you on board of a ship to deliver you to Valinor."

"As he would haul you on board of a ship to save Elrond this pain," Legolas countered.

Elladan immediately got serious again. "We don't want to hurt Adar," he assured. "We're sorry that he will leave, not knowing if we'll really follow." He stopped for a moment, tracing the engravings in his wine goblet with a finger. "We're simply not ready to leave now," he finally finished, shrugging helplessly.

Legolas nodded in sympathy. He could understand that. After all, he, too, wasn't ready to leave. "I had to promise Glorfindel that we would sail once Aragorn and Arwen are gone," he said, watching the twins and seeing them shiver slightly at the imagination. "I think you should come with us then."

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a look, obviously communicating silently for a long moment.

Finally, Elrohir sighed and turned to Legolas. "We'll sail with you and Glorfindel, we promise," Elrohir assured him.

"Good," Legolas raised his goblet. "I'll hold you to that promise."


	21. Reunion and Union

**9th of September, Third Age 3019**

**Eryn Lasgalen, former Eryn Galen (Greenwood)**

Thranduil stood in front of the stronghold, suppressing the urge to pace impatiently. A huge crowd had gathered and he didn't want to show his agitation. A message that had arrived via bird three days ago had informed him that Legolas and Glorfindel had entered the forest. Now they were only minutes away and Thranduil couldn't wait to see his son again.

As Legolas' escort to Imladris had returned without him and he received the letters from his son and Elrond, he had felt as if his heart had been ripped out.

He had sent Legolas to Imladris to tell Mithrandir that Gollum had escaped. He had thought it a simple mission that would take a few weeks, with the added bonus for Legolas that he would see his mate again. As he found out that Legolas had volunteered to accompany the bearer of the one ring to Mordor in an attempt to destroy the ring, his horror couldn't have been bigger. In the Last Alliance they had besieged Sauron for seven years and he had lost his father and two thirds of Greenwood's army. Now his son was walking straight into the heart of danger. The fear and desperation that had gripped him had been hard to battle.

For several minutes he had cursed Elrond for allowing Legolas to go on such a foolhardy mission. But as he read the letter from Legolas, he slowly realized that his son's mind was set and that he was doing him a great injustice if he thought that he had been persuaded to agree to this mission. Especially since he knew that Glorfindel would have done everything possible to prevent such a thing from happening. In his desperation he had also raged against the balrog slayer for not at least going with his son. but deep inside he knew that Glorfindel would have only drawn attention to the group. After his return from the Halls of Mandos he stood out like a beacon between other elves. It was impossible for him to pass inconspicuous somewhere.

He got a message from Legolas from Minas Tirith after the fall of Sauron, stating that he was well and would return in a few weeks, after everything had settled down a bit. It had felt as if a whole mountain had finally dropped from his heart, so great was his relief. The attacks they had to face from the minions of Sauron had distracted him a bit from his worry and anxiousness but he hadn't really felt alive until he knew that his son was well.

Now he waited impatiently for Legolas to appear. Finally, his patience was rewarded. He heard hoofbeats and the group of elves came into view.

Legolas and Glorfindel were accompanied by a patrol they had met at the border of the forest. Thranduil didn't pay them any attention. His gaze was fixed on his son. Legolas was riding a white horse he didn't recognize. His son looked well, his eyes were sparkling, his features were relaxed and he shone with an inner light. Glorfindel was talking to him and Legolas smiled, gazing at his mate with unmistakable affection.

Once more Thranduil thanked the Valar that Legolas had found Glorfindel. The ancient warrior was unwavering in his support and love for his son and he was sure that he also helped Legolas to come to terms with what he had experienced on the quest.

Legolas turned forwards again and their eyes met. Slowly a brilliant smile spread over the features of his son and Thranduil returned it, showing his relief and affection openly.

The group crossed the bridge and came to a stop a few feet in front of him. Legolas dismounted and came closer, stopping in front of him, the smile still lingering on his face. "Ada," he greeted.

Without a word Thranduil lifted his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Welcome home," he murmured after a few moments, his voice choked with emotions.

Legolas returned the embrace. "I have missed you, sorry for worrying you," he whispered, tightening his grip for a moment.

They held each other a few moments longer, then Thranduil took Legolas by the shoulders and looked him up and down, checking for anything amiss.

His son laughed. "I'm well, Ada, really."

"Hmm." Thranduil still wasn't really convinced. He turned to Glorfindel, who had watched them with a smile on his lips. "Glorfindel, welcome to Eryn Lasgalen."

He smiled as he saw the surprise on both their faces.

"Eryn Lasgalen?" Legolas repeated, dumbstruck.

"Come inside," Thranduil invited, "I think we have a lot to talk about."

He turned around and Legolas and Glorfindel fell in step with him, heading for the royal quarters, where they could relax and talk.  
********************  
Thranduil's mind still reeled after all he had learned. The two lovers had retreated to Legolas' chambers a while ago, promising to take the evening meal with him in the family dining room. Now he sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace, a glass of wine in his hand and tried to process everything.

Legolas had told him everything that had happened on the quest and once more he marveled that his son had survived unscathed. There had been so many times where his life could have been lost, it was simply unimaginable.

More than once he had met the sympathetic gaze of his son's mate during the recounting of the events. Of course, Glorfindel already knew what had happened and he could surely imagine his horror as he heard for the first time what his son had experienced.

As if that wasn't enough to process, Legolas had revealed that he had the sea-longing, since he heard the gulls cry at Pelargir. To be honest, Thranduil wasn't so unhappy about that fact. Their whole family was either in Valinor or in the Halls of Mandos and Thranduil still missed his wife fiercely. He didn't know if she had already been released from the Halls of Mandos, but one day that would be the case. Now, that the war was over and they had prevailed, he could allow himself the luxury to consider sailing one day. At the moment it was time to enjoy the victory over Sauron and to rebuild the realm, but in the future, he wanted to see his wife and his parents again. He had feared that Legolas might decide to stay behind but now he knew with certainty that all of his family would reunite.

The only drawback was that Legolas had asked for his permission to found a colony in Ithilien, so he could be closer to his mortal friends and to the sea. Of course, he couldn't deny his son anything and so he had agreed to make an announcement and ask for volunteers who wanted to accompany Legolas and Glorfindel. He was sad to see his son leave his home but since they now had peace, he could afford to leave Eryn Lasgalen for longer periods of time and visit.

For the first time Legolas and Glorfindel would live together and building the colony was a task that gave them something to do. They were both warriors and nearly their whole lives had revolved around the struggle against the creatures of Sauron. Now they might feel a little lost. Suddenly constant patrols weren't necessary anymore and a big part of the administrative work was also unnecessary. So, building a colony was maybe just the challenge they needed. Thranduil would do everything possible to support them in that.

Satisfied, he leaned back in his chair. They would all start over. Legolas and Glorfindel in Ithilien while he would help to restore Eryn Lasgalen to its former glory. And then, when the time came, they would finally make the journey towards Valinor. 

He had the lifetime of a mortal to restore Greenwood and prepare for his departure.  
********************  
In Legolas' chambers Glorfindel lounged on the bed in the sleeping room, waiting for Legolas to finish unpacking his travel bag. Legolas had traveled light, so it didn't take long to empty the pack.

Legolas picked something up, turning to Glorfindel. "Gimli gave me something as I said goodbye to him," he explained. "He told me to open it together with you once we reached Eryn Galen."

Glorfindel pushed himself up into a sitting position. "So? Let's see what it is."

Legolas came over to Glorfindel, sitting down on the bedside. He held a small box that was obviously made of silver, intricately engraved with geometric motifs.

"I think he made this himself," Legolas murmured, turning the box in his hands admiringly. "He spent a lot of time in Minas Tirith in the smithy." He opened the lid and both their breaths caught. Safely nestled in blue velvet there were two rings. They were obviously wrought from gold and mithril, although Legolas wondered where Gimli had gotten mithril. Maybe he had sacrificed some of the beads for his beard? One of the rings had a center motif of a golden flower, while the band was decorated with oak leaves, while with the other one it was reversed, an oak leaf was surrounded by golden flowers. They were beautiful, the engravings were extremely fine and detailed and they both marveled about this generous gift.

Carefully Legolas took the rings out of the box, handing the one with the oak leaf to Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel took it and admired it. "Our friend is very perceptive," he murmured. "Did you tell him about us?" They had been very discrete in Minas Tirith and even on their journey with Gimli they had been cautious, not knowing how the dwarf would react to their relationship.

"No." Legolas shook his head. "Although he certainly noticed that we are more than friends." He slipped the other ring onto his finger experimentally, noting that it fit perfectly. "How did he get the sizes right?" he wondered.

Glorfindel followed his example and tried the ring, not surprised that it, too, fit perfectly.

They looked down onto their fingers, admiring the gift from Gimli. Finally, their eyes met.

"The war is over," Glorfindel started.

Legolas nodded, smiling. "You think we should ask my father for permission to bond?"

"He told me long ago that he wouldn't be opposed if we bonded officially." At Legolas' surprised look he explained further. "The time when you were hurt so badly. We had a lot of time to talk then."

"Oh." For a moment they both were silent as they remembered that time, then Legolas looked at Glorfindel again. "So, you want to bond?"

"Of course," Glorfindel confirmed, raising a hand and cupping his cheek. "There's nothing I wish to do more."

Slowly a smile spread over Legolas' face. "Just wanted to make sure," he murmured, before he leant forwards and their lips met in a kiss.  
********************  
Thranduil felt that something was up during the evening meal. Legolas exuded a suppressed excitement and Glorfindel couldn't wipe a smile off his face.

As the meal came to an end and servants had removed the plates, Thranduil leaned back in his chair. "Well, I have the impression that there's something you want to tell me?" It was more statement than question and he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Legolas and Glorfindel exchanged a glance and Legolas gave a nearly imperceptible nod, obviously telling Glorfindel to go ahead.

The older elf nodded and turned to Thranduil. "We would finally like to bond ourselves to each other."

The king couldn't suppress a pleased smile. "Finally. My congratulations. When do you want to have the ceremony?"

"In two weeks," Legolas said resolutely.

"Two weeks?" Thranduil repeated, surprised. "That will put the palace in an uproar. To prepare everything within two weeks' time will be difficult. And what about the rings? These too will have to be made. I'm sure you want to choose the design and not just pick something from the treasury?"

Legolas pulled something out of his tunic and put it on the table. "Gimli already took care of that. We have no idea how he knew or how he got the sizes right."

Thranduil was surprised. Legolas had mentioned the dwarf in his letter and also told him that they had become good friends. Despite his misgivings about dwarves he had decided to accept his son's decision to name Gimli elf-friend and to not challenge him about this friendship. He would never have thought that a dwarf could be that perceptive or that thoughtful that Gimli had obviously gifted Legolas and Glorfindel with rings. He watched as Legolas opened the small silver box and held it so that his father could see the contents. The rings were beautiful. Obviously, a lot of thought and skill had gone into their creation.

"They are gorgeous," he said, looking at his son. "So, I suppose you insist on two weeks?" He looked at Glorfindel questioningly. "You don't want to invite anybody from Imladris to the ceremony?"

Glorfindel shook his head, smiling. "We don't want to wait any longer."

"What about Gimli?" Thranduil asked, turning to Legolas. "Two weeks is not enough time to send representatives and issue the invitation and to travel from Erebor to the stronghold at reasonable speed."

Legolas smiled. "Gimli would feel uncomfortable between so many elves and maybe even with the ceremony. I think that's the reason he told me to open the box at home. So don't worry about him."

Thranduil nodded. "Then tomorrow we will announce your upcoming bonding to the elves of Eryn Lasgalen. I'm sure everybody is eager to help with the preparations." He took his goblet of wine and raised it. "May your future be full of joy and love."  
********************  
The news over the upcoming bonding spread like wildfire. The elves were happy for their prince and everybody wanted to help with the preparations. After the long war against the shadow they used every opportunity to celebrate. A bonding ceremony was a very special occasion, especially so the bonding of their prince, so the excitement was huge.

As Thranduil had told his housekeeper that he had two weeks to prepare the bonding ceremony of his prince, Galion looked absolutely horrified.

"But Sire, two weeks! We have to prepare a clearing, start with the decorations, people have to be send out to hunt and to fish, gather herbs and vegetables..."

He stopped as Thranduil lifted a hand, interrupting him. "I know that that's not a lot of time, but they don't want to wait any longer and you don't want to disappoint your prince, do you?"

If possible, Galion looked even more horrified. "Of course not," he assured.

"Good." Thranduil leaned back in his chair. "Make a list of everything that needs to be done and then come to my study again."

"As you wish, Sire." Galion bowed and left.

Thranduil looked down at the sheet of paper on which he had noted the list of necessary tasks. He would see if Galion came up with the same or if one of them had forgotten something.

Galion was right, of course, normally two weeks wasn't much time but they would have so many volunteers that it shouldn't be a problem to get most of the tasks done in time. The only things that would prove difficult were the clothes that the two would wear. He knew that Legolas and Glorfindel didn't care about their outfits at all, but for such an occasion it should be something special.

He pulled the sheets with the designs over that Merenil, the head seamstress, had delivered just a few hours ago. They had met with his approval and now the seamstresses worked incessantly so that everything was finished on time.

Thranduil leaned back in his chair, stretching languidly. They would get everything ready, of that he was certain. It was going to be an unforgettable ceremony.  
********************  
The long-anticipated day finally arrived. The ceremony was scheduled for the afternoon, with a big feast afterwards, that would last well into the night.

Legolas and Glorfindel met with Thranduil for breakfast in the family dining room.

"Good morning, Legolas, Glorfindel," Thranduil greeted.

"Good morning, Ada," Legolas replied, while Glorfindel inclined his head in greeting.

They sat down in their customary seats and Thranduil scrutinized them critically. They looked relaxed, not the least bit excited or nervous. The fact that they were together surely played a big part in that. So they could distract each other from any anxiety. Only two hours before the ceremony would each of them retreat to his own chambers to dress for the ceremony and prepare mentally.

"The preparations are nearly finished," Thranduil reported. "They just finished with the decorations and the kitchen informed me that they sent the boars out to the spits."

"Good," Legolas nodded. "I hope that Galion has forgiven us for making his life difficult."

Thranduil chuckled. "He enjoyed the challenge once the first shock was over." He reluctantly finished his breakfast, knowing that once he left the dining room numerous elves would come to him for approval of one thing or another. The whole stronghold was busy with the last preparations and everybody seemed to want to get the opinion of their king. He took the last sip of his juice and put the glass down, grimacing. "I have to go, oversee the last preparations. So, what do you plan to do to pass the time?"

Glorfindel leaned back in his chair, smirking. "I'm sure we'll find something to do to occupy our time." At Thranduil's exasperated look he lifted his hands. "We will play chess, Legolas still needs to concentrate if he wants to beat me, so maybe that's a good distraction."

Chuckling over his son's instant protest Thranduil stood, squeezed Legolas' shoulder and headed for the door, preparing mentally for the ceremony that would finally unite Legolas and Glorfindel for eternity.  
********************  
While Thranduil was being kept busy and had hardly time for a short break, time passed slowly for Glorfindel and Legolas. They actually managed two rounds of chess, but neither was playing with full concentration. So finally, they just sat on the diwan, leaning against each other and enjoying their closeness. It was still an unfamiliar thought that the war and the threat from Sauron were finally over and that they now didn't face the necessity to part ways to fulfill their duty any longer. There would be countless days where they could sit on the couch, just enjoying the other's presence.

Legolas rested his head against Glorfindel's shoulder and took a deep breath. A glance out of the window told him that it was time to get ready. Reluctantly, he stood, turning to Glorfindel. "It's time to get ready."

Glorfindel stood, too, and pulled him into an embrace for a moment. "See you soon," he murmured.

They finally parted and Legolas went to his own chambers to prepare mentally for the bonding and to change into the clothes for the ceremony. Thranduil had asked Legolas and Glorfindel to let him take care of the clothes for the bonding ceremony and they had readily agreed, trusting him to come up with something they would like.

The clothes had been delivered two hours ago. Galion had placed them on his bed, while he had delivered them to Glorfindel in person as the two of them had been playing chess. Although Legolas was curious they hadn't checked them out, instead choosing to see them first when each of them was wearing his outfit.

Legolas opened the package on his bed and donned the clothes, marveling about the quality and beauty while he dressed. He went to his mirror, scrutinizing his mirror-image. The seamstresses had really done great work. He wore a set of a dark blue shirt and a sleeveless silver tunic, which were heavily embroidered with silver thread and tiny moonstones in beautiful patterns. The threads and stones glittered with each movement he made. He had never seen anything like it and marveled how the seamstresses had been able to finish in time. Black trousers and boots completed the outfit.

He was just braiding his hair when it knocked at his door.

"Enter," he called, looking to the entrance to see who it was.

His father stepped into the room, coming to an abrupt stop as he spotted Legolas. He scrutinized him from head to toe and Legolas could see the pride and affection in his eyes.

"You look marvelous," Thranduil said, finally stepping closer.

"Thanks to you." Legolas took a hair clip out of a bowl and secured his braid. He had decided to wear his side-braids and one single braid down his back. "I wouldn't have thought of something like that if you had asked me about my wishes for the design."

"I have one more piece for you," Thranduil said, lifting a cloth-wrapped parcel he had been carrying and that Legolas hadn't seen yet.

"What is it?" Legolas asked, curious.

"Move in front of the mirror." Thranduil began to unwrap the cloth and stepped behind his son, who obeyed and stood patiently, waiting for his father to finish.

Finally, the cloth fell away and Thranduil lifted something in the air, gently lowering it down on Legolas' head, He adjusted it a few more moments, before he stepped back, satisfied. "There, look for yourself."

Legolas looked and saw that his father had added a circlet. But it was not his relatively plain circlet, no, this one was wrought from Mithril and depicted interwoven tree branches. At the middle of his brow they were holding a blue sapphire that matched his eye color. It looked gorgeous without being too exaggerated and as he looked into the mirror he marveled how different he looked from his usual appearance. He lifted a hand to the circlet. "It's beautiful."

"I had this commissioned some time ago," Thranduil explained. "It was clear that this day would come." He stepped around his son, so that he now stood in front of him, once again scrutinizing him. "The seamstresses did really good work. This day will be talked about for a long time."

He stepped closer and put a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "I have to go now; the ceremony will start in half an hour. We expect you two at the entrance to the stronghold then."

Legolas nodded. "Thank you, Ada."

Thranduil squeezed his shoulder and left his chambers.

Legolas waited a few more minutes before he left his chambers and went to Glorfindel's door. He knocked, wanting to check if his mate was ready. Hearing the call to enter he opened the door and stepped inside. Glorfindel was just coming out of his bedroom and Legolas' breath caught.

Glorfindel looked gorgeous. He was wearing a green shirt with golden embroidery that depicted a golden flower on his chest. Over that he wore a golden tunic that shimmered with every movement he made. Completing the outfit were dark grey trousers that were embroidered with a multitude of little citrines at the sides. On his feet he wore short black boots.

His hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail that was kept together with a golden hair clip that also depicted a golden flower. The piece looked beautiful and Legolas suspected that Thranduil had given this into commission, too.

They both stared at each other, admiring the appearance of the other. Finally, Glorfindel stepped closer, lifting a hand to Legolas' cheek. "You're beautiful."

Legolas couldn't tear his eyes from his mate. "You too," he said, leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted until they were running out of air, then Legolas pulled back. "We have to go," he murmured, his eyes still roving appreciatively over his mate.

They left Glorfindel's chambers and made their way through the stronghold. Except for some guards and servants who were doing last-minute chores, they met nobody. The halls were eerily empty, since all elves had gathered outside, awaiting the couple.

As they neared the door to the stronghold, the guards posted there straightened. From outside they could hear the murmur of the crowd. The captain of the guard turned towards them. "My Prince, my Lord, everything is ready. They're waiting for you."

"Thank you, Merenon," Legolas replied.

They paused at the door for a moment, looking outside. The sky was a brilliant blue, with no clouds in sight, and the sun shone warmly down on the clearing where a huge crowd had gathered. 

Legolas and Glorfindel exchanged a look, then they stepped next to each other's side and together they walked through the door, leaving the stronghold and stepping out into the open and onto the path to their future together.  
********************  
The crowd that awaited them cheered as they stepped into view. There was a small path through the crowd, decorated with flower petals that led to the place where the bonding ceremony would take place. It was lined with elves who also threw petals in front of them as they were walking.

Excited murmurings and cries of wonderment could be heard as the elves caught sight of the pair. They looked magnificent in their ceremonial clothes and like Thranduil had predicted, talk about this day would be going on for a long time. The elves of Eryn Lasgalen were happy for their prince. Even if the details of Thranduil's treatment of Legolas were not known, the changes in their prince had been noticed. First, as he had withdrawn into himself after the death of his mother and then how he had slowly blossomed after his return from his first visit to Imladris. That he now would bind himself to the one who obviously made him happy had been greeted with much approval.

Slowly Legolas and Glorfindel made their way through the crowd and neared the spot where Thranduil waited for them, standing beneath a beautifully decorated wooden arch. Galion was standing at his side, holding a flat pillow in his hands. The king looked at them, a smile on his face.

As they came to a stop a few feet in front of him, the noises from the crowd slowly died down. Thranduil waited a few moments longer before he lifted a hand in a silent request for silence.

He looked at the crowd for a moment before turning to the couple in front of him. "Today these two elves stand before me to bond their fëar together for eternity. Legolas of the House of Oropher and Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, please step forward."

They obeyed and came to a halt directly in front of him.

"You two have decided to bind you fëar together, to spend your life together from now on, regardless of what comes. May there be times of joy, danger, peace, sadness, fear, happiness, you will stand together, you will give each other strength and master these times together. Do you stand by this decision?"

They both stood straight, looking him into the eyes. "Yes," they answered at the same time.

Thranduil nodded, satisfied. He motioned for Galion to come closer. Since the butler had been such a big support for Legolas they had decided to honor him by letting him hold the rings during the ceremony.

Galion stepped closer, until he stood next to Thranduil in front of the couple. He smiled at his prince, who returned his smile with a grateful one of his own.

Thranduil pointed to the pillow the butler held. On top of it lay the rings. "These rings symbolize your union, please put them on each other's hand."

Glorfindel took the ring with the golden flower and took Legolas' freely offered hand. He slipped the ring onto his finger, lifted his head and smiled at Legolas.

Legolas returned his smile and both of them paused for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. A discrete sound from Thranduil finally broke them out of their enchantment. Slightly blushing, Legolas took the other ring and slipped it onto Glorfindel's finger.

Thranduil put their hands together and enveloped them with his own. "May your future be full of joy and happiness and may the Valar bless this union."

Legolas felt intense warmth surge up his arm from where he held Glorfindel's hand. A feeling of joy and love filled him while the warmth spread through his whole body. The connection between them deepened even more, so that he could feel Glorfindel's feelings and he almost thought he could hear his voice in his mind.

He looked at Glorfindel and obviously his mate experienced something similar because there was a look of wonderment on his face.

Thranduil released their hands, noting their dazed state and said wryly: "You may kiss now."

They gazed into each other's eyes, still nearly overwhelmed from the things they felt. Slowly their lips met in their first kiss as a bonded couple.

Excited murmurings and some cries finally caught their attention.

In a circle around where they were standing with Thranduil and Galion there were suddenly flowers blooming in a multitude of colors. There were white, yellow, orange, red, blue and purple flowers.

As they looked at the arch, it, too, was covered in vines and blossoms.

Glorfindel and Legolas looked at each other, speechless. Their union had indeed been blessed by the Valar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have only one more chapter to go. Originally I intended to post the rest together but your comments motivated me to add several scenes so it would have become a very big chapter. I also didn't want to let you wait any longer for the next chapter.


	22. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay in posting. I intended to extend the last chapter a bit but life got in the way. So I decieded to finish the story finally. Thanks to everybody who stuck with it, liked and commented.

**24st of April, Fourth Age 47**

**Ithilien**

After their memorable bonding ceremony Legolas and Glorfindel stayed eight more months in Eryn Lasgalen, preparing everything for their departure to Ithilien.

Thranduil supported them as best as he could and after the announcement that a new colony would be founded there were a lot of volunteers who wanted to go with the couple. Many elves couldn't find peace in Eryn Lasgalen after the long war against the minions of Sauron and wanted a new start somewhere else. Other elves were searching for new challenges.

Not only elves from Eryn Lasgalen came with them to Ithilien but also some from Lothlórien and from Imladris joined them there. To Legolas' surprise and delight Morcion, Caldon, Hérion, Andaer and the other warriors from the patrol decided to move to Ithilien. They didn't feel ready to travel to Valinor yet. An even bigger surprise was that Lindir and Erestor arrived together with them. For Glorfindel it was nice to have familiar faces around.

Despite their different origins they lived in harmony with each other and life in Ithilien was maybe simpler than in the other elven realms but good and enjoyable. Because of the simpler lifestyle than in the other elven realms Legolas and Glorfindel had not only to adjust to living together but doing and sharing the domestic tasks. Before their move Legolas as Prince of Eryn Galen and Glorfindel as high-standing advisor and captain of the guard of Imladris were used that a lot of the mundane tasks were done by servants. They shared a talan that sat atop a big oak. The rooms were cozily furnished and decorated and a perfect blend of both of their preferences and personalities.

They adjusted relatively fast to living with each other. Only now, after they had found each other and could finally share their lives did they realize what they had been missing before. The presence of the other was a continuous joy. Now Legolas realized what his father had lost with the death of his mother. He could not imagine losing Glorfindel and could hardly imagine how his father had suffered at the loss of his mother.

Their life was finally peaceful and many a night did they spend in the treetops, looking up at the stars or with the other elves around the fire, listening to music and songs.

They had developed a firm friendship with Faramir and Èowyn, who lived close to the elven colony. The two of them even knew of their relationship and approved of it.

This evening the sky was overcast and a light rain was falling, so they had settled down in front of the fireplace, sharing the divan. Both were wearing only leggings, Glorfindel had an arm around his lover and Legolas leaned against him with a contented sigh, enjoying the warmth of the touch and their closeness. 

"I got a letter from Adar today," Legolas said quietly, staring into the dancing flames.

"Yeah? What did he write? Everything alright?"

"He wants to visit in summer. He told me that Galion and Tegalad are perfectly capable of managing Eryn Lasgalen for a while, so he will take a few weeks off." He paused for a moment. "I think he's slowly preparing for his departure."

Glorfindel hummed approvingly. "That's good, it has been a while since his last visit."

"Yes," Legolas agreed. "Last time it was us visiting Eryn Lasgalen. He hasn't been here for a few years."

Glorfindel chuckled. "I think it will come as a surprise to him how much the colony has grown since then."

Legolas turned towards him. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"Certainly," Glorfindel assured.

He looked at Legolas and couldn't help but notice how the firelight painted his skin and hair golden. Once again, he marveled that he had won this beautiful elf's love. Something else suddenly dawned on him and he lifted his hand and touched Legolas' chest gently. "I just realized that your scars are gone completely," he murmured, stroking over the flawless skin, noting with satisfaction that Legolas responded to his caress with a light shudder. "Even the one on your chest. I'm glad. Finally, no more fighting for you."

Surprised Legolas looked down at himself and realized that Glorfindel was right. He couldn't see his back, but his chest was unblemished, free of any of the scars he had borne for so long. He brushed his chest, reveling in the fact that the last reminder of his past was gone.

"I didn't even notice," he muttered in surprise.

"It took some of them a long time to fade," Glorfindel commented, continuing to explore his mate's skin, his fingers ghosting over the places where the scars had been.

"You helped me heal," Legolas said softly. He searched Glorfindel's gaze. "Without you I would have faded." Lifting his hand, he traced it over Glorfindel's cheek. "As I came to Imladris, I hoped for some peace and rest. I could never have imagined what I would find there."

Glorfindel captured his hand and kissed it. "That's funny, I just thought how lucky I was in meeting you. I only realized that something was missing from my life as I fell in love with you."

He put an arm around Legolas' shoulder again and pulled him close and Legolas leaned back against Glorfindel and just enjoyed the moment of utter peace. He was happy, he was loved, and his beloved was here with him. Could life get any better?

Legolas pondered what had led them to this point in time. Love had nearly destroyed him. The love of his father for his wife and her devastating loss and his resulting inability to deal with his love and fear for his son. But love had also rescued him. The patient and gentle love of Glorfindel who had helped to rise him from loneliness and despair and who had given him a reason to live.  
********************  
**10th of September, Fourth Age 120**

**Valinor**

The ship passed Tol Eressëa slowly and advanced towards the coast. The passengers had gathered at the bow, staring expectantly ahead, trying to discern details of the land that lay before them. Three golden-haired elves stood together, while the hand of one of these elves rested on the shoulder of a much smaller person, a stocky figure with grey hair and a grey beard. Next to them stood two identical dark-haired elves, staring ahead with glittering grey eyes.

The coast came closer and they could discern details. A range of mountains rose gracefully up in the distance and in the front a sandy beach stretched along the land. A small harbor was to the left and that was where they were headed.

A small crowd was milling on the shore, watching their approach. They were still too far away to make out individual persons and the tension and anticipation was palpable.

Legolas leaned against Glorfindel, thinking back over the last months. After Aragorn had given back the gift of Ilúvatar and passed away, their time to leave Middle Earth had finally come. Ithilien was restored to its former beauty and more and more elves had left until only few remained. They had begun to build a ship and thanks to help from Dol Amroth, it had been ready within a few months. Gimli also had helped with the construction, his body still strong although the signs of age were clearly visible on him now.

Thranduil had made it clear before that he would sail when Legolas did, so his son had notified him of Aragorn's passing and the beginning of the construction of the ship. A lot of elves from Eryn Lasgalen had already sailed and Thranduil had sent most of the things they would like to keep with them. So, it had only been a matter of weeks for him to pack the rest and prepare for his departure. He had joined Legolas and Glorfindel in Ithilien a few weeks before they finally set sail. Elladan and Elrohir had already left a now empty Imladris and moved to Gondor two years prior to Aragorn's passing. They had decided to choose the fate of elves, much to Glorfindel's relief. Although they mourned for their sister and their foster-brother, they wanted to see their parents and their elvish friends again. The most unusual companion on this journey was Gimli. Legolas had received a message from Galadriel prior to her departure, that if it came to that, Gimli would be welcome. Obviously, she had already known that the two friends could hardly be parted.

More passengers stood behind them, elves from Eryn Lasgalen and Ithilien who had decided to join them. Only a few elves now remained in Arda with no intention to leave.

Finally, they came closer to the harbor and could make out individuals now. Legolas spotted Elrond and a silver-haired she-elf next to him, obviously his wife Celebrían. He could also see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and he was happy for his friend Gimli that he would be able to see the Lady again.

His father's hand came to rest on his shoulder and tightened suddenly, almost painfully. Legolas looked at his father questioningly and saw that he was staring ahead, tears in his eyes. Legolas followed his gaze and saw a tall, blond elf, which resembled his father so much that it could only be his grandfather. And next to him…

Legolas' breath caught. Next to his grandfather was his mother! Another she-elf had an arm around her shoulders, obviously his grandmother.

He looked again at his father but Thranduil didn't notice it, staring straight ahead at the elves he had missed so much. His father was smiling through his tears and Legolas couldn't remember seeing him so happy in a long time.

The ship slipped into the harbor and came to a stop at one of the piers. A plank was extended and secured and finally the passengers could depart. Elladan and Elrohir were the first to leave the ship, hugging their parents in a bittersweet reunion. Elrond and Celebrían had lost their daughter to her mortal love, but at least their sons had come and would be with them.

Thranduil turned to his son. "Come," he said with shining eyes, "your mother and grandparents are waiting."

Legolas, Glorfindel and Gimli followed him to the plank, Glorfindel with his arm around Legolas and Legolas still gripping Gimli's shoulder in reassurance.

They left the ship and were intercepted by Galadriel and Celeborn.

"Welcome to Valinor," Galadriel greeted, inclining her head in greeting at the elves and smiling at Gimli.

The dwarf was flustered, bowing to the two elves. "At your service, my Lady, my Lord."

"Welcome, elvellon," Celeborn greeted.

They both beckoned to Gimli to come talk to them, while Galadriel addressed Thranduil and Legolas. "Go, greet your family, we'll take care of Gimli."

Legolas nodded his thanks and they turned towards the crowd waiting for them. Legolas watched as his mother finally lost her patience and started moving towards them, hastening her steps and burying herself in Thranduil's arms with a cry. His father caught her easily and held her as if he never wanted to let go again. 

As Legolas watched the reunion he realized that they had finally come full circle. The pain of his mother's loss they had to live with for so long was finally over. Now his father, too, had the person he loved most with him. It was finally all over and they could start as a family again.

After long moments his parents separated and his mother looked at him. "Legolas." She held her arms out to him and he moved forward, stepping into her embrace.

"Naneth," he whispered, holding her tightly.

Sirwen couldn't hold back her tears. "You have grown so much and I missed all of it. I'm so glad you two are finally here. I missed you so much."

"We missed you too," Legolas murmured, hoping his mother would never learn how much her death had impacted them and how much damage had been done by it. He was glad that she had already been released from the Halls of Mandos, so that his parents could be together again.

He stepped back a few steps until he stood next to Glorfindel. "Naneth, this is Glorfindel, my mate."

Sirwen smiled, brushing away tears. "Welcome to our family."

By now his grandparents had reached them and Oropher pulled Thranduil into a bone-crushing embrace. They both exchanged quiet words that Legolas couldn't understand. It took a while until they separated and Thranduil greeted his mother.

Legolas looked at Glorfindel. "What about your family?"

Glorfindel smiled. "As I left they lived in Tirion, but that was a long time ago. We should visit there sometime, so I can introduce you to them."

The arrival of Thranduil and his grandparents interrupted them.

"This is Legolas, your grandson, and his bonded mate, Glorfindel," Thranduil introduced.

Oropher and Glorfindel nodded at each other. They had met at the Last Alliance, before Oropher fell in an attack against the black gates. Then Oropher turned to Legolas. "Welcome, grandson," he said warmly.

Legolas' grandmother stepped forwards and took both their hands into hers. "Welcome to Valinor. I'm so glad you're all here. Come, let's go. We've prepared a place where you can eat, rest and we can talk."

They followed her, greeting Elrond and Celebrían on the way. Legolas walked next to Glorfindel, who had put an arm around him.

On their way Legolas watched his parents. Thranduil, too, had his arm around his wife and held her close. They reached a part of the beach where tents had been erected and Legolas' grandmother led them to one of them. Before they entered Thranduil and Sirwen stopped and exchanged a kiss, obviously completely forgetting their surroundings.

Glorfindel's arm around him tightened and Legolas looked up and met his shining eyes. He smiled at his mate, realizing that all the hardship and loss was over. They had still to decide where they lived and what to do with their life here but that would certainly be no hardship. Their love had seen them through some very dark times but now they could look forward to a life full of peace and happiness.

Now they had eternity.

END


End file.
